Yugioh Reborn!
by Doxa Anima
Summary: A very ambitious crossover with Reborn and Checkered Face has kidnapped Kotori from Yuma's time and force him into fighting in the Arcobaleno Represenative Battle, forcing Yuma to reveal a dark Will he join Tsuna group or destroy The second half of this story has begun it begins at chapter 26 starring everybody's favorite troll Vector and the Barian
1. Kotori's Been Kidnapped

Kotori's Been Kidnapped: The Legendary Fighter Revives.

The finals of World Duel Carnival were approaching and Yuma barely made it after his fearsome battle with III, luckily for Yuma the finals were not for another 2 weeks. He decided to take the two weeks calmly, little did he know that he's greatest secret and talent will soon be needed to partake in another game. Except this game not only involved cards but also the lives of eight individuals stricken by a malicious curse.

Yuma left his house in a hurry but was interrupted by his sister. Much to his discomfort

Akari: Where are you going?

Yuma: Out, why?

Akari: Last time I checked the WDC isn't for another 2 weeks

Yuma: You expect me to stay here for two weeks

Akari: I expect you to take a break from dueling

Yuma: I was

Akari: Huh?

Yuma: I'm going out not to duel, just to go see a movie and grab a bite to eat

Akari: With Kotori

Yuma: Of course!

Akari: Sheesh, your hopeless alright, we'll have fun on your date

Yuma: It's not a date, see you guys tonight.

Yuma looked at his watch at panicked, he threw open the door and sprinted to his desired location. Astral appeared next to him out of curiosity of the concept of a date.

Astral: Yuma what's a date?

Yuma: What's with that all of the sudden?

Astral: Please indulge my curiosity for once.

Yuma: Well a date is when a boy and girl go to a place with as my sister puts it romantic implications. Lots of lovey dovey stuff and it usually ends with them being a boyfriend and girlfriend and it progresses further.

Astral: Oh I see, like those shows your sister watches

Yuma: Exactly like those shows, wait don't tell me you watch the shows.

Astral: YUMA A CAR!

Yuma: A car?

He turned around and realized that he was in the middle of a busy thruway; the cars were blazing past him at dizzying speeds but he seemed like he was dodging the cars with a lot of effort, but in reality he wasn't. Then a car came buzzing out of Yuma's blind spot.

Astral: YUMA!

Yuma gazed focused and he placed his hand on the car and flipped on top of it, then nimbly hopped across the cars as if they were stones in the river.

Astral: How did you do that?

Yuma: Complete accident

Astral: (to himself) He lied to me? Why? What are hiding Yuma?

Yuma eventually made it to his destination where Kotori was waiting. Yuma then jumped on the ledge to appear behind her and place his hands over his eyes.

Yuma: Guess who?

Kotori: Stop being stupid and get down

Yuma: Jeez why are you upset?

Kotori: You had me waiting here for awhile

Yuma: 30 minutes is not a long time

Kotori: That's enough time for anything to happen

Yuma: (Serious) I won't let anything happen to you Kotori.

Kotori: (Blushed) Yu-Yuma!

Yuma: (blushed) Sorry Kotori, it's just that (hand behind his head)

Kotori: It's what Yuma?

Astral: This is exactly like Akari's shows.

Yuma: You're very important to me, if I had to say you're the most important person in my life, besides my family

Kotori: Huh? I'm that important to you

Yuma: Yes

Kotori: (To herself) What do I do? Do I answer his feelings; this can't be a confession can it?

Yuma: Kotori are you okay? You seem to be turning red

Kotori: Ah! Sorry Yuma, let's go

Their day proceeded like any other day except the awkwardness of that morning still lingered. Night had fallen and the city lit up, though Kotori seemed a little worried since they were headed away from the city. They eventually wound up on top of a hill.

Yuma: Well we're here

Kotori: Huh? Wow! What is this?

Yuma: My other hobby

Kotori: It's so beautiful, so many flowers how is this possible

Yuma: Well, I won't into details but let's just say that this is the last memory I have with my parents.

Kotori grabbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder, causing him to blush very badly. They sat on the grass staring at the sky, but this would not last long since there was an ominous presence descending upon them.

? : How touching, the phoenix and the dragon poetic if I do say so myself

Yuma: Huh, Kotori watch out?

Yuma picked up Kotori and threw her into the meadow, barely avoiding the gunshot.

Yuma: Who are you?

?: My name is of no concern to you; I'm here for two things your numbers and the girl over there

Yuma: You won't have either

?: Such bravado, but as you two are well aware that girl is the fabled Ouroboros and I take it you're the guardian of the Elements the True Phoenix right?

Kotori: How does he know that? We haven't told anyone.

?: I know a lot of things my dear, but I have plans for you two.

Yuma: So we settle this like always I challenge you to a duel.

?: I refuse

Yuma: What?

?: Now that would be foolish of me now wouldn't, with Astral by your side I can't beat you, so I challenge you to hand-to-hand combat, unless you're afraid.

Yuma: How do you know about Astral?

?: That's simple I can see him plan as day, so how about Yuma fight me for the girl and the numbers

Astral: Yuma you don't know the first thing about fighting

?: This boy doesn't know about fighting hah! Guess he didn't tell you everything this boy has mastered every martial art in existence. He is truly a phenomenon.

Astral: Yuma is this true?

Yuma: Shut up and fight

?: Your sure, I know you haven't fought in a while correct, you might be rusty and against me rusty is a bad thing.

Yuma: SHUT UP!

?: Fine then first move is yours

Yuma charged at the mysterious man and the man simply side stepped, then struck Yuma with the hilt of the gun, defeating him immediately.

?: Your pride got the better of you today, I'll be taking those Numbers now.

He aimed the gun and shot Yuma through the chest, Yuma began squirming in agony and the numbers began to leave his body. Kotori tried to stop the man but he simply blocked her attack and shot her in the head.

Yuma: KOTORI!

?: Don't worry she's fine, and you will have a chance to reclaim her, and the Numbers, all you have to do is participate in a game.

Yuma: What game?

?: It doesn't take place here but in the distant past, I will provide means for you to get there all you have to do Is prepare yourself, you will look for seven babies each one with a pacifier, these babies contain powers and abilities that you can't believe, they are known as Arcobaleno. You are to join one of these Arcobaleno and fight for their victory only then will you have the opportunity to defeat me.

Yuma: Give her back

?: Sorry you're going to have to win her back, Look at her well Yuma, because the Kotori you know will disappear once I reawaken the Ouroboros that lays dormant. Addio Fenice!

Yuma: Kotori, Kotori KOTORI!

He tried to reach for her but as instantaneously as he appeared he disappeared. Yuma fell to his knees tears running down his face, and his fist pounding the ground in frustration.

Astral: He was right you know

Yuma: What?

Astral: Your pride, thinking you could defeat someone without prior fighting experience

Yuma: That's not what he meant Astral

Astral: What did he mean then Yuma, we lost everything the Numbers, Kotori, EVERYTHING!

Yuma: I could have easily defeated him, I wasn't taking him seriously, and I only have myself to blame.

Astral: So what are we going to do?

Yuma: We are going to compete in this game of his and win her back simple as that. AH! This pain what is this pain.

Yuma began clutching his head, and his chest. His eyes beaded and his body generated a lot of heat.

Astral: Yuma you're glowing

Yuma: No, No Shit Astral

Astral: Yuma!

Mysterious Voice: RELEASE ME!

Yuma: NO I PROMISED!

Mysterious Voice: How do you propose to beat this man hmmm! You need me!

Yuma: GO AWAY!

Mysterious Voice: Why do you cast me away Yuma I am a part of you.

Yuma: I've hurt to many people cause of you

Mysterious Voice: Yuma you need my help, I haven't caused you any trouble until know, NOW AS YOUR KILLING INTENT LET ME FREE!

Yuma: FINE!

Mysterious Voice: Thank you Yuma.

Yuma began screaming at the top of his lungs, but suddenly a sudden burst of elements exploded from his being. Everything around Yuma became haywire. The sky parted, lightning struck the air, and tornado's formed around the air. Yuma finally was surrounded by an orb of Fire.

Astral: What is this? Is this Yuma? He feels different as if life holds no meaning to him

Yuma looked back at his meadow, which was left untouched. He looked at it serenely then he smiled at Astral

Astral: I am afraid of him, why I am afraid of this smile?

The orb of fire exploded revealing a Phoenix, The Phoenix rose into the air and absorbed the other elemental attributes and its chromatic feathers lit the sky, then it dove back into Yuma and Yuma's eyes turned into every color of the elements and then reset back to normal.

Astral: Yuma?

Yuma: I'm fine Astral, but I have to go prepare, let's go

Astral: Okay

Astral (To himself): I didn't question him further I figure he will tell me when he's ready.

When Yuma arrived back at his house, his sister was waiting for him at the door. She was not pleased at the hour he decided to come home, and decided to give him an ear full but Yuma simply walked by her without so much as word out of each of them. All was seen was a look of sheer terror on Akari's face.

Akari: It can't be, he reverted back to his old self. Oh no what happen to you Yuma that you're like this again.

Yuma: Obaa-san, Obaa-san

Haru Tsukumo: What is Yuma?

She looked into his eyes and understood the situation without so much as a word. She went into the next room and called Akari into the room with her. Meanwhile Yuma was waiting in his room thinking about his mistakes when suddenly his D-gazer started to ring.

Yuma: YOU!

?: Now, now no need to be rude, anyway I have the information you need, I have prepared a door into the past so to speak into the past, here are the coordinates, and by the way here is your little girlfriend nice and safe.

An image of Kotori resting in a room beamed across Yuma's eye.

Yuma: If you do anything to her I swear

? : Now Yuma, she's far too young for me, besides I felt it was customary to see her for one last time before you enter the battle. I hope you complete yourself before we face off again. Addio Fenice!

Yuma: Damn him!

Astral: What did the man with an Iron Hat mean by complete yourself, that power display you did earlier wasn't that the completed you

Yuma: No actually that was just my killing intent waking up. I know you have seen flashes of it but that wasn't in its entirety. To sum up he means the other vessels of my power the 28 items of my powers. They each were divided into 7 orbs, 7 plates, 7 gems, and 7 stones.

Astral: Then we must find them.

Yuma: No need, Kotori and I found them already, they're in the attic.

Astral: Well what are you waiting for absorb them already.

Yuma: Can't according to my grandmother, only the guardian of the Tri-Ni-Set can unlock the key for me to absorb them. Finding that person is next to impossible at this point in time.

Astral: I see. So basically you're going to fight with literally just your base power.

Yuma: *smiles* Yup

Haru Tsukumo: YUMA!

Yuma: Yes Oba-san!

Haru Tsukumo: Your ready go, go get ready and please be careful.

Yuma: Aren't I always.

Haru Tsukumo: Yuma I am serious be careful, now go get her back my grandson.

Yuma: *smiles* Yes

Haru Tsukumo: That's my boy.

Yuma rushed to his room and changed his clothes into his standard dueling garb, except this time he was carrying a book bag that contained all 28 items in the back. He left was the sun rose up into the sky. He traveled to the coordinates and needless to say they were surprised to see what was there.

Astral: I find his sense of humor disturbing.

Yuma: He really believes I am stupid right

Astral: I guess

Yuma: Astral, it's a door in the middle of nowhere.

Astral: Well let's go Yuma

Yuma: Guess I have no choice but I don't trust him.

Yuma and Astral jumped into the door and after seeing an array of colors he appeared in Japan yet again but it wasn't Heartland City but a different city.

Yuma: Where are we?

Astral: Apparently we are in Namimori.

Yuma: How do you know?

Astral: Well that school says it Namimori Middle School.

Yuma: So where to begin.

Yuma and Astral wondered around the school during the early morning completely unaware that the battle that they were pursuing was fast approaching them.

Astral: Yuma look that group of people over there it looks like there having a confrontation of some kind

Yuma: Let them fight we are not here for their problems

Astral: Yuma I distinctly heard Arcobaleno

Yuma: Let's go!

Meanwhile the two groups Astral mentioned where Mukuro and his gang announcing to Tsuna that he was participating in the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. Yuma made it to where the groups where discussing there declaration of war. Yuma stared angrily at Mukuro which caused Astral to wonder why.

Yuma: I don't like him

Astral: Why?

Yuma: Simple any man who hides their motives isn't a man but a rat in a man's skin.

Mukuro: It seems we have guests, take care our little eavesdropper

Tsuna: Mukuro stop it don't attack civilians

Mukuro: Those who stick their nose into my business shall be punished.

Yuma: You would think you would send better lackeys than this, they were too easy

Mukuro: Ken, Chikusa what did you do?

Yuma: The better question is what I am going to do you

Mukuro: Damn You

Yuma: So are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way, all I want to do is talk to your friend there.

Mukuro: Be my guest I will take care you later

Yuma: Bye Rat!

Mukuro: Tsk!

Mukuro disappeared and Yuma approached Tsuna. He was immediately surrounded by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yuma bowed in front of them much to their surprise and his face returned to his normal unassuming self.

Yuma: I apologize my name is Tsukumo Yuma and I would like to join your team in the upcoming Arcobaleno Representative Battle, if you would have me.

Gokudera: How do you know about that?

Yuma: I was informed by a man with an Iron Hat, and the only way that I could accomplish what I need to accomplish I need to the join an Arcobaleno, and since you're the only one here I want to join you.

Tsuna: I not too sure, you are civilian I can't just put innocent people in danger

Yuma: I understand but I need to compete in this fight, please I know I don't belong in this group but please give me the opportunity to join your group.

Tsuna: I-I

Reborn: Okay, in order join the representative battle meet us at this location there we will test your worth.

Yuma: Oh wow it really is a talking baby.

Reborn slapped him on the head.

Yuma: Sorry for the disrespect it's just shocking that's all

Reborn: It's okay anyway meet us here, and be ready to fight

Yuma: Sure, by the way what's your name?

Reborn: I am Reborn

Yuma: Thank you Reborn-sama. See you guys later.

Reborn: No problem remember meet us at this location at 4p.m

Reborn handed him a piece of paper and Yuma departed from the group but everybody was stunned at the development that just occurred.

Tsuna: Are you serious about letting this kid join?

Reborn: Last time I checked Tsuna you were a kid too.

Tsuna: Sorry it's just what can he help us with; he doesn't know what he's in for

Reborn: That's why I'm going to test him, Tsuna at lunch gather all the guardians on the rooftop.

Tsuna: Huh?

Reborn: At lunchtime I want you all to be on the rooftop, Gokudera, Yamamoto you heard that.

Gokudera and Yamamoto: Yes Reborn

Lunch time arrived and mostly every Vongola Guardian except Hibari and of course Mukuro but Chrome was acting in his place.

Reborn: I want you all to fight this kid Tsukumo Yuma

Everybody was surprised to hear what Reborn said.

Tsuna: You can't be serious he's just a civilian

Reborn: I have to verify something, don't worry we won't kill him but If he is what I think he's is then he will be a great asset in this fight.

Ryohei: I don't like this. I haven't even met the kid

Gokudera: I don't trust the guy anyway so no sweat of my back

Yamamoto: Same here

Chrome: ….

Reborn: Anyway I'm sorry, continue with your classes.

The day continued like normal but when the day ended the Vongola Guardians left together to the destination that Reborn chose. When they arrived they saw Yuma laying there sleeping.

Gokudera: He's asleep you have to be kidding me. HEY WAKE UP!

Yuma: Hey what's your problem?

Gokudera: What's my problem its 4 P.M you were supposed to meet Reborn here

Yuma: Oh that's right I am so sorry.

Astral: Sometimes you really are hopeless.

Yuma: Shut up

Tsuna: Who are you talking to?

Yuma: No one sorry.

Reborn was recalling a sentence that the man with the Iron hat said to the Arcobaleno. "_When you begin your battle one of the test will be who can obtain the phoenix first. Whoever gains the phoenix will gain a tremendous advantage, and since I will be controlling the dragon. The phoenix will be a boy with two tone hair. That is the only hint I will give. Good luck" _

Reborn: Two tone hair, if this is true I want to see how powerful this phoenix is

Yuma: So what's my first test?

Reborn: Your test is to defeat all the guardians of the Vongola and if you wish fight the Decimo, Only then will you become a representative.

Yuma: Fair Enough

Gokudera: I won't stand for such disrespect. He's brushing us off like if it's nothing

Reborn: Fair warning Yuma they won't hold anything back. They will be using their full power.

Yuma: That's fine who will I be fighting first

Reborn: Ryohei

Ryohei: Tsukumo Yuma it is a pleasure to meet you I hope you're ready, I am Ryohei Sasagawa.

Yuma: *smiles* *bows* Let's make this fun

Ryohei: I intend to, MAXIMUM KNUCKLE BREAK!

Tsuna: Don't you think that's a bit extreme going with such power so soon.

Reborn: Tsuna, look at Yuma

Tsuna: Okay what am I supposed to see?

Reborn: Is Yuma scared intimidated or even worried

Tsuna: No, in fact he seems almost in awe at what he's seeing

Reborn: Don't make the mistake of underestimating this boy. Now watch

Ryohei charged at Yuma and cocked his fist back with the full intention of defeating Yuma with one punch.

Ryohei: I am going to end this with one punch, Maximum Canon!

Ryohei dashed towards Yuma with the Sun Flame induced punch but was surprised to see that Yuma was no longer there but behind him. Yuma smiled and Ryohei turned quickly and attempted to hit again with another maximum cannon and Yuma dodged him again.

Gokudera: C'mon Ryohei hit him, if all he can do is dodge then make so he can't dodge.

Ryohei: That's right! Maximum Combination!

Astral: This impossible to dodge his hands are moving so fast that I can see them where are they coming from.

Yuma: Don't worry I can see every punch.

As Ryohei unleashed his attack he quickly noticed he easily Yuma was dodging his attacks. Ryohei was getting angry at the ease in Yuma's face and began to overextend.

Reborn: This fight is over

Tsuna: What do you mean?

Reborn: Yuma's inside his head, he punching wildly now leaving a lot of openings. Also no matter what he tries Yuma can dodge it, his speed is definitely a notch above normal.

Gokudera: That doesn't mean anything, Yuma eventually has to hit him and that's when Ryohei is at his best.

Reborn: If he survives a hit from Yuma.

Ryohei stopped to catch his breath meanwhile Yuma was standing a few feet from Ryohei. Ryohei yelled in his frustration.

Ryohei: Are you going to attack or just wear me out?

Yuma: No I'm going to attack I just wanted to see your style of fighting.

Ryohei: That's some extreme speed there.

Yuma: Thank you but my true speed will amaze you, so Ryohei Sasagawa prepare yourself.

Yuma reached into his book bag and rummage around in it for a bit. Ryohei was confused at what he was doing, but held his ground and decided not to attack him. Instead he let him finish and everybody was stunned by his sudden outburst.

Yuma: YESSS! Obaa-san did put them in here I honestly thought she forgot

Ryohei: Forgot what.

Yuma: These!

He revealed a pair of metallic gloves, the gloves where red and white and had a orb on top of each fist, across the hole where five bars across the hole, acting as a seal. Yuma flex his hand and then took his stance. He took a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are positioned across the vitals of the centerline of his body. Yuma smiled ear to ear.

Yuma: This is so much fun! It has been such a long time since I have been able to fight, at first I didn't expect to miss it but I guess I missed it a lot. Forgive me I am little rusty. Anyways let's go enough talking from me. KATTOBING ORE!

Ryohei: Kattobing! Why would he say something like that, it sounds so stupid.

Reborn: Kinda how you say Extreme with everything

Ryohei: Hey my catchphrase doesn't sound as stupid

Reborn: Ryohei concentrate he's beginning his attack.

Yuma: *whispers* Shin-ha Kami Ken (True God Fist)

_Yuma gazed directly at Ryohei. His eyes flashed for a brief second but in that moment Ryohei was paralyzed with a sudden fear and couldn't move. Yuma leapt towards Ryohei. Yuma hit with Ryohei with a lighting quick punch then proceeded to strike the Ryohei with lightning-fast jabs, using only one hand, as he steadily continued to walk and punch Ryohei. Finally, he jumps at the enemy and delivered a hard kick at Ryohei's torso to finish the attack._

Yuma: That is my true fighting style, Rising Phoenix Style, the combination of every martial art known to man.

Ryohei landed on the ground with his flames extinguished his body broken and unconscious. Everybody ran to him to see if he was still breathing. To everyone relief he was, they all looked up at the boy who defeated Ryohei with a single arm and leg and no effort what so ever.

Reborn: Ryohei underestimated Yuma; let this serve as a lesson to all of you do not take this boy lightly. He defeated Ryohei pretty handedly. So which one is next

Yamamoto: I'm next

Tsuna: Be careful

Yamamoto: Don't worry, I was able to see the punch I could follow his movements better than Ryohei

Reborn (to himself): You saw one punch Yamamoto but you didn't see the other hundred or so that he threw. His fist was moving so fast I couldn't even follow all of them. What worries me further is that seemed to be his weakest attack.

Tsuna: He completely destroyed Ryohei, Reborn let's stop this

Reborn: I am sorry Tsuna but I can't we must test him.

Tsuna: But if it results in everybody getting hurt I won't stand for it.

Reborn: Relax Yuma is not seriously hurting them, with Ryohei he struck him in places that he knew that he wouldn't be killed. Yuma knows what he's doing.

Tsuna: Fine (Clicnhes Fist)

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as I planned to do my own spin on the Arcobaleno Representative Arc. I plan to introduce Dueling to the story by the second round or Day 3 in the Representative Arc . Please leave reviews always appreciated. All characters belong to its respective owners. The True Phoenix and as well as this version of the Ouroboros are Original Concepts as well as the Rising Phoenix Style. Have a nice day.

Yuma's power is overwhelming, was his first battle against Ryohei a complete fluke or was it a sign of something more powerful to come. The next Chapter Yuma confronts the rest of the guardians and explains his reasoning for joining the representative battle. Yuma's attack was based on Ialdabaoth (Apotheosized) from Super Robot Wars. Its attacks can be seen of Youtube. Trust me you won't be disappointed.


	2. The Onslaught Continues: Chrome vs Yuma

The Onslaught Continues: Chrome vs. Yuma

After effortlessly defeating Ryohei without any effort, Yuma awaits his next challenger. The challenger that rose up next was Takeshi Yamamoto. Meanwhile Tsuna grows uneasy about his group safety after Yuma defeated Ryohei. Only allowed to watch Tsuna clinches his fist in frustration as the battle between Takeshi Yamamoto and Yuma Tsukumo begins.

Yuma: You're my next opponent. *Bows* It's a pleasure to meet you.

Yamamoto: Takeshi Yamamoto *Bows* same here. Please no disrespect to Ryohei but I won't go down so easily.

Yuma: That's a good thing; you already look faster than Ryohei-san

Astral: How do you know that?

Yuma: Because he uses a sword

Astral: Why does that matter?

Yuma: You'll see Astral

Astral: Observation #20 Yuma can determine his opponent's strengths and weakness upon seeing them. Why doesn't he use them for dueling is still a mystery and requires further observation.

Yamamoto: First move is yours.

Yuma: I would think you would want to activate your flame first.

Yamamoto: What do you mean?

Yuma: Well a bright flame erupted on Ryohei's bangle so I assume you have the same ability

Yamamoto: They are called Dying Will Flames and each of them contains a special element. My flame is Rain, our leader holds the most powerful flame Sky.

Yuma: One more question please?

Yamamoto: Go ahead

Yuma: Where do these flames come from?

Yamamoto: They come from the Tri-Ni-Set.

Yuma: How do you know about the Tri-Ni-Set?

Yamamoto: I should ask you the same question.

Yuma: Okay, I will tell you after our battle

Yamamoto: Fair enough.

Yamamoto: CAMBIO FORMA!

Yamamoto's Necklace of the Rain began to shine and Yamamoto appeared in front of Yuma with two swords and armor around his wrists

Yamamoto: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords!

Yuma: That is so cool!

Yamamoto: C'mon Yuma

Yuma: Okay

Yuma flashed away from Yamamoto sight but Yamamoto read his movements through the air using his rain flame radar. Yuma attempted to kick him from the side but Yamamoto blocked his foot and launched him into the air. Yamamoto then swung both his swords sending a shockwave wave that transformed into an oscillating wave that struck Yuma. Yuma quickly discovered that his movements were stifled a bit

Yuma: What attack was that, I feel so much slower than usual

Yamamoto: Attacco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark), a shockwave that stuns you temporally still haven't adapted well enough for an air attack

Yuma: Well I'll say it's a pretty good attack; you cut my speed by nearly half.

Yamamoto: Well I guess that the end of your dodging strategy.

Yuma: Strategy, I just wanted to loosen up

Gokudera: Are you kidding?

Tsuna: What!

Yuma: I never intended to dodge everything, I wanted to align all my reflexes to battle it has been three years since I last raised my fist seriously.

Yamamoto: Such a cheap intimidation tactic, I thought you were better than that Yuma.

Reborn (to himself): It's not an intimidation tactic; he was basically stretching when he punched Ryohei it was all with one hand as if he was loosening it. Takeshi I fear you have made a grave mistake in hitting Yuma with a vibration attack.

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame 車軸の雨 (Axle of Rain)

Yamamoto charged straight forward at Yuma at attacked him with a single thrust.

Yuma: Whoa that's fast.

Yuma barely dodged the attack, he position his body to dodge the other strikes. He dodged each strike with very little body movement. Yuma then brought up his hand and pushed Yamamoto's strike to the left, leaving him open for a counter attack. Yuma brought his fist forward and Yamamoto eyes widened.

Yuma: Kami Ken!

Yamamoto: No you don't Shigure Soen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame.

Yamamoto lifted his rain flames to protect himself and Yuma was blocked by his sword. At the same time Yamamoto dropped one of his swords towards his foot, it landed at the base of his foot then he kicked up towards Yuma's face.

Yamamoto: Yarazu no Ame!

Yuma caught the sword and began fighting back with the sword that Yamamoto threw at him.

Gokudera: Fighting Yamamoto in a sword fight, that's a mistake

Tsuna: Is it because Yamamoto seems to be on the defensive.

Reborn: He's right

Gokudera: Yamamoto devoted his whole life to the sword how can this guy keep up with Yamamoto, let alone put him on defensive. Yamamoto is just toying with him

Reborn: You misunderstand

Gokudera: That Yamamoto is toying with him

Reborn: No, you have it backwards, its Yuma toying with Yamamoto

Tsuna and Gokudera: WHAT!

Reborn: Look at Yamamoto so far he's has been using his sword style and Yuma dodged all the attacks despite having limited movement, meanwhile Yuma's sword play is much more fluid, exactly like water. His fighting style is shapeless

Gokudera: What's that supposed to mean?

Tsuna: It means he can adapt to any situation like water can adapt to any shape.

Gokudera: So you're telling me Yamamoto is in trouble.

Chrome: He's getting desperate. He's going to use his final attack too soon

Gokudera: DON'T LET HIM GET IN YOUR HEAD TAKESHI!

Yuma then thrusted the sword at Yamamoto, which Yamamoto dodged then seeing his opportunity stole his sword back. Yamamoto was clearly enraged at Yuma's smile. Yamamoto then conjured all of his flame to his body.

Tsuna: What's he doing? Is he nuts this is training exercise!

Reborn: Yuma insulted his pride.

Tsuna: How?

Reborn: Yuma gave him his sword back. Basically telling Yamamoto you have no shot with one or two. He might not have meant that but that what was portrayed to Yamamoto.

Tsuna: Yuma may be in over his head, I mean Yamamoto has never used so much power

Reborn: Because in Yamamoto's heart he wants to kill him

Tsuna: What?

Reborn: It's true I'm afraid, Yamamoto his giving in to his killing intent and intents to unleash on Yuma.

Tsuna: Oh no! Takeshi!

Reborn: Looks like Yuma wins again.

Tsuna: How?

Chrome: It's because Yamamoto is unable to adapt to the situation Yuma's presented to him. How do defeat something or someone who can see your every movement.

Tsuna: Damn!

Yamamoto: YUMA! DIE! Sadachi: Kirisame (Brazen Left Blade: Drizzle), Udachi: Kirisame (Brazen Right Blade: Drizzle).

Multiple compressed airwaves and tidal waves descended towards Yuma. Yuma stopped smiling and brought his gloves forward. They started to glow white and then Yuma jumped into the attack.

Yuma: I didn't think I would have to use this attack here, but I guess I could use it defensively. Roar of SUZAKU!

A roaring phoenix came screaming out of Yuma's glowing fists and the phoenix devoured the rain flames and then returned to Yuma.

Yamamoto: He nullified it!

Reborn: More like devoured it.

Yuma: My turn, *intimidating scream*

Yuma became engulfed in blue flames as if the rain flames were fueling his attack. Yuma then walked towards Yamamoto. Then suddenly he disappeared from Yamamoto sight. The energy produced by Yuma paralyzed Yamamoto, and then Yuma delivered a combination of punches and kicks, and eventually launches Yamamoto up to the air. Then Yuma followed up by jumping in to Yamamoto and delivering a shattering kick to his chest.

Yuma: _Mōgeki Ken! _

Goukudera: So easily! Yamamoto was defeated I can't believe it.

Yuma walked up to Yamamoto and tapped him on the face.

Yuma: Hey, I didn't hit you that hard wake up

Yamamoto: *Cough* What technique was that, the one that devoured my attack.

Yuma: *smile* Hey pat yourself on the back not very often someone forces me to use a forbidden technique to block an attack.

Yamamoto: Forbidden Technique

Yuma: Yeah like you're Shigure Soen Ryu, Roar of Suzaku is attack derived from my power and my fighting style.

Yamamoto: Your very powerful person Tsukumo Yuma.

Yamamoto stood up and offered his hand in a handshake; Yamamoto limped back into the group and placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

Yamamoto: Gokudera take extreme care when versing that kid, his power is unlike anything we've seen. I only survived because he held back at the last second. He's fighting for something I just don't know what yet

Gokudera: How can you tell?

Yamamoto: You ever heard of the concept of a fighters speaking through each other when fighting. When he was sword fighting me, his sword felt sad and when I regain back my sword I was overcome with this great sadness and anger. I'm just telling you to be careful.

Gokudera: No problem. Hey Yuma get ready because I won't hold anything back

Yuma nodded his head, and then dug back into his stance. Yuma coughed and spit out some blood causing great worry to Astral.

Astral: Yuma are you alright?

Yuma: Damn it I should have just dodged the attack instead of using it so soon

Astral: Yuma your body is not in shape yet

Yuma: I aware of that now the strain I'm putting it under is outstanding, it feels like all my bones are to collapse under the gravity of my skin.

Astral: May I suggest finishing him quickly

Yuma: I think you may be right

Astral: Yuma you know better do not think just do.

Yuma: Ha! You are still insulting me, well get ready because you are going to enjoy this one Astral.

Gokudera dug in and activated his Cambio Forma: G's Archery immediately. He then smiled at Yuma. Both of them exchanged bows, then Gokudera immediately went on the offensive. Launching countless amounts of dynamite at Yuma, followed by a fury of arrows, then he finished his offensive with bombs coated in every flame.

Tsuna: Wow, he turning it into a warzone in there.

Reborn: Smart, he's not let Yuma get his bearings, but now that I think of it I don't think Yuma has moved.

Tsuna: Wait your right.

Chrome: Yuma's going to attack now.

Tsuna: What how do you know that?

Chrome: This may sound weird but somehow I understand him, I can read his heart

Tsuna: That amazing

Reborn: Indeed.

Gokudera: What Yuma doesn't know is that I've turned this place into a mine field, while I was throwing those bombs and arrows; I set traps surrounding the area between him and me. My trap maze has been set. Yuma needs to be up close to do his damage; his speed will mean nothing against me.

Yuma: AAAAHHHHHH!

Gokudera: Huh! What is this energy, I could see it on him, but that's impossible.

Yuma became surrounded by his life energy, glowing in the image of a phoenix. The energy is so massive that it raised the ground between Gokudera and Yuma destroying Gokudera's plan.

Gokudera: Damn it, he's cleared the way with just shockwaves of his power, what flame is this.

Upon completion of his energy gathering Yuma dashed forward. It appeared to Gokudera as if he didn't even move, and then Yuma was in front of him. Yuma then threw his fist and proceeded to pummel Gokudera with a flurry of kicks and punches that were so fast and powerful that the shockwaves of the attacks were causing the ground to break apart and Gokudera to be lifted in the air. As Gokudera began to fall, Yuma reset his stance. Gokudera bounced off the ground and Yuma's fist began glowing in what appeared to be storm flames, and punched the semi-airborne Goukdera with tremendous force. Gokudera went flying past Tsuna and the others into a brush of trees that were easily destroyed by the force of that attack. He eventually landed at the lip of the park heavily damaged and defeated.

Yuma: Shinha Gōshou Sen! (True Supremacy Palm Wave) Kattobingu Ore!

Reborn: Holy Shit!

Tsuna: What the hell just happened? One minute Gokudera laid out his attack and the other minute he was dispatched as he was nothing.

Chrome: He's gotten serious

Tsuna: Why?

Reborn: Something must be wrong that suddenly he's rushing. Tsuna take a good look at him doesn't he look pale to you.

Tsuna: Now that you mention it yeah.

Reborn: Yuma, how long has it been since you have been in a fight?

Yuma: About 3 years why?

Reborn: That's it. His body can't handle the strain, for him he's out of shape, so his body is rebelling on him.

Tsuna: That's out of shape, he's amazing

Reborn: True but what's concerning me is his health and why is he putting his body under so much strain

Chrome: I'll find out

Tsuna: Chrome you can't

Chrome: Boss I am a guardian of the Vongola, it my duty to fulfill any mission you give me no matter how frivolous.

Tsuna: Chrome

Chrome: Tsukumo Yuma I will be your opponent.

Yuma: *breathing heavily* Fine let's go

Astral: Yuma are you alright?

Yuma: I'm fine *coughs* Damn it.

In Yuma's hand there was blood. His body was collapsing under the strain of his attacks. Yuma gathered himself and stared at Chrome, who has yet to give her name. Yuma's once unshakable stance was now wobbly and he struggled to maintain his balance.

Chrome: I'm am Chrome Dokuro *bows*

Yuma: Please to meet you

Chrome: Sorry Yuma but you must lose, Six Paths of Reincarnation: First Realm: Realm of Hell.

Suddenly Yuma was surrounded by an army of all the opponent's Yuma just defeated. All with their Cambio Forma's active and their Dying Will Flames. Chrome then activated her Earring of the Mist Version X.

Chrome: Cambio Forma Version X!

Her trident turned into Khakkhara like Mukuro and she also gained the Devil lenses across eyes and like Mukuro she had gain the ability to see the opponent's weaknesses and health status

Yuma: Wow, illusions this actually my only weakness

Astral: Why would you tell her that?

Yuma: Because apparently she already knows that already thanks to those weird glasses of hers.

Tsuna: I didn't know Chrome was this strong

Reborn: I guess she was holding back a lot power for Mukuro's sake but why reveal it now. Hmm strange!

Tsuna: I think it's because Mukuro can't see her

Reborn: Why would you say that?

Tsuna: Think about it Yuma's power is so strong that it messes with the flames themselves. So why would Mukuro risk getting his flames extinguished or even devoured by this kid when he already knows that Yuma doesn't like him

Reborn: That's very astute Tsuna, but I also think Chrome is curious about what he can and can't do.

Tsuna: Why is that?

Reborn: Because she knows you plan on fighting him

Tsuna: Too obvious

Reborn: Too obvious

Chrome was then shocked at what she saw through the devil lenses. She was able to see Astral. Chrome observed Yuma talking to someone but she didn't know who. She quickly deduced that Astral had nothing to do with the battle and upon further investigation she discovered that Yuma was holding back far more power than she realized. Yuma's body behind the lenses seemed to be covered in a kaleidoscope of colors with wings appearing out of his back. The gloves he was wearing seemed to be hiding more power.

Chrome: I have no choice I need to know why he's here. CORTINA NEBBIA OBSCURA!

Tsuna and Reborn: What?

Chrome surrounded the area in a large black orb separating herself and Yuma from Reality.

Yuma: That's one impressive illusion Chrome.

Chrome: What are you?

Yuma: What do you mean?

Chrome: Your power, that being behind you what are you?

Yuma: Well since you can see him, I'll introduce you that's Astral.

Astral: Pleasure to meet you Miss Chrome.

Chrome (to herself): It talks.

Yuma: Chrome!

Chrome: Huh!

Yuma: I grant you permission to enter my mind.

Chrome: What why would you do that?

Yuma: Because you asking yourself why he is doing this, am I correct.

Chrome: How did you know?

Yuma: Because Kotori always puts that face when I do something weird and since you remind me of her I'll let you inside my mind.

Chrome (To herself): Who is this girl named Kotori, any way I'll find out. Six Paths of Reincarnation: The Seventh Path: Path of Destiny.

Chrome with her new path entered Yuma's mind and saw everything he was thinking and all of his memories. Chrome was stunned to see all the information as this was her first attempt at using the technique. Yuma's memories and thoughts were arranged in a massive tree. One by one Chrome plucked the orbs as if they were fruit and observed his path.

Chrome: Wow this boy is remarkable well-traveled, his started practicing martial arts since he was four. NO WAY.

Upon further investigation she discovered that Yuma learned every martial art by the age 10 but she soon discovered why. A memory of him in a doctor's office appeared. The doctor told his parents that he has an ability known as photographic reflexes. Essentially it granted Yuma the ability to observe any technique once and he was able to copy it to perfection. She also learned what he was. Yuma was an entity known as the True Phoenix. The purpose of the Phoenix Infinitia is to maintain the balance of the elements. They are able to harness every universal element, be it earthly, celestial, or demonic. The only other being that is comparable to the Phoenix Infinitia is the Ouroboros Infinitia.

Chrome: That girl Kotori, she's the Ouroboros Infinitia, so what happen to her? In fact who is she?

Chrome moved to another part of Yuma's mind tree on that side of the tree was all of his memories of Kotori the good and the bad. When Chrome looked up she saw two orbs that were in black, they stood out from all the other orbs.

Chrome: Guess I'll start there.

Chrome jumped up and grabbed the first black orb; suddenly she was transported to a schoolyard. There she saw a young Yuma and Kotori. They were playing by the swing. Chrome didn't notice but her appearance also changed. She was in a white dress and her patch was gone. Suddenly Yuma appeared behind her.

Yuma: I never liked this memory much

Chrome: How did you get in here?

Yuma: This is my mind, Chrome by the way nice dress.

Chrome: What, when did I?

Yuma: Watch, you're going to see now why I gave up fighting. Remember Chrome I was eleven at this point.

Chrome observed the situation played out.

Young Yuma: Kotori you want some juice?

Young Kotori: Sure.

Yuma: I left her for one minute then she was gone, then I saw three men grab her and throw her into the truck. I followed, and you'll see what happened next

Chrome: Huh?

Suddenly they were in a warehouse, and Kotori was struggling to get herself free.

Thug 1: Stop struggling little miss no one is going to save you.

Thug 2: Hah! I wonder a price she'll fetch; there are some sickos that will pay real nicely for the young ones.

Thug 3: They could chop her to pieces for all I care, as long as I get paid.

Chrome: Wait where are you?

Yuma: Right there.

The memory Yuma kicked down the door and scanned the warehouse. He saw Kotori chained to a pipe and motioning for his help. He quickly ran to her and attempted to set her free. He quickly noticed he was surrounded.

Thug 1: And what do we have here?

Thug 4: Aww! Aint that cute her little boyfriend came to save her, too bad he's just going to be another item for us to sell, Right boss.

The boss of this group was an extremely large and muscular man, with a scar across his back. He wickedly smiled at Yuma.

Young Kotori: YUMA RUN!

Thug 1: Shut up *Slaps her*

Young Yuma's eyes beaded and suddenly he vanished from there sight. He appeared behind the Thug that slapped Kotori. He placed his hands on his head. Then without any hesitation or mercy spun his head so fast that his head it rotated a full 360 degrees, Yuma then looked up at the thugs with a terrifyingly cold stare.

Chrome: What is this feeling of coldness?

Yuma: That was me, in fact let my past self-tell you who I was.

Young Yuma: My name is Tsukumo Yuma and you hurt my friend, prepare to die.

Thug 2: Did you see that he killed him without any thought. What are you?

Young Yuma: Die

Young Yuma disappeared again and kicked one of thugs in the legs breaking them instantly; he then turned to the recently paralyzed man who was pleading with him to spare his life. Yuma punch his face with such force it caved in. He then looked at the two thugs charging at him. The thug swiped at Yuma with knife but missed and the second thug was being held by Yuma. Yuma then broke the wrist of the thug he was holding forcing him to drop his held pipe. Yuma then threw him to the ground and delivered an axe kick crushing the man's throat. The blood splattered across his face. Yuma tilted his head and smiled manically as the the large man with a scar on his back and his thugs attempted to run.

Young Yuma: Where are you going?

He disappeared again and appeared in front of the men.

Young Yuma: There's no escape from me *smiles* No not for the people who harmed my precious one.

Kotori shook off the shock of what she saw then yelled

Young Kotori: Stop it, STOP IT NOW YUMA!

Man with scar on his back: Yeah listen to her, no need to be hasty. You came here with good intentions look I surrender

Young Yuma: Hell was created with good intentions, besides and eye for an eye and a sin for a sin.

Thug: What? Oh my Gaaa!

Young Yuma jumped up and attacked the thug. He slashed though his face tearing his face off. Yuma then swung his foot delivering a thunderous kick to another man's stomach and effectively shattering all of his bones. Finally Yuma approached the man with blood dripping of his fists and body. The man attempted to retreat and hold Kotori as a hostage.

Boss: Hahahaha, not so tuff now that I hold your friend here. Take one more step and I snap her neck like a twig

Yuma approached the man until he was but an inch away from the man.

Boss: What can you do to me at this distance?

Young Yuma: You touched her again.

Suddenly his aura began surrounding the entire warehouse and in the sky appeared an image of a phoenix. Without warning the man felt a thud into his sternum. He released Kotori into Yuma's arms. Chrome was shocked at what he saw. The boss of the thugs had a huge hole where his abdominals used to be.

Chrome: You killed all those people, without any remorse or mercy.

Yuma: I know and I only regretted it because I exposed that side of myself to Kotori

Chrome: She must have thought you were some kind of monster; I mean she fainted when she saw you blow out that man's stomach.

Yuma: She did, but the next day she made me swear on my heart that I will never raise my fist again and I broke it because that man kidnapped her from me. Now she might disappear forever.

Chrome: Yuma, you're not a bad person, I went through all of your memories, and I've seen your life. You were crafted into that killing machine it wasn't conscience besides you did a great job not killing us.

Yuma: Thank you Chrome.

Chrome: Anytime. Yuma you have a healing factor don't?

Yuma: Healing Factor?

Chrome: You know the ability to restore your health to near perfect after you gravely injured.

Yuma: Okay that's what it's called thank you for that.

Chrome: Did you allow me to enter your mind so that you could heal. Did you use me for that purpose?

Yuma: Actually I can't heal right now, since I used Roar of Suzaku I've used up my healing factor. As you saw in my memories that technique takes a tremendous toll on my body. In fact since I am so out of shape now I am surprised it didn't kill me

Chrome: And you want to fight Tsuna with those wounds!

Yuma: So your boss's name is Tsuna, hmm he sounds like a good person. Well Chrome we better end this illusion or Tsuna is going to get worried about you, if he isn't already.

Chrome: I guess you're right, victory is yours Tsukumo Yuma.

Yuma: Thank you Chrome.

Chrome casted off her illusion and admitted defeat in front of the group, surprising to everyone was that she was sharing a laugh with Yuma, which is something that is rarely seen. Tsuna smiled at the laughing duo

Tsuna: He can't be that merciless of killer, if he made Chrome laugh

Reborn: He has a good heart Tsuna, take care when fighting him

Tsuna: Okay.

Chrome walked passed Tsuna, and exchanged a high five and Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will as he approached Yuma

Chrome: Reborn!

Reborn: What is it Chrome?

Chrome: Yuma has about five minutes before he collapses due to his injuries.

Reborn: Wait how do you know that?

Chrome: Because he told me.

Reborn: Why would he tell you that?

Chrome: Because I'm his friend and to warn Tsuna.

Reborn: Is that why you gave him a five?

Chrome: Yup to warn him, Yuma is going to use every last bit of his power in these five minutes. I guess now you'll see what he can do

Reborn: I take it you already know.

Chrome: What we're seeing here isn't even a quarter of what he can do.

Reborn: That's not reassuring Chrome.

Chrome: You have nothing to worry about Yuma is a kind person, like Tsuna.

Reborn: Hmph! *smiles* It seems your right.

Reborn: (To himself): I don't know if you noticed Chrome but for the first time you called Tsuna by his name instead of boss.

Tsuna vs. Yuma is the main event for the next chapter. Also find out what the Ouroboros Infinita is and the first day of the Archobaleno battle will begin and finally the first duel of the story shall take place between Mukuro and Yuma.

Author's Note: Same as the first chapter. Derp! Have a nice day!


	3. The Gauntlet is Thrown: Tsuna vs Yuma

The Gauntlet Is Thrown: Tsuna vs. Yuma

After defeating the Vongola Guardians and revealing his purpose to Chrome. Yuma stands face to face with the Leader of the Vongola Family Tsunayoshi Sawada. With five minutes left before his body gives out him Yuma has decided to hold nothing back against Tsuna, and Tsuna knowing this fact is about to do the same.

Tsuna: I am Tsunayoshi Sawada pleasure to meet you Yuma, but I know your time is short so shall we begin.

Yuma: You seem eager to fight; according to Chrome you actually hate confrontation.

Tsuna: This is true but I don't stand idly by while my friends get pummeled to death.

Yuma: Chrome was right you are a good boss and person. Then let go TSUNA!

Tsuna: Cambio Forma: Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo.

Natsu changed into a long, black cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute.

Yuma: Kami Ken (God Fist)!

Using the cloaks ability he nullified Yuma's attack. He then placed his hand in front of Yuma.

Tsuna: X Burner!

A powerful blast containing dying will flames projected at Yuma point blank. Yuma's eyes widened at then he appeared behind Tsuna. Tsuna quickly turned around using his X Gloves to increase his turn speed. Yuma centered his body then attempted to deliver another punishing technique.

Yuma: Byakko Kō (白虎咬,, White Tiger's Bite)

Yuma attacked Tsuna with a furious barrage of ultra-fast punches. Tsuna then decided to test his theory. Using X burner Tsuna increased his arm speed to match Yuma's punch speed. Using a combination of his Vongola Hyper Intuition and his X-burner enhanced arm speed Tsuna deflected all of his punches.

Yuma: You're impressive!

Tsuna: The same!

Reborn: Brilliant Tsuna, using your equipment to your advantage. Go Tsuna

Tsuna disappeared from Yuma's sight for a brief moment.

Astral: Yuma above you.

Tsuna: DOUBLE X BURNER!

Yuma: Shinha Kou Ken (True Supremacy Light Fist).

Yuma waved his arms in semi-circle until his palms met in the middle. His palms ignited with his phoenix force energy. Then he launched countless energy blasts at the XX burner. Not only holding back but repelling it

Reborn: Impossible Yuma is holding back the XX burner no he's pushing back. *Looks at Tsuna* But Tsuna expects that.

The XX Burner split in half and Yuma jumped after Tsuna. Tsuna began to dive towards Yuma and both of them were going to collide with one another.

Tsuna: Burning AXLE!

Yuma: KAMI KEN!

Both fighters collide in the air and both of them repelled each other. Both fighters landed on the ground and reset their stances and their strategy. Yuma breathing very heavily and Tsuna's arms were beginning to tremble to the impact of Yuma's blows.

Yuma: Your defense is perfect.

Tsuna: Give yourself some credit you deflected the XX-Burner.

Yuma: That attack was wild, but that wasn't the full version of it though I can tell. I cannot tell how much it means to me that you're not stalling this out Tsuna. When I'm better I hope to fight you with all my strength

Tsuna: To be honest I don't want us to fight again.

Yuma: But you're enjoying this is written all over face, just like mine

Tsuna: True, but right now I just want this test to end. You are already part of the group

Yuma: I know but I want to see what my leader has to offer.

Tsuna: Ha! That's funny; anyway let's finish this you only have a minute left.

Yuma: That's all I am going to need.

Tsuna: Cambio Forma Modo Attaco: Mitena di Vongola Primo

Natsu combined with the X-Gloves and turned into a Gauntlet. Tsuna then started to concentrate all of his flames at one point. Yuma began concentrating all of his energy around him. Both fighters became surrounded by their respective energies. Tsuna covered in Sky Dying Will Flames, and Yuma imbued with his Phoenix force energies. Yuma though was waving his hands as if he was performing a ritual, performing intricate movements and dances, while Tsuna held his hands outwards with the wrists were connected inwards.

Tsuna (to himself): I will fire my entire Dying Will into this shot.

Yuma: Astral, this attack will probably kill me, and please don't ask me why I'm doing it but for some reason.

Yuma and Tsuna: I really want to defeat him!

Yuma: I release the forbidden seal; Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Kirin awaken and aid me in this fight.

Tsuna: GO MAX DOUBLE X BURNER!

Yuma: GO SEIRYUU, KIRIN!

Two energies one in blue and the other in gold in the shape of two Chinese dragons roared out of Yuma's arms and attacked the flames head on. The energies clashed and the Dragon's wrapped around the flames and proceeded upward. Tsuna increased the pressure of the XX Burner effectively stopping the dragons for proceeding further.

Yuma: O Divine Mystical bird of fire, I call upon your wondrous form, TAKE FLIGHT SUZAKU!

The fearsome firebird erupted from Yuma's back and rushed down Tsuna, devouring the flames and fused with the dragons. Becoming one massive energy.

Yuma: Great power of the White Tiger and Black Tortoise grant your complete power and enter my fist so my opponent may know defeat.

His hands turned black and white and Yuma entered the massive energy orb that was storming towards Yuma. The energy started forming around Yuma and began to form into a very large phoenix, radiating with all the colors of the elements.

Chrome: The Phoenix Infinitia, It's beautiful!

Reborn: What power! It's amazing.

The phoenix roared and rushed up towards Tsuna who was defenseless. Tsuna's fear became evident when his Dying Will Flames became extinguished and he reverted back to regular Tsuna. When the phoenix was within feet of him, it disappeared and the energies reentered Yuma. Yuma's fist an inch away from Tsuna's face, Tsuna stunned at the development stared at Yuma in disbelief at what he saw.

Yuma: Hahaha! *heavy breathing* Looks like you win Tsuna!

Yuma's body collapsed on himself and he fell over, a pool of blood began to form as the blood was pouring out of his nose, eyes, and mouth.

Tsuna: YUMA!

Tsuna crouch down and turned Yuma over, Reborn, Chrome and Yamamoto surrounded Tsuna.

Tsuna: We need to take him to the hospital.

Yamamoto: I'll call an ambulance now!

Chrome: NO!

Tsuna: Chrome what you mean no there's blood pouring out everywhere.

Chrome: You can't take Yuma to the hospital, Tsuna, Yuma is a genetic anomaly. His body heals by itself, and on top of that his body can take trauma that we can't. Do you know what they will do to him if you take him to the hospital?

Yamamoto: Chrome, think about this reasonably, Yuma is going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital.

Chrome: I….I.. I WONT LET HAPPEN TO MUKURO-SAMA HAPPEN TO YUMA!

Everybody was shocked at Chrome's reaction, Tsuna looked at Yuma at Yuma attempted to speak. Tsuna leaned in to listen to what Yuma was saying.

Yuma: She's … right. Tsuna… she has entered my mind and memories. *coughs* She's the only person who knows anything about me. Please…. Listen. To…Her. (passes out)

Tsuna: Yuma, Yuma. Chrome I'm leaving you in charge of Yuma, but please tell me everything you saw inside his mind when he alright

Chrome: *smiles* Thank you, boss.

Tsuna: Call an ambulance for Ryohei, Gokudera, and yourself

Yamamoto: What about you?

Tsuna: I'm fine. Chrome take Yuma to my house and let him rest in my room, here's the key. *throws keys*

Reborn: Impressive Tsuna, you took charge of the situation flawlessly. I'm proud of you but right now we have a meeting to get to.

Tsuna: What meeting?

Reborn: Amidst all of this ruckus, I've arranged some plans. We have to go to Dino's hotel.

Tsuna: Something is bothering me; none of you feared for my safety when Yuma turned into a giant bird of death

Reborn: That's because we knew you were in no danger. Yuma was already out of time by the time he formed his power. What surprised me was that he made it so far.

Tsuna: EVEN YOU HAD NO GUARANTEE I WOULD LIVE!

Reborn: Without risks there is no growth.

Tsuna: Don't turn this into a lecture.

Reborn: Tsuna let's go.

Tsuna: Fine.

The ambulance came and took Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto to the hospital. Tsuna and Reborn visited Dino at the hotel but then Tsuna was taken away by Belphegor, who brought him to Xanxus. Xanxus states that he would crush him in the representative battle, much to Tsuna's horror and fear that Varia would also participates in the battle as Mammon's representatives. Xanxus suddenly blows the roof of their room, demanding for someone to come out. From the roof, a man with the same hat as the man with the iron hat reveals himself, saying that he forgot the Varia's room number and introduces himself as Tsunomichi, the planner of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow and the man with the iron hat's messenger, stating that he came to explain the rules of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow that would take place in four days, as well as giving them their wristwatches, a crucial component in the battle. After Tsunomichi finishes explaining the rules, he explains them to all the other Arcobaleno.

Meanwhile Chrome successfully carried Yuma back to Tsuna's house. Nana was surprised to see Chrome with Yuma on her shoulder.

Nana: My goodness what happened to him? Who is that?

Chrome: He's a friend of Tsuna's and he's really hurt.

Nana: Is there anything I can do to help?

Chrome: All I need is bandages that's all

Nana: What a remarkable child you are Chrome, you look like you carried him really far.

Chrome: It wasn't so bad. He'll be in your son's room if that's okay

Nana: It's fine, when you're done come down for some food okay.

Chrome: Thank you.

Chrome placed Yuma on the bed and noticed that his breathing was stabilized. Chrome was stunned at his rate of recovery. She decided to use her Cambio Forma to have a conversation with Astral.

Chrome: Astral.

Astral: Yes, Ms. Chrome

Chrome: Has this happen to Yuma before?

Astral: Unfortunately, yes but never by fighting, only through duels.

Chrome: Duels?

Astral: When you were in Yuma's head, you saw him go up against people with very large monsters correct.

Chrome: Yeah, I thought those were illusions, which is why I didn't believe him when he told me his weakness was illusion

Astral: Because those monsters are only holograms produced by a duel disk, a device which brings the images on the cards to life, though sometimes our opponents seem to go around that.

Chrome: I'm confused

Astral: On Yuma's belt there is a box in there is his deck, with your powers you'll know instantly.

Chrome reached into Yuma's belt and pulled out his deck. She observed the cards and became enchanted by their beauty, shapes, and colors.

Astral: If you are interested, I think Yuma has a tablet which allows you create a deck as you fit. Build one and I will teach you how to play or Yuma whichever you prefer.

Chrome: Thank you but right now let me tend to Yuma's wounds

Astral: Of course. *smiles* Yuma's was right you remind me exactly of Kotori, always worrying about other people except themselves.

Chrome: What do you mean?

Astral: Your organs are not real

Chrome: How did you know?

Astral: Apparently when you use that technique, it acts as a two way street, so you saw Yuma's memories, and I saw yours.

Chrome: How rude!

Astral: Don't call me rude, you literally know everything about Yuma. It was only fair that I learn everything about the person in his mind.

Chrome: I guess I can't argue about that, so how much does he know.

Astral: Pretty much everything

Chrome: Huh? Well I guess it's only fair that he knows my sorrows as I know his.

Astral: Hmm, the concept of equivalency, what an interesting thing you humans share. Well Chrome I'll leave you to admire those cards, goodnight.

Chrome: Goodnight Astral.

After the rules of the Arcobaleno Representive Battle was stated, Tsuna headed back to his house. When he entered his room, he saw a sleeping Yuma and Chrome who also was asleep by his bedside. Tsuna quickly discovered that Yuma wasn't asleep but just lying there.

Tsuna: Whoa! You're awake?

Yuma: Yeah, I've been up for a while, I just didn't want to disturb Chrome, she hasn't slept well you know

Tsuna: I actually I didn't know she was suffering so much.

Yuma: Yeah, apparently it's a freaky ability my master taught me. With a simple touch I can read the memories, personalities, and generally know everything about the person. The only catch is that I must touch the person with an open hand not a fist.

Tsuna: That's awesome and invasive at the same time.

Yuma: I know, I was a very bullied person for my abilities.

Tsuna: I know the feeling. I mean being bullied not the super mutant abilities.

Yuma: Hahaha I know.

Tsuna: Hey what's Chrome holding?

Yuma: It looks like my Duel Catalog.

Tsuna: Duel Catalog?

Yuma: Well I play Duel monsters?

Tsuna: Duel Monsters?

Yuma: Jeez! Give me your hand, I let explain it to you through the mental palm technique

Tsuna: Quick Question how did you get that technique and who was your master?

Yuma: Well I learned the technique from an African shaman who at the time was 200 years old I think. I'm not too sure, but it was the technique that took me the longest to learn.

Tsuna: How long?

Yuma: 4 years, when I was 7 all the way until I was 11.

Tsuna: Impressive, I won't combust or anything right.

Yuma: No, it's a two-way street I look into your experiences and you see mine. Even though it's not as complete as Chrome technique but it will due.

Tsuna: Okay.

Yuma and Tsuna both shook each other's hand and in that instant all the experiences both individuals shared flashed before their eyes. Tsuna gained knowledge of Duel Monsters and its rules and Yuma gained information about the Dying Will Flames and the Tri-Ni-Set. Tsuna also discovered the only way to unlock Yuma's true power.

Tsuna: Wow that was interesting.

Yuma: Same.

Tsuna: Well I think we should take her home.

Reborn: I think that's for the better

Yuma: Whoa how did he do that?

Reborn: One thing you will learn about me, I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Yuma: Good to know. (To himself) Creepy baby!

Tsuna: I'll wake her up

Yuma: No, no, she's had a long day I'll take her back to her house. So who's she staying with Haru or Kyoko.

Tsuna: Haru, but I think I should go with you, I don't think you should so up there unannounced.

Yuma: Your right.

Reborn: Sneaky Tsuna.

Tsuna: Huh

Reborn: Nothing continue on, I'll see you later.

Yuma picked up Chrome and placed her on his back, he carried her out of the house. Before they could leave Tsuna and Yuma where spotted by Nana.

Nana: And where are you off to Tsuna at this hour?

Tsuna: Well

Yuma: I am sorry ma'am I was going to escort Chrome home after she took care of me, but I don't know the way to Haru's place, so Tsuna offered to help

Nana: How did you recover so quickly? I mean you were in horrible shape

Yuma: Hehehe. What can I say Chrome is an excellent nurse.

Tsuna: The best, now let's go.

Yuma: Sure. Goodbye Mrs. Sawada

Nana: Bye guys. Kids these days. Wait Tsuna is going to Haru's place at night, this is wonderful! Finally my No-good son can get a girlfriend for real! Yipee!

Yuma: Your mom is weird

Tsuna: Let's just go.

The boys walked down the night covered street on their way to Haru's place.

Tsuna: One thing is bothering me.

Yuma: What is it?

Tsuna: How does your stuff work even though you're in the past?

Yuma: Wait your right!

Astral: There was something blinking on your D-gazer while you were asleep, I hid it from Chrome's attention.

Yuma: Okay Astral.

Yuma pulled out his D-Gazer and saw that not only was operational but it had a message. Yuma clicked the message and the image of Checker Face appeared in front of Yuma and Tsuna eyes.

Checker Face: Yuma if you are seeing this message you obviously noticed that your technology works in this time and you're probably asking why? Well I'm going to answer you. I have installed a great deal of your time's technology into this world. So basically you still have access to your time. Think of it as a gift just in case you get homesick.

Tsuna: Why does he sound like he's insulting you?

Yuma: Because he is

Checker Face: Another gift I gave you was in your Duel Catalog, you now have unlimited access to any card created by duel monsters in your time, well except the Numbers of course. But don't think you enjoy this benefit alone, every team leader and it's Arcobaleno will receive their choice of Duel Catalog, Disk and Gazer or contact. Anyway enjoy your partnership with Tsuna. Addio Fenice!

Yuma: Jeez I can't stand him

Tsuna: I can see why

Yuma: Anyway let's get Chrome home.

Tsuna: Right.

Yuma: Hmmm

Tsuna: What's wrong?

Yuma: I feel were being followed.

Tsuna: (to himself) If you only knew.

Yuma: Well I'll guess he'll show himself when he's ready.

They arrived at Haru's house, Yuma and Tsuna approached the front door.

Tsuna: Well this is it? Let me see if she's awake

Yuma: What are you talking about its only 11 P.M?

Tsuna: Yeah but we have school tomorrow and you rested.

Yuma: Right, so which window is Chrome's room?

Tsuna: I think the guest room is on the other side of the house.

Yuma: Okay! Then give me one minute.

Tsuna: Wait you can just break into her house. She doesn't even know you remember.

Yuma: Oh! That's right (Hand behind his head)

Tsuna: (Knocks on the door): Haru it's me

Haru: Tsuna! What happened why you are here so late?

Tsuna: Well I needed to take Chrome home and my new friend here is currently carrying her on his back.

Haru: What friend?

Tsuna: Huh? Where did he go?

Haru: Tsuna are you sure there was someone here?

Tsuna: Oh that moron, he decided to sneak into the house anyway. Haru (grabs her hand) Come on!

Haru: Hagi! Tsuna wait.

Tsuna dragged Haru to the other side of the house; he ran upstairs and began searching for Yuma and Chrome. He mistakenly opened the door to Haru's room mistaking it for the guest room. Haru was deeply confused and misconstrued Tsuna's intentions. Tsuna grabbed Haru's shoulders and stared at her with an extremely serious look

Haru: Tsuna what's wrong with you why did you drag me to my. Oh my! (blushes) Tsuna what do you intend to do.

Tsuna: Haru

Tsuna ( to himself) If I don't find Chrome fast Mukuro is going to turn this house into a crater.

Haru: Tsuna I, I

Tsuna: Haru I need you -

Haru: Tsuna I am not mentally prepared for this but if it's for Tsuna-san I will do anything

Yuma comes out of the room next to Haru's and interrupts Tsuna, and causing Haru to freak out.

Haru: Burglar!

She runs around her room and grabs a knife and flings at Yuma. Yuma completely oblivious to the situation catches the knife out of desperation. Haru prepares to scream but Tsuna grabs her and places his hand over her mouth.

Haru: (to herself): What is Tsuna doing, is he working with the guy. Oh no! He's going to kill me. Oh why did I fall in love with a Mafioso?

Tsuna: Haru! Relax he's a friend, he was the guy carrying Chrome. Yuma why did you do that? Now Haru I'm going to let you go and please promise me don't scream.

Haru nodded her head and Tsuna released his hold, he then walked next to Yuma and explained the entire situation to Haru.

Haru: So that's what happened. Oh well I'm glad you brought her home, Mukuro would have probabaly turned this place to a crater if you didn't bring her home in time.

Tsuna: You have no idea

Mukuro (in Tsuna head): They were going to disappear Tsuna. Hehehe.

Tsuna: ha-ha I guess.

Yuma: Anyway how did you miss Chrome's room it has a skull on the door.

Tsuna: I was in a panic okay.

Haru: Anyway why didn't you leave Chrome sleeping in your house?

Yuma: Oh that's simple because Tsuna needs his room and Chrome couldn't sleep in their all night.

Haru: Hagi! Chrome was in Tsuna's room

Yuma: Yeah, I'm guessing the entire afternoon and some of the evening.

Haru: And I couldn't get in contact with Tsuna all day.

Tsuna: Yuma!

Yuma: Did I say something wrong?

Haru: I knew you two were close but that close, that's crossing the line Tsuna prepare to pay.

Tsuna: She was with YUMA!

Haru: Is this true? Yuma.

Astral: What is this feeling I am getting from her.

Yuma: (scared) Rage Astral, pure rage. It's true Haru she was tending to my wounds while Tsuna attended to business with Reborn at Dino's hotel.

Haru: How am I supposed to believe you, you don't have a wound on you?

Yuma: That's easy look at Chrome's hands there covered with my blood.

Haru: Okay give me a minute.

Tsuna: Thanks for saving me

Yuma: No problem.

Astral: You're going to have a bigger problem in a minute.

Yuma: Why is that?

Astral: Chrome washed her hands before she fell asleep?

Yuma: You're kidding right?

Astral: I'm afraid not.

Yuma: Tsuna Run!

Tsuna: Why?

Haru appeared at the door with a darkness covering her eyes. She began harboring a visible aura of hate around her and she pulled out a much bigger knife than the one she threw at Yuma.

Haru: Tsuna how do you intend to make me believe you?

Tsuna: Haru, Haru calm down.

Haru: I have an idea and it involves both of you for the rest of this night, you two will be my personal cosplay buddies and my butlers that she be enough for me to believe you.

Yuma and Tsuna: Yes ma'am (Scared)

Yuma: We are so dead

Tsuna: I know.

Haru lunged at the two like a lion to its prey and for the rest of the night they were subjugated to her whims, trying on ridiculous costumes much to joy of Mukuro and Astral. It was late in the evening when Haru's anger began to subside. Yuma was fast asleep but Haru and Tsuna remained awake. Tsuna was sitting on the sofa, when Haru came downstairs. She was in a very long shirt. Tsuna was too tired to notice.

Haru: It looks like Yuma finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Tsuna: *laughs* Well you were pretty rough on him.

Haru: It was real fun having you here, all to myself, well almost to all to myself

Tsuna: Haru I cannot try on any more costumes I am going to die.

Haru: No, you don't have to try on any more costumes but we are going to play one more game and all it requires you to do is to sit on the couch.

Tsuna: Best game ever I'm exhausted what time is it?

Haru: It's time for another round of Haru Haru Interview Dangerous.

Tsuna: *to himself* Curse me.

Haru: Okay Tsuna, in this special edition of Haru Haru Interview Dangerous I am really going to get to know your feelings. Oh by the way there is no use lying to me since I drugged the water you drank not too long ago with a truth serum.

Tsuna: You did what?

Haru: Hush now, let's begin.

Tsuna: She's insane

_Haru__:_ Tsuna what happened really with you, Chrome and Yuma.

Tsuna: We fought, we all fought Yuma to see if you was able to handle the pressure of the representative battle, Yuma was gravely injured but not by us but by his own techniques his injuries were severe so Chrome took him to my house.

Haru: Why didn't she take him to the hospital?

Tsuna: Because Yuma isn't like most humans he has very strange powers.

Haru: Okay now for something a little more interesting.

Tsuna: How interesting?

Haru placed her arms around Tsuna and sat on his lap, his face was stark red when yelled her name, but she placed her finger on his lips.

Haru: Hush, now answer my questions.

Tsuna: This is so wrong.

Haru: Am I cute? To you

Tsuna: Of course. *to himself* Damnit!

Haru: *Blushes* Are you and Chrome an item?

Tsuna: No *to himself* Are you kidding Mukuro would kill me?

Mukuro: How are you going to get out of this Tenth HAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: Mukuro I am going to get you for this

Mukuro: I had nothing to do with the present situation, just a little retribution for drugging my boss, nothing special, enjoy. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: Mukuro!

Haru: Mukuro isn't here so Tsuna the next question.

Tsuna: Oh no!

Haru: Who do you like the most, Me, Kyoko, Chrome, or Yuni

Tsuna: Why did you mention Yuni?

Haru: Everytime she smiles you blush so answer me who is it?

Tsuna: *to himself* Gotta fight it can't give in to this temptation.

Haru: I'm waiting.

She leaned in closer to Tsuna; she was inches away from his face. When suddenly she was struck across the head, Reborn appeared behind her with a smile on his face.

Reborn: I am sorry Tsuna, for interrupting this game but I need you focused

Tsuna: Thanks

Reborn then throws a bucket of freezing cold water on Tsuna.

Reborn: Sorry Tsuna but the last thing I need is raging teenage sex hormones getting in the way of this battle. I need you to focus.

Tsuna: So cold! *teeth chattering*

Reborn: By the way Tsuna what were you going to say?

Tsuna: Say what?

Reborn: Who do you actually like the most?

Tsuna: Well

Reborn: *darkness covering his eyes and his gun was drawn) Choose wisely Tsuna, there is only one wrong answer to that question

Tsuna: Gotta go check on Yuma Bye Reborn

Reborn: Oh well looks like you have to finish you interview another time Haru.

Tsuna found Yuma sitting in front of Chrome's door passed out, Tsuna smiled and went back downstairs he then fell face first into the sofa, and fell asleep.

Author's note: Sorry I couldn't deliver the first day of the representative battle in this chapter but you can't control a story I guess. Anyways all characters belong to their respective owners enjoy the chapter and I would also like to take any suggestions for decks regarding the participants of the Arcobaleno battle. For example: What would be the best deck for Mukuro to run and so on. Enjoy.


	4. The First Battle: Yuma's Anger Roars

The First Battle: Yuma's Anger Roars

The night went by without incident, Tsuna and Yuma spent an unwilling night in Haru's house. Tsuna and Haru collapsed on the floor after a devious prank by Mukuro. Yuma was sleeping in front of Chrome's door when he abruptly awoken by Reborn.

Reborn: Yuma wake up!

Yuma: What happened why did you wake me up?

Reborn: I woke you up to go to class.

Yuma: Class?

Reborn: As of today you are enrolled in Namimori Middle School.

Yuma: But how did you?

Reborn: Another fact you will learn about me I get things done.

Yuma: Okay anything else I should know

Reborn: Now that you mention it your in charge of Chrome's safety also

Yuma: Wait, why me?

Reborn: You two have a nice chemistry and I would like to see that grow and benefit in battle. Besides I need Tsuna to focus on his battle and since Mukuro puts a lot of pressure on Tsuna to keep her safe I figure you could relieve some pressure.

Yuma: That's fine

Reborn: Excuse me

Yuma: It's okay, I don't mind she's the only friend I have besides Tsuna.

Reborn: That is true since you beat the other Vongola guardians into the hospital.

Yuma: Today is the first day of the battle correct.

Reborn: Yes, so be on guard.

Yuma: Of course, I will get ready, and Reborn I need a favor.

Reborn: What is it?

Yuma: I need you to make a treaty with Yuni.

Reborn: How do you know about Yuni?

Yuma: Reborn really? *Holds up hand*

Reborn: That's right your freaky powers. Okay I don't know why but I can trust you.

Yuma: You want to know why, give me your hand.

Reborn: No thank you I'll take your word, also I have my own secrets to protect.

Yuma: Fair enough

Reborn: Yuma, if you harm Yuni in any way I will kill you

Yuma: Okay

Reborn: Glad we can come to an understanding.

Reborn through a bag at Yuma and Yuma opened it. Inside it was a Namimori Middle School Uniform, a toothbrush and slew of textbooks.

Yuma: Ahh! What is all this? Well might as well get ready.

Chrome: Did you just scream like a little girl?

Yuma: Umm, no, it was, yes.

Chrome: *Smiles* Anyways will be late so hurry up and get dressed.

Yuma: Where?

Chrome: In my room, I will be in the bath so hurry up

Yuma: Fine. Jeez five minutes and she already worse than my sister.

Chrome woke up Tsuna and Haru who were surprised to be sleeping next to each other, it caused an awkward atmosphere around the both of them, and especially since they both retained their memory from what happened the night before. They both got dressed in a hurry and left to their respective schools. On their way to Namimori Middle school, Tsuna was joined up by the rest of his friends.

Tsuna: Goukudera, you made it out of the hospital?

Gokudera: Of course, an attack like that wouldn't have kept me there long.

Yamamoto: Who are you kidding? We all know he was running out of steam by the time you were up

Gokudera: Well I'm alive and that alone is a victory isn't that right Ryohei

Ryohei: You damn straight, I can wait to challenge that guy to my arena, the noble art of boxing.

Yuma: Well isn't that interesting I'll think I'll take you up on that offer

Ryohei: Damnit how did you do that?

Yuma: Something I learn from Reborn, how to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Chrome: I still don't understand this

Yuma: What now Chrome?

Chrome: This dueling catalog thing?

Yuma: Look it's simple

Yuma and Chrome began to walk ahead of the others while Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei trailed behind.

Gokudera: Well those two became close fairly quickly

Tsuna: She literally knows everything about him

Gokudera: Huh! How did she do that?

Tsuna: A new power she's gain, what's even creeper is that Yuma has that ability when he touches someone he's knows there personality, memories etc.

Gokurdera: That's disgusting there portable lie detectors anyways what's this I hear you spent the night at Haru's

Tsuna: Wait how did you hear about that?

Gokudera pointed at Yuma, to which Tsuna raised his fist in comical anger.

Tsuna: I'm going to seal his mouth shut

Yamamoto: Is it me or is Tsuna's aura darker than usual

Ryohei: No I think for the first time he's discovering what having a rival is like

Yamamoto: Oh!

Gokudera: So like I was saying, so what happened?

Tsuna: Nothing, We went to take Chrome home, and huge misunderstanding, and an interview that was too dangerous to speak of.

Gokudera: Sounds like a typical night with Haru to me.

Ryohei: Have you got anyone to be the final representative

Tsuna: Well we have Yuma as far as anyone else, no.

Gokudera: Why not Chrome as the final representative.

Tsuna: I can't her state of health is in question already and prior to last night, it was the first time she actually rested.

Gokudera: Well Yuma gives a huge advantage for whatever that's worth, were going to need all the help we can get.

Tsuna: I agree.

At the school Yuma was introduced and the class was abuzz with the new student. Yuma introduced himself and then all the girls began to swoon when the new teacher walked in and much to Tsuna's surprise it was Dino. At lunch Tsuna and the other Vongola guardians went looking for previously mentioned Yuma, but he was nowhere to be found. They eventually found Yuma on top of the roof with Chrome. Apparently they were practicing dueling and Yuma was losing

Yuma: Oh C'mon not again

Chrome: That's twenty-two in a row Yuma *smiles*

Astral: She's a much better student than you; maybe she should save our universe.

Yuma: That's not fair Astral; my deck hasn't been the same since. *serious face*

Astral: This is true, maybe we should change it, I mean everybody else will be playing decks with far more powerful cards than we are.

Chrome: You should listen to him Yuma.

Yuma: You always take his side, Nagi.

Chrome: *laughs* Because he's right and did you just call me Nagi?

Yuma: Yes, is that a problem?

Chrome: That's not my name anymore.

Yuma: Sorry.

Chrome: It's okay. By the way that's game

Yuma: AAAAHHH!

Chrome: hahahahaha

Gokudera: Is that really our Chrome?

Yamamoto: The shy timid Chrome that reveals very little to anyone. I don't know.

Tsuna: She's so happy now why?

Reborn: It's simple really.

Tsuna: Simple?

Reborn: She finally has a friend that knows everything about her, her secrets, desires, everything. So the burden of secrecy is removed from her. The important thing for her is that she was accepted by him even though he knows everything about her.

Tsuna: Wow, I'm not too sure how to react to that, in fact how is Mukuro going to react when he finds out that there is someone in Chrome's world just as important as he is?

Reborn: Don't sell yourself short Tsuna, Chrome cares a great deal for you also.

Tsuna: Yeah but not as much as Mukuro or Yuma

Reborn: (to himself): You really are dense Tsuna.

Reborn: Anyways leave them alone ,Yuma will be ready when the time comes.

Tsuna: Okay.

Chrome: Game!

Yuma: Damnit!

Reborn: So that's the real power of that boy the ability to open hearts through cards, what a strange phenomenon.

After school, the wristwatches announced the battle to start. Tsuna quickly went outside and was surprised by a sudden explosion that turned out to be caused by none other than his father, Iemitsu, who becoming his first opponent.

Yuma: I guess it's time to fight.

Astral: Yuma be careful

Yuma: Of course!

Chrome: It's looks like Hibari is attacking the others

Yuma: Who is this Hibari guy?

Chrome: He's very strong by what I've seen of him; he and Mukuro-sama have a small rivalry

Yuma: He's wearing a boss watch, and I guessing the baby on his shoulder is the Arcobaleno

Chrome: Yes, but Yuma, huh?

Astral: He already left

Chrome: That is surprisingly frustrating

Astral: You'll get used to it

Ryohei: You're going down

Hibari: Goodbye, Ryohei

Yuma: Not yet

Yuma caught the incoming tonfa, much to Hibari's and Fon's surprise.

Yuma: Hmm I wonder what you were going to do with this thing.

Hibari: Who are you?

Yuma: I'm the newest member of Team Reborn

Hibari: Prepare to be bitten to death.

Yuma: Funny

Hibari: You mock me

Fon: Hibari, he has the confidence to back it up, be careful

Yuma: Listen to the Arcobaleno, Hibari

Hibari: Disappear.

Hibari began a flurry of attacks, striking Yuma with powerful strikes across the arms, Yuma blocking each one, much to the surprise of his allies. Yuma then spun out of one Hibari's attacks and began his offensive. Yuma brought both of arms forward causing Hibari to block the strike. Hibari smiled as he was impressed with Yuma's power.

Hibari: My your interesting

Yuma: You can keep up with my base speed, without your flame you are as good as Chrome says

Hibari: What would that person know about me?

Yuma: Obviously she's knows a lot. I guess it's time for me to get serious. I suggest you do the same

Hibari: What?

Fon: The air changed; hmm this child's aura has become very different. No longer playful.

Yuma disappeared from Hibari's sight.

Yamamoto: So it begins, how will Hibari handle this, since this is the only guardian Yuma hasn't defeated.

Gokudera: I forgot, he was nowhere to be found.

Hibari: Your speed means nothing, since my flames can detect any movement in the air.

Yuma: Byakko ko!

Hibari blocked the attack but he quickly noticed that Yuma that punched him was an after image.

Hibari: Impossible he's moving faster than I can trace him

Fon: That's the technique that I-

Yuma: KATTOBINGU ORE!

Suddenly an explosion on the ground thundered across the venue. Yuma sensing Tsuna was in danger. Stopped his attack short and headed towards Tsuna, leaving his battle with Hibari uninterrupted. Hibari was extremely frustrated at the interruption of the battle.

Yamamoto: I think he lost.

Ryohei: Wow, Yuma would have finished you Hibari

Hibari: Well, since he's gone and there's some time left how about I shut that mouth of yours by destroying all of your watches.

Fon: Hibari calm down.

Hibari: Shut up, there going down.

Ryohei: Bring it!

Ryohei threw several jabs at Hibari which were easily dodged, and Hibari simply swung across Ryohei's body, damaging him and shattering his watch, Hibari attempted to charge at the others but Yamamoto used his rain flames to restrain Hibari and they escaped. Meanwhile Iemitsu jumped out of the newly formed hole he formed after punching Tsuna threw it and landed next to Tsuna.

Iemitsu: Tsk, Tsuna you really have to control that temper.

Yuma: Hey, old man you did this to Tsuna?

Iemitsu: Old man, I like to think I'm experienced but yes I knocked out my son

Yuma: Oh, your Tsuna's dad, Iemitsu right pleasure to meet you

Iemitsu: And who are you?

Yuma: My name is Tsukumo Yuma, representative of Team Reborn.

Iemitsu: Sorry, but my team has already formed an alliance with your team, so I won't destroy your team's boss's watch

Yuma: That's too bad, I really want to see how hard you punch, since if you were strong enough to knock Tsuna out, then by that logic you should be able to knock me out in one punch

Iemitsu: Now why would I indulge such childish taunting?

Yuma: It's simple really.

Iemitsu: Really why is it simple?

Yuma: *evil smile* It's simple because Reborn formed an alliance with you so I won't destroy your watch.

Iemitsu: Pmhf. HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a funny kid Tsukumo Yuma but you lack experience, you're very green for you to be threatening me.

Suddenly Yuma was holding his wrist and looking at the different striations of his watch.

Iemitsu: When did you?

Yuma: Funny I though every watch would be different.

Iemitsu: Okay kid you have me attention, let's see what you got.

Yuma: Finally, first punch is yours, and you better hit me with all that you got.

Iemitsu: Fine.

Iemitsu reentered Hyper Dying Will Mode, and wound up his fist, Yuma didn't bring up his guard. Iemitsu then punched Yuma across the face with such force that it actually shattered the glass around them. Yuma was sent flying and crashing into a wall. Astral and Chrome were looking on from the roof.

Astral: Yuma!

Chrome: He's fine

Astral: How do you know?

Chrome: Devil's lens remember.

Astral: Well looks like Yuma's up.

Chrome: The air's changed

Astral: The air hasn't changed it stopped.

Chrome: Astral look! Yuma's eyes

Astral: YUMA!

Yuma eyes were glowing bright red, and his power became visible, it was glowing in a pitch black color. Yuma smiled which send shivers down both Astral and Chrome's spine. Yuma then steadily walked towards Iemitsu.

Iemitsu: Well that ends that. Huh?

Yuma: Where are you going old man?

Iemitsu: How are you?

Yuma: That was incredibly strong Iemitsu, so strong in fact that you woke me up

Iemitsu: Woke you up?

Yuma: Is everything you say three word questions? Yes, last time I was snapped out of this boredom I almost killed your son. But I succumbed to my injuries and collapsed.

Iemitsu: So you made an attempted on my family's life.

Yuma: Don't sell your son short he was actively trying to kill me also.

Iemitsu: Tell me Yuma what is your purpose for fighting.

Yuma: My purpose?

Iemitsu: A purpose what am I saying, a boy like you with those eyes only knows how to spill blood unnecessarily, to satiate his appetite. A monster! Why my son would partner up with someone like you, really makes me question his character.

On the roof where Astral and Chrome were observing the fight, a shroud of worry and fear came over Chrome's face, which drew Astral's attention.

Astral: What's the matter Chrome?

Chrome: Iemitsu is pushing Yuma too far.

Astral: What do you mean power wise?

Chrome: No, emotionally, Yuma just lost someone precious to him and Iemitsu is pushing him towards a mental break in the hopes that Yuma will slip up and create an opening where Iemitsu can land a deciding blow.

Astral: Then I have to warn Yuma

Chrome: No don't we have to stop Yuma or else he will kill Iemitsu.

Astral: Yuma, YUMA!

Yuma ignored Astral calling him and proceeded to walk towards Iemitsu with his aura growing in intensity with every word Iemitsu speaks.

Yuma: What is my purpose Iemitsu? It's simple really.

Iemitsu: I'm listening

Yuma: I want to get Kotori back!

Iemitsu: What?

Yuma: I want to get Kotori back and I will get Kotori back and I will shatter everything in my path if I have to. So Iemitsu you're in my path. SHATTER!

Iemitsu: *smiles* Well it seems my boy is a good judge of character. I guess my time is up never thought I would die from a punch.

Yuma darted towards Iemitsu with his fist fully clinched. Suddenly back at the location where Checker Face was. Kotori began stirring in her slumber.

Kotori: No, No, NO YUUUMMMMMA NOOOO! STOP!

Yuma heard her voice and at the last minute moved his fist to the side, avoiding Iemitsu altogether. The ground behind Iemitsu was raised up and destroyed and a nearby building was severely damaged. Iemitsu had a comically shocked face when he saw the damage. The watches beeped signaling the end of the First day. When Iemitsu looked back at Yuma, he was on his hands and knees trembling with tears running down his face.

Yuma: I can't, I can't break my promise to her no matter how hard I try. But if I don't that man will change her forever.

Iemitsu: So this girl had a very positive effect on you. You should trust your relationship with her more. If she changed you from a merciless killing machine, to a happy go lucky kid who loves nothing more than to play card games. Then you can trust that she will still be the same Kotori when you see her.

Yuma: How did you know?

Iemitsu: I'm a dad, and despite what problems I have given my son, I haven't stopped caring about him. Besides I have to watch the company my son keeps since you know they always one way or another wind up in my house.

Yuma: True.

Iemitsu: Hmm it seems you that have positively affected another girl.

Yuma: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Iemitsu: *to himself* He's dense, really dense almost the caliber of my son dense.

Iemitsu: See you around kid.

Yuma: Hey next time we meet we should duel.

Iemitsu: Oh no! I am not getting involved in that, if you want anyone to duel, duel Basil not me.

Yuma: No fun, well bye gramps.

Iemitsu: I am not that old.

Iemitsu left and Yuma plucked Tsuna out of the ground. Meanwhile Chrome and Astral made it towards Yuma's location. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei also arrived at the sight of the battle.

Chrome: Is Tsuna okay?

Yuma: Just unconscious. His father can really punch.

Yamamoto: Why didn't he destroy his watch?

Yuma: Apparently Reborn formed an Alliance with Iemitsu's team

Gokudera: That baby is crafty.

Chrome: It looks like Ryohei was eliminated

Ryohei: No thanks to you Yuma

Yuma: Hey what did you want me to do, let Tsuna get eliminated?

Ryohei: Well you could have knocked out Hibari before leaving

Yuma: To be honest punching him would not have matter he would have defeated me in the long run.

Gokudera: He's so honest about it

Yamamoto: The real question is how powerful Hibari is and why is Yuma so nonchalant about an opponent he cannot defeat?

Yuma: Well I guess we should get back. Here you go?

Gokudera: Hey wait, why aren't you carrying the tenth?

Yuma: Because I have a rematch and I finally have a new deck that I want to test out.

Astral: A new deck, a new resolve. Hmm Observation #22 Experience always grants wisdom to the young. Interesting, thank you Iemitsu!

Yuma grabbed Chrome's hand, much to her surprise and they ran off. Everybody was shocked at the development.

Gokudera: Mukuro is going to kill him

Yamamoto: Somehow I think Yuma doesn't care about that and the funny thing neither does Chrome.

Gokudera: When Tsuna wakes up he's going to go through hell.

Meanwhile back at the location where Checker Face was. Kotori seemed to be surrounded by an orb of her own creation, much to the delight of Checker Face.

Checker Face: Wonderful, it has begun

Yonomichi: Master, isn't that dangerous to be around that girl, according to these readings she is producing a massive amount of energy

Checker Face: That's exactly what I wanted, Yuma's connection to her is so deep than when he awoke, and so did Kotori. Now the Ouroboros Infinitia will awake, and to speed that along we will use the positive and negative energies of the Numbers to speed up that process. Yonomichi tell the female staff, to prep the girl

Yonomichi: Yes master.

Checker Face: Day 2 looks to be very interesting, I wonder if he will come to this battle.

A short while later, Kotori was suspended in the orb surrounded by the number cards, and different color energies were entering her orb, Inside the orb was the glowing Kotori and on her legs was the two different dragon tattoos rising throughout her body. Suddenly a very loud draconic roar emitted from the orb much to the delight of Checker Face.

Author's note: There you have it folks, the first day is done, and the dueling will start in the next chapter. I finally finished the dueling characters decks and I hope you enjoy the decks. As always enjoy the read and see you next chapter.


	5. Birth of the Fiamma di Nova  Pt1

Birth of the Fiamma di Nova Pt.1

In the location of Checker Face, Kotori stood suspended in an orb of twin energies. Orbiting the orb were the 99 Number cards. The energies emitting from the cards entered the orb in energies of Black and White. The energies appeared in the forms of dragons. Suddenly 10 of the Numbers switched into the Chaos versions of themselves a development that wasn't predicted by Checker Face and caused him great intrigue.

Checker Face: My, my it seems my dear Kotori you will be more powerful than I thought, now seems like a good time to go over the rules concerning dueling in my little fight. But don't worry I have a special role for you my dear Kotori.

Yonomichi: Shall I tell them the rules master?

Checker Face: Yes, and please tell them the role of Kotori also. I'm sure Yuma will look forward to hearing about his precious one.

Yonomichi: You are sadistic master?

Checker Face: What was that?

Yonomichi: No nothing.

Checker Face: See you later Yonomichi

Yonomichi: Crazy lolicon bastard.

Tsuna was mulling his defeat at the hands of his father in the Namimori Diner. Tsuna seemed deeply bothered by it and it was noticed by Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Suddenly Yuma walks into the diner, and Tsuna seemed to grow angrier.

Yuma: Hey guys.

Gokudera: You're alive!

Yuma: Huh?

Gokudera: Sorry, I thought you were with Chrome what happened?

Yuma: Well, we finished my new deck and I offered to buy her some food, but she said she had to go back to Haru's house. Anyway I didn't feel like prying so I let her be.

Tsuna: Glad some of us are in a good mood.

Yuma: What's your problem?

Tsuna: Nothing

Yamamoto: He's just upset, just leave him be.

Yuma: Is it because you got knocked out by your father in one punch?

Tsuna's eyes beaded and he lunged at Yuma with a fearsome punch. Yuma blocked it easily but he had a murderous look in his eyes. Both Yuma and Tsuna created a murderous atmosphere that no one dared entered.

Yuma: Be careful Tsuna, I may not be at full power yet but that's doesn't mean I won't end your existence right now.

Tsuna: I would like to see you try

Gokudera: Tenth, Yuma stop this.

Reborn: No, don't stop them this is precisely what Tsuna needs.

Yamamoto: To die

Reborn: No, a reality check.

Yuma: Don't underestimate your opponent Tsuna, you know exactly what I'm capable of

Tsuna: I also know that your body can't sustain such an attack.

Yuma: Right now

Tsuna: Huh?

Yuma: Right now but the more I fight and train the more in shape I become, and if you desire to get stronger than do the same thing.

Tsuna: You're bluffing, nothing can be that strong.

Yuma: There's your problem right there, you're complacent.

Tsuna: Complacent

Yuma: Yes complacent, my master taught me a long time ago. "Yuma, the moment you become complacent with your abilities is the day you will suffer complete defeat"

Tsuna: …..

Yuma: Calm down Tsuna, and besides I think your watch is ringing.

Tsuna: It is ringing!

Yonomichi voice was heard from the watch, and all the representatives tuned in the hear the update from Yonomichi.

Yonomichi: Greetings and salutations to you all, I am here to announce a new set of rules for the Arcobaleno tournament.

Tsuna: New rules?

Yonomichi: Starting now, all participants in the battle must be required to duel in a card game. The game is duel monsters. You have a right to choose how you conduct your battle with a team. You can choose to duel the Arcobaleno and its boss or you can simply fight them. Also an Arcobaleno in a duel has unlimited uncurse time until the duel is over. But rest assured all teams must duel at least once, and cannot turn down a challenge for duel if they are challenged. If you refuse to duel, the eliminator shall descend upon your team and you all can guess her purpose.

Gokudera: Her?

Yuma: (angered) Kotori!

Yonomichi: Now, an Arcobaleno may not need to participate in a duel but they can have someone duel in their place, same goes for the bosses. If a boss loses a duel they can accept that their team is eliminated or eliminate one of their participants. If a non-boss participant loses they are eliminated. If an Arcobaleno loses they lose all of their Uncurse time. An Arcobaleno may get back it's uncurse time by defeating another Arcobaleno or his/her dueling representative. Now that you have received your new set of rules Good luck to the rest of the participating teams.

Xanxus: Dueling Hmpf! That's all just a silly card game.

Mammon: Yes, but master we must participate.

Xanxus: Squalo duel in my place.

Squalo: What?

Xanxus: Do it, or else.

Squalo: Yes.

Back at the diner, Team Reborn was still mulling their options.

Gokudera: So who else here knows how to duel besides Yuma?

Tsuna: No one actually

Reborn: Well you better learn Tsuna, and create a deck

Tsuna: What about you?

Reborn: I will not participate in a child's game

Tsuna: Then who will participate for you? Yuma?

Reborn: No, Yuma has his own worries to deal with; I do not wish to burden him with my own.

Yuma: Thanks

Reborn: Besides I can't let someone who perpetually loses every duel be my representative

Astral: That is true

Yuma: You know what all of you can go to hell

Astral: Yuma, no need to get so worked up.

Yuma: Shut up

Yamamoto: There he goes again talking to himself.

Gokudera: Such a weirdo.

Yuma: Tsuna, here.

Tsuna: What is this, is this a deck?

Yuma: Yes, Chrome and I made it; in fact we made all of you decks.

Gokudera: Yuma didn't you say that a deck is personal and should be made by its owner.

Yuma: Yes but remember, I can discern your personality, memories, etc. with a touch.

Gokudera: That is seriously invasive.

Yuma: Anyway, I hope you guys like them change them however you please.

Yamamoto: Thank you Yuma

Gokudera: Yeah Thanks

Tsuna: Yuma, I am sorry, and thank you. Hey wait where are you going?

Yuma: To rest actually. I am very tired. Reborn I look forward to meeting the Sky Arcobaleno.

Tsuna: What did he mean; he looks forward to see the Sky Arcobaleno

Reborn: My word he has a big mouth

Tsuna: What does he want to see Aria?

Reborn: I don't know.

The group leaves Namimori Diner, and Tsuna is troubled, mentally commenting that he didn't want to return home to see his dad after such a devastating defeat to him. Yamamoto, seeing his troubled state, invites him to go over to his house, as he had just bought a new baseball game. Gokudera opts to go over to, just in case someone attacks Tsuna in the middle of the night, but expresses his excitement over Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. The next day in school Tsuna and the others were still going over the basics of each other decks. When Kyoko arrived in front of Tsuna's desk much to his surprise, she seemed like she was going to burst with a dark secret.

Kyoko: Tsuna!

Tsuna: What happened Kyoko, why are you excited?

Kyoko: I think something is wrong with Chrome.

Tsuna: Is she alright? What happened?

Kyoko: Physically she's fine, it's just that the other day she asked me and Haru to go shopping.

Tsuna: Huh? How is that a problem?

Kyoko: Well I never have seen her act well girly.

Tsuna: So there is a first time for everything

Kyoko: I think she likes a boy but I wonder who it is.

Tsuna: I have a couple of ideas.

Kyoko: Wait! Could it be you?

Tsuna: Me, no it's definitely not me

Kyoko: How would you know, you're incredibly dense.

Tsuna: Thanks a lot. Kyoko don't strain yourself thinking of whom it is you see for yourself later.

Kyoko: I will figure this out. If it's the last thing I do.

Tsuna is having a chat with Enma when he notices that Yuma is late.

Tsuna: I don't believe this guy two days into class and he's already going to be late.

Tsuna looks out the window and sees a sprinting Yuma, Tsuna smiles at the possibility of Yuma having to confront Hibari. But then begins to notice that Yuma isn't heading for the gate but the direction of the classroom.

Tsuna: He's not going to?

Yuma: KATTOBINGU ORE!

Yuma planted his foot in the ground and jumped towards the class room.

Tsuna: Is this guy nuts we are two stories up?

Tsuna quickly gets out of the way but at that moment Kyoko went to sit at her desk and was directly in Yuma's landing zone. Her attention was drawn to the screaming Yuma outside the window. Her face showed comedic fear and Yuma drew closer.

Yuma: Oh no.

Astral: Yuma you're going to crash right into that girl.

Yuma: No I won't

Yuma suddenly grab the ledge of the window, halting his progress immediately and was hand standing on the ledge. Much to everyone's surprise. Yuma then flipped in front of Kyoko and was very close to her.

Yuma: Are you okay?

Kyoko: I'm fine, why would you do something so stupid?

Yuma: I didn't want to be late, sorry Kyoko.

Kyoko: How do you know my name?

Yuma looked at Tsuna and Tsuna was signaling to Yuma not to tell her about his abilities. So Yuma turned to her and said.

Yuma: You were one of the first people I wanted to know in this class.

Tsuna: WHAT!

Kyoko: Oh my I don't know what to say I don't even know your full name

Yuma: Tsukumo Yuma.

Kyoko: Tsukumo Yuma huh pleasure to meet you

Yuma: The same.

Emna: Wow that was smooth

Tsuna: What do you mean by that?

Emna: Well I don't think that Yuma intended for his sentence to come out that way, but I think your crush has a crush on Yuma

Tsuna: What gives you that idea?

Emna: Besides the fact that Kyoko hasn't stopped staring at him and her face is red, nothing. Tsuna.

Tsuna: Huh?

Tsuna had a very malicious aura around him, as he approached Yuma. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately recognized this aura and attempted to intercept him. Yuma pulled out his bag to Tsuna who was at his desk.

Yuma: Just the person I wanted to talk to.

Tsuna: I..I…I

Yuma: Take a look. (opens his bag)

Tsuna: (shocked) is this why you were late, you were robbing stores.

Yuma: No these are mine, these are the conduits of my power, and this is why I needed the Tri-ni-set. That's why I needed to see the Sky Arcobaleno; essentially I need her to open the key.

Tsuna: DINO!

Yuma: Dino as in your brother Dino.

Tsuna: He's right behind you.

Dino: Mister Tsukumo please take your seat class is about to begin.

As the school day unwinds, on the balcony everybody regrouped, Reborn states that they had to go get some "valuable intel". They head to a mansion in the middle of a forest where Reborn states that one of their allied teams knew some information about Team Verde. Upon arriving they are greeted by a very cheerful Yuni much to Tsuna's surprise and delight.

Yuma: Is this the current Sky Arcobaleno?

Reborn: Yes, remember our promise Yuma.

Yuma: Yes, don't worry Yuni will definitely become stronger.

Reborn: Thank you

Yuma: Anytime.

Inside Yuma is introduced to the six funeral wreaths, Gamma, and Byakuran. Byakuran came as a surprise to Team Reborn and caused Tsuna great anger. It was dispelled by the relaxed atmosphere. As they were discussing the power of team Verde, Yuma observed was observing his surroundings when he was approached by Byakuran.

Byakuran: Who are you?

Yuma: Tsukumo Yuma, I take it your Byakuran.

Byakuran: Yes but how did you know?

Yuma: Tsuna.

Byakuran: Of course. By any chance could you be this phoenix character that Checker face was going on about.

Yuma: How did you know?

Byakuran: I could sense special people.

Yuma: So you know why I am here.

Byakuran: I won't let you hurt her

Yuma: Funny this coming from the guy who killed her the first time.

Byakuran: Grrr!

Yuma: I'm special remember, don't worry I won't harm Yuni. She's perfectly safe with me, besides Tsuna will kill me if anything happens to her.

Yuma and Byakuran were called back inside, and Yuma was introduced to Yuni. The two exchanged greetings.

Yuni: Greetings Tsukumo Yuma

Yuma: Good afternoon Yuni

Yuni: Reborn says you need the Tri-Ni-Set to awaken your power. Tell me why I should do that? Those who have desired the Tri-Ni-Set have not produced a desirable outcome for me before.

Yuma: Touch my hand.

Yuni: Excuse me.

Yuma: Touch my hand and you will know my reason.

Reborn: Go ahead Yuni it's safe.

Yuni grabbed Yuma's hand but something different happened than usual. Both their eyes lit up and they were floating in the air. Suddenly both Yuma and Yuni began glowing in different colors. Everybody was shocked by the display of power that was shown. Yuni was glowing in blue and Yuma in red. Suddenly both of them emitted large bright wings of light then as quickly as it happen it disappeared and Yuma and Yuni were both on the ground.

Yuni: Yuma you are?

Yuma: You are one of my kind.

Everybody: WHAT!

Yuma: You're a phoenix

Yuni: That's what I am? I didn't know that.

Yuma: So will you help me?

Yuni: Yes, tell me what you need.

Yuma: It's simple I need an isolated place with you for three days.

Gamma: Princess, there is no need for you to concede to such a thing.

Yuni: Actually I do, this boy and I are connected and it's my destiny to help him. Besides he means me no harm

Yuma: Thank you Yuni.

The watches rang and Tsuna and Byakuran took off into the sky. Yuma was in awe in Byakuran since Byakuran has dragons and can use them as wings. Yuma look then turned serious as Astral appeared before Yuma.

Astral: Yuma.

Yuma: I know

Yuni: So you're Astral.

Astral: You can see me?

Yuni: Of course, Yuma and I are similar entities of power.

Astral: I don't see the difference; you should be just as strong as Yuma

Yuni: Actually no, by my understanding Yuma is far and beyond more powerful than me. I am simply a person he must protect.

Astral: Why?

Yuni: Because that is his duty Yuma is the Guardian, He's an Infinitia any being with those properties would probably be confused for gods but their usage of their powers are limited and are only truly release if confronted by another Infinitia, or if the Universe deems it so to unleash his powers.

Astral: So he's that strong, but tell me why isn't he smarter?

Yuni: Something had to be traded out to maintain the balance *giggles*

Astral: Interesting. Observation #23 Yuma is an Infinitia, a being with extraordinary power but is fairly limited in its usage, why would beings of such power mascaraed as human beings requires further observation.

Yuni: Is there anything else you want to ask me?

Astral: Yuma, this girl is interesting I will talk to her to find out more information about this Tri-Ni-Set. Also more about the being you are

Yuma: Do as you wish, I call for you when I need you. Enjoy your chat with your "girlfriend" *chuckles*

Astral: Girlfriend?

Yuma: Sarcasm is wasted on you.

Astral: No I know what you mean, it's just, I thought that this current Yuni likes Tsuna.

Yuni: What *Blushes* How did, that's not, Why would you say that?

Yuma: He does that a lot; try not to strangle him if he reveals most of your secrets. Oh and Astral be careful Yuni is one of the few people you can physically touch you.

Astral: What?

Yuma: Take care Yuni.

Yuma took off into the forest on foot. 24 minutes and 30 seconds of the battle remain. Tsuna and Byakuran are up in the sky keeping a lookout for enemies. Tsuna questions Byakuran why he, who killed thousands in both the future and parallel worlds, was fighting with all his heart for a single Arcobaleno. Byakuran simply explains to Tsuna that he was like him back then in the future, willing to fight for Yuni. As they are talking, Team Verde attacks. Tsuna flies to Mukuro and attempts to stop him but much to Tsuna's frustration Mukuro taunts him which causes him to lash out fiercely, still feeling insecure after the tragic defeat from his father.

Mukuro: So angry Tsuna, what's the matter the new guy stealing your spotlight, or is it that you're just upset that your father defeated you so easily

Tsuna: RARRRAAAHHH!

Mukuro: So transparent. I'll guess I'll eliminate you know Tsuna, truly sad I didn't want to beat you this way.

Meanwhile, Colonnello had released his curse and was planning to snipe Team Verde and Team Uni. As Mukuro and Tsuna continue to fight Colonnello fires his Maximum Rifle. Simultaneously, Ken, Byakuran, Mukuro, Chikusa, Flan, Gamma, and Kikyo are hit as Team Reborn's members watch in a mixture of shock, awe, and horror.

Yuma: That is so awesome but wait a minute that almost hit me.

Lal Mirch: Multiple targets have been hit. Kyoko, Ken, and Chikusa have been eliminated. Byakuran, Mukuro, Gamma, Flan, have been hit but their watches are intact.

Iemitsu: And Yuma

Lal Mirch: Missed Sir

Colonnello: I missed! That's impossible. He wasn't even aware that I shot at them.

Iemitsu: I told you the boy was special. Anyway, Lal patch me through to my son. Tsuna!

Tsuna: Dad!

Iemitsu: Get out of the way, Colonnello has another shot line up to eliminate both Team Verde and Team Colonnello.

Tsuna: No, We have an alliance with Team Yuni, do not shoot at Yuni's team

Iemitsu: Well I'm afraid we are at an impasse sorry son, but our alliance with Team Reborn is terminated. Fire Colonnello!

Tsuna: EVERYBODY GET TO COVER!

Colonnello: I won't miss this time MAXIMUM RIFLE!

Yuma: So it was you? (Saw him atop the cliff)

Colonnello fired another Maximum Rifle. Byakuran went to intercept the shot much to Yuni's anguish. Yuma suddenly jumped in front all of them. He waved his hands in a semi-circle. Yuma then yelled in a powerful deep voice.

Yuma: KATTOBINGU ORE! No one shall harm Tsuna, or Yuni. So long as I have the power to prevent it. ROAR OF SUZAKU!

A colossal phoenix emitted from Yuma's body covering the sky absorbing the blast, and surprising everyone. Yuma then formed it into a orb and aimed it directly at Colonnello. He was going to fire but he noticed quickly that Byakuran was in front of him, bloody and in pain.

Byakuran: Silly Yuma, Silly Tsuna both of you are the same trying to protect everything while forgetting about yourselves. You have no idea how much pain that puts Yuni in. Last time I check I was the only one who could cause her pain. Hehe.

Byakuran arm fell to his side and his watch was destroyed.

Gamma: Does this mean were eliminated?

Byakuran: Tsuna go kick your father's ass. Yuma I think you have someone waiting for you.

Yuma looked across to see Mukuro standing in front of him impeding his way.

Byakuran: Clever boy. *passes out*

Yuma: Byakuran. Okay! Let's go Tsuna

Tsuna: Right.

Yuma: Tsuna wait before you go. Take this.

Tsuna: What's this? A quill, two quills

Yuma: Trust me, these will come in handy soon trust me. Good luck Tsuna.

Tsuna: You too.

Yuma smiled and turned in a quick instant and took off towards Mukuro. Mukuro was caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed. Yuma then punched the defending Mukuro through a brush of trees, sending him deep into the forest. Yamamoto and Gokudera attempted to provide back up with Yuma but Yuma shook them off and they decided to go and back up Tsuna. Yuma smiled and put on his Limiter Gloves. Mukuro held his hand in front of Yuma as if to stop him from attacking.

Mukuro: Yuma, Team Mukuro challenges you to a duel!

Yuma: What?

Mukuro: You heard me, Team Mukuro challenge you to a duel will you accept.

Yuma: Okay I accept.

Mukuro: Such an honest fool you are.

Yuma: What?

Verde: It seems that Mukuro has successfully pulled off this trap.

Out of the brush appeared Verde in his uncursed form with a wicked smile on his face.

Verde: So boy, you think you can take on both of us.

Yuma: Astral right now would probably say something like I told you so right at this moment.

Chrome: Who says he was alone?

Mukuro, Verde, and Yuma both looked up to see Chrome descending from the air. A pleasant smile went across Yuma's face but Mukuro and Verde seemed surprised at what they saw.

Yuma: About time you got here.

Chrome: Shut up, so who are you versing?

Mukuro: Chrome what are you doing?

Chrome: I am challenging you and Verde as the Arcobaleno representative of Reborn.

Mukuro: Sorry my little Chrome but Yuma is already dueling us as team Reborn's representative.

Yuma: This is where I interrupt you; I am the Arcobaleno Representative for Yuni in this fight. As you can see I have team Yuni's boss watch.

Mukuro: When did you?

Yuma: I swiped it off Byakuran before he got hit with that attack. So are we going to duel or are you going to retreat with your tail between your legs

Mukuro: Fine, doesn't matter, Let's end this Verde

Verde: My feeling is the same; it makes me a little irate that we were duped by such a stupid child

Chrome: Hey Yuma isn't that stupid

Yuma: Why does everyone think I'm stupid?

Mukuro: (to himself): Chrome, what's the matter with her, she never would willingly oppose me like this, and yet she seems so different. Tsukumo Yuma I will obliterate you from this earth for corrupting my Chrome.

Yuma: Duel disk, set, D-gazer set.

Chrome held out her arm and in sudden blaze of mist flames a duel disk in the shape of a skull appeared on her arm. Her eye turned blue and several tribal markings appeared before eye. Mukuro and Verde both used the standard duel disk and d-gazer. Mukuro had a purple duel disk and d-gazer, Verde had a green duel disk and D-gazer.

Chrome, Mukuro, Verde and Yuma: DUEL

Author's Note: Well this is my first two-part chapter. Chrome and Yuma vs. Mukuro and Verde, who will win, the starry-eyed enthusiast whose dueling unlocks the heart of his opponent or the man whose intentions are hidden away in behind a smile and his illusions. Stay tuned for part 2 of this chapter. Also what were the mysterious quills handed to Tsuna and how will they help him defeat his father.

All characters belong to their respective creators.


	6. Birth of the Fiamma di Nova Pt2

Birth of the Fiamma di Nova Pt.2

After luring Yuma into a clever trap, Mukuro and Verde challenged Yuma into a 2 one 1 duel. Mukuro and Verde were shocked when Chrome appeared from the darkness and joined in the duel. It was there that it was revealed that she was Reborn's representative in the duels. It was then Yuma plan was revealed, when Mukuro challenge Yuma, Yuma wasn't a part of team Reborn but he was serving as the temporary Arcobaleno representative for Yuni. All the competitors announced a resounding DUEL and thus the first duel in the Arcobaleno representative battle began.

Chrome and Yuma: 8000

Mukuro and Verde: 8000

TURN 1

Mukuro: I will lead off. I will set one monster and end my turn. (Stared very angrily towards Yuma)

Verde: Well this is quite quant, I summon Bionicrusader Bellator Iah (Earth/Psychic/Effect/LV4/2300/1200) and set one card with that I end my turn.

Chrome: My Turn! (looks at Yuma then begins her play) I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb in attack position (Light/Dragon/LV4/effect/1800/400) and set one card. I end my turn.

Yuma: My turn! Draw! I summon the Tuner monster Cannon Girl (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/LV2/200/600). I set two cards and end my turn.

TURN 2

Mukuro: *laughs* This can't be true.

Yuma: What's so funny?

Mukuro: How easy this day is going, Yuma I am pretty sure you are used to defeating the children of your time, but you have never dueled against someone with my powers. (Eye lights up with his flames). Now Yuma prepare to experience true pain.

Chrome: This is bad.

Yuma: Bad why is this bad?

Chrome: Mukuro has activated his Realm of Demons. Which means his powers will be increased further and the fact he is one of the greatest illusionist in history, which means he intends to cause you great harm.

Mukuro: Very good my dear Chrome but your little friend is going to disappear. First I flip up my White Mist Guardna in attack position (Water/Warrior/Effect/LV4/1350/2200). Now I activate his effect, which allows me to special summon a "White Mist" Monster from my deck. Appear Now! White Mist Agent (Water/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/LV2/200/100)!

Yuma: He intends to Synchro Summon!

Chrome: No he intends to defeat us right here.

Yuma: He's rushing

Chrome: It appears so.

Yuma: Okay Chrome get ready, with this we begin our counterattack.

Chrome: Right.

Mukuro: Now I summon White Mist Wolf (Water/Beast/Effect/Lv3/1200/900), next I activate the effect of my White Mist Agent which allows me to normal summon again. I summon the tuner Monster White Mist Spirit (Water/Aqua/Tuner/LV1/Effect/0/0). Now I tune my level 1 White Mist Spirit with my Level 4 White Mist Guardna, and My Level 2 White Mist agent with My Level 3 White Mist Wolf.

Yuma: Here it comes.

Mukuro: Within the mist lies the truth, the guardian of the Truth I call upon you this duel. Descend Forth! White Mist Dragon! (Water/Dragon/Synchro/LV5/2200/1800) x2.

Chrome: I activate my Trap!

Mukuro: What!

Chrome: Hieroglyph Seal of Banishment! By tributing one Hieratic Dragon on my field, I get to banish one monster on your side of the field. I remove one of your dragons.

A large mystical seal appeared over the white dragon and in a spectacular display of light; the dragon was removed from the field. Mukuro seemed unphased by the move and look towards Verde.

Verde: Predictable, I activate my face down, the Quick Play Spell Clonizo, by paying 2000 lifepoints, Mukuro is allowed to summon all the White Mist Dragons in his deck, I believe he has three.

Mukuro: SHOW YOURSELFS! WHITE MIST DRAGONS! Now attack Yuma's Cannon Girl with Death Mist!

Yuma: Cannon Girl cannot be destroyed by battle!

Mukuro: Useless, you still take battle damage.

Yuma: AAAAHHHHH!

Chrome: YUMA!

Yuma: *coughs* don't worry about me. Focus Chrome! *breathing heavily*

Mukuro: If you are wondering why that hurt so much, it's because it's real.

Yuma: What?

Mukuro: You heard me thanks to my Mist Flame, all the monsters attacks are real, so you feel the pain after each attack, and judging from your appearance it hurt a lot.

Yuma: *smiles* A lot less than what you think.

Yuma's body began healing itself riding itself of all of its cuts. This phenomenon shocked Mukuro and piqued Verde's interest.

Mukuro: No matter, I'll just exhaust that healing factor. Go my dragons show his little cannon girl what true power is DEATH MIST!

Yuma: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Yuma appeared very bloody, and battered.

Yuma: Damn it's not quite at full strength yet.

Chrome: Yuma. I activate the effect of Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb. When he is used for a tribute I get to special summon I Normal Dragon from my deck but its attack and def is zero. I special Summon Hieratic Seal of the Dragon Overlord ! (Light/Dragon/Effect/0/0)

Chrome: (To herself) Why didn't he activate his trap cards what is he waiting for.

Chrome looked towards Verde who had a sinister grin on his face.

Chrome (To herself): That's it he wants to see his move. So I should wait before I make my move.

Yuma: (To himself): Looks like I owe Astral a thank you when I get out of this.

Chrome and Yuma: 1600

Mukuro and Verde: 6000

Verde: Well that was very interesting. Well it seems victory is assured for us but something is troubling me. What does our dear little Chrome planning?

Chrome: Huh?

Verde: Well obviously you are planning something, so you must have some miraculous move to defeat both of us in one move. Well sorry dear you shall lose right here and now.

Chrome: (to herself): Oh no he figured us out

Astral: Don't worry, you're okay

Chrome: Astral, wait how I thought you were with Yuni

Astral: Yuma called me, do not worry trust in Yuma, he will not do anything stupid when it comes to dueling, not anymore.

Chrome: Why are you so sure?

Astral: Because finally Yuma is really serious about his opponent. He's a different duelist all together when dueling. So harden your gaze and don't let that man destroy your psyche.

Chrome: Thank you Astral.

Verde: First I summon Bionicrusader Ceryx Arianne in attack position!

Astral: Yuma, Chrome he's preparing to summon his ace monster!

Verde: I activate from my hand another Clonizo! I choose my Bionicrusader Ceryx Arianne.

Chrome and Yuma:1600

Mukuro and Verde:4000

Yuma: This is bad as it stands he has enough power to finish us.

Verde: Now I activate from my hand another quick play spell! Amolior! For the simple price of destroying all of my monsters I restore our lifepoints by 1000 for each one destroyed.

All the Bionicrusaders self-destructed and their fires surrounded Verde as his lifepoints increased.

Chrome and Yuma:1600

Mukuro and Verde:8000

Verde: Now I banish three Psychic types from my graveyard to special summon one of the strongest monsters in my deck. Descend Forth! Bionicrusader Deus Pele!(Wind/Psychic/Effect/LV12/4000/4000)

I activate the effect of Bionicrusader Deus Pele! By banishing 1 Psychic monster in my graveyard I get to send two cards to the bottom of my deck. Hmm decisions!

Yuma: Let me make easy for you send my cards to the deck

Chrome: YUMA!

Verde: Valiant effort to protect her, but sorry I'm getting rid of your tuner and her face down.

Mukuro: Your attempts at protecting her are so pathetic Yuma

Verde: Now I activate Inlustro, now I draw three cards, and I'll think I will allow Chrome to draw one.

Both players drew their cards and a wicked smile came across Verde's face.

Verde: I activate CLONIZO! Descend Forth! Deus Pele!

Suddenly before Yuma and Chrome, three very tall bionic soldiers stood before them. Each solider had long hair, and mask covering the lower part of his face and each one of them was wearing a pitch black suit.

Verde: I will not stop here, I open the overlay network with these three monsters. Xyz SUMMON! My Ultimate Creation: Roar&Tremble! Bionicrusader Nocens Fulgoris!( Wind/Thunder/Effect/Rank 12/5000/5000)

Yuma: What the hell is that?

Chrome: It looks like an angel

Verde: Nocens Fulgoris, the ultimate fusion of science and mystical power, you have no hope. I activate Nocens Fulgoris effect, when she is summoned I draw cards until I have six. Now I think I will get rid of that troublesome seal but I could just end this right now by attack you Yuma.

Chrome: (to herself)C'mon attack my monster!

Verde: Disappear Yuma, having you still in this completion is too much of a threat. Go Nocens Fulgoris! Lightning Rain!

Yuma: I activate my Trap! Attack Invulnerability! Now we can't receive any battle damage.

Verde: NO!

Yuma: You fell for it; I guess you weren't as smart as you say.

Verde: Shut your mouth. Nocens Fulgoris destroy that boy!

Chrome: NO!

Mukuro and Verde: What?

Chrome: I won't let you hurt him anymore, even if it is Mukuro-sama.

Chrome's eye began to glow a brighter blue than before.

Mukuro: Chrome you know better than to oppose me, all of your powers come from me.

Yuma: Chrome stop it your health.

Mukuro: Listen to him Chrome.

Chrome: No one will hurt him anymore; I am sick and tired of those getting hurt to protect me Tsuna and now Yuma. You will all pay.

Verde: Control her Mukuro.

Mukruo: Sorry Chrome you must be disciplined.

Chrome: The True Path! Third Truth: Nirodha

Mukuro: WHAT!

Yuma: She did it!

Chrome: AAAAHHHHH!

The angel's attack was nullified, and Chrome awaited her turn, Mukuro was still in awe at what he was seeing, a path beyond his six paths.

Chrome and Yuma: 1600

Mukuro and Verde: 6000

Mukuro: What is that?

Yuma: I thought I recognized your powers, so when Chrome showed me your six paths, I helped her go beyond that realm of suffering.

Mukuro: You did what?

Yuma: Chrome isn't like you, she'll never be like you, and so your powers don't fare well with her. In a sense she was restricted, thanks to me and Reborn, she went pass her limitations and awoke her own path.

Mukuro: Yuma you will pay for this.

Yuma: No I believe you will pay for this.

Chrome: My turn! First I banish my Seal of the Dragon Overlord to special summon The Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! (Dark/Dragon/Effect/LV10/2800/2000). I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tfeni!

Mukuro: This means nothing as long as I have this. And she doesn't have anything strong enough to deal with Nocens Fulgoris.

Chrome: I activate the spell card Hieratic Seal of Dispersment. Now I select three dragons from my deck and send them to the graveyard. I choose Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King! Now I tribute Tfeni to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su (Light/Dragon/Effect/2200/1000). Tfeni effect activates! Arise to the field Seal of the Dragon King!

Yuma: You guys are finished now.

Verde: How so?

Yuma: What you are witnessing now is Chrome's Death Combo. Apparently she drew on her first turn but refused to play it. In a sense you goofed

Chrome: Now I tribute Su for another Su, and I get another Seal of the Dragon King! I create the overlay network with these two monsters. XYZ SUMMON! Appear Now! Hieratic Dragon King of Atum! (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2400/2100). Now I activate Dragon King's effect! By detaching one Xyz material from this card I can special summon one Dragon! I special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Mukuro: It's a loop.

Chrome: You got it.

After the end of the loop, on Chrome's field where Two Dragon King of Atum, and Three Red-Eyes, Darkness Metal Dragons, everyone was in awe at Chrome's miraculous move.

Chrome: Now, to show you the true power of my deck, I overlay all three Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons. O divine Spirit of the sky, descend upon the wretched and purify the land. Xyz Summon! Hieratic Dragon God of the Sky of Horus (Light/Dragon/Effect/Xyz/4000/3000.

Verde: You still don't have enough power to destroy Nocens Fulgoris!

Chrome: I detach one Xyz material from Horus, to deal 3000 points of damage!

Mukuro: What?

Chrome: Disappear all of you go Horus! Disaster Light!

Mukuro and Verde: AAAAHHHHH!

Chrome and Yuma: 1600

Mukuro and Verde: 3000

Chrome: Destroy them Horus, Starlight Scream!

Mukuro: Impressive display of power Chrome but it means nothing. Trap card open White Mist Illusion! With this trap none of our monsters can be destroyed by battle and you cannot inflict battle damage the turn it was activated.

Chrome: I activate the quick play spell Hieratic Seal of Power, which doubles my monsters attack power.

Mukuro: It won't work Chrome.

Yuma: I hope you didn't forget about me MUKURO! Counter Trap! Silence!

Verde: What!

Yuma: While Silence is active a player cannot activate spells, traps or monster effects all for the cost of a 1000 lifepoints, Goodbye MUKURO!

Chrome: Sorry Mukuro.

Mukuro: Impossible, we lost. AAAAHHHHH!

Verde: DAMN IT

Yuma and Chrome: 600

Mukuro and Verde:0

Yuma: We did Chrome!

Chrome: We did *faints*  
><span>Yuma and Mukuro<span>: Chrome!

Yuma ran to her side and Mukuro over both of them. Chrome stomach appeared flat, and blood was coming out her mouth.

Mukuro: What have you done?

Yuma: Chrome speak to me! Chrome!

Mukuro: I guess she's going to die, and you have yourself to blame Yuma, figures people who are selfish always lose what's close to them. Just like you lost Kotori! *evil smile*

Yuma: How did you know?

Mukuro: Chrome is my vessel I could know anything I choose, just like I am going to learn that technique of hers that you taught her, after I fix her up of course. So Yu—Gaaah!

Yuma suddenly lunged at Mukuro and grabbed him by the throat. Mukuro grabbed Yuma's arm in an attempt to loosen the grip. When Mukuro looked into his eyes, he was stricken with fear. Mukuro couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Fires outlined Yuma's body and his eyes sickled, they turned bright orange and his canines seemed to extend.

Yuma: (Dark Voice): LET"S SEE WHAT YOU KNOW!

Mukuro: Let me go!

Suddenly Mukuro became engulfed with the fires of his mist flames and they clashed with Yuma's chromatic flames. Yuma's flames began devouring his flames as Mukuro fell to anguish. Yuma saw all of his memories, intentions, and thoughts. A vision passed through Yuma's mind clearly angering him further.

Yuma: I will erase you with this flame!

Mukuro: But your promise!

Yuma: If a person like you exists I will gladly break it

Chrome: Yuma! *cough* stop

Yuma: But Chrome!  
><span>Chrome<span>: Please for me, for Kotori

Yuma: Next time I'll see you I won't hold back.

He picked up Chrome and ran off, with Mukuro sitting on a tree, harboring a great anger in his eyes. Mukuro slammed the ground in anger then yelled in the air.

Mukuro: TSUKUMO YUMA! I WILL KILL YOU!

Mukuro left to tend to the injured Flan. Verde was obviously distraught as he thought Mukuro was eliminated but Mukuro revealed his watch to be an illusion and he was merely testing Yuma and didn't account for Chrome interfering in the duel. Meanwhile Tsuna was in the process of confronting his father.

Tsuna: Dad, why are you doing this?

Iemitsu: Why are you talking and not fighting.

Tsuna: Father it isn't too late

Iemitsu: I guess I should find Yuma since he's the only one who can give me a challenge.

Tsuna: AAAHHH!

Tsuna threw his punch but it was easily blocked. Tsuna attacked his father with all his might but Iemitsu simply overwhelmed him with superior Defense. Iemitsu appeared bored and Tsuna was on the brink of elimination. Tsuna refuses, so Iemitsu lifts a boulder and hurls it at Tsuna. Colonnello and Lal Mirch shout out that it was going to crush Tsuna. However, Tsuna is saved by Reborn in the nick of time, which was in his curse-released time. Reborn shoots the boulder and destroys it into letters, spelling out the word "C-H-A-O-S" and they land around Tsuna. Iemitsu appears to be shocked, and Lal Mirch and Colonnello chorus in unison that there was only one person who could pull off a feat like that. Reborn, in his curse-released form, stands before them, with his hat shading his eyes. Tsuna asks Reborn who he is, not recognizing him in his adult form. Reborn looks at Tsuna with a hard expression and tells him that it was lesson time. Reborn easily heavily injures Iemitsu while in his un-cursed form, Tsuna being oblivious to the adult Reborn's identity. Reborn tells Tsuna two weaknesses of his for when he has to fight Iemitsu again. When Reborn runs out of his un-cursed form time, Tsuna is still oblivious to Reborn's identity when Reborn changes into his cursed form right behind a boulder. Reborn reminds Tsuna of his un-cursed form's lesson, which Tsuna takes into mind, and fights Iemitsu. Tsuna's skill and speed have suddenly improved, which Iemitsu notes, and Reborn mentally tells Tsuna to show him what his student was capable of.

Tsuna: Relax, I tied with Yuma not because of my power but because I was one with my power.

Tsuna looks at the quills Yuma gave him and suddenly he remembered his reason for fighting his father.

Tsuna: I am not fighting Iemitsu because of my pride, but because he betrayed me and Yuni even when I begged him not to, and that's unforgivable.

Suddenly the quills began glowing and Tsuna's flames became erratic and erupted. They turned gold, surprising everyone. Ball of flames surrounded Tsuna, Iemitsu and everyone else was in awe at what they are seeing. Tsuna appeared out of the flames, with his equipment clad in gold. Tsuna looked up at his hands and smiled. He suddenly heard Yuni's voice.

Yuni: Tsuna, Vongola Decimo congratulations you have awoken the Fiamma di Nova : Sky Version.

Tsuna: Nova Sky Flame

Yuni: Yes, it only works when you become one with your flame and thanks to Yuma, the man who appeared to save you, and your thoughts you did it.

Tsuna: Thank you Yuni

Yuni: Go Tsuna defeat Iemitsu, reclaim your pride.

Tsuna: My pride isn't with him

Yuni: Then what is your pride Tsuna?

Tsuna: To protect everyone and ….

Yuni: And

Tsuna: Well I guess were going to find out later aren't you Yuni. *winks at her*

Yuni: Tsuna *blushes*

Tsuna returned from the mental plane and stared at his father with a harmonic serenity that caused everyone to question if it was the same Tsuna.

Iemitsu: So son, can you control that power.

Tsuna charged in at Iemitsu. Iemitsu caught his punch but Tsuna grabbed his arm, then using his Zero point Breakthrough: Revised to absorb his flames. Iemitsu swung Tsuna around to punch him but Tsuna easily blocked it, then he aimed his hand at his father.

Iemtisu: X-Burner point blank!

Iemitsu jumped out of the way but Tsuna was smiling, when Iemitsu looked behind him Tsuna was right behind him with both hands touching his back.

Tsuna: Nova Burner!

At that moment the watches rang, and Tsuna moved his arms slightly avoiding his father all together. The force of the Nova Burner was so great, that the surrounding vicinity was destroyed.

Iemitsu: You were going to kill your old man, aint that a little harsh.

Tsuna: Oops! I was holding back, I didn't want to kill you

Iemitsu: You better train with that power a little more.

Tsuna: That is one of the few times I will agree with you.

Iemitsu: I guees I'll check in on Basil.

As the battle between Iemitsu and Tsuna has ended, Tsuna has awoken the Nova Flame:Sky Version. What is the secret behind this flame? Is it related to the fearsome form Yuma showed against Mukuro? And what will become of Chrome? All these questions including the introduction of the Vinidice and the second duel of the series coming up in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Lot of credit to give for this chapter. All credit for the Bionicrusader monsters except Nocens Fulogoris belong to an artist named Karkashan. Images of the monsters can be found on Yugioh Custom Wikia. Yuma's new deck as well as some of the Hieratic monsters is a personal creation. Nova Flame is also a personal creation. The White Mist monsters do not belong to me and credit for their creation goes to its creator. Thank you and have a good read. The characters belong to their respective owners I take no credit in their creation.


	7. Hot Blooded Battle: Hibari vs Xanxus

Hot Blooded Battle: Hibari vs. Xanxus

During the events between Team Colonnello, Reborn, and Verde, another battle was taking place. Hibari and Fon stormed the Varia stronghold and began their fight against Team Mammon. Hibari was still a little angry from his interrupted battle with Yuma, which caused Fon to worry about his representative.

Fon: Why are we doing this?

Hibari: We have to fight don't we?

Fon: Yes, but wouldn't be smarter to let the fight come to us.

Hibari: No, we eliminate as many teams as possible, and then I can get my rematch

Fon: Hibari, Xanxus isn't an opponent that you're capable of fighting alone.

Hibari: Are you saying that Herbivore could defeat him and I can't

Fon: Hibari, I don't think you should talk about Tsuna that way

Hibari: No matter, Xanxus is a measuring stick.

Fon: Okay Hibari I understand.

The elevator opened and in front of him were the four Varia members. Squalo, Leviathan, Belphelgor, and Lussuria all surrounded Hibari.

Hibari: So you all intend to take me on at once.

Squalo: No, I think we will do something a little different, a duel

Hibari: A duel?

Squalo: Yes Hibari, Team Varia challenges you to a duel; I will be the representative for team Varia

Hibari: Why don't all of you duel me at once.

Squalo: Excuse me. I think you overestimate your abilities Hibari, besides that's a bad strategy there is five of us and one of you. We wouldn't jeopardize our team for one duel

Hibari: Well all I am hearing is that your team is too weak to do much of anything. Humph it seems only Xanxus and you are competent and I'm skeptical about you Squalo.

Belphelgor: Insolent whelp

Hibari: Oh, so the prince of a pretend empire has something to say, or is the Xanxus suck up have anything to say

Lussuria: I think he is talking about you Levi

Hibari: Yes I am but I am surprised to hear that from you, since your opinion means so little because frankly you're blind as a bat an serve no real purpose in battle.

Belphelgor: Shishshii! I know what you're trying to do your trying to get us all to duel you, well its not going to work. Shihishi! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Hibari was yawning and waiting for Belphelgor to finish.

Levi: What is he doing?

Squalo: It looks like he's feeding his bird while singing some song.

Hibari was singing the school anthem while feeding Hibrid, who just happened to be nearby.

Squalo: That's it, Kyoya Hibari we all challenge you to duel!

Hibari: Okay

Fon: Well, let see if your gamble pays off Hibari.

Squalo, Leviathan, Belphelgor, and Lussuria: D-gazer SET! Duel Disk Set!

Hibari: Duel disk set!

Hibari eye changed color and turns purple, tribal markings are formed around his eye. Squalo and the rest of the Varia members all used D-gazers that were the colors of their flame and they all shared the same design. A design similar to the Varia symbol on their flag, Belphelgor duel disk was in the shape of crown, Squalo's arm turned into a duel disk, Levithan's duel disk a Parabola, and finally Lussuria had a standard duel disk similar to Yuma's but in black. Hibari's Duel disk was one of his tonfas outfitted with duel disk technology.

Belphelgor: Why do we have to announce this stuff?

Squalo: I like it, besides it in the rules apparently.

Lussuria: Who cares let's just destroy this guy

Levi: Agreed

Belphelgor, Levi, Lussaria, Squalo and HIbari: DUEL!

Belphelgor, Levi, Lussaria, Squalo: 8000 (Each)

Hibari: 8000

Belphelgor: Shishishi! First turn is mine! First I activate the spell card Ally scout! Think of this as a gift from the prince. You get two tokens on your side of the field (Light/Lv2/200/1400). Now I can summon my Ally of Justice-Cosmic Gateway x3 (Dark/Machine/2400/1200) to my side of the field. Now Hibari I activate another spell from my hand the quick play spell, Ally Brain Trust! By destroying two monsters with "Ally" in their name I draw 3 cards. I choose your ally tokens. With that I end my turn.

Levi**:** My turn is next! I summon Rescue Rabbit! (Level 4/300/100)

Hibari's interest seemed caught when the rabbit appeared. Hibari stared at the rabbit that made the Varia members a little disturbed.

Squalo: Hey what's a matter with you?

Hibari: The bunny.

Levithan: What about it?

Hibari: I want it.

Levithan: It's not real

Hibari: Give me the bunny.

Levithan: I tribute Rescue Rabbit to special summon Gem Knight Garnet and Gem Knight Sapphire.

As Hibari saw the rabbit disintegrate to particles is face seemed to lose its glow and he seemed heartbroken. Suddenly a horrific aura imbued Hibari; nobody noticed this aura except Fon.

Fon: That's the biggest mistake they will make.

Levi: Now I activate Gem Knight Fusion! I fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet with my Gem –Knight Obsidian from my hand. Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Citrine! (Fire/Pyro/Fusion/LV7/2200/1950). Now I activate Gem Knight Fusion's effect by removing one Gem-Knight from my graveyard I can add it back to my hand and Obsidian eff allows me to return one Gem-Knight to my hand. With that I end my turn \

Lussaria: I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrrier (Water/Spellcaster/Level 4/1700/900). Now I activate the spell Draconic Dance of the Ice Barrier. I can only activate this card while I have Dance Princess on the field, I can special summon one Ice Barrier Synchro from my Extra deck but its effects are negated. Arise! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Water/Dragon/Effect/Synchro/LV9/2700/2000)

Squalo: Finally my turn! Hibari you will certainly lose! I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight,(Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect/LV4/1900/1200) by activating his effect I get to special summon one monster from my hand. Come forth! XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LV3/1300/1000). Now that I have two monsters on my side of the field I can special summon the three Faultroll! In my Hand! Come forth my swordsmen! Now I will tune my Level 3 Fulhelmknight with my Level 4 Boggart Knight to Synchro summon X-Saber Souza (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/LV7/2500/1600). YOOUUUU WILLL NOT SURVIVEE!

Hibari: Are you done?

Squalo: Excuse me?

Hibari: Are you done talking because all of you are annoying! Now you will all pay.

Squalo: What did we do?

Hibari: You killed an innocent creature

Levi: It isn't real!

Hibari: SHUT UP! I WILL SAVE THE REST I WON'T FAIL THE RABBIT AGAIN

Levi: He's lost it.

Hibari: DRAW! I activate the spell card DARK HOLE! Its effect destroys all of your monsters!

Varia: OH NO!

Hibari: Now I summon Quick Ninja (Wind/Warrior/Effect/LV3/1000/800). Now I activate the spell card Ninjuitsu Art of Shadows. This spell allows me to special summon two more copies of Quick Ninja! Next I special summon Hidden Ninja Kishu! (Earth/Warrior/Effect/LV4/2000/200), finally I activate the spell Forbidden Ninjuitsu art of Power. This card increases the attack of all my monsters by 2000 but they are destroyed at the end of my turn.

Squalo: One of us is about to lose.

Hibari: All of you are about to lose Quick Ninja can attack 3 times in a turn!

Squalo: WHAAT!

Hibari: GO! MY NINJA! BITE THEM TO DEATH!

Varia: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Varia: 0

Hibari: 8000

Mammon: Curse his skill, Better go wake up the boss!

Squalo: I will not accept defeat like this. Curse you!

Squalo and the rest of the Varia members went to attack Hibari, but just as quickly as they got up, they were struck down. Hibari shocked at this development looked to his side and saw Fon uncursed. Fon smiled at him but Hibari was angered at his interference.

HIbari: I could have beaten them all.

Fon: I'm sure you could, but I just couldn't let you fight them by yourself, besides I got these from the man you called Levi.

Hibari: Are those the rabbits?

Fon: Yes they are.

Hibari quickly snatched the cards from Fon's hand, he looked away still feigning anger, Fon just smiled but his smile quickly turned to a scowl as Xanxus and Mammon entered the room.

Xanxus: Seriously I can't rely on you guys to take out the trash, so you think you can take me?

Hibari: What kind of question is that? Of course, I might go as far as to call you trash

Xanxus: Funny, so might as well get to it.

Hibari: Yup

Hibari entered into a battle stance as did Fon but Xanxus didn't enter any fighting stance instead pulled out a D-Gazer, this event shocked everyone including Mammon was uncursed.

Mammon: Boss wait, you intend to duel this guy but I though you said this game was for kids.

Xanxus: It is, but I find it mildly amusing, besides I want to see how you can apply this to assassin's work.

Mammon: Boss, are you sure, this guy beat everybody else pretty bad.

Xanxus: Do you doubt my skill?

Mammon: (Scared) No! Of course not go ahead.

Xanxus: So how 'bout we get this over with.

Hibari: Fine with me.

Xanxus activated his black D-gazer and his tiger style Duel disk. Both players drew their five cards then with a resounding yell from both of them they shouted "DUEL!

Hibari: 8000

Xanxus: 8000

Hibari: I will go first this time. Draw! I summon Kagura! In attack position! (Earth/Warrior/Effect/LV4/1950/1500) I end my turn

A beautiful woman in a very formal kimono appeared; she was holding a bow and arrow and stood with the bow at her side.

Xanxus: My turn, draw! I activate the field spell Eternal Vacuum!

The entire field around them became an empty vacuum of space, in the middle of space rested a large black hole in the middle of the field.

Xanxus: Next I summon Solaric Droid! (Fire/Pyro/Effect/LV3/900/800). I set two cards face down and end my turn. Solaric Droid effect activates at the end of my turn I get to place a stardust counter on Solaric Droid.

Mammon: What is he doing, Hibari's monster is going to tear through him. I better help him

Fon: I strongly advise you don't do that.

Mammon: When did you?

Fon: Stay out their fight Viper

Mammon: That's it Fon we are going to settle this right here right now.

Fon: Fine by me, but I bear you no ill will

Mammon: But I do!

Hibari: 8000

Xanxus: 8000

Hibari: My turn! Draw! I summon Legendary Ninja Musashi (Earth/Warrior/Effect/LV4/1900/1300),Musahi effect activates when this card is summoned you cannot activate any traps.

Mammon: This is bad, the boss is completely outmatched.

Fon: You really should focus, especially when you're fighting me Exploding Lotus Kempo!

Mammon: Damn you.

Hibari: Now Musashi attack his monster!

Xanxus: …..

Hibari: Musashi effect activates when this card attacks a monster that monster loses 300 atk. Solaric Droid (600/800), further more when Musashi destroys a monster I get to special summon one Ninja monster to my field.

Musashi ran up to the droid and quickly slashed in half, the droid split in half and two little suns appeared on Xanxus's field.

Xanxus: Solaric droid effect activates when its destroyed by battle, I get to summon to two starling tokens, also when a Solaric monster is destroyed its absorbed into the Eternal Vacuum. Now it has 3 Stardust counters on it.

Hibari: It doesn't matter you still take damage!

Hibari: 8000

Xanxus: 6800

Xanxus: Go ahead keep feeding the Vacuum the true purpose of my deck will reveal itself shortly. Hehehe.

Hibari: Show yourself! Kunoichi Ninja Kurenai,(Fire/Warrior/Effect/Tuner/Lv1/400/400 . Now Kagura attack Xansus directly!

Xanxus: But I have monsters on my field.

Hibari: When you only have defense position monsters Kagura can attack directly, also Kurenai effect allows me to attack you directly as well

Xanxus: Damn it!

Hibari: 8000

Xanxus: 4450

Hibari: You know for an assassin you're handling this pretty poorly, ninja are the original assassins after all. I set one card and end my turn

Xanxus: A lot of talk for someone who is about to lose.

Hibari: Care to show me how. Honestly it doesn't surprise me that an herbivore like Tsuna defeated you so easily, I didn't know you were this weak.

Xanxus: (Eye twitches) What did you say?

Mammon: Oh no he said Tsuna's name, Crap! I said his name to

Fon: Why is saying Tsuna's name bad?

Mammon: It's taboo, and would please stop saying that.

Xanxus: You disrespect me by mentioning that boy in my house and then you so casually call me weak, I will reduce you to cinders.

Hibari: Oh well let me know when you are planning to make a move then.

Xanxus: DRAW! I activate the spell card Fusion of Sol! Now I take fuse these three solaric monsters to summon my loyal servant arise! Divine Solaric Tiger (Fire/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/LV10/3200/2900). Since the monsters I sent to the graveyard were both level 6 and one level 4 it adds 16 stardust counters to Eternal Vacuum.

Hibari: There he goes again feeding that Vacuum, I better destroy it before it gets to out of control.

Xanxus: Divine Solaric Tiger also adds 5 Stardust counters to Eternal Vacuum. Finally Solaric Tiger gains 200 for each counter on the field. I count 21 so that brings his attack to a grand total of 7400.

HIbari: It stops here Trap Card activate, Ninjitsu art of Banishment! I can only activate this card if I have a face up "Ninja" on the field I can remove one of your cards on the field I remove Eternal Vacuum!

The three ninja rushed into the gaping black hole and threw numerous seals around it. Lights formed around the black hole in the form a pentagram and then the Vacuum exploded but the result was not in Hibari's favor, suddenly the Vacuum began to roar.

Hibari: What is going on?

Xanxus: Jeez! Your stupid, you destroyed the Eternal Vacuum which means you allowed me to summon my ace monster! Descend Forth! Nothire, the Perfect Vacuum! (Fire/Pyro/Effect/LV10/0/0)

Hibari: 0 attack there has to be more than that.

Xanxus: Your right, Nothire gains 1000 Attack for each monster that is removed from play, I have four monsters removed from play that gives him a grand total of 4000. Go! Divine Solaric Tiger! (ATK: 3200) attack his Kunoichi Ninja Kurenai (ATK:400)

Hibari: I activate my trap card, Forbidden Ninjuitsu Art: Spirit Calling! By sacrificing Kurenai I get to special summon up to three Ninja from my deck. Come forth! Hidden Ninja Kishu (ATK:2000), Ninja Recruiter Yoemon (ATK:1800), and Ninja Arts Specialist (ATK:1800). Now I activate the quick-play spell Quick XYZ! Now I can Xyz summon on your turn. I overlay these five monsters to create the Overlay network, Gate of Honor open to release your guardian, Exceed Summon! Cut your path! The Master of Arts Muramasa! (ATK:4500)

Mammon: Idiot

Hibari: What's that noise? Gugh!

Hibari exploded in lacerations, causing both Fon, and Xanxus great anger.

Fon: When did you?

Mammon: The minute you stood to chat. Viper Mirage R! The rule was no one can summon a monster of 4000 ATK!

Xanxus: What the hell is that?

Mammon: But boss

Xanxus: I will not accept victory like this battle is suspended.

Mammon: Boss!

Xanxus: No this is over!

Hibari: So how about fight regular then

Xanxus: That's fine by me!

Mammon: Sir there is only 2 minutes left to the battle.

Xanxus: That's plenty of time, let's go Hibari

Hibari: Okay(smiles)

But at that moment the watches rang! Both Hibari and Xanxus were disgusted by this fact. Hibari attempted to destroy the watch but at that moment I-pin and Tetsuya both grabbed Hibari and prevented him from doing so, the Varia did the same. Hibari was carried out by Tetsuya.

Hibari: I demand an explanation, why you are here Tetsuya and why I-pin here is and wearing a watch no less!

I-pin: Hibari-sama wait you don't understand

Fon: I ask my pupil to be a part of this battle, and besides it looks like Dino brought them

Hibari: Dino (Looks to the side)

Dino: Yo!

HIbari: I'm going to bite you death.

Dino: Think about this for a minute,

Meanwhile the Simon Family had no confrontation at all and was being watched by Basil. Enma seemed to sense Basil's presence and left the dinner table temporarily, Enma eventually found himself confronted with Basil

Enma: Why are you here?

Basil: Well I was?

Enma: Spying on us, that's kind of a dirty tactic

Basil: Sorry it's my job

Enma: Well I'm asking you to leave, before things escalate any further

Basil: We are in the middle of a battle here

Enma: So is that a challenge because if it is

Basil: Enma was is that?

Enma: What is what?

At that moment a flash of light appeared in Enma's house, Enma and Basil both ran to investigate the explosion, when they arrived the were horrified at what they saw, Enma was overtaken with rage at the sight of his Famiglia decimated before his eyes. He looked up to see the Vindice holding Skull's body in his hands.

Enma: Put him down!

Unamed Vindice: Just hand over your watch and you will live

Enma: I said put him down

Bermuda: A shame, your familiga will die for your selfishness Enma Kozato. Give my associate the watch and walk away and we will do the same if not then you will live with the knowledge that you were responsible for the deaths of familiga.

Enma: You bastard

Bermuda: Think about it realistically how many of us do you think you can defeat us, and even if by some miracle you do defeat them do you think you can defeat me.

Skull: Please Enma give him the watch

Enma: Skull

Skull: I couldn't bear the sorrow if anything happened to you, you were the only one who treated me like a person, with respect do not throw away your life

Enma reluctantly gave Bermuda his watch, Bermuda gave the watch to the Unnamed Vindice and then departed from the Simon Household, Basil then contacted Lal Mirch to inform them of the events that had taken place. Basil informed Iemitsu and the others That a large group of Vindice led by the Vindice Arcobaleno had attacked all of the members of Team Skull, leaving them mortally wounded. Skull had been attacked and wristwatch stolen and changed to Bermuda. Team Reborn is informed of the unfolding events until suddenly Checker Face announces the accumulated results for the second day.

Checker Face: After today's events a new team is joining the fight, but I will be making a demonstration on what happens when you break the rules of my tournament

Bermuda: Pretentious Prick

Checker Face: Call me what you want but you will abide by my rules because if you fail to do so, I'm afraid you won't like the consequences

Bermuda: Nothing you do will scare me because nothing has the power I wield

Checker Face: If you only knew what I have in stored for you. Wonomichi what is the status of our little guest.

Wonomichi: She has absorbed 30 Numbers sir, sixty in total if you include the Chaos forms. The dragons have risen to her midpoint sir.

Checker Face: Have her prepped she will be meeting our new participants.

Wonomichi: Yes sir

Checker Face: Yuma, I wonder how you will react after Kotori reappears?

Author's Note: Hibari's deck debuts along with Xanxus debut, Kotori comes back and she fights the Vindice no less, how powerful is she? Or is Checker Face marching her to her death to further drive Yuma towards his purposes. Another question and this one baffles me how come Wonomichi has several different spellings to his name? Seriously check out his wiki page. Anyways I hope you enjoy the read, my next chapter might be a little late Finals are upon me and I will like to pass them, enjoy the story and as always have a nice day

Credits: All character creations belong to their respective owners. Credit for the Solaric Archtype goes to Lexadin, Divine Solaric Tiger and The Master of Arts Muramasa are both original creations As well as the various spell and trap cards played in this story except for Quick Xyz which is in the Zexal manga.. Description and Card effects are below:

Divine Solaric Tiger

Fire/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/LV10/3200/2900

3 "Solaric" Monsters

When this card is successfully Fusion summoned place 5 Stardust Counters on all Solaric monsters you control. This card gains 200 points for each Stardust Counter on the field. If there are 10 or more counters on the field this card cannot be removed from the field by card effects.

The Master of Arts Muramasa

Wind/Warrior/XYZ/Rank 4/Effect/4500/2000

5 Level 4 "Ninja" Monsters

Once per turn, detach 2 Xyz materials from this card to special summon up to two "Ninja" monsters from your graveyard, there effects are negated and their Attack and Def is 3000. Detach 1 Xyz material from this card to return all cards your opponent controls. This card can attack twice in the same battle phase.


	8. Chrome's Resolve: Enter the Eliminator

Chrome's Resolve: Enter the Elminator

The Vindice appearance marked the end of the second day of the representative battles, Tsuna was informed of the events that took place with the Simon and the Vindice, and he rushed over to the hospital to see his friend and his mortally wounded family. The Arcobaleno also went to check on Skull, but before either of them made it to the hospital Yuma was already there admitting Chrome into the hospital.

Yuma: I need a doctor

Clerk: Young man you need to calm down

Yuma: Calm down, my friend has no internal organs and is literally dying on my back, and you expect me to calm down!

Clerk: I need an emergency team to the emergency room waiting area; we have a young girl with heavy internal bleeding and no internal organs

Yuma: Thank you

Yuma watched as Chrome was carted away, he waited in the hospital during the events that transpired in the representative battle. After an hour had passed Yuma was approached by the doctor.

Yuma: What is it?

Doctor: Her diagnosis isn't good; if she makes it through the night it would be a miracle.

Yuma: What does she need right now? I'll get it

Doctor: I admire your determination but right now she needs a lot of blood and we don't have her blood type

Yuma: What is her blood type?

Doctor: O negative, the amount of blood she needs exceeds what we have here in the hospital, basically she needs a massive blood transfusion

Yuma: Take mine!

Doctor: Young man I can't

Yuma grabs the doctor by the shirt and pulls him down to eye level

Yuma: Listen to me doctor, I have O negative blood and I am her only chance at living, if she dies because you let her, I swear you're going to need a lot more hospital rooms because the amount of work I'll give you will be legendary

Doctor:(to himself): What is with this boy?

Doctor: Fine, Nurse prep this child for blood transfusion

Yuma: Okay

Yuma shocked the doctors by the sheer amount of blood he was able to give Chrome.

Doctor: Another bag!

Nurse: Yes, I dare say that boy is incredible

Doctor: Incredible, he's given here the equivalent amount of blood to a human body. By chance where is he?

Nurse: He's gone

Doctor: I understand, you don't do something like this and stick around too many questions, if he only knew that this hospital keeps a lot of secrets.

Tsuna and his representatives' rush to Namimori Hospital to see of the Simon were alright when they meet upset Basil who reassures them that they would make a full recovery. Suddenly, Kyoko arrives and states worriedly to Tsuna that Chrome was unwell and her internal organs were gone. She tells him that Chrome had been calling out for "Boss." Tsuna rushes to Chrome along with Kyoko.

Tsuna: Kyoko did you bring Chrome to the hospital?

Kyoko: No, Yuma did

Tsuna: How?

Kyoko: I don't know but he called me and told me to look after her while he was gone

Tsuna: Why would he leave Chrome all alone? I thought-Wait he has your number?

Kyoko: Yes, I gave it to him is that a problem Tsuna

Tsuna: (comically laughs) No, not at all

Tsuna: (to himself) that feeling of absolute anger seems to be rising again.

When Tsuna entered the room he was saddened by Chrome's state.

Tsuna: Chrome, I'm sorry

Chrome: No, it's my fault I went to help Yuma defeat Mukuro

Tsuna: You defeated Mukuro!

Chrome: In a duel, apparently that drained whatever time I had left

Tsuna: I apologize that I ignored your condition, besides do you know why Yuma just dropped you off

Chrome: Tsuna remember he's a genetic anomaly

Tsuna: Yes but how would they know that unless he did something stupid

Gokudera: Did you hear about that guy who donated more than 4 quarts of blood to one person?

Tsuna: That would count as something stupid? Amazing though 4 quarts

Chrome: That was Yuma's blood

Tsuna: Wait you didn't know

Chrome: Of course not

Tsuna: I guess Yuma does care about you Chrome.

Chrome: I guess, Tsuna put me in the battle

Tsuna: I can't your condition is too severe for me to risk it

Chrome: Tsuna please

Tsuna: Chrome, I cannot

Tsuna leaves the hospital room as well at his representatives, but at that moment Chrome began to breathe heavily, and her heart began to race. She pulled off all of her heart monitoring equipment and fell to the floor bowled over in pain

Chrome: What is this pain? Aaah! My stomach feels like it's on fire. I can't take this, my body is so hot, Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! MY HEAD!

Chrome blacked out in the bathroom. Later in Yamamoto's dad's sushi shop, Gokudera and Yamamoto commended Tsuna on his decision, stating that Reborn would have done the same. Gokudera wondered where Reborn was, to which Tsuna answered that he was apparently meeting with the other Arcobaleno to discuss Bermuda. Suddenly, however, everyone notices an ominous Flame.

Yuma: Tsuna is in trouble

Astral: How do you know?

Yuma: That flame is not any one of the flames I've sensed before.

Yuma staggered a bit, causing Astral great concern.

Astral: Yuma, you've given too much blood even for you

Yuma: It doesn't matter, I would do it again

Astral: Yuma stop; you don't have to keep punishing yourself for Kotori

Yuma: What makes you think I'm doing that?

Astral: Your about to fight things that even you acknowledge are stronger than anything you fought so far.

Yuma: SHUT UP! None of that matters, nothing matters, no matter how many times I'm put in danger, I will continue jumping in. I failed her once, I won't fail Kotori again!

Astral: (Smiles) Why do I try? Yuma aren't you forgetting something?

Yuma: Huh? What am I forgetting?

Astral: Katto

Yuma: (Wide Grin) I'll do KATTOBINGU ORE!

Astral: That's the Yuma I know.

Yuma took off towards Yamamoto's restaurant, where he encountered Tsuna confronting the Vindice.

Tsuna: Yuma, glad you can make it

Yuma: Who are these guys and why are they attacking us? Don't the rules forbid this kind of thing?

Tsuna: They do, but there not on his team

Yuma: Who's team?

Tsuna: I'll explain later, for now we have to take care of these guys.

Yuma: Okay.

Both Tsuna and Yuma took off towards the Vindice; Tsuna quickly weaved around the Vindice chians. He then delivered a powerful kick to its head, but it seemed to have no effect. Meanwhile Yuma was weaving around the chains himself, he turned to Gokudera.

Yuma: I need some cover Gokudera

Gokudera: Gotcha. Rocket Bomb X!

Hundreds if not thousands of bombs infused with Storm flames bombarded the Vindice, Yuma seeing his opening charged in and delivered a hard punch to the second Vindice causing it to stagger. Both Tsuna and Yuma jumped back and gathered themselves.

Yuma: Their tuff

Tsuna: Considering their the strongest enemy we ever faced, I have to agree with you

Yuma: Tsuna, did you unlock Nova yet

Tsuna: How do you know about Nova?

Yuma: Tsuna really?

Tsuna: Oh right the hand thing

Yuma: Actually no, Yuni got her knowledge of it from me; I'll tell you about it later for now, you need to activate it now

Tsuna: That's the problem I don't how, it just happened by accident

Yuma: Just think about what made you harmonize last time

Tsuna: What made me harmonize last time, but that was

Yuma: I don't need to know what it was just do it.

Everybody jumped out of the way, Tsuna attempted to concentrate but the Vindice were not allowing him the opportunity. Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped in an distracted the Vindice then suddenly a massive explosion and Tsuna regained his gold flame form.

Yuma: So that's your Nova, too bad it's basic

Tsuna: Basic?

Yuma: That was to be expected it though; anyways let me show you a real Nova

Tsuna: But you have no flames

Yuma: Tsuna, I am the Phoenix Infinitia I am every flame remember

Tsuna: That is the most unfair thing I've ever heard

Yuma: Well until Yuni synchronizes the gems, the best I could do is level 2

Tsuna: Level 2

Yuma: Sorry they come in levels

Tsuna: What level am I?

Yuma: You're not even one

Tsuna: Seriously!

Yuma: Watch!

Yuma clinched his fist and moved his arms in a semi-circle, the Vindice attempted to attack him but his aura incinerated their chains

Yamamoto: Did you see that?

Gokudera: I'm still trying to believe it.

Yuma body suddenly increased in size and mass becoming much more muscular than he was before, a blood red aura exploded around him. His body was cloaked in this blood red aura and when he opened his eyes they seemed to glow. Everybody was in awe at what they saw.

Yuma: Tsuna go ahead attack first.

Tsuna: Right

Tsuna jumped in and appeared behind the Vindice, he then kicked him and jumped into the air. He then aimed his hands and fired an X burner at the Vindice. Two Vindice dodged but the other was trapped but Gokudera's barrage of bombs. A massive explosion occurred but the Vindice appeared unharmed much to Tsuna's shock.

Tsuna: What are they, that was enough fire to melt the ground into liquid but there isn't a scratch on him.

Yuma: Oh they are tough. I guess it's time for me to step in. Hey you Vindice guys you have 30 seconds or so to leave here, or your master is going to be three goons short

Vindice: You dare threaten us, pitiful child do you know who we are?

Yuma: No, and personally I don't care, now prepare to die.

Tsuna: Your promise Yuma

Yuma: My promise was not to kill humans these guys stop being human a long time ago. (Roars)

The ground began shaking and everybody began to feel Yuma's energy.

Gokudera: This is amazing; he's this strong this is unreal

Tsuna: Wait didn't Yuma gave all that blood to Chrome, Yuma stop!

Yamamoto: Why are you stopping him, he is the only one who could defeat them?

Tsuna: Because he can't maintain this level of power, we have to help him out

Gokudera: How?

Tsuna: Make sure they don't dodge, surround them

Goukdera, Yamamoto and Tsuna surrounded the Vindice and unleashed their strongest attacks. The Vindice had no choice but the protect themselves but before they realized it Yuma was done gathering energy

Yuma: Everybody get out of the way

Tsuna: Okay

Yuma: Go _SōHaRyu! _

The energy based dragons erupted out of Yuma's hands, they were made of white energy and contained crystal blue eyes. The dragons whipped around Yuma and took off after the Vindice. The Vindice guards attempted to defend themselves. The dragons blanketed the area with their energies, trapping the Vindice in a dark and shadowy, inescapable dome, leaving only it and Yuma inside. Yuma then moved in and begins to pummel the Vindice - its movements too quick for the enemy to evade. When the initial melee barrage is over, Yuma blasted the airborne Vindice with pure energy from the ground, sending it out of the dome. The dragons quickly assemble together and strike the Vindice, continuing to send it higher into the atmosphere. Finally, Yuma emerges from the mouth of one of his dragons, and as Yuma recites the name of the attack, as he and the dragon pierce the target and the Vindice exploded above the clouds.

Yuma: True Supremacy Furious Barrage (Shinha Mōgeki Reppa)!

Tsuna: What the hell just happened?

Reborn: That was amazing he killed them

Tsuna: Reborn

Reborn: That power is frightening; I almost don't want him to get the rest of his powers

Gokudera: That was so cool Yamamoto did you see that

Yamamoto: Incredible!

Yuma landed but was severely drained of his energy and looked incredibly beat up. He smiled as everyone approached him. Unfortunately the rest of the teams weren't so lucky to rid themselves of their Vindice problem. Team Colonello was eliminated by the Vindice surprise attack, a gutless attack aimed at Nana, Iemitsu's wife caused his watch to be broken. All the other teams manage to elude the shadowy combatants. Tsuna and Gokudera help walked Yuma back to the restaurant, where Yuma explained the events that transpired between Chrome, Mukuro and himself.

Gokudera: Who knew she had in her to defy Mukuro?

Tsuna: Hopefully she'll be alright, by what I heard you gave her more than enough blood

Yuma: I really didn't want that to get out

Yamamoto: More importantly will you be okay for tomorrow's battle

Yuma: Tomorrow yes, right now no.

Yuni: Perhaps I can help with that

Tsuna: Gamma, Yuni

Gamma: Hey guys

Tsuna: What are you guys doing here, how did you escape the Vindice

Yuni: They were after the boss watches

Gokudera: So they attacked Byakuran, I thought his watch was destroyed

Yuni: Yuma is currently holding my boss watch

Yuma: Hehehe! You figured it out huh

Yuni: Why would you put yourself in that type of danger?

Yuma: Don't worry Yuni, I'll going to give back your watch, after I fulfill my promise to Reborn

Tsuna: What promise?

Yuma: The short version is this she restores my powers and I train her to master her phoenix abilities.

Yuni: I never agreed to such a thing

Reborn: I'm sorry Yuni but you have no choice in the matter. I can't always be around to protect you

Gamma: She has me to protect her

Yuma: And yet I'm the one with the watch, Gamma you are strong but these guys are in another league and besides you don't have the reserves of power Yuni has. So Yuni when you are ready.

Yuni: Right now I will do my best to heal you

Tsuna: I do not like this

Gokudera: Well anyway we should get some sleep

Yamamoto: Your right, Gamma, Yuni will you be staying here?

Gamma: I don't think we have much choice since Yuma is right here and unable to move.

Yamamoto: Okay, I will get more beds.

Yuni: Thank you Yamamoto, by the way Tsuna are you hungry I can make you something

Tsuna: No Yuni, I mean its okay, I'm fine. (stomach growls)

Yuma: I think you should eat something

Yuni: (chuckles) It's no concern to me, I will be right back.

Gokudera: She's going to be a good wife to whoever grabs her heart

Gamma: Don't get any ideas any of you, especially you Tsuna

Yuma: Before you guys argue, can you move out the way, I'm trying to sort out my stuff

Tsuna: When did you bring those?

Yuma: I always carry them with me.

Yamamoto: So you intend to the ritual here.

Yuma: With your permission yes, it's large enough for me to absorb all of that energy. Plus I need Yuni rested.

Gamma: Don't harm her.

Yuma: I don't intend to besides you're not the threat I'm worried about.

After eating their food, they all went to sleep, with Yuni in a different room. Yuni was alone with 28 items that Yuma left in her possession. The 7 orbs, 7 plates, 7 gems, and 7 stones began resonating with the sleeping Yuni transferring a mysterious energy into her being. As soon as midnight hit the third day of the representative battle began. Tsuna and the others quickly rose out of the bed.

Gokudera: Yuma, can you fight?

Yuma: I can't you're going to have to this without me

Tsuna: Let him rest will handle this ourselves

Gokudera: Are you sure tenth?

Tsuna: Yes, let's get out of here; if we stay here we put everyone in danger

Yamamoto: Right

Tsuna expresses his surprise that the third day was starting so soon. Gokudera and Yamamoto also express their disapproval of the beginning time. Gokudera notes that Dino vanished once more, to which Reborn replies that he would contact him. At Team Mammon's hotel, Lussuria voices his anger that he couldn't sleep before the battle started. Mammon is furious and shouting, but Squalo calms him down by telling him to act like Xanxus; calm (or, as the rest of the representatives say, sleeping). Squalo shouts to them that he meant that Xanxus wasn't panicking. Suddenly, 3 Vindice of Team Bermuda appear from an Eighth Flame portal, much to the dismay of the eliminated Team Mammon members. Meanwhile, Team Reborn runs to the playground to avoid involving the local neighborhood in their fight, where they run into Mukuro.

Reborn: Why are you here Mukuro?

Mukuro: That is of no concern Arcobaleno, Where's Yuma?

Tsuna: To injured to fight

Mukuro: So I take our duel damaged him much more than he though

Gokudera: No, Yuma killed three Vindice, exhausting his power in the process

Verde: He did what? That's impossible

Reborn: It's true Verde; he killed all three in front of my eyes.

Verde: Where is the ceiling of this boy's power.

Mukuro: Okay if Yuma isn't here, the Tsuna will do for a close second.

Tsuna: Funny, how you didn't inquire about Chrome

Mukuro: I may hate Yuma but I know he's reliable; he got her to the hospital

Tsuna: Well, I guess it's more than you ever did

Mukuro: You don't understand, a brat like you will never understand

Tsuna: Well then make me

Mukuro: Confidence doesn't suit you Decimo

Vindice: Mind if we join in!

Tsuna: Damn it

Mukuro: Don't worry, we will end this Ken, Chikusa, and Flan is more than enough

M.M: But Mukuro-sama Flan is still sleeping.

The Vindice viciously attacked both the bosses, when the smoked cleared, both bosses were battle ready, and decided to form their tentative alliance. They decided to attack the Vindice altogether. Gokudera unleashed his Sistema C.A.I. to shield them from the attack of the Vindice. Next, Ken Joshima activates his Kong Channel and unleashes Decuple Bombs sticks that Gokudera gave to him and throws it to the Vindice. Next to attack is Yamamoto who is supported by Ken using his Shinotsuku Ame. The attack is followed by Chikusa who used his hedgehog yo-yos that injected poisonous spikes. Tsuna then attacks by using Hyper X-Stream. Mukuro follows the attack by using Verde's invention that turns his illusions to realities. He used it to summon corpse-eating crows to eat the Vindice. It exploded afterwards because Mukuro can't handle its power. After the explosion destroys Vindice's hats and coats, revealing their faces, everyone was shocked to see their true form along with Pacifiers hung on their necks.

Jacque: Congratulations for destroying are cloaks, but a hollow victory at best. The cloaks act as a seal so that are power doesn't kill our prisoners.

Ken: You're lying!

Jacque: Am I?

Within a flash, the Vindice chain raced across the field and shattered Ken's watch. Much to everyone's surprise. Mukuro yelled at M.M to wake up Flan.

M.M: I can't he's too afraid of them

Mukuro: Damn it I keep forgetting that Flan is a child.

Chrome: Perhaps I can help you.

Suddenly with a massive energy wave the Vindice were blown back from their positions. Everyone was surprised to see healthy Chrome.

Everyone: CHROME!

Tsuna: What are you doing here? Wasn't your condition severe?

Chrome: Is gone!

Mukuro: Gone, how?

Chrome: I think it was Yuma's blood.

Mukuro: Yuma's blood what do you mean?

Chrome: Well after our duel, I lost a lot of blood and according to the doctors Yuma gave me a substantial amount of blood.

Gokudera: Actually, that would make sense. Yuma contains a natural healing factor I guess when she got Yuma's blood, she also gain that ability. So she has—

Mukuro: Real Organs.

Chrome: Right (Smiles)

Mukuro: You're foolish; I wanted you to make your own path, with your own powers not to keep relying on someone

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, I did create my own path, the very fact I no longer use the Six Paths is evidence enough, I am sorry if I hurt you but this is my decision.

Mukuro: (smiles) I take it this boy is very important to you

Chrome: You all are important to me, every one your friends and every one of Tsuna's friends I will protect them all.

Suddenly Chrome began glowing purple, and her flames seemed to overwhelm the eighth flame much to the surprise of the Arcobaleno.

Mukuro: Just so you know no boy will be good enough for you in my eyes

Chrome: I know, let's finish them off Mukuro-sama

Verde: Then you're going to need these.

Mukuro: When you're ready Chrome.

Chrome: The True Path: Second Truth-Dukkha Samudaya!

Mukuro and Chrome: Genjū Mugaia!

The Crows with Chrome's added power destroyed the watches of Jacques teammates but not Jacque. He grunted in disgust at the loss of his teammates. He quickly jumped up and the Chains surrounded him then exploded quickly in all directions. Destroying the Crows, surprising everyone, Jacque then pulled his chains in and then began swinging them over his head

Jacque: That's it your all dead! Now! QUAKE WITH FEAR!

The chains were thrown into the ground and thousands of chains emerged from the ground covered in the flames of the eight flame, Both the teams attempted to jump out of the way but it was useless. Almost instantly Mukuro's teammates were eliminated except for Mukuro and Flan, and Yamamoto also found himself eliminated. Everybody seemed critically injured.

Tsuna: Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Damn it.

Tsuna: I will not let this stand.

Tsuna once again activated his imperfect Nova Form, and attempted to defeat Jacque but without destroying his watch. Greatly angering Reborn, but Chrome broke free from the chains and jumped up towards Tsuna.

Tsuna: Chrome!

Chrome: You can't do this alone Tsuna, let me give you a power boost

Tsuna: What? How?

Chrome: By giving you my flames to give your Nova the boost it needs

Tsuna: Chrome you can't do that.

Chrome: Tsuna, for once just trust me

Tsuna: O-Okay

Chrome: The Truth Path: Third Truth-Dukkha Nirodha

Suddenly Chrome flames manifested around her, and they roared out destroying the chains attempting to destroy Tsuna. Tsuna and Mukuro along with the Arcobaleno were amazed at her power. Chrome smiled as she released all of her flames. It appeared as a massive purple sun, then the flames began to enter Tsuna's being and he felt overwhelmed by the power. After a massive explosion Tsuna appeared vastly different to everyone. His flames were now white, and everybody's flames were resonating with his.

Tsuna: Now Jacque, we fight

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Yuma was restrained by Vindice chains and confronting Yuma was none other than Bermuda and Jager.

Bermuda: Lot of nerve killing my men but anything that strong can't be allowed to live

Yuma: You son of a bitch, how dirty can you get?

Bermuda: Listen boy I am already aware of what you are, I've exterminated your kind before, so tell me where the items are?

Yuma: I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about

Bermuda: Don't play dumb you tell me or I kill the man you call Gamma and the little phoenix fledgling Yuni.

Yuma: You bastard.

Bermuda: I take it we have an understanding

Yuma: (silence)

Bermuda: Fine, kill them

Yuma: NO!

Suddenly a flash of light when through the three Vindice leaving only Bermuda, Jager, and the other six Vindice standing, Bermuda turned around and saw girl with a black dress with two dragons running down the middle of the dress. The dress revealed her back which showed the two dragon tattoos running down her spine. Finally her most distinctive feature is behind the half checkered mask she had hazel eyes and green hair.

Kotori: Let Yuma go!

Bermuda: The Eliminator

Yuma: Kotori!

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the next chapter Yuma and Kotori reunite, how will this reunion go and is she the same Kotori. On another note, if anybody guesses the anime that I based Jacque move off of then you are officially an anime addict. As always enjoy the read, and have a nice day. Explanation of Chrome's new powers is below, as always each character belongs to their respective creators and owners.

Chrome's new powers are based on the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism. Each truth gives Chrome amazing powers. They all will be revealed in the later chapters.


	9. The Tragic Fate: Roar Supreme Dragon

The Tragic Fate: Roar Supreme Dragon Emperor

The third day of the representative battle was underway, the Vindice has forced some unlikely alliances, and Chrome has been reborn. Meanwhile Yuma and Bermuda were confronted with the identity of the eliminator. Kotori has revealed herself to be the eliminator and Yuma seemed so confused.

Bermuda: Really a little girl is threatening me that is preposterous.

Kotori: I said release him

Yuma: Kotori, are you okay? KOTORI!

Kotori: (looked away) Let Yuma go!

Bermuda: Oh I see, this girl seems very important to you Yuma, seems like she's more important than your own life. Kill her

Yuma: Bermuda you idiot

Kotori: (smiles) DIE!

In a flash Kotori disappeared from the sights of the Vindice as they all threw their chains. Kotori blissfully danced around the chains, rendering their attacks useless. Kotori then reached over her back and pulled out two swords. The hilts of each sword were open dragon heads with the swords coming out the mouth. They were black and white swords.

Yuma: The swords! That bastard found them!

Bermuda: All of you remove your cloaks, the rules are suspended for the eight flame, destroy her

Yuma: It's useless

Bermuda: What do you mean useless?

Yuma: Kotori is the Ouroboros Infinitia! Her power is way beyond your comprehension. In order to defeat her current state, you're going to have uncurse yourself and I don't think you want to that yet

Bermuda: Insolent child

All the Vindice attacked Kotori; Kotori brought up her swords and put herself in a crucifix position. The Vindice joked that she wanted to receive the attack but Yuma seemed concerned at what she was doing.

Yuma: Bermuda let me go! The technique she is going to use isn't something to be taken lightly

Bermuda: Whatever it is we can handle, we are beyond human

Yuma: You fool, that is the fighting style of the Supreme Dragon Emperor and if you know anything about my kind you know that fighting style

Bermuda: Impossible

Yuma: Look at her stance!

Bermuda: Jager it's time to go

Suddenly a portal opened and Bermuda retreated to the safety of the prison. Meanwhile the chains surrounded Kotori and attempted the slice her into pieces. At that moment chromatic energies emerged from her body and Kotori brought both swords into her body and tremendous amounts of electrical energy gathered into her being. She began glowing blue.

Kotori: (In a cruel voice): _Ryūō Shoukougeki_ (Dragon Emperor-Soaring Bite Attack)!

A three headed electrical hydra erupted from her swords and charged around the Vindice delivering a punishing first blow, and then they were lifted in the air when the Hydra appeared from the sky, devouring them and crashing to the ground. There was no trace of the Vindice and Kotori seemed amused at their destruction standing with a subtle smile on her face.

Yuma: Kotori, please wait.

Kotori: Huh?

Kotori ran off and Yuma gave chase, Yuni came out where she was sleeping and seemed deeply disturbed by what she saw.

Yuni: The beast whose powers derive from emotion, this is the Ouroboros Infinitia. Oh Yuma I fear you are not strong enough to bring her back yet

Kotori sprinted through the street as Yuma gave chase; they eventually found themselves running through the same playground that Tsuna was having his battle with the Jacque. They quickly glided through the battlefield without hesitation and no one noticing except Chrome.

Chrome: Yuma?

Mukuro: Where are you going?

Chrome: Yuma is chasing someone

Mukuro: Yuma is here but I can't see him

Chrome: Mukuro you can't see him because he's running at full speed for the first time since he got here

Mukuro: Full speed?

Chrome: I got to go help him

Mukuro: How you have no flames?

Chorme: Now you don't think I was that stupid to give Tsuna all of my power. Do you? (evil smile)

She ran off and all Mukuro did was shrug his shoulders and smile. He then looked up as he saw Tsuna valiantly fighting against Jacque. Tsuna surprised Jacque by appearing behind him. Tsuna the reached out his hand and touched Jacque's back. The sheer force of his next attack was enough to get Jacque to get propelled forward.

Tsuna: X-Burner!

Jacque: Damn it!

Jacque wrapped the chains around him to defend himself from the attack. The X-burner rushed down Jacque and heated his chains until it singed his skin. Jacque attempted a counter attack but Tsuna already switched into his Cambio Forma Modo Attaco! Tsuna then dove down towards Jacque who released his chains to attack Tsuna. Tsuna threw his fist in a punch releasing the Burning Axle towards Jacque. Jacque was struck with the blast and send flying to the ground.

Reborn: Tsuna finish him off

Tsuna: Right!

Tsuna put his hands together and suddenly he blanked out for a minute. He seemed to have a vision of the sky flames in the form of a lion. The flaming lion bowed before Tsuna and extended its paw. Tsuna grabbed the paw and his X-gloves in reality began glowing. Jacque jumped towards Tsuna in a rage. A ball of fire formed around Tsuna's hands. He stood tall and extended his hand while using his other hand to brace for recoil

Tsuna: (Yelling) SoHaRaion! (Soul Energy Lion)!

Similar to Yuma's SoHaRyu a massive energy lion cloaked in Sky flames descended towards Jacque. Jacque attempted to dodge but the flames consumed the sky, the lion opened it mouth and devoured Jacque into its being. Tsuna and everyone was surprised at that power. At that moment Tsuna's Dying Will Extinguished and he fell to the ground. He was grabbed out of the air by Mukuro.

Tsuna: Thanks

Mukuro: Don't get used to it

Reborn: (to himself): Fiamma di Nova, why is that ability unlocked so soon? Only the corresponding Arcobaleno of his flame can unlock that power and even then he still needs another Arcobaleno to do it. So who was the second Arcobaleno?

When Tsuna landed on the ground he was congratulated on his victory of the Vindice, but when their celebration was cut short when an explosion erupted not too far from there area, Tsuna and the others went to investigate the explosion. During Tsuna's battle Yuma finally caught up with Kotori, who still couldn't look him in the eyes

Yuma: Kotori please wait.

Kotori: (breathing heavily)

Yuma: Kotori talk to me, are you okay? Why are you helping this man?

Kotori: I'm fine, and I have no choice

Yuma: Is he forcing you to do this? Kotori I will kill him.

Kotori: Yuma no, It's my choice to help him, I want to help you anyway I can and if fighting does that then I will

Yuma: Then let's go home Kotori

Kotori: (tears in her eyes) I can't, Yuma I am already awakening.

Yuma: We will take care of it.

Kotori: (Yells) WE CAN'T FIX THIS YUMA

Yuma: Kotori

Kotori: We are destined to fight each other, kill each other, it's not fair! My family since I was born raised me to kill you Yuma, but you already knew that yet you still were my friend.

Yuma: Stop this Kotori

Kotori: It's not fair, I can never be happy, it's not possible, so Yuma if you want to stop me

Yuma: Kotori no don't do this

Kotori: D-Gazer set, Duel Disk Set

Yuma: Kotori please don't make me do this

Kotori: I'm sorry Yuma; I challenge you to a duel!

Yuma: Oh no!

Astral: What happened to Kotori Yuma?

Yuma: She's unlocking her powers and when she does one of us has to kill the other

Astral: WHAT? WHY?

Yuma: Because, Because, (Screams) DUEL !

Kotori: 8000

Yuma: 8000

Kotori: I'm sorry Yuma, First turn is mine! I summon Mystical Dragon Egg i(LV4/0/2000)in defense mode; next I activate the spell card Dragon's Roost! This spell allows me to special summon two more Mystical Dragon Eggs and place two Roost tokens. The roost tokens all have the effects of Mystical Dragon Egg, and with that I end my turn

Astral: Yuma, just because its Kotori doesn't mean we should hold back, underestimating her is the last thing we should do.

Yuma: Astral, did I tell you why I promised Kotori I wouldn't kill anyone

Astral: Is because you traumatized her right?

Yuma: That's the story I tell everyone the real reason is that Kotori's Bloodlust is unmatched by anyone, she is a true beast of destruction and the fact Checker Face is letting her awaken means he has plans for that beast.

Astral: We have to stop him

Yuma: I know but

Astral: But?

Yuma: Forget it! My turn draw! I summon Spell Loader (LV4/800/2000).

A scantily clad girl arouse from to the field, with two large golden guns. The monster smiled and pointed the guns at the five golden eggs. But when the Spell Loader enter the field, the eggs pulsed, which caught Astral attention.

Astral: She's up to something

Yuma: Next I activate the effect Spell Loader by sending two spell cards to the grave I can increase this monster's attack by 1000 for each spell card sent to grave by this effect. (Spell Loader (LV4/2800/2000)

Next I special summon Spell Reaver from my hand (LV5/2000/800). I can special summon this monster if I have two or more spell cards in my grave

Kotori: Keep feeding the eggs Yuma.

A robed female magician emerged with a scythe made of green energy and again the eggs pulsed but Yuma ignored the eggs and pressed on his move.

Yuma: Next I activate the spell card Burst Radiance! This spell allows me to draw 2 cards for each light monster I have on my field. I have two so I draw 4. Now Spell Loader attack the Mystical Dragon Egg on the left.

Kotori: It's useless; Mystical Dragon Egg cannot be removed from the field except by tribute.

Yuma: Tsk! I set two cards and end my turn.

Kotori: I draw! I end my turn

Astral: She didn't do anything, Yuma she's up to something

Yuma: I know, but there's nothing I can do right now. My turn draw! I play the spell card Crest of Gagaga! This spell card allows me to special summon one gagaga monster from my deck. Appear Now Gagaga Magician! (Dark/Lv4/1500/1000), Now I summon Gagaga Girl! (Dark/Lv3/1000/800).

Kotori: (to herself) One more monster, one more monster! (Manically) ONE MORE MONSTER!

Yuma: Finally I activate another Crest of Gagaga!

Kotori: YES!

Astral: NO!

Yuma: Rise up! Gagaga Chaos Mage! (LV8/Dark/3000/2900), now I activate the effect of Gagaga Chaos Mage, all monsters on my side of the field levels are changed to any number I choose, I choose 8. Also when Gagaga Chaos Mage attacks the effects of all monsters on your side of the field are negated until the end of my battle phase.

Kotori: Oh no

Yuma: I will not let you resurrect them Kotori!

Kotori: You can't stop me Yuma, it's too late

Yuma: It's never too late Kotori please do not succumb to your bloodlust

Kotori: Why not, If I do, then you know longer have to keep your promise to me, you can fulfill your desire to. Yuma I know it pains you to not end the lives of people who deserve it by me doing this you'll be set free

Yuma: You're wrong, I won't be free and neither will you Kotori stop. Go my monsters destroy those eggs.

All five monsters attack the eggs creating the huge explosion that Tsuna and company saw. When the smoke cleared, Yuma fell to his knees at the disbelief of what he saw, through the smoke a trap card revealed itself.

Kotori: (Solemn Voice): Counter Trap Negate Attack.

Yuma: Damn it

Kotori: Yuma you know the only way to defeat this deck is to summon that

Yuma: I won't

Kotori: Then you will lose.

At that moment Chrome finally caught up to Yuma and Kotori. Chrome was surprised to see the both of them dueling and hid in a nearby bush to observe the rest of the duel. Even though her eye began glowing and when she looked at Kotori, a duplicitous energy of black and white was radiating off her. Chrome's face showed great worry.

Kotori: Now I tribute all of my Dragon eggs, and since they have 10 counters on them I get to summon monsters LV10 or lower from my deck. Descend FORTH! MY DARKNESS DRAGONS!

Yuma: KOTORI! NOOO!

Kotori: Darkness Dragon-Aqua Dragon (LV10/4000/0), Darkness Dragon-Flame Dragon (LV10/2500/2500), Darkness Dragon Air Dragon (Lv10/3000/2500), Darkness Dragon-Rock Dragon (LV10/2300/2600), Darkness Dragon-Lightning Dragon (LV10/3500/1000)

Astral: How could this have happened? Yuma you let this happen why?

Yuma: I wanted to be sure this was the deck she was using.

Kotori: Now it's final Yuma, I have drawn the line in order to save me you have to be beat me. Destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points. CHAOS DEATH BLAST!

All five dragons flew in a circle gathering energy from Kotori, the circle of dragons then faced Yuma and acting like a conduit for her energy a massive energy blast erupting from Kotori towards Yuma. Both Astral and Chrome cried out Yuma's name in fear of his life but Astral noticed that Yuma had his eyes closed and he was clinching his fist. Suddenly he brought up his fist towards his face and a seal on his gloves began glowing. Chrome noticed this light immediately, and she ran towards Yuma.

Yuma: With this I will end this right now; Kotori, you and I will disappear forever.

Chrome: No YUMAAA, You can't do this

Yuma: Chrome!

Kotori: Who is she?

Chrome: I won't let him disappear I refuse.

Yuma: Chrome, get out of here.

Chrome: You know damn well that won't work, you can't save her that way.

Yuma: Get out of my way.

Chrome: You have already forgotten about your Kattobingu Yuma. You refuse to rise above this. Well I'm going to help you rise up over this despair.

Chrome reached towards her face and pulled off her eye patch and revealed that she had another eye. The eye like Mukuro was a different color unlike Mukuro it was the same color as her namesake. The eye began glowing and Chrome began resonating with her flames.

Chrome: Fiamma di Nova-MIST!

At that moment everyone else arrived an saw Chrome holding back that massive blast of energy from hitting Yuma at the same time activating her Nova Mist Flames. Much to everyone's shock including Reborn.

Reborn: What the hell is going on here?

Tsuna: Chrome has Nova flames.

Chrome: (Screams)

Kotori and Yuma: She's holding it back.

Astral: Yuma help her

Yuma: Ri-Right

Yuma placed his hand on her shoulder and placed his hand on her hand and began glowing red.

Chrome: The Truth Path: FOURTH TRUTH-Dukkha Nirodha Gamini Patipada!

Yuma: My power is coming back!

Chrome: The path that relives suffering, go Yuma.

Yuma: KOTORI I WILL SAVE YOU KATTOBINGU ORE!

Both Yuma and Chrome energies began to erupt and meld, a beautiful display of blue and red energies blanketed the sky. The energies collided with the dragon's attack. Yuma's life points already are at zero. This was a fight to keep Yuma alive. Kotori then stared at the two warriors across her, she stared at Chrome.

Kotori: Those eyes. Those are the same eyes I look at Yuma with. (Tears in her eyes) STOP!

Yuma and Chrome: What?

The dragons ceased their attack and Kotori disappeared, Yuma attempted to pursue but he collapsed under the pressure of pushing his energy to its maximum. As he fell, he was caught by Tsuna and Gokudera.

Tsuna: Yuma was that?

Yuma: That was Kotori

Gokudera: What power?

Reborn: Checker Face you despicable man, the hearts of these children are merely marionettes for your scheme. The Ouroboros Infinitia and The Phoenix Infinitia both energies lie in the bodies of two individuals whose feelings for each other are beyond friendship a cruel fate.

Tsuna: Let's take you home

No one noticed that Chrome had both eyes, for just as quickly as she took it off she put the patch back on. Mukuro already departed during the chaos as did the rest of team Verde. Meanwhile Bermuda returned to the Vendicare Prison to assess the situation, when he was interrupted by another Vindice guard.

Vindice Guard: Bermuda Sir, we have a situation

Bermuda: What is it?

Vindice Guard: A 13-year old girl with green hair is standing outside of the prison.

Bermuda: WHAT? All restrictions on the eight flame are suspended All Vindice retreat!

Vindice Guard: Sir what are you saying? She's just a little girl

Bermuda: Let's go Jager!

Kotori: No one will hurt you, us ever again!

Kotori jumped into the sky where she had an aerial view of the prison. She curled into herself and suddenly an explosion occurred over the prison. She appeared to have wings made entirely of Lighting. She then pulled out her swords and entered her stance. Then in a quiet voice she said:

Kotori: Doragon'enperā: Kudaru (Dragon Emperor: Descends)!

All the energy around her focused towards her heart and eight dragons manifested behind her in different colors, the Dragons circled around the prison and descended towards the prison then in a brilliant display of light and explosion the prison was destroyed. Wipe out of the state of existence. Kotori floated above the prison with a cold look in her eyes. Her eyes shined a beautiful purple color. Her appearance was reflected through a screen where Checker face looked on.

Checker Face: Wonderful! At 30% of her full power she is capable of such destruction.

Wonomichi: But Sir what's preventing her from destroying us?

Checker Face: She's a kid Wonomichi it doesn't take much to psychologically trap her. She wants to protect her precious Yuma and as long as she believes he's in danger she do whatever I'll say.

Wonomichi: The boy is in perfect health

Checker Face: See that's where you're wrong, in our first encounter I placed a highly corrosive agent in the boy's bloodstream.

Wonomichi: How did you? When you hit him with the gun

Checker Face: Correct, now normally his very powerful healing factor would develop immunity but since he's constantly fighting he hasn't had any time to counteract this virus. So my threat to Kotori was simple, you fight for me and I won't push Yuma's little disease into overdrive.

Wonomichi: Hence making her your puppet. The more she fights the crueler she gets. Hence more likely to lose her true self and become an unwavering being of destruction under your control.

Checker Face: Exactly by casting aside her morality she will indulge more in her bloodlust causing Yuma to hate her, and then finally when she reaches her psychotic break Yuma will break with her

Wonomichi: What a terrifying man?

Checker Face: What makes the Ouroboros Infinitia truly terrifying is that her power derives from the emotions of the cosmos.

Wonomichi: Emotions

Checker Face: Yes, emotions such as Love, Hope, Compassion, Anger, Fear and every emotion in between.

Wonomichi: So what does the Phoenix Infinitia control?

Checker Face: The Phoenix Infinita controls the basic fundamental properties of the cosmos. Every element in existence, matter, anti-matter, gravity, energy, light, and darkness all call him master. If these kids didn't have any restrictions we would call them gods.

Wonomichi: What is there restriction?

Checker Face: The fact they are human, being human is there greatest weakness, they are victims to their physiology and emotions. There is only on so much power one human can contain. Thanks to Kotori maybe Bermuda got the message. Don't fuck with me ever!

Wonomichi: I agree wholeheartedly.

Tsuna and the others arrived at Yamamoto's shop where Yuni was glad to see all of them safe. Yuma regretfully informed Yuni that she was eliminated from the tournament by Kotori. Yuni shrugged it off and reassured all of the guardians.

Yuma: So shall go on with the ritual

Yuni: Yes.

Author's Note: So Kotori and her Dragon's Emperor Fighting style has bursted on to the scene, so what is the fallout from Kotori destroying the prison and the Ritual of the Phoenix begins. So what do you guys think of Kotori destroying the prison? Have nice day and all credit for the creation of the characters.

Here is the card Kotori used to devastate Yuma and below is the explanation of Chrome's powers is below the card description

Mystical Dragon Egg

Light/Dragon/Effect/LV4/0/2000

Each time you or your opponent summons a monster place two counters on this card. While this card is face-up on your side of the field, this card cannot be removed from the field except by tribute. By Tributing this card, select and Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of counters on this card when it was Tributed

Chrome's Powers: The True Path

First Truth: _Dukkha: _This increases the power of Chrome's illusions as well as grants her the ability to nullify other illusions. She is able to produce thousands of illusions with this truth

Second Truth: _Dukkha Samudaya _This truth doubles her flame output as well as increase her combat prowless. Also it allows her to absorb the flames of anybody she deems an enemy. This path allows her to subtle mind control someone as well

Third Truth: _Dukkha Nirodha _The third truth allows her to release the dormant power of anyone she wishes at the cost of half of her flames. This path also allows her access into the person's mind where she can access their memories and motivations

Fourth Truth: _Dukkha Nirodha Gamini Patipada _The most powerful truth, restores her and ally flames to their full strength, as well as using the other three truths in combination. Able to soothe the turmoil in one's mind and end their suffering. The price of this truth is that the user will be temporarily blind in one eye for a day or so.


	10. The Ritual is Completed

**The Ritual is Completed: Yuni's Training Begins**

After Yuma encounter with Kotori, he was defeated in a duel, causing Yuni's elimination from the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. The fallout of the Kotori's arrival will be felt be all the Arcobaleno. Reborn has called the other Arcobaleno to Yamamoto's Shop to explain the events.

Yuma: So Yuni whenever you're ready to begin.

Yuni: I understand your haste Yuma but you need to rest, you are completely drained and I don't think Chrome would approve of you attempting to kill yourself again.

Yuma: I did notice she's mad at me for some reason

Yuni: It could be that she's thinks you're selfish

Yuma: Selfish, why would she think that? Without her help Kotori would have killed me.

Yuni: I know what you were going to do Yuma, you were going to unleash all the limiters in your gloves and use the power to wipe you both out

Yuma: How did you?

Yuni: Were connected you and I, and I know what you're thinking, just like you know what I think.

Yuma: (Laughs) you're like the little sister I never had.

Yuni: Thank you but I believe you have a big sister that wouldn't appreciate that too much. (chuckles)

Yuma: Yes but she's more motherly and scolds me more often, you understand where I'm coming from and besides your too short to be my big sis

Yuni: Hey (Pouty face)

Yuma: Hahahaha (pats her head) don't worry Yuni; after we are done we will have to power to save everyone.

Yuni: How did you?

Yuma: Like you said we share thoughts. Now before I get yelled at by someone else particularly Tsuna I will go apologize to Chrome. I've seen lemons sweeter than Tsuna's attitude towards me.

Yuni: Why is he so angry?

Yuma: Same reason Gamma is, I'm too friendly with you.

Yuni: What?

Yuma: Got to go bye.

Yuni: Damnit! Yuma finish your thought at least.

Yuma went to the back of the restaurant to inquire about Chrome's whereabouts when he stumbled into the Arcobaleno meeting. At the meeting all the Arcobaleno were present except Yuni. At that moment the watches began to ring and Checker Face appeared to announce the current standings of the Arcobaleno Battle.

Checker Face: Good Evening teams, for many of you children it's quite late don't you think.

Reborn: Get to the point

Checker Face: Touchy, Okay as it stands Team Yuni is eliminated from the tournament, as well as three members of the Vindice. One eliminated by Tsuna, the other by Xanxus, and the other was eliminated by a combination of Yuma and the Eliminator; also Team Colonnello has been eliminated. Also just to show I am not such a bad guy, I will be suspending the battle for three days, to help you guys catch up on your injuries also to let Team Bermuda regroup.

Mammon: What could have happened to let the Vindice leader regroup?

Checker Face: You might as well hear it from me, my precious eliminator, in a fit of rage destroyed the Vendicare Prison and everyone in it to protect her loved one.

Reborn: Destroyed the Vendicare Prison

Checker Face: Exactly take that as an example of what happens when you defy my rules.

Verde: This is bad; this eliminator treats the Vindice as if they were a toy.

Mammon: The question is how we would know the eliminator none of us knows what she looks like.

Reborn: Well I know somebody who knows in fact he fought her isn't that right Yuma

Yuma: How did you?

Reborn: Yuma seriously, we all knew you were there, so how about you tell us who the eliminator is.

Yuma: The eliminator is the one I'm looking for Kotori Mizuki.

Fon: What type of power does she contain if she could destroy the entire Vendicare Prison?

Yuma: She is the Ouroboros Infinitia. Lucky for us she's not at full power.

Reborn: Excuse me, Yuma did you say she wasn't at full power.

Yuma: Not even close, I say that was only a fourth of her true power.

Lal Mirch: Then we must depose of her immediately, I mean she's just a little girl and against all of us she has no shot.

Colonnello: Yes, cut the head off the snake before it becomes too powerful for us to handle.

Reborn: We must handle this with caution; Bermuda has already paid the price for underestimating her.

Yuma slams his fist into the wall in anger.

Yuma: None of you will touch her.

Fon: Yuma, I understand your anger but our lives are at stake and we must take precautions

Yuma: I don't care if you are Arcobaleno or not, you lay hand on her, not only will she kill you but she'll never get the chance because none of you will make to her.

Lal Mirch: You overestimate your abilities boy

Reborn: Lal calm yourself

Lal Mirch: No, this boy just threatened all of us, because he held his own against his girlfriend and a couple of Vindice but I guarantee you that was his full power.

Yuni: Lal Mirch do not overstep your bounds, Yuma has as much right to voice his opinion as the rest of you besides he is right in one aspect she is his responsibility and his alone

Lal Mirch: I will not let this stand; this boy must learn some manners

Yuma: Lal Mirch I am asking you out of respect back off.

Lal MIrch: If could uncurse myself I would show you how weak you really are.

Checker Face: Hohohohoho, this is rich, okay I will allow a special battle to take place Lal Mirch will be uncursed for the duration of the battle and if Lal Mirch wins I will send Kotori straight to you guys and you all can fight her uncursed, but if Yuma wins the rules stay the same. Do you accept?

Yuma: Yes

Reborn: Lal calm down your handling this the wrong way

Lal Mirch: Can it Reborn the boy will learn a lesson. Besides I don't even think we can count on this boy to defeat this girl.

Fon: Why would say that?

Lal Mirch: Because that girl is very precious to him I would even wager that he loves her deeply and it's that very thing that would keep him from fulfilling his duties, he's young he knows nothing of sacrifice.

Reborn: Lal stop this I won't be responsible for what happens to you if you continue.

Lal Mirch: Start the fucking match already

Checker Face: Colorful, let the battle between the Corrupted Arcobaleno vs. The Phoenix Infinitia begins.

Lal Mirch: I'm going to enjoy pounding that smug face of yours into the dirt.

Yuma: …..

Lal Mirch: Well aren't we going to go outside.

Yuma: We won't have to

Lal Mirch: Cocky BRAAAAT!

Yuma smiled and appeared in front of her so fast that she fell to the ground in her shock. Yuma then reached down and grabbed her throat and began squeezing it. Lal Mirch struggled to release himself from his grip but it was useless.

Yuma: You're talking about sacrifice and my ability to sacrifice; you have no idea how much I suffered. I don't care that you were cursed into these forms because as far as I am concerned you brought upon yourselves.

Lal MIrch: (coughs) You, you don't understand (struggling for air), it wasn't fair what happened to us

Yuma: I understand a lot more than you know, how fair is it that you all live incredibly long lives but my kin dies the very instant she gets the chance to enjoy life. (tightens grip) Or how is it fair that the person I care about was raised to kill me since she was born or another person I care about was denied her chance to live by her own parents and given a chance to live through servitude why do I have to live through these experiences. TELL ME!

All the Arcobaleno stood silent as tears ran down Yuma's face, Reborn the moved behind Yuma and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuma looked back with raged in his eyes and saw Reborn with his hat covering his eyes. Reborn shook his head and Yuma without hesitation dropped Lal Mirch. Colonnelllo rushed to her aid.

Yuma: I'm sorry all of you

Reborn: Don't be some of it has some truth to it, Yuma go rest you earned it

Yuma: Thank you Reborn

Checker Face: How sweet, anyway seeing how Lal Mirch was defeated the rules stay the same, also I will hand three more representative watches to the remaining teams. See I am not such a bad guy. Adido Fenice, Arcobaleno!

Yuma: Damn I hate that guy; wait there was something I had to do.

Reborn: Yuma you were looking for Chrome.

Yuma: Right, where is she?

Reborn: For once I truly don't know she seemed pretty upset about something. Well give her time she'll pop up eventually. For now rest up, I don't think this ritual is going to be easy by anyone's standards.

Fon: Yuma before you go, I don't believe we actually met, my name is Fon and I heard a great deal about your martial art prowess from Reborn.

Yuma: Fon, as in Master Fon

Fon: Yes

Yuma: (yells) Wow, you're the real Master Fon; it is such an honor to meet you.

Fon: You heard of me?

Yuma: Heard of you, you are regarded as one of the greatest masters of all time.

Fon: (blushes) Well I wouldn't go that far.

Yuma: Footage of your fights is so rare, that it was impossible for anyone to teach your style. The only footage that was available to me was from Master I-pin.

Fon: So I-pin does realize her potential good.

Yuma: Excuse me

Fon: Oh nothing

Yuma: Thanks to you I got into martial arts

Fon: Really

Yuma: All the basic stances also my first signature move was your Exploding Lotus Kempo, I won a lot of tournaments with that move

Fon: How did you do that?

Reborn: He has photographic reflexes.

Yuma: So it's just a copy, I have never seen the real thing

Fon: You'll get the chance soon. It was pleasure meeting Yuma

Yuma: Same here. If we meet in battle I bet my Kattobingu on a good fight. Bye.

Fon: Kattobingu?

Reborn: What a weird boy right?

Fon: I see the benefits of having around Tsuna though very crafty Reborn.

The night came and went and all the guardians were exhausted, they were not looking forward to their school day. At that moment Reborn entered the room.

Reborn: All of you will not attend school today

Tsuna: Why is the next battle in the morning?

Reborn: No actually he's giving us three days to recover and I actually want you all to recover during that time. Also I want you to monitor this Ritual and Yuni's training as it will take three days

Gokudera: So we are on babysitting duty

Reborn: No, just Tsuna now return to your homes and meet back here at one.

Tsuna: Okay, if I'm babysitting where's Yuma?

Reborn: What do you mean where's Yuma he sleeping right.

Tsuna: No, he's not here.

Gamma: (breathing heavily): I can't find Yuni.

Reborn: That son of a -

Yuma: (Sneezes)

Yuni: Are you okay?

Yuma: Yea someone is talking about me.

Yuma and Yuni were on a train to the Namimori Shrine, and in Yuni's hands was a box holding the seven Mare rings, and the Seven Vongola Rings both of them chuckling on how they acquired the items.

Yuni: I can't believe Byakuran actually helped out with that.

Yuma: He's seems like a good guy besides it's not like he could do much anyways right now. Well it looks like were here. You ready.

Yuni: As ready as I ever will be, do you think Tsuna is going to be upset that we stole his ring.

Yuma: He'll find out in about five minutes, and I'm pretty sure Reborn will be here soon, I believe this is the furthest you been out with a boy that wasn't Byakuran or Gamma.

Yuni: Shut up and let's go.

At the top of the shrine, Yuma began the preparations for the awakening, he instructed Yuni to create a barrier around the shrine to prevent collateral damage. Yuma then painted several intricate tribal symbols of the elements on the ground. Yuni was amazed at his pace. Yuma concluded by marking two very large symbols across the shrine floor. On Yuni's side was a symbol of a phoenix erupting from an egg and on Yuma side was a phoenix with its wings caressing earth. Yuma then stood the symbol of the earth and Yuni stood on the egg side. Both of them extended their arms and the items began to levitate. The Tri-Ni-Set opened and the Seven Vongola Rings, Seven Mare Rings, and a manifestation of the Seven Pacifiers appeared to orbit Yuni. Meanwhile Yuma's Seven Orbs, Seven Plates, and Seven Gems orbited him. Yuni took a breath as the symbols began to glow and both Yuni and Yuma began to sing.

Yuni: _The Sea knows no bounds._  
><em>The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation.<em>  
><em>The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.<em>

Yuma: _Shine! Aurora of the Night Sky _

_The Destructive power asleep in the Earth awaken thy true form_

_O young goddess of the indigo oceans opens the path not yet known!_

Yuni: _O origin of truth, come forth!_

_Blazing flames_

_Merciless gale!_

_Raging waves!_

_Flood of emotions, let loose_

Yuma: _O power that lies at the root of all creation, O memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me"_

Yuni and Yuma: _This is the Truth of this World! _

The ground began to shake and it appeared as if the earth was singing itself. The energies from the items began to encase Yuma and Yuni almost like an egg. At that moment Gamma, Reborn and Tsuna made it to the shrine but were unable to ascend the stairs. Yuni's barrier was prevented them from moving any further. At that moment a large explosion occurred at the top of the shrine and emerging from the explosion were two large phoenixes covered in flames. The phoenixes roared then descended towards the ground and disappeared.

Tsuna: What was that?

Gamma: Yuni

Reborn: They have awakened.

Tsuna: Awakened?

Reborn: Yuma is at full power now.

Tsuna: That's a good thing right?

Reborn: Let's hope so.

Yuma and Yuni's bodies were covered in a white aura and Yuma had golden wings made of pure energy as did Yuni, Yuma opened his eyes and Astral was awed by this image of these two.

Astral: Yuma are you okay?

Yuma: (to himself) I have it the Celestial Ki? (to Astral) Astral how's Yuni?

Astral: She's fine

Yuma: That's good. (Descends to the ground), well when she is ready will begin her training immediately.

Astral: Yuma umm Yuni is

Yuma: Yuni is what?

Astral: Just don't turn around

Yuma: Why? eh?

Yuni: YUUUMA!

Yuma: What?

Yuni: WHY AM I NAKED? Don't turn around; I'll kill you if you do.

Yuma: I don't know I guess the influx of power incinerated your clothes.

Yuni: Then why do you have your clothes on, Astral don't you dare observe me.

Astral: I would do no such thing.

Yuni: Give me your shirt.

Yuma: But I have to turn around to give it to you.

Yuni: Just hold it out with your hand I'll get it.

Yuma: Okay. (laughs)

Yuni: Shut up it's not funny. How was I supposed to know to bring an extra pair of clothes? Stupid Yuma.

As they descended the steps, Yuni was still complaining about the recent turn of events, even though Yuma was pleasantly ignoring her, their cheerful arguing was interrupted by Tsuna and company who found the recently awaken duo. Gamma was beside himself to see Yuni in such a suggestive position. Reborn quickly blindfolded Tsuna then charged at Yuma and placed the gun at his throat.

Yuma: I take it there was a problem with what I did?

Reborn: No, there was no problem at all, but please explain to me why me niece isn't wearing anything but your shirt, or did this ritual involve more touching than you let on.

Yuni: Reborn! Put the gun down.

Reborn: Yuni do not address me in that tone.

Yuni: I will address you in this tone since I am the leader of the Arcobaleno and I'd said so.

Reborn: (smiles) Well, looks like a little of Luce exists in you after all but sorry this matter is personal

Yuma: Her power was so great it incinerated her clothes. So now that you know the story please put that useless thing away, it has no effect on me anyways.

Reborn: Hmm, (walks away) let's see.

Reborn fired a bullet and it stopped directly in front of Yuma surprising both Gamma and Reborn, sadly Tsuna was still flailing around miserably unaware of the events transpiring. Reborn smiled at the prospect of having Yuma's powers on his team. Yuni removed Tsuna's blindfold and smiled at him. His entire face turned red after beholding Yuni's appearance. She smiled at him

Yuni: We'll see you guys at the dojo, let's go Yuma

Astral: You seem more authoritive than what I have observed.

Yuni: Because the first time in a long time I have a confidence and I thank Yuma for that.

Astral: Hmm.

Yuma: Well Yuni after you.

Yuni waved her hands then in a blink of an eye they disappeared leaving behind a loft of feathers in their wake. Gamma was still shocked at the entire event. Meanwhile Yuma and Yuni arrived back the dojo. Yuni was back in her traditional clothing, as she awaited her training from Yuma. Yuma was reaching around in his backpack which caused Astral and Yuni to inquire about his actions. Suddenly Yuma's wings appeared and a shockwave of energy radiated around his body. Yuni shielded her eyes from the light, when she opened her eyes she was in a completely different world

Yuni: Where are we?

Astral: Yuma what did you do?

Yuma: Oh, wow it worked!

Astral: What worked?

Yuma: My reality bubble

Yuni: Reality Bubble.

Yuma: Yes, Reality Bubble, it's a simple technique that martial artists used to train in the mind where they place themselves under heavy mental stress in order to increase their mental strength. Since you gave me the ability of Mist Flames I created an actual reality bubble, to twist and bend at my disposal. So thank you, also when Kaito finds out tell him thank you for this.

Yuma pulled out Orbital 7 camera eye.

Astral: How did you, when did you?

Yuma: I made a late night run, now let's see how this works. (Presses a button, panel opens). Wow this simpler than I thought. Astral come here your good at math.

Astral: Yuma are you sure you should be using this.

Yuma: Just trust me

Astral: Fine, what do you need?

Yuma: How many seconds in a day?

Yuni: one thousand and forty

Yuma: Wow she's good.

Astral: I knew that.

Yuma: Okay, now we do this and this get ready everyone Kattobingu!

A large flash of light and everything around them slowed down almost to a complete stop. The camera lens stated that a vacuum in time was created and it was set to a ratio of 1:100000(Or I day a second). Yuma smiled then he asked Yuni a simple question.

Yuma: Hey Yuni have you ever died?

Yuni: No

Yuma: Well prepare to die then

Yuni and Astral: What?

Back at Checker Faces realm, Kotori entered the chambers where she was staying, she threw her swords in frustration to the ground. She created another orb where the numbers began surrounding her again. As she faded into her slumber the image of Yuma being helped by Chrome.

Kotori: Why does she have does eyes? Why does she have the same look I do? She can't, she can't.

Checker Face: Is there a problem Kotori?

Kotori: Leave me alone

Checker Face: Don't be like that if you're going to save Yuma from his horrific fate you're going to meet me halfway, also I can't have my only warrior be a psychological wreck because of boy troubles.

Kotori: There is girl that was with Yuma I want to know everything about her.

Checker Face: Okay, that's better. Well I'll leave you to your rest then.

Kotori: Humph!

Checker Face: I couldn't have drawn this better myself, Shishishi I'm so giddy, Let me control myself.

As Kotori enters her slumber the reality around her becomes wavy as if she's in water, the image of Kotori reflected on this wavy surface was being observed by Jager and Bermuda.

Jager: So what are we going to do now?

Bermuda: Were going to get help

Jager: From whom?

Bermuda: The beings I used to hunt, also Jager send an infiltrator team to Checker Face and have them send a message to an old friend.

Jager: The message sir is.

Bermuda: Yuma is in trouble send help immediately.

Jager: Right away sir and what will we do.

Bermuda: We have three days to speak with Reborn but while I'll speak with Reborn I want you to test the strength of the Vongola Decimo.

Jager: Through battle?

Bermuda: I need him alive Jager duel him instead.

Jager: Very well.

Bermuda: (to himself) More than likely his little skirmish with the Ouroboros has caused him to awaken. (laughs) Looks like it's time for him to receive his final element Tsukumo Yuma.

Author's Note: Never thought this would have made it to ten chapters, well the fallout from Kotori's actions have been felt in force and now the true chess match begins. Bermuda reveals the secret of the Arcobaleno, Tsuna debuts his dueling skills and Yuni's training continues. All characters and powers belong to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy and have a nice day. Also I'm accepting any ideas for a deck for Jager be creative Thanks.


	11. The Mother of All Pinches

The Mother of All Pinches: The Bind of Tsuna and Yuni

Bermuda's plans have been set in motion and the Infiltrator Team of the Vindice has successfully located Checker Face's lair. Upon further inspection they find the communication room where Checker Face makes contact from both timelines. The leader of the infiltrator team Dorothea activated the console.

Dorothea: Hello, do you read me?

? : Yes who is this?

Dorothea: I do not know what relation you have to Yuma but my master told me to inform you he needs help right away.

?: Yuma, what's wrong with Yuma?

Dorothea: He's in danger, so anyone you can send to these coordinates will be a great help.

?: Thank you , if I may ask what your name is.

Dorothea: The second generation Arcobaleno of the Sun and captain of the Vindice Infiltrator Team Dorothea and you.

Haru Tsukumo: My name is Haru Tsukumo keeper of the Phoenix Infinitia, and I am pleasantly surprise to see that a group that hunted down Yuma's kind suddenly asks for his help

Dorothea: I apologize for our actions but we need your help

Haru Tsukumo: I will send help, but for my grandson not you

Dorothea: That is fine, I don't expect forgiveness

Haru Tsukumo: Tell me one thing has Bermuda given Yuma the Flame of Night yet?

Dorothea: I don't know

Haru Tsukumo: If you get a chance please inform me, Goodbye.

Dorothea: How did she know about our master?

Suddenly the alarm begins to sound and the Vindice clear out as quickly as possible. Checker Face then appears out of the darkness and appears before Haru Tsukumo.

Checker Face: Ahh! The esteemed Haru Tsukumo it has been awhile, you have gotten old on me.

Haru: It has, I warn you Checker Face Yuma's power is unlike anything you have seen before

Checker Face: Yes but I have his one weakness under my control, remember I control the Ouroboros Infinitia Kotori Mizuki, Yuma is just a puppet when it concerns her

Haru: HAHAHAHA! You control the Ouroboros Infinitia, that's rich; remember you control the vessel not the power

Checker Face: I will prove you wrong you hag, your grandson and his precious one will be mine

Haru: Checker Face if you hurt them I will

Checker Face: Sorry, (Feed cuts off). I'm sorry but he will be mine, just like the others.

Checker Face revealed a room where incased in crystal were burning phoenix wings of different colors and in another room revealed another room where there were multiple dragons shaped an infinite symbol also encased in crystal.

Checker Face: Nothing will interfere, Nothing!

Meanwhile Yuni began her training in Yuma's reality bubble.

Astral: Yuma wait are you sure it wise to kill Yuni?

Yuma: Would you relax?

Yuni: Get away from me!

Yuma: (sighs) Sorry Yuni.

Yuma planted his foot in the ground and pressed off it taking off at a dramatic speed towards Yuni. Yuni's eyes widened and a tear ran down her eye as Yuma's fist connected with her skull. Not only knocking her signature white hat but killing her as well, her lifeless body fell limp to the ground, her eyes still holding the shock of her death. Astral was infuriated with Yuma.

Astral: Yuma, what did you, what did you do? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?

Yuma: Astral

Astral: Yuma I don't know you anymore this isn't the Yuma I know, you wouldn't kill someone who helped you, and you are not Yuma anymore

Yuma: ASTRAL!

Astral: What can you possibly say to me to remedy this situation?

Yuma: She's a phoenix she will come back to life,

Astral: Are you sure?

Yuma: Positive, I just needed to see what I'm working with

Astral: By killing her?

Yuma: That's how they found out who I was.

Astral: How? Wait you know what I don't want to know.

While Yuma and Astral bicker unbeknownst to them, Yuni began pulsating and an ominous flame began to circle around her. Without warning a large pillar of black flame appeared where Yuni laid. Yuma looked terrified much to Astral's shock.

Astral: Yuma you are scared?

Yuma: It can't be she's that type of phoenix

Astral: Yuma what are you talking about?

Yuma: When I was very little my grandmother told me about a phoenixan clan of unquestionable power. The clan had the ability to wield flames so strong that they could incinerate the soul of a phoenix, dragon, anything for that matter. They were simply known as the clan of Nobles, they represented the power of the Phoenixan king.

Astral: And she is that being.

Yuma: Astral, this is going to be dangerous, after a phoenix suffers its first death, it becomes uncontrollable in its rage and must be defeated immediately. For your safety please retreat back into the key

Astral: Okay.

Yuma: Thank you.

Yuma assumed his stance as the pillar began to dissipate. Yuni emerged from the black flame with her eyes covered with pitch black energy. All Yuma did was smile, Yuni smiled back and charged at Yuma. Yuma did his best to defend himself blocking all of Yuni's attacks but she burned him with every strike.

Yuma: Yuni you have to control yourself

Yuni: Yuma, I am in control

Yuma: What?

Yuni: I am the Sky Arcobaleno, I cannot be controlled by anything, not anymore

Yuma: So this is just your killing intent brought to life

Yuni: Yes and I figure since you killed me I return the favor.

Yuma: But if your flames burn me I will be banished forever

Yuni: (Laughs) Time to teach you a lesson, you are an Infinitia a being that cannot be removed from this world by any means except by another Infinitia, so in order for both are powers to grow you must taste my Sky flames.

Yuma: Damn it! There is nothing I can do. I can't activate any of my powers because her flames nullify them, her sky flames are on a completely different level then Tsuna's

Yuma blocked one of her strikes, causing her arms to flail back exposing her chest. Yuma delivered a punishing strike to her chest sending her flying. Yuma thought he won but he was wrong. Yuni appeared in front of him unphased; she looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly large black flaming wings appeared on Yuni.

Yuni: Welcome to death Yuma. (Placed hand on his chest)

Yuma: I won't lose that easily. (Slaps her hand of his chest, and jumps back)

Yuni: (Evil smile) Hand of God!

Yuni's body became cloaked in her black energy, and it appeared if she allowed it to freely envelope her then as the energy gathered to her left arm, it unloaded like a cannon, the blast radius was so wide that the entire bubble became cloaked with the blast as it rapidly rushed towards Yuma. As it approached Yuma it formed a hand attempting to grab and destroy him.

Yuma: Gotta break out the high level stuff if I am going to live. _Houou Senretsuha (_Phoenix Fire Fissure Destruction)

Yuma became cloaked in pure fire and wings appear to form behind him. The wings gave a thunderous flap producing a large amount of fire energy but it did nothing but hold it back. Yuma struggle to hold back the tsunami of energy that threatened to envelop him. Meanwhile Yuni seemed to be gaining more power as she continued the attack, it grew larger and larger.

Astral: We have to do something, she's completely overwhelming us.

Yuma: This is bad. I can't do anything else

Astral: Yuma, we have to become one soul

Yuma: I had the same idea but how are we going to do that, she's not exactly giving us an opportunity to do so.

Astral: You're going to have to give us a burst of energy, just enough to give us an opportunity.

Yuma: Houou Senretsuha Bāsuto (Phoenix Fire Fissure Destruction Burst)

Astral: That was oddly specific. But I'll take it

The fire rose to the level of the black energy pushing back towards Yuni but only for a moment. She seemed unimpressed with the display, she withdrew the attack, taking this opportunity Astral and Yuma overlay their souls. This team when Yuma entered his soul form he rose into the sky as a large phoenix with a golden infinite symbol across his wings of energy. Astral soul wrapped around the phoenix and they descended to the ground causing a massive explosion. Yuni this time was shocked at their appearance. Large golden phoenix wings unfolded to show Yuma in his Zexal form. (A white spandex suit with Red Armor).

Astral Yuma: Yuni, time to teach you a lesson in true power

Yuni: By all means educate me teacher.

Astral Yuma raised his hand in the air and a card formed in the air. Then Yuma yelled

Astral Yuma: Zexal Weapon-Dragon Sword!

Yuni: Yuma I will show you the ultimate spell of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Astral Yuma: Rising Phoenix: Enha Houyokushou (Blaze Supremacy Phoenix Wing Soar)

Yuni: Sacred Penance!

Yuni formed large white angelic wings and suddenly she fired a large crossed shape blast from the flap of her wings. Meanwhile Yuma cloaked himself in fire once again, Yuma then slashed the air three times each slash sending a wave of different color energy shattering the cross. Then with one mighty swing and roar Yuma slammed the sword to the ground causing a massive phoenix to erupt from his blade. Yuni was instantly overwhelmed by the attack and defeated. Yuma smiled and diffused with Astral. Both Yuma and Yuni began laughing at the experience.

Yuma: Not bad at all

Yuni: Yeah but I am not even close to your true power

Yuma: Don't worry about that, besides at least now I know your limits.

Yuni: So what are you going to teach me first?

Yuma: The basics, and your choice of martial art, then we move on to the bloody palace

Yuni: Bloody Palace?

Yuma: You'll find out later.

Yuni: I don't like that smile.

Yuma: Don't worry about it, so what style you want to learn?

Yuni: (Rolls over) Hmm, I want to learn yours

Yuma: Excuse me?

Yuni: You heard me I want to learn the Rising Phoenix Style

Yuma: That's great I never had anyone who wanted to learn my style before

Yuni: I don't know why, it combines every martial art in history and it constantly evolves.

Yuma: A lot of people find that impossible

Yuni: Well I find it a challenge!

Yuma: Well, then let's begin.

Yuni: Right.

While Yuni began her training, Tsuna and the others arrived back at Yamamoto's house. Tsuna was surprised to see Bermuda and Jager standing in front of their path. Tsuna and the others immediately brought up their guard fearing another sneak attack but they were put at ease by Reborn.

Reborn: Calm down Tsuna, apparently our guest is here to talk not fight am I right

Bermuda: You are correct.

Reborn: So Tsuna if it doesn't trouble you turn off your fire.

Tsuna: Okay

Bermuda: Admirable Reborn, so do you want small talk or do you want to get straight to the point

Reborn: If it's okay with you straight to the point would be nice.

Bermuda: Okay, I willing to make a trade, since I think us cooperating would be out of the question

Reborn: So what do you want to trade?

Bermuda: I will trade you information about our curse, in return you allow me some information

Reborn: The terms seem fair. Go ahead, tell me about our history

Tsuna: Your history I thought you guys were cursed.

Bermuda: Indeed we are cursed, but we weren't the only ones who have suffered the Arcobaleno's curse.

Tsuna: Wait there's more Arcobaleno?

Bermuda: Of course! This is all a cleverly designed poly to create new Arcobaleno, this battle is to see the seven strongest and turn them into Arcobaleno

Tsuna: If you don't mind me asking what happens to the other Arcobaleno?

Bermuda: They become us.

The terror that was expressed on Tsuna's face was reflected by everyone in the room except Reborn, who didn't seem that concerned.

Reborn: So how did you live?

Bermuda: My flame the flame of Night is derived of Hatred and Vindictiveness so I used to keep myself alive and taught others my ability. Reborn, Checker Face controls the Tri-Ni-Set and in order for me to get my revenge I need to get close hence why I join this fight.

Reborn: I won't question the rest of your motives, since I feel the deeper I pry the pricier the trade.

Bermuda: (snickers) A business man like always. So I need two things for this information. I need to speak to Yuma, and I want Jager to duel against Tsuna.

Reborn: Yuma is kind of of problem to see right now.

Bermuda: Why?

Reborn: He's currently training Yuni and none of us can reach him?

Bermuda: Then where is he? We will go to him

Reborn: He's in there (Points to Yamamoto's dojo)

Bermuda: Jager open the door!

Reborn: That isn't the wisest thing to do

Jager opened the door and a vortex of wind erupted from the door attempting to suck Jager in. The strength became stronger and stronger as it began to suck anything that wasn't nailed to the floor. Jager acting quickly secured himself with his Vindice Chains then closed the doors. Tsuna and the others fell to the floor and were obviously angered at the event.

Bermuda: There is a black hole where they are supposed to be?

Reborn: The boy doesn't know his own powers; he literally created his own reality that only a few are allowed in.

Bermuda: Then who are the few?

Reborn: As it stand just him and Yuni.

Bermuda: Well then that business has to wait, so how about the duel with Jager, are you ready Tsuna?

Tsuna: I'll duel him.

Bermuda: Well, then our business here is concluded, I look forward to seeing your strength Tsunayoshi Sawada, meet me at this location in eight hours.

Tsuna: Why so long?

Bermuda: Because that's when Yuma will come back to this reality, and I can talk to him. Goodbye Reborn, Tsuna.

Meanwhile Yuni was being pushed to her limits the eight hours that past in reality, were weeks in Yuma's Reality Bubble. But Yuni wasn't the only one pushing herself to the limit. Yuma constantly exhausted his strength. Yuni admired his work ethic and attempted to keep up with his pace. Two hours before Tsuna's duel with Jager, Yuma decided to cancel the reality bubble but before that he inquired about Yuni's ability to talk to her parallel world selves.

Yuma: Hey Yuni, you can communicate with your other self from different worlds right

Yuni: Yes, I can draw on their experiences and wisdom for certain situations.

Yuma: Is that why now you are acting on your crush with Tsuna?

Yuni: (Blushes), I don't know what you are talking about.

Yuma: No use hiding it, Astral already told me

Yuni: He has a very big mouth

Yuma: So spill it why act on it now, when all you're other selves didn't but before that answer me this question how old were you when you met Tsuna for the first time ten years in the future. Because forgive me if I'm wrong but aren't you ten now.

Yuni: I'm twelve but I was ten years older than now.

Yuma: So you were actually twenty-two but you didn't grow for that matter age.

Yuni: Unfortunately it was a result of the drug Byakuran used to deaden my emotions it also drained my endocrine system of the necessary hormones needed for growth hence I remained ten.

Yuma: So when you first met Tsuna, why didn't you form a relationship with him then.

Yuni: Yuma this curse has robbed me of a lot; basically as soon as me and Tsuna would get serious I would die. My other selves have seen every outcome and none of them have been with Tsuna, I would be the first.

Yuma: Wait, how many outcomes were there?

Yuni: Gamma never saw me, in his eyes I was just my mother, Byakuran only desired me for my power, and my other lives kept to themselves. Tsuna had more fulfilling relationships and in my embarrassment I was a little jealous. In one timeline he married Kyoko and lived a life similar to his father's but it ended with tragedy when she died giving birth to his first son. Another timeline, he married Haru, and they became one of the most famous Mafioso couples in history, complications here and there led to them splitting apart. He married Chrome in another timeline, then a random woman that swept him off his feet. But the tension between me and him always existed no matter what timeline.

Yuma: Yuni you were loose.

Yuni: Loose what do mean by loose.

Yuma: Technically since they are all a part of you, you have been with all those men, so that makes me well loose.

Yuni: Yuma, you are an idiot! I confide in you and now you insult me.

Yuma: HAHAHA! You are cute when you're angry. Look I don't know too much about this stuff. But when I'm faced with an unknown I just believe in my Kattobingu and dive headfirst.

Yuni: Kattobingu? You mean that thing you yell when you're dueling or charging into a fight.

Yuma: Yeah, it's a philosophy as Astral calls it.

Yuni: Well Yuma, you and I are different people, I will handle it my way, but thanks anyway. What do you mean you don't know any of this stuff what about you and Kotori or Chrome for that matter?

Yuma: What do you mean?

Yuni: How can someone be that dense?

Astral: I ask that same question every minute of my life

Yuma: Yuni, it's time for your next test?

Yuni: Don't change the subject!

Byakuran: Oh! I figured you would want to my little puzzle piece.

Yuni: It can't be how you are alive?

Byakuran: You my favorite toy, you brought me back. You're a lot more powerful now.

Yuni: YUMA! WHAT IS THIS?

Yuma: In order to commence the Bloody Palace, you must duel your greatest enemy. In your mind your greatest enemy was the Byakuran that robbed you of your childhood and killed everybody you cared about, the Byakuran that forced you to sacrifice yourself and Gamma, for Tsuna to win so, if you defeat him then you can leave this place, if you lose then you will belong to him forever.

Yuni couldn't believe that Yuma would arrange such a challenge but from what he told her about his own experiences it shouldn't have surprised her. She tentatively brought up her guard, while Yuma vanished from her sight and a dark aura surrounded them, as if the Sky barrier was corrupted. Byakuran laughed as Yuni and Byakuran prepared for their duel. Meanwhile the time for Tsuna to duel Jager was upon them, at that moment Yuma appeared he appeared to rummaging around his bag when he was approached by Tsuna.

Tsuna: So how is the training?

Yuma: Well I still have some stamina issues other than that things are going great.

Tsuna: And Yuni?

Yuma: Currently taking the hardest test of her life.

Tsuna: You left her alone.

Yuma: She can only take the test alone, I cannot interfere but you have more pressing matters to attend to. (Looks at Tsuna's duel disk)

Tsuna: Well, I need you to come with me, I'm dueling against the Vindice boss Jager and the Arcobaleno wants to talk to you.

Yuma: (Eyes light up in anger) I have been dying for some payback

Tsuna: Yuma please control yourself, he just wants to talk.

Yuma: I will listen to what he has to say, but only because I trust your judgment.

Tsuna: Then let's go.

They approached the dark park, and waiting for both Yuma and Tsuna was Jager and Bermuda. Yuma snarled at Bermuda, while Jager just raised his arm revealing his duel disk. Bermuda then jumped off and walked towards Tsuna and Yuma.

Bermuda: Tsuna as per the terms of our agreement, you duel Jager and so you could duel using your true strength, if you win we will no longer fight through guerilla warfare tactics but if you lose your team will fight with the Vindice and will help us even if it means destroying your friends.

Tsuna: Of all the underhanded

Bermuda: So Tsuna your answer will be? Oh and Yuma don't even think about interfering I am well versed with the Reality bubble and If you both don't want Yuni to disappear completely I suggest you comply with my rules.

Tsuna: Fine

Yuma: Fine

Bermuda: Wonderful

Both Tsuna and Yuni started their duel at the same time. All the opponents stated the usual duel start. Tsuna's duel disk and D-gazer was the same as his Vongola gear with the Roman numeral 10 shown on his duel disk. His D-gazer lens was red and had a lion's image over the lens. Jager's duel disk was black and wrapped with chains he didn't appear to have any d-gazer or marking. Byakuran Duel disk was two dragons of different colors connecting like an Ouroboros and he had markings over his right eye and his contact was sliver. Yuni's duel disk was light blue in color and had no prominent markings. Her eye turned black and her marking was the same color as her tattoo under her left eye. All the duelist yelled the duel and the match between the sky leaders began!

Tsuna: 8000

Jager: 8000

Jager: The first turn is mine! Draw! I summon Doom Titan-Brutal (Dark/LV4/2000/0). I set three cards and end my turn.

Doom Titan Brutal had four arms and stood as tall as a garage. In each of his four arms he had an incredibly large axes coated in gold. It had a purple mask with a horrific face of anger. It bellow shook the ground. Astral appeared as soon as it appeared.

Astral: Yuma that monster portrays the same aura, as Tron

Yuma: No way.

Astral: Yes, Tsuna must exercise great caution in this duel.

Tsuna: My turn! Draw! (to himself) What is this hand it's horrible, I have nothing but level 8 monsters in this hand. Oh wait one summonable monster, I guess this will do. I summon Sacred Knight Defender! (Light/LV4/1600/2000) in defense position, I end my turn.

Bermuda: Disappointing Tsuna, Jager is the strongest of the Vindice I figured dueling him would be simpler than fighting him.

Yuma: Bermuda Shut up and discuss your business with me.

Bermuda: So rude, is that how your grandmother taught you to address your elders.

Yuma: What is this information you have and why is it so pressing?

Bermuda: I know what happen to your kin, the rest of the Infinitia.

Yuma: The Phoenix Infinitia

Bermuda: And the Ouroboros Infinitia.

Yuma looked at Tsuna, then Astral.

Astral: Go, Yuma I will watch Tsuna

Tsuna: Go I'll be fine besides I need you to protect everyone if I fail

Yuma: Thank you, let's go Bermuda.

Jager: Such a touching moment, Draw! I summon Doom Titan Fatal (LV4/1000/0) in attack position. I end my turn. Now the effect of Doom Titan Brutal activates, during my end phase I can half the attack of Doom Titan Brutal and destroy all monsters on the field. Go BRUTAL GENOCIDE!

The large Titan rose into the air, and began spinning in a violent tornado destroying everything in its wake. As it approached the Knight the attacked was stopped. The Knight then broke the guard of the titan and thrusted the spear through the mask destroying the monster.

Jager: What happened (angrily)?

Tsuna: (smiles) Sacred Knight Defender effect, when this card or any of my Knight monsters would be destroyed it's not and the card that attempted the destruction is destroyed.

Jager: Useless TRAP CARDS OPEN! Doom Anti-Cure! Doom Curse and Doom Plague! The effect of Doom Anti-Cure hits you for 300 damage for each Doom monster sent to the graveyard, and Doom Curse inflicts 500 damage for each Doom monster. So Tsuna your clever move inflicts more the 1500 points of damage!

A large miasma in the shape of a skull propelled towards Tsuna, inflicted massive pain on his body and sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Jager: No, I'm not done now I activate the effect of Doom Plague! This card allows me to special summon up to 3 monsters with Doom Titan in their name! Gather! Doom Titan-Infiltrator 1, 2, and 3.

The Titans this time around were smaller and like their kin also had four arms except this time each of the was holding a projectile weapon and each one was a different color. Infiltrator 1 was Red, Infiltrator 2 was Blue, and Infiltrator 3 was Black. The monsters quickly ran to Tsuna's side of the field then Infiltrator 3 destroyed himself by exploding in Tsuna's face. Jager then explained his move.

Jager: Doom Titan Infiltrator 1, 2 and 3 all have special effects. When they are summoned they are sent to your side of the field, each one with a more devastating effect than the other. I set two cards and end my turn.

Tsuna: (Struggles to get up) Damn it, I have to do something.

Jager: You do but first the effects of my monsters activate Doom Titan-Infiltrator 1 and 2 activate, Doom Titan Infiltrator forces you to discard your entire hand!

Tsuna: What no!

Jager: Yes! Now Doom Titan Infiltrator 2 sends the top 10 cards in your deck to the graveyard.

Astral: A deck out strategy!

Jager: Correct! Now Tsuna what will you do now!

Tsuna: What is this feeling of panic? This is unreal but it's only a card game, but if it's only a game why do I feel my life slipping away.

Jager: Feel the fear, the loneliness this is what my duel brings Tsunayoshi Sawada! Trap Card Open!

Tsuna: Not another one!

Jager: Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3, Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3-Step 2! Doom Operation- Infiltrate 3 can only be activated when Doom Infiltrator 3 is in the graveyard; I get to remove 20 cards from your deck. Step 2 allows me to remove all the cards in your graveyard.

Astral: Tsuna that means

Tsuna: I have only four cards left in my deck.

Tsuna: 5900 Deck Count:4

Jager: 8000 Deck Count: 31

Meanwhile Yuni and Byakuran began their duel. First turn was Yuni's

Byakuran: 8000

Yuni: 8000

Yuni: I'll go first!

Byakuran: Oh please by all means!

Yuni: Grr! Draw! (to herself) Oh no! I don't have what I need? Guess this is all I can do! I set one monster face down and two cards face down.

Byakuran: Well my turn, Draw! Time for me to show you true power little Yuni. I summon White Crystal Dragon (Light/LV4/2000/1000), its effect allows me to special summon a Black Sky Dragon from my deck. Appear now! Black Sky Dragon! (Dark/LV4/2000/1000), now Yuni witness a true form of fear. I overlay these two creatures to create the Overlay network. Exceed Summon! White Prism Dragon! (Light/Dragon/Rank 4/2500/2500)

A very large dragon made of complete crystal appeared on the field, it suddenly started radiating an intense aura. Suddenly Byakuran's field started glowing and he began laughing manically.

Byakuran: Time for my plans to go in motion Yuni-chan. I activate the effect White Prism Dragon by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can increase the number of monster card zones on my field to 7. Now I detach both Xyz materials. Go Prism calling.

The light became blinding and when Yuni looked up she saw six dragons descending forth. Yuni's eyes beaded and she began to quiver in fear at the sight of her endeavor.

Byakuran: Descend Forth! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS! RED EYES BLACK DRAGONS! Yuni!

Jager: Tsuna!

Byakuran and Jager: The skies will darken and swallow you! YOU WILL LOSE!

Authors Note: Well, that's part 2 of this micro arc. Both Tsuna and Yuni are up against two of the strongest flame users in history, what will become of them, will Tsuna lose and become an unofficial member of the Vindice, or will Tsuna and Yuni manage to get out of the darkness of their doubt? Yuma is granted shocking information and a few surprises will be in the next chapter. I will try to get that one out a little faster than this one. Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day.

Credit: I would like thank Paulo Eduardo for creating the Doom Titans and all credit goes to him for the creation of these cards. I would also like to thank Tsukuyomi-chan for the inspiration behind Byakuran's White Dragon deck. All credit for the characters goes to their creators.

Spotlight Card: Doom-Titan Infiltrator 1, 2, and 3

Doom Titan-Infiltrator 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV5/0/0

When this card is summoned, the control of this card is switched to your opponent. This effect cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the End Phase, the controller of this card must discard all cards in their hand. When this card is destroyed, special summon it to the original controller's side of the field. It effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK points to each card discarded by it effect.

Doom Titan-Infiltrator 2

Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV5/0/0

When this card is summoned, the control of this card is switched to your opponent. This effect cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the End Phase, the controller of this card must send the top 5 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, special summon it to its owner's side of the field. It effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK points to each card sent to the Graveyard by it effect.

Doom Titan-Infiltrator 3

Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV5/0/0

This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this card is summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard. This effect cannot be negated. During the End Phase, this card controller can pay any number of Life Points to remove from play 1 card in this opponent Graveyard to each 100 Life Points they have pay. This effect can only be activated if this card is in the Graveyard.


	12. Harmony Unite! Soar! Sky Harmony Dragon!

Harmony Unite! Soar! Sky Harmony Dragon!

Both Tsuna and Yuni were engaged in a life or death duel, which in Yuni's case is an actuality. Both of them have been pushed into a corner by their incredibly powerful opponents and their powerful strategies. Meanwhile Bermuda reveals to Yuma the real story of what happened to the Infinitia both Phoenix and Ouroboros.

Yuma: Tell me what happened to them? Did you wipe out my race?

Bermuda: I see, my reputation travels that far down in time.

Yuma: According to the stories over 75% of the Infinitia were destroyed by you

Bermuda: That's true, but what the story doesn't tell you, is I didn't kill them I merely track them down

Yuma: So they live

Bermuda: No, they are most certainly dead, throughout time since Checker Face created the Arcobaleno, their sole purpose was to hunt down and defeat the Infinitia. At the time of my prime, we were remarkably efficient, your clan provided the perfect thrill. Beings that powerful were really a force to reckon with, but few if any shared your talents. Still it took all seven of us to defeat one Phoenix Inifnitia and we will not even concern ourselves with the Ouroboros.

Yuma: Why did you do it for money, fame or as you say the thrill of the hunt.

Bermuda: Yuma understand, we didn't know at the time who you were? We were order to do so and like soldiers we obeyed, the Checker Face revealed the true atrocity of the curse, after being turned into babies we live a certain while longer then we die.

Yuma: So the curse of the Rainbow, is because

Bermuda: The first and most powerful Phoenix Infinitia placed a curse on Checker Face and the Arcobaleno, in exchange for great power and everlasting life with were to spend it as two year olds. But everlasting life is a lie, as Checker Face learned as soon as the light vanished or became corrupted we die. But he was obsessed with capturing the Phoenix and Ouroboros, so he replaced us, all to collect the powers of your clan. So every so often he brings the seven strongest to that mountain then they are cursed to be Arcobaleno, while he feeds on his ever growing life force.

Yuma: So by turning you into Arcobaleno, he drains your life force.

Bermuda: Something like that yes.

Yuma: So the Flame of Night is the reason you live today

Bermuda: Correct, and I want you to taste the flame and add it to your plethora of elements

Yuma: (Snickers)

Bermuda: What's so funny?

Yuma: The flame you're talking about is incomplete. The flame of Night is just a subsection of a greater power.

Bermuda: What do you mean?

Yuma: Here is some information that will satisfy this little trade, the flame of night, is actually a small section of the Wing of Death.

Bermuda: The wing of Death?

Yuma: Yes, The Ouroboros Infinitia controls the entire emotional spectrum but it also gains power from Life and Death, as do the Phoenix Inifinita but for the Ouroboros Infinitia it is a major part of their power.

Bermuda: Do you know where I can find this wing?

Yuma: Yes, I have it.

Bermuda: Give to me

Yuma: Sorry it's Kotori's can't give to you

Bermuda: Don't play with me boy, give me the wing.

Yuma: What are you going to do about it?

Bermuda: (Leans on a tree) Nothing, because when Tsuna loses to Jager, you will give it to me willingly and when I destroy Checker Face, I can circumvent the little snag of vanishing as soon I remove the curse.

Yuma: So Yuni and Reborn will

Bermuda: Poof Vanish!

Yuma: I have to go warn Tsuna

Bermuda: As if I would let you? (Snaps his fingers)

Yuma: There are so many of them!

Bermuda: First step in removing any Infinitia, overwhelm their power.

Yuma: Damn it.

Yuma charged into the fray of Vindice and the resulting explosions caused both Jager and Tsuna to look up into the brush of trees. Tsuna became concerned for Yuma's safety and his concentration was split. Meanwhile Yuma decided to gather all of his current strength.

Yuma: Bermuda, I will show you what I can really do! KATTOBINGU ORE!

Bermuda: What?

Yuma: (roars) "_O dwelling divinity that resides within my fists!_

Bermuda: No wait, Yuma!

Yuma spins around once and hits the enemy into the air. He then became several beams of light and continuously hit the enemy several times. The lights then combine and Yuma appears above the enemy. Finally, he then kicks the enemy down to the ground.

Yuma: Infinitia Soul!

Bermuda: Such destruction what a fucking monster! Using the Infinitia Soul well at least that should drain him a little bit

Yuma: Fat chance, I could fire these all day.

Bermuda: Would you like to test that theory.

Yuma: There couldn't have been this many Arcobaleno.

Bermuda: Who says the Vindice are all Arcobaleno?

Yuma: Damn you!

Yuma continued to defeat the Vindice but they kept reappearing and eventually he found himself exhausted. Bermuda walked up to the kneeling Yuma, and tilted his head.

Bermuda: Well, I guess I take that wing of Death, with all the other Wings you have.

Yuma: Go fuck yourself

Bermuda: Again Colorful, kill him! Remember your selfishness killed Yuni.

Yuma: I can't move, why I am always in this situation.

Kaito: Because you are an idiot!

Bermuda: What who are you?

Kaito: Your demise, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!

The massive dragon wiped out a good portion of the Vindice. Suddenly another monster appeared in the sky.

Shark: Jeez Yuma you always do more than your present abilities. Black Ray Lancer! Black Spear!

The Beast warrior threw the spear with massive force clearing a path to allow Yuma to get to Tsuna. Yuma was surprised to see Kaito and Shark, even more so that both of them were working together. Yuma thanked them and ran towards Tsuna.

Bermuda: Capture that boy!

Kaito: Please as if your power is enough to stop me. Give me your souls! PHOTON HAND!

Hundreds of hands appeared out of Kaito's right arm and reached into the VIndice, ripping out their souls and reducing them to ashes. Much to Kaito's shock, Shark on the other hand displayed great skill with a long tree branch wielding it as if it was polearm.

Kaito: Ugh where is that girl?

Shark: I have no idea but I know she's fine, wherever Yuma is she is bound to appear

Kaito: I can't believe I'm helping this idiot

Shark: We here for the same reason, to get our numbers back

Kaito: Right. Well how about we end this

Shark: Sure.

Kaito: (Glowing red): Descend Forth! MY VERY SOUL! NEO GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!

Shark: Rip to shreds! Kami of the Crescent Moon!

A very large three headed red dragon and an equally large humanoid shark clad in ancient Chinese armor. Both monsters laid waste to the Vindice. Powerless against their foe the Vindice withdrew much to the chagrin of Bermuda. Meanwhile Yuma was about to make it but he was cut off by the very Infiltration team that help called reinforcements for him. Dorothea approached Yuma and Yuma brought up his guard. Dorothea quickly shot a bullet into Yuma's arm and suddenly Yuma felt incredibly weak.

Dorothea: Give up Yuma, the bullet I shot you with contains a neurotoxin that will shut down your system in a matter of minutes. Given your ability to heal quickly, an entire clip should kill you outright.

Yuma: Get out of my way.

Dorothea: Not giving up, your grandmother raised a strong one.

Cathy: Rule over all! The King of Cats, Feldar Sovereign

Yuma: (smile) Cathy!

Cathy: Lighting Roar!

Dorothea: Retreat!

Yuma: Cathy!

Cathy: Yuma! Are you okay? (Hugs him, then pushes him away out of embarrassment)

Yuma: I'll be fine, I need to get to Tsuna, but my legs are jelly

Cathy: I'll take care of that, (whistles) hop on!

Yuma: Cool

Cathy: I know I said the same thing! Cattobingu ore!

Yuma: Kattobingu ore!

After much trial and tribulation they finally made it to Tsuna, who was surprised to see Yuma escorted by three other people and incredibly large monsters.

Tsuna: Eh? Yuma what kind of entrance is this!

Yuma: Forget that now, Tsuna if Checker Face dies the Arcobaleno vanish

Tsuna: What do you mean vanish?

Yuma: If you lose this duel, you will be responsible for killing Reborn, Yuni and the rest of the Arcobaleno

Tsuna: They will die but that's not fair Yuni had nothing to do with this.

Yuma: So don't lose

Jager: Silly boy, there is no way he could win

Kaito: Clever strategy, using a deck out technique.

Shark: This kid is in really deep trouble he only has four cards left in his deck.

Yuma: He needs another push, Astral!

Astral: Yuma, I'm afraid he needs a miracle.

Yuma: Then let's give him one, Astral go to Yuni and help her out also be sure to tell her about Tsuna's situation

Astral: Seriously Yuma how is this going to help?

Yuma: Trust me

Astral: Fine.

Byakuran: 8000, Field: White Prism Dragon (2500/2500), Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/3000) x3, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) x3

Yuni: 8000 Field: 2 facedown cards

Byakuran: White Prism Dragon, attack her face down monster! Shinning Breath!

Yuni: Eaahhhh!

Astral: YUNI!

Yuni: Astral!

Byakuran: Now Blue Eyes White Dragons finish her off Burst Stream of Destruction!

Astral: Yuni your trap!

Yuni: Right, Trap card open! Negate Attack!

Byakuran: Interesting, I set two cards and end my turn

Yuni: Draw! I summon Illumyna Amber (Light/Spellcaster/LV4/1500/1400)! Now I activate the effect of Illumyna Amber by revealing two cards in my hand I can destroy one card on the field. I select your White Prism Dragon!

Astral: Very good Yuni, Amber's destruction effect would not have worked if you targeted any of his other dragons.

Byakuran: Gah!

Yuni: I reveal Illumyna Guardian and Illumyna Gladiator! Now by their effects I special summon them to the field! Now I activate the continuous spell card Shining Light! This card allows me to increase the level of all my monsters on the field by 1 for each Illumyna monster I reveal. I have 4 Illumyna monsters in my hand. So my monsters Levels are eight.

Byakuran: What does this all accomplish?

Yuni: Now the secondary effects of my monsters activate. Illumyna Gladiator atk is determined by its level x 500 so his attack 4000, Guardian attack is also determined by its level x400 its attack is 3200. Finally Amber atk increases by 300 for each level its increased and its attack is 2700.

Byakuran: Impressive Yuni-chan!

Yuni: Grr! Attack my monsters! Illumyna Gladiator attack Blue Eyes White Dragon, then my Illumyna Guardian attacks the second Blue Eyes and finally Illumyna Amber destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

The Gladiator charged at the Blue Eyes, and in one might swing decapitated the monster, meanwhile the Illumyna Guardian pierced the second Blue Eyes through its chest and finally the Amber clad Knight fired a beam of energy disintegrating the Red-Eyes. Byakuran was tossed around by the force of the attack but he stood up almost immediately and began clapping his hands.

Byakuran: 6500 Field: Blue Eyes White Dragon x1, Red-Eyes Black Dragon x2, one face down.

Yuni: 8000 Field: Illumyna Amber, Illumyna Gladiator, and Illumyna Guardian. No backrow

Byakuran: Very good Yuni, a beautiful combat indeed but I will not be denied, Quick Play Spell BLUE EYES WHITE CROWN!

Astral: What, Impossible

Yuni: (gasps)

Byakuran: Blue eyes White crown allows me to ignore the summoning conditions for a very special dragon, at the price of a Blue Eyes! I release you my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now Part the skies and come forth! Blue Eyes White Emperor Dragon! (Light/Dragon/Effect/LV12/5000/5000). Hahahaha!

Yuni: A 5000 attack monster, what do I do?

Astral: Yuni, don't give up, there is a lot counting on this duel

Yuni: I know! (To herself) I just don't know what to do? I set two cards and end my turn!

Byakuran: Very good! My turn Draw! Now Yuni I think it's time to end this, from my hand I activate the quick play spell Black Dragon Empress Coronation! This spell allows me to special summon I Red-Eyes Empress Dragon from my deck, by removing two Red-Eyes on my field! Appear Now! Red Eyes Empress Dragon! (LV12/4500/4000)!

Astral: Another High level dragon!

Byakuran: Now I activate the effects of these dragons, Blue Eyes Emperor Dragon allows me to special summon 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard, and Red-Eyes Empress allows me to special summon 1 banished Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Not only do both these dragons gain 1000 Atk for each dragon on the field, graveyard and banished but they attack is also increased by the total atk of all the dragons on the field. Go Dragon Hierarchy!

Byakuran: 6500 Field: Blue Eyes Emperor Dragon (24900/5000) Red-Eyes Empress Dragon (Atk: 24900/4000), Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000).

Yuni: 8000 Field: Illumyna Amber, Illumyna Gladiator, and Illumyna Guardian, Two facedowns.

Byakuran: Your mine Yuni-chan! (licks lips) Attack my Blue Eyes Emperor Dragon! Destroy her Ultimate Destruction STREAM!

Astral: Yuni activate your trap

Yuni: (panics) I, I, Trap card open, Illumyna Wall by reducing my lifepoints to 100 I can protect all of my monsters and negate your battle damage.

Byakuran: AAHHH! NOOO! All my dragons make her hurt! Attack!

Yuni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Astral: Yuni!

Byakuran: All I need is your power if your worthless body is destroyed so be it, no one is here to save you now Yuni-chan! No one no Gamma, and most definitely not the Vongola Decimo

Yuni: Tsuna!

Byakuran: Oh, so he's no longer the Vongola Decimo to you, aww I'm disappointed Yuni-chan, I suppose you didn't know that when you sacrificed yourself for those worthless Arcobaleno, Tsuna snapped and wiped me off the face of the earth. That's right your precious Tsuna killed for you.

Yuni: What?

Byakuran: Poor girl, he cares for you much more than you think, too bad you belong to me now

Yuni: (Tears begin to form) I can't win, he got me

Astral: Yuni don't give up

Yuni: Don't give up! His monsters are unbeatable there is nothing in my deck that can stop that thing

Astral: Tsuna isn't giving up and he's fighting for you right now.

Yuni: What do you mean?

Astral: As we speak right now Tsuna is dueling the head of the Vindice Jager and like you is struggling against his opponent but he continues to fight despite the fact it looks hopeless.

Yuni: Why is he fighting him!

Astral: Yuni, if Tsuna loses this duel he will have to help the Vindice destroy Checker Face, if Checker Face dies so do you and all the Arcobaleno. Upon hearing this Tsuna rose up and now places his hands to fate, will you let him suffer all that pain because you find this situation overwhelming.

Yuni: Astral I

Astral: You are the Sky Arcobaleno and Tsuna is the holder of the Sky Vongola Ring you are two most powerful sky users draw on it!

Yuni: (Struggling to stand) Astral, Yuma, and Tsuna! I will not give up. (Yells) I will not GIVE UP!

Her voice was so powerful that it echoed throughout the reality bubble, her voiced then echoed in Tsuna's head causing Tsuna to react to the noise and called her name. Jager appeared amused by Tsuna's appearance of Delusion but suddenly another voice entered both their heads.

?: Tsuna, Yuni do you require my power?

Tsuna: Huh?

Yuni: What?

?: Do you require my power!

Tsuna: Who, what are you?

?: I am the guardian of Harmony, my power is endless and is only able to be summoned when the Envoys of Harmony are in complete sync

Yuni: So who are you?

?: Do you require my power? Do you require my power to protect the lives that are so precious to you, to have me all you have to do is say yes

Tsuna and Yuni: YES

?: Finally after what seems like an eternity, I will come to your aid as I did The Vongola Primo and Sephira!

Tsuna and Yuni: It is my turn! DRAW!

Tsuna: 5900 Deck Count:4 Field: Sacred Knight Defender

Jager: 8000 Deck Count: 31 Field: No monsters, Traps: Doom Anti Cure, Doom Plague, Doom Curse, Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3, Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3-Step 2

Jager: There is no hope for you Tsuna

Tsuna: I refuse to believe that I will save the Arcobaleno, I will defeat Checker Face and I will defeat Bermuda. I activate the Spell Card Harmony's Unity! When this spell is activated I choose one of the following effects I can either special summon one monster from my graveyard and draw 3 cards or I can summon one monster that has been removed from play and all monsters on the field become same level as the removed monster. There are a couple more effects but those don't concern me!

Jager: To have such a card

Tsuna: I choose Sacred Knight Grace! (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/2750/2500), Sacred Knight Grace effect activates, Once per turn I can draw cards equal to the number of Sacred Knights on the field, so I draw 2!

Jager: You only have one card left, you think you could beat me that fast.

Tsuna: I don't think, I know! I activate the spell card Heavens Blessing by sending one card from my deck to the graveyard I can special summon one Sacred Knight from the graveyard or banished zone. Also if the milled monster was a Sacred Knight I can special summon it to the field.

Jager: Wait! He only has one card left that means he knows what it is!

Tsuna: Revive! Sacred Knight Maximillian (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/2550/2450), Sacred Knight Paladin (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/3000/2500).

Tsuna: 5900 Deck Count 0 Field: Sacred Knight Maximillian (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/2550/2450) Sacred Knight Paladin (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/3000/2500), Sacred Knight Grace (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/2750/2500), Sacred Knight Defender (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/1600/2000)

Jager: 8000 Deck Count: 31 Field: No monsters, Traps: Doom Anti Cure, Doom Plague, Doom Curse, Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3, Doom Operation-Infiltrate 3-Step 2

Yuni: I activate the spell card Harmony's Unity! I going to defeat you Byakuran with my own power! Now by sending 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard I can reduce the attack of all monsters on the field to zero and negate their effects.

Byakuran: What!

Yuni: Now I activate the effect of Illumyna Zen Master when he is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 Light monster. I summon Illumyna Princess! (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/LV6/1800/1500) I can select on level and all monsters on the field become that level I choose level 8.

Byakuran: 4 level 8 monsters wait she intends to

Jager: He intends to

Byakuran and Jager: Xyz summon!

Tsuna and Yuni: We open the overlay network with these 4 monsters!

Tsuna: I overlay my 4 Sacred Knights!

Yuni: I overlay my 4 Illumyna!

Tsuna and Yuni: Xyz Summon! Take Flight! Sky Harmony Dragon!

Byakuran: What the hell-

Jager: Is that?

A large dragon with sparkling white scales, with golden claws and angelic wings formed from the light, the dragon descended and landed with great force, it let out a powerful roar! Yuma and his group along with Astral were in all at this creature.

Cathy: It's beautiful

Kaito: It surpasses Galaxy Eyes!

Yuma:That's so awesome! Mm, but I didn't put that in his deck.

Astral: No, Yuni and Tsuna called it and it appeared.

Tsuna: Now Jager, I will win this turn, I activate the effect of Sky Harmony Dragon! Once per turn I can double this card's attack power and Def! Sky Harmony Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/Rank 8/10000/10000)

Jager: An Attack of 10000

Tsuna: Next I activate Sky Harmony Dragon's second effect by removing one Xyz material from this card I can negate all effects except this card in the hand, field, and graveyard. Go Soft Harmony.

The monster bellowed a soothing roar and Jager's cards turned to stone and were blank. Tsuna raised his hands and his Dying Will was activated. The dragon began to absorb the Dying Will Flames much to everyone's shock. The Dragon turned golden as it finished powering up.

Tsuna: Jager! I WIN! Sky Harmony Dragon! Draco BURNER!

Jager: I lost. Hmpf so you are worthy of interest.

As the beam overtook Jager and his lifepoints were reduce to zero, Jager conjured a portal and disappeared, as everyone gathered around Tsuna to congratulate him, Tsuna quickly asked on Yuni's progress to which Yuma replied with a smile

Yuma: Yuni is just fine, Tsuna.

Yuni: Byakuran! You, you, you are unforgivable!

At that moment Byakuran saw Tsuna in Yuni and much to his shock Yuni developed Dying Will Flames in the form of a halo. Sky Harmony Dragon began absorbing her flames but instead of turning gold, it turned Black with golden wings!

Yuni: I activate Sky Harmony Dragon effect by removing 1 Xyz material on this card I can destroy all monsters on the field and gain the original attack of all monsters on the field. This effect cannot be negated or stopped. Also (evil smile) if I destroy more than 4 monsters this card's attack becomes Infinite!

Byakuran: WHAT! NO!

Yuni: Disappear! SKY HARMONY DRAGON! ETERNAL SERENADE!

The Dragon's wings shined brightly blinding Byakuran, but he could still see the destruction of his own monsters. He fell to his knees and when he looked up he saw Yuni appearing as an angel with the black dragon as a backdrop. He smiled then said

Byakuran: A angel with a devil's flame, how very interesting that such a timid little girl is capable of such destruction. HAHAHAHAHA!

Laughing as he was wiped out from existence by the dragon. Yuni descended from her previously unknown form. She landed on one knee, Sky Harmony Dragon reverted back to normal. Yuni warmly thanked the dragon and the it returned to her deck. Yuni stared at her deck, then a smirk appeared on her face which then turned into a large smile. Then at the top of her lungs in joy she began celebrating.

Yuni: I DID IT! I WON! YEAH! (She looked around a little bit) I hope Yuma doesn't hear this but KATTOBINGU ORE!

Meanwhile back at the scene of the fight Yuma introduced Tsuna to his friends and rivals.

Yuma: Tsuna, these are my friends

Kaito: Friends is stretching it Yuma

Yuma: That one is Kaito Tenjo, he is able to bend light to his will and is the keeper of photon. The one with the Blue hair is Kamishrio Ryoga we just call him Shark.

Tsuna: Nice to meet you

Shark: Same here (shakes hand)

Yuma: Finally, the girl with the silver hair is Cathy.

Tsuna: Nice to meet to, by the way what's her special ability?

Yuma: She's a cat woman

Tsuna: A cat woman?

Kaito: She has all the abilities of a cat, you're as dense as Yuma is. By the Yuma I sensed that you were holding back, did it have anything to do with that girl you two were talking about, um I think Yuni was her name.

Yuma: Oh damn I forgot about Yuni

Cathy: (jealous tone) Who is this Yuni girl?

Yuma: Someone I'm training I'll fill in you later right now I got to go.

As Yuma ran from everyone with Kaito and Shark shaking his head, Yuma turned to the side and waved at the brush.

Yuma: Thank you Chrome for the assist but if you need to talk to me I'll be at Yamamoto's finishing up Yuni's training.

Chrome: (shocked) He knew I was here? How? (warm smile) You're welcome Yuma.

Chrome began to walk when the gravity of those words Yuma said began to sink in.

Chrome: Wait, train Yuni I didn't even know he was doing that, I got find Tsuna and find out what's going on.

Author's Note: I told you I would get this one out fast. Anyway part 3 of Yuni's training arc has ended and now begins the mysterious Bloody Palace. What is this place and what purpose does it serve. The Bloody Palace was inspired by Devil May that Kaito, Shark and Cathy have appeared what effect will this have on the Representative Battle and finally what is this secret to this new form of Yuni's? As always have a nice day and enjoy the read.

Spotlight Card: Sky Harmony Dragon

Sky Harmony Dragon

Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Rank 8/5000/5000

4 Level 8 monsters

Once per turn you can double this card's Attack and Defense. By removing 1 Xyz material from this card you can activate one of the following effects:

Negate the effects of all cards on the field, graveyard and hand except this card.

Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and gain ATK and DEF equal to half the total amount of monsters that were destroyed. If this card destroyed more than four monsters with this effect, then its ATK and DEF become infinite.

Special summon two monsters from your graveyard, their original Attack becomes 3000 and their effects are negated

Negate the battle phase of an opponent. This effect can be activated on either's player's turn.


	13. I Keep Dying! Dark Yuni Rises

I Keep Dying! Dark Yuni Rises!

After an intense duel with Byakuran, Yuni decided to rest while waiting for Yuma's return. In her free time she decided to convene with the other Arcobaleno about the revelation of the Arcobaleno secret. She stood up and focused energy to her heart, and then in an instant she created an astral version of herself that appeared in front of Reborn.

Reborn: Oh my welcome Yuni

Yuni: Hello uncle Reborn I trust everything is going well

Reborn: Well I'm glad you decided to join us we were going to decide what will our course of action will be since the secret of the Arcobaleno has been let out

Yuni: I've heard.

Viper: How did you hear, you have been trapped in that freaky dimension for two days now.

Yuni: Tsuna told me

Fon: How?

Yuni: Mentally, I heard his thoughts

Reborn: Hmm, I must have a talk with my student but to more pressing matters. What will our course of action be, do you aid Bermuda and threaten our lives or do we allow someone else to take our place.

Viper: I don't know about the rest of you but I want to live

Colonnello: I don't like putting our problems on other people, but Lal and Yuni don't deserve our fate. So sorry Reborn I won't help

Reborn: Do you all agree?

Fon: I'm afraid so

Yuni: NO! I will fight even if it means forfeiting my life

Reborn: Yuni I don't think you understand?

Yuni: No uncle you don't understand, my life is already forfeit! I am cursed to a short life devoid of any happiness just sorrow, I won't let anyone else share my fate. You all have the comfort to live longer but I don't.

Reborn: Yuni this isn't just about you

Yuni: I know that, but then why am I training? Are we going to let Yuma be the sacrificial lamb to Checker Face plan? Reborn you know Tsuna is going to follow him. They won't stop. I won't let him face that burden alone

Reborn: A lot more than your body has grown my cherished one

Yuni: Eh?

Reborn: As it stands right now, we won't cross that bridge until the time comes

Fon: That's fair

Viper: True, well Reborn no matter what happens my team will still be the one to eliminate yours.

Reborn: Funny, I look forward to fighting all of you, if this is our last job let's go out in style.

Colonnello: Awesome

Lal Mirch: Do you have any idea where Tsuna is?

Reborn: Not a clue, but I'm confident he accomplished what he set out to do.

Yuni: Thank you uncle, by the way can you tell one of the girls to bring me a change of clothes for some reason these feel a little tight.

Reborn: Sure, I'll be sure to talk to Yuma

Yuni: Uncle Wait I didn't

Her image dissipated and Reborn smiled as he headed back to the shop. Meanwhile Yuma quickly entered the reality bubble avoiding Reborn's "talk. "As he traversed his way through the newly added terrain he decided to have a one on one talk with Astral, to digest his week so far in the past.

Yuma: Astral, hey Astral are you there?

Astral: What is it Yuma?

Yuma: Thanks

Astral: What are you thanking me for?

Yuma: Well for one thing not scolding me for keeping secrets from you.

Astral: You had your reasons, I understand, the only thing that's bothering me is that you were actually skilled at dueling and you played dumb for the entire time we've been together

Yuma: No! That is not true I have always been terrible at dueling, so terrible in fact that I couldn't even handle my own deck.

Astral: You seem to be handling it now, just fine.

Yuma: This isn't my deck, it's my father's

Astral: It's yours now

Yuma: Astral, you don't get it I have another more powerful deck, so powerful in fact that if the user isn't strong enough it possesses them and takes over

Astral: Like the Numbers

Yuma: Yes, but stronger the monsters in that deck can actually destroy the Numbers.

Astral: Then why haven't you played it before?

Yuma: That's simple I don't have it

Astral: Is that why you're going to do the Bloody Palace with Yuni

Yuma: Yes, in order for me to return to my true power I have to get that deck back and it lies on top of the Bloody Palace.

Astral: Well I will be by your side then

Yuma: Of course I wouldn't change that for the world.

Astral: Yuma look out

Yuma: Huh (trips) Ow, ow, ow! What did I trip over Eh! Yuni!

Astral: It seems she's asleep

Yuma: Well she hasn't slept literally in days. Well let's put her in a nicer abode don't you think?

Astral: What are you doing?

Yuma: Another test! Okay concentrate.

Yuma formed an orb in his hand and then threw in the air, the air began to break and swirl, then electricity formed around the air and multiple explosions began to surround the area. Astral was in awe but Yuma seemed in heavy strain.

Astral: Wait is he? He creating a room, he literally formed matter out of thin air. But this is an illusion therefore doesn't exist. But I distinctly heard Reborn say that he created his own pocket dimension. Yuma without knowing it you can create things out of nothing.

Yuma: There we go, a room fit for a princess. Now rest Yuni you did well

Astral: What will you do now Yuma?

Yuma: Wait for the Bloody Palace to rise

Astral: What do you mean rise I thought you were going to create it

Yuma: Are you crazy that thing is governed by a power greater than mine.

Astral: So how long will it be?

Yuma: About a week or so in this bubble, so I think I will rest to

Astral: That's a good idea Yuma, Yuma Hmm already asleep huh. Well rest up Yuma you deserved it.

As Yuma and Yuni rested, Chrome reunited with Tsuna and was introduced to Yuma's friends. Chrome greeted them warmly, and surprisingly it was a warm reception all around. Chrome then inquired about Yuma's actions to Tsuna.

Chrome: Tsuna, what did Yuma mean he had to go back to training Yuni.

Tsuna: Is exactly as it sounds Yuma is training Yuni how to control and use her powers. He has been locked in the dojo with her for about two days now.

Kaito: What do you mean train, as in fight?

Tsuna: Yes, apparently Yuma is some grandmaster of martial arts

Shark: Impossible, I've kicked Yuma's ass dozens of times and he hasn't fought back once

Kaito: Orbital bring up research on Tsukumo Yuma

Orbital: Kaito-sama you have all the information on Tsukumo Yuma

Chrome: Remember he traveled the world with his family

Cathy: How do you know so much?

Chrome: He told me.

Cathy: Told you? But he never told anyone this, why would why would tell you?

Chrome: It's complicated, let's just say it involved touching

Shark: Bad choice of words

Cathy: Touching like how, what are to Yuma!

Chrome: Well um I'm his friend

Cathy: I'm his friend and the most I got was a hug, and you still didn't clarify what touching is to you two.

Kaito: Would you two shut up? Anything Orbital

Orbital: Well it turns out that its true Yuma is a martial art genius, heralded for his skill at the tender age of 8, Yuma defeated every grandmaster in the world but just as quickly as he entered the world of martial arts he left. Well it also seems that Yuma as shed a lot of blood on his hands as well

Kaito: Blood?

Orbital: Yes, apparently Yuma was incredibly deadly as well his body count to say the least is very high.

Kaito: So he's not a complete idiot, Interesting, do you guys know why he's here

Chrome: It has to do with Kotori, she was kidnapped by the same man who took your Numbers. Kotori is an ancient being of incredible power known as the Ouroboros Infinitia. Using the Numbers he intends to resurrect her, Yuma will stop at nothing to get her back.

Kaito: I understand his feeling and so does Shark when someone close to you is in danger no power is too great or off limit to get them back. (Smiles) I might like him after all

Tsuna: You all could go to my house Chrome will show you the way.

Chrome: Boss?

Tsuna: Chrome please fill them in on what's going on I have to do something

Chrome: Trying to save Reborn and Yuni?

Tsuna: What? How did you?

Chrome: Boss it's written all over your face, the rest of Team Reborn will be waiting at your house.

Tsuna: Thanks Chrome

Chrome left with the others, but she was still be integrated by Cathy, while Kaito and Shark shook their heads in disapproval. Meanwhile Yuma awoke from his slumber and watched as the Bloody Palace rose from the ground. The massive palace reached far and beyond the clouds. Adorned with beautiful gems and stones and made out of rare metals it was truly a sight to behold. On the gate there was a sign that read "All those who enter this palace, prepare to die, if you reach the final floor, the end of the world shall confront you"

Astral: Ominous, Yuma, Yuma!

Yuma: Yes, what is Astral?

Astral: You seem distant

Yuma: Just remembering the last time I was here. (Laughs) I always played with her in this garden, she then ran to the top of the tower and I followed. At the time I didn't value life as I did now and I obliterated every monster that came my way. It was all a game to us. Then I made it to the top of the tower without noticing it. When I came back down everybody began to shun me but she stood by my side.

Astral: Kotori?

Yuma: No someone else, I hope she can forgive me.

Astral: Yuma

Yuma: Well enough remembering let me get ready.

Yuni: Wow, so this is the Bloody Palace its beautiful so what are the rules to this place

Astral: Well according to this tablet, it seems the goal is to make it to the top of the palace. Each floor will consist of various monsters, ghouls, specters, and malfested. Each of these creatures is at your current maximum power and grows as you do. Every ten levels the power of these monsters is tripled until you make it to the final level. At the final level you must confront yourself finish. Pretty cryptic (sarcastically), finally every time you fail either by death or other methods you will be sent back to the first zone as have to start over.

Yuni: Okay that's a lot to take in but alright let's do this

Yuma: A bit of advice for you Yuni, let your power flow like water don't force it out if you do you will substantially weaken yourself. Also another bit of advice the monsters here haven't seen a girl in a while and if you want to keep your chastity I suggest not letting any of them capture you in any way.

Yuni: Pervert

Yuma: Don't say I didn't warn you besides you have no right to call me a pervert with that Ecchi body of yours.

Yuni: Ecchi? What do you mean I still look the same?

Yuma: There is a mirror on the final level when you get there take a look at yourself.

Yuni: Yuma your just messing with me right

Yuma: Shall we begin?

Yuni: Fine. Why aren't we moving?

Yuma: You have to say it?

Yuni: Say what?

Yuma: You know?

Yuni: No I won't

Yuma: But you already have

Yuni: How did you?

Yuma: My reality bubble remember.

Yuni: Okay but just this once.

Yuma: (Grins)

Yuma and Yuni: Kattobingu ORE!

Both Yuni and Yuma ran into the tower as the doors slammed shut behind them. Yuma and Yuni traversed the Atrium as they headed deeper into the palace when they arrived at a courtyard with a fork down the middle. One pathway was in red and the other was in black.

Yuni: I guess we'll take the red path then

Yuma: Yuni wait, it doesn't work like that

Yuni: Then how do we choose?

Yuma: It goes by the color of our Nova form or flame in this case. I already know mine is red.

Yuni: How do I know what color mine is?  
><span>Yuma<span>: Well according to Tsuna Sky Harmony Dragon absorbed his flames and turned white what color di yours change.

Yuni: Black

Yuma: Then there is your path. Don't worry you'll be fine I know you can make it beside I wouldn't want you to travel my path its far more difficult than yours.

Yuni: Be careful Yuma

Yuma: Same to you.

Both fighters went down their respective paths and stepped on a glowing platform that teleported them to a different area all together. Yuni was surrounded by greenery and brush and found herself in a beautiful garden; Yuma found himself a frozen wasteland devoid of any life.

Yuma: So she really is angry at me. (Hundreds of Ice Dragons, Phoenixes, and Demons appear). Correction she wants to kill me. Well then bring it on! (Screams and charges in)

Yuma jumped into the melee and a large explosion occurred shaking the foundation of the very palace. Meanwhile Yuni was taking in the garden when a tree reached out and grabbed her. Yuni immediately thought of Yuma's warning and in a panic incinerated the tree, which began screaming in pain.

When Yuni landed she discovered the entire garden was trying to kill her.

Yuni: You have to be kidding me.

Astral: Apparently the signs in this place don't play when they mean everything is trying to kill you they mean it.

Yuni: Well let's get to it Astral! Fiamma di Nova-SKY

Yuni regained her halo of flames and charged in. A furious melee of fighting occurred, she burned everything that was in her eye sight, she was struck by a whip of thorns across her back make her grimace in pain but she quickly recovered and sliced it off with a quick slash of her hand. She quickly saw herself getting surrounded, everything inflicting damage left to right. Yuni became overwhelmed then a massive explosion and an orb of fire surrounded her.

Yuni: Healing Orb steals your life-force and gives it to me. Handy don't you think.

Suddenly, a rough plant grabbed her hand and sucked the flames right from her body. Defenseless she was killed by the barrage of thorns that was fired at her. She awoke quickly at the atrium much to her shock.

Yuni: I died but I thought they all died.

Astral: Apparently you thought wrong; these levels seem to have an elemental theme to them. You fought in a level comprised completely of earth.

Yuni: Hmm I wonder what Yuma is doing.

Astral: Who knows?

Yuma: Why is it so cold here? All of you burn! Hiou Zetsuenshou! (Burning Phoenix)!

The Phoenix this time appeared ten times larger than normal, it flew through the battlefield incinerating everything in its path until the entire the space resembled a palace floor again. He was in a clear room. The Phoenix returned to him and entered his body. Yuma then did some movements and he was able to produce ice now.

Yuma: So this is how she's going to play it, then let's go the next 10 floors then.

Yuni: Aaah! Disappear all of you! HAND OF GOD!

Yuni accomplish the same result and proceeded to her next section. Yuma's next section was a cloudy urban sprawl; Yuma quickly realized he was dealing with beings of electricity while Yuni entered the previously burnt ice realm Yuma occupied. Yuma pushing himself well beyond his limits cleared the next six levels of 10 leaving Yuni in the dust who struggled through every level. Yuma eventually made it to the 80th level, where Yuma began fighting actual warriors and not monsters. Yuma was defeated repeatedly at this level unable to push himself any further. Yuni who was a good twenty levels below him began learning what Yuma meant by letting her power flow. The tower became much easier for Yuni who has died a lot in this tower. Yuma, who been beaten to death multiple times already is once again defeated and sent plummeting to the bottom of tower, the impact of his drop was heard throughout the palace. He laid their motionless but conscious.

Yuma: Why isn't my power breaking through, what am I missing?

Mysterious Voice: Yuma, the only thing you're missing is your resolve, are you going to the tower just to do it or are you doing this for someone.

Yuma: Dad, I'm doing this for Kotori of course

Kazuma: Really, if you were really trying you would be up there right now, the girl that you trained hasn't given up, while you let yourself get beat up

Yuma: I am not letting myself get beat up.

Kazuma: Yes you are, Yuma your taking punishment to absolve the sins you have done to this person. The person that sits on top of this tower, do you think she enjoys seeing you let yourself get beat up.

Yuma: No, in fact she will scold me pretty badly

Kazuma: Then stop acting pathetic and self-reflective it's not like you, fight with enthusiasm, fight with all your soul, and enjoy fighting again. It was your original passion just succumb to it

Yuma: But Dad if I succumb to it I won't be the same anymore.

Kazuma: Yuma there is being bloodthirsty and then there is passion, you seek battle for joy not murder remember that. Now dust yourself off and use all of your powers and stop holding back that's an order

Yuma: Your right (Flips up) I'll confront her myself and deal with it my way no more running

Kazuma: That's my boy (Lights fades from his emperor key)

Yuma: Don't worry you'll have your chance right now, (yells up) your chance to fight the real me. Okay deep breaths; now just let the energy flow through you. Funny I never take my own advice. Kattobingu ORE!

A glyph appeared under Yuma and the energy began circling him, appearing in several different colors, those different colored energies formed into Phoenixes and began entering his body and changing his composition. His muscles hardened and developed, his skin grew stronger and Yuma's body increased in both height and size. Yuma then roared and reentered the tower. He easily made back up to the floor that easily defeated him.

Yuma: So you guys think you can take me.

Malicious Knight: We are your maximum power you have no shot at beating us.

Yuma: I beg to differ, it took me awhile but I'm finally back to normal I will introduce you all to Fiamma di Nova: Infinite!

Malicious Knight: Infinite?

Yuma: Die, _Houou Tenshoukyaku (Phoenix Dance)! _

Yuma appeared around the battlefield appearing as if he was dancing dodging attacks easily, and with this one attack he proceeded to the final stage. Meanwhile Yuni already made it to the final stage where she awaited her opponent.

Yuni: Wow, this is tuff Yuma wasn't joking

Astral: Yes but it has benefited you greatly both physically and mentally, you also learned a great deal of new abilities.

Yuni: True, my body does feel stronger and who knew I had psychic powers.

Astral: That was surprising, but your training is bearing its fruit now.

Yuni: So where's this next opponent.

Astral: I think it's right here

Yuni: A mirror?

Astral: Well I guess this is what they meant by fighting with yourself

Yuni: Well I'm looking at it but there is no reflection.

Astral: Wait didn't Yuma say something about a mirror

Yuni: He was saying that I needed to see one because of how much I've changed physically

? : Not just physically! Hehehehe

Yuni: What th?

Hands reached out of the mirror and attempted to grab Yuni. Yuni jumped back, suddenly legs appeared out of the mirror and hands pulled the body out of the watery reflective surface. Yuni was staring at a darker more corrupted version of herself. This Yuni had a similar skin to Yuma, her eyes were a brighter blue than Yuni's, and she wore a white blouse and a white pant-skirt but the clothing seemed much smaller almost appeared like underwear causing Yuni much anger.

Yuni: What's with that appearance! It's so lewd

Dark Yuni: (snickers) Well I'm you so doesn't that make you lewd

Yuni: (Blushes) I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such an outfit

Dark Yuni: Then you must have died or your just unaware of your growth, I am a perfect reflection of your body, the only thing different about us is the color of my skin and clothes, and everything else is the same

Yuni: Aaaah! (Covered herself up)

Dark Yuni: That Yuma sure is a good friend especially the way we teased him with our appearance

Yuni: Shut up, you're just messing with me.

Dark Yuni: Hey here's an idea, how about I trap you in the mirror and you leave Tsuna to me

Yuni: You are crazy, if I leave Tsuna to you who knows what you will do to him

Dark Yuni: That's easy, I will get "physical" with him if you know what I mean

Yuni: (Blushes) How can you say that?

Dark Yuni: Poor naïve girl, I have to end your life now. Hand of God!

Yuni quickly formed a barrier around her body to protect herself from the attack. Yuni was surprised at the strength of her doppelganger. Before Yuni could counter attack, Dark Yuni already appeared in front of her. She placed her hand on Yuni's exposed stomach and smiled. Suddenly an incredibly large fireball formed from her palm and Yuni was sent flying to the wall. Dark Yuni walked up to her noticing her lighter half was healing.

Dark Yuni: I see our healing regeneration is at its peak, but you still have no idea how our power works. We don't fall under the "soft" category of sky flames. But I will teach you.

Yuni: What are you doing?

Dark Yuni: Showing you the real scope of our power. (Clinches Fist) Fiamma di Nova: Sky Maximum!

Yuni: Sky Maximum?

Dark Yuni: Always holding back, always letting others control you, you're so soft it's disgusting. I am the embodiment of all your negative emotions, your pride and regret. YUNI I WILL REPLACE YOU!

Dark Yuni discarded her robe then charged forward and unleashed a flurry of strikes and kicks. Yuni was powerless to stop Dark Yuni's onslaught. Dark Yuni grabbed Yuni's throat and threw her into the air. As Yuni was falling Dark Yuni clinched her fist and began punching Yuni's face rapidly and furiously. Dark Yuni's eye's turning blacker and blacker by the second. Dark Yuni then wound back her fist and punched Yuni with tremendous force into her stomach causing Yuni to gasp and blood to spill out of her sternum.

Dark Yuni: I will not stop, you will suffer, and you will suffer

Yuni: (coughs)

Dark Yuni: Get up, show me some pride, and show me you actually give a damn

Yuni: I'm not dead yet

Dark Yuni: The only reason you aren't dead yet is because I have allowed you to live

Yuni: (smiles) Hahahaha! You can't kill me; since you are a reflection of me killing me will effectively kill you.

Dark Yuni: I am going to stop you right there, this isn't some cheesy test that you can win by not fighting me and accepting your dark half. To master our power you must use it, there must be a balance, so you can die it's just you won't come back instead the winner will replace the other for ever

Yuni: What?

Dark Yuni: (evil smile) Yes, forever I will become the new you, a better you. All through our lives, every parallel life you never acted on our feelings instead you hid them and went along a path predetermined by others. Then we met Tsuna, Tsuna actually treated us like a friend, and we began to admire him. How was it we said it oh yes. The warrior who fights with his hands folded in prayer the Vongola Decimo.

Yuni: Stop it

Dark Yuni: The Vongola Decimo indeed, but the other lives began to know of his existence and actively sought him out, Tsuna who was well into his 20s when we met him. Then without noticing it our admiration turned to love and the feeling was so strong that our mother sacrificed her chance at a cure so that we could exist in this time.

Yuni: Enough

Dark Yuni: We thought we could replace him; we had relationships with Gamma, a man who didn't even recognize us for us just our mother, Byakuran used us for our power until this Byakuran repented for his sins, and every other time we died alone. I don't want that existence. By the way you never asked which time zone I come from

Yuni: Wait, I thought you were a reflection.

Dark Yuni: Just because I came out of a mirror doesn't mean I constitute as a reflection is just that in order to take form I needed to borrow a current form you.

Yuni: But what happened I never even knew you existed.

Dark Yuni: I existed but your mother made sure I didn't poison your mind; I am in every sense a corrupted version of you. In my time, I was the same age as Tsuna in fact our families raised us together I was his childhood friend, he became the Vongola Guardian at the age of 14 and our mother died when I was 14 so we inherited our leadership together. He was my best friend and I was like a sister to him. That all changed soon and I fell in love with him but I had no idea how to express it. Gamma as usual was overprotective. When we were about 19 years old Tsuna and I were lovers

Yuni: (Blushes) You were what?

Dark Yuni: Stop being naïve it doesn't suit us, anyway at that time a war broke out between rival factions and a new family arose, one that could harness the power of the eighth flame better than the Vindice. Their power was immense so many people were killed, death surrounded Tsuna and me. All of our friends were slaughtered one by one. After being at war for two years they finally found the rest of the Vongola Guardians.

Yuni: What happened?

Dark Yuni: (grabs her head in hysteria) They killed mercilessly they left no one alive, everyone was killed in front of me. Everyone Yuni! Gamma, Gokudera, even I-pin and Lambo they were all killed. Then then then (Tears running down her face)

Yuni: Then what?

Dark Yuni: Those monsters ki-ki-killed him, THEY KILLED TSUNA!

Yuni: No (began to tear)

Dark Yuni: He was holding my hand when they drove the knife into his back. His blood splattered over my face. With my hands trembling I touched the blood on my face. All they did was laugh and said that I could serve them better alive both with my powers and my body. At that moment I snapped, I grabbed Tsuna's ring and killed the first one. Then I killed them all, and then I spent the rest of my life seeking out the family and killing them and their families. They all died I killed them all, their burning screams soothing my ears but Tsuna's death stilled burned in my memory. I was powerless to stop them it wasn't fair. My heart eventually gave out and I died but I refused to die and I became a Vindice.

Yuni: You became a Vindice

Dark Yuni: It was the only choice I had, my skin darkened as a result I later killed Bermuda and took his place as the leader of the Vindice. I became addicted to causing death, it was the only way my broken heart felt warmth. So when I attempted to pass these memoires to you the only life left compatible with mine and your mother blocked it

Yuni: Then why are you fighting me what purpose does it serve?

Dark Yuni: The purpose is I want your life, I want my Tsuna back, and if I could start anew with my beloved then I will gladly kill you to get him back. Then once I'm back I will kill everyone in this silly little contest and then I will make sure Tsuna becomes an Arcobaleno like me, then we could be happy.

Yuni: That's twisted; you would damn him to our curse, that's just selfish, besides you don't even look like me

Dark Yuni: True but I can do this! (Her skin instantly turned to Yuni's)

Yuni: Impossible

Dark Yuni: Now please die, so I can be happy

Yuni: I can't let you do that, despite how sad your story was I can't let you win

Dark Yuni: Oh why not?

Yuni: Because I want to live my life with my experiences.

Dark Yuni: (smiles) Then beat me and prove it to me, stop holding back or else Tsuna is mine.

Yuni: I won't let you harm anyone to uncle or the other Arcobaleno and if you have to die so Tsuna and other can be spared so be it

Dark Yuni: Finally, you're showing some guts. Bring it then

Yuni: No more holding back, no more! Just release all of it. (Breathes out deeply)(Gasps)

Yuni's eyes turned pitch black, surprising her darker self, Yuni rose into the air and a giant glyph appeared both above and under her. A massive pillar of fire then engulfed Yuni. The heat from the pillar was enough to cause Dark Yuni to throw up her barrier. Suddenly a large roar of fire broke through and the entire pillar turned black. Then fire then entered Yuni and her appearance certainly did change, shocking her darker half. Yuni had a shoulder length dark red dress, similar to a mini Chinese dress, she also had elbow length red gloves and black thigh highs.

Dark Yuni: What is that power?

Yuni: Fiamma di Nova: Dark Sky Infinite

Dark Yuni: Dark Sky Infinite?

Yuni: Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.

Dark Yuni: You know nothing about my sadness my hatred I will kill you then I will be happy forever

Yuni: At what cost, hatred will not defeat no now or ever. If there was a lesson to learn from this, I learned it now.

Dark Yuni: That you will die!

Yuni: No, Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity. It was wrong of my mother to deny me these memories but it's foolish to think that you could live a life with darkness.

Dark Yuni: No, I will not lose, I will destroy you with the strongest technique I have! Fear my power! CRIMSON FLARE!

Yuni: Stop this.

A colossal wave of fire erupted from Dark Yuni, speeding towards Yuni melting everything in its path, as it approached Yuni, Yuni reached out her hand and the wave was stopped. Yuni then began absorbing the energy from the wave and eventually devoured the wave. Dark Yuni was surprised and began desperately attacking with a combination of magic and physical attacks but to no avail. Yuni absorbed all of her magic and dodge every attack.

Yuni: I'm sorry I hope you find happiness in death, now rest in peace.

Yuni raised her hand in the air and the canopy above the room grew dark, the very sky of the realm grew black. The skies parted and a sword made of black sky flames began to peel out of the sky.

Dark Yuni: Wait no not yet

Yuni: Open, gate to the void! Receive your baptism of Darkness! Eternal Fatality! (Waves hand down)

The sword descended and pierced Dark Yuni then an orb of black sky flames erupted around her incinerating her instantly. Yuni absorbed the rest of her Dying Will Flames and walked up to the fading doppelganger.

Dark Yuni: (Smiles) So you found your resolve, I'm glad you have to power to protect him, who knows maybe I'll meet my beloved in the afterlife, do you think so?

Yuni: I know he's waiting for you, rest now

Dark Yuni: I'm so tired, I think I will thank you Yuni, oh and another thing be sure to remove the curse placed on us, so you can live a long happy life that is the only thing I wish for us. Farewell

Yuni: Goodbye (Tears drip from eyes)

Dark Yuni faded away and Yuni was powers increased dramatically when that happened. She gained six black fire wings behind her. She retracted her powers and her clothing went back to normal. She looked at Astral with a determined look, they both walked through a door that appeared their suddenly, when they opened it a flash of light appeared and they saw Yuma being confronted by a girl. This girl was about Yuma's age. She had an extremely voluptuous body and golden blond hair, like Yuma she had blood red eyes and her hair was in a pigtails. Her hair was incredibly long. She wore a simple white dress, nothing more, nothing less.

Yuni: Astral, who is that?

Astral: I have no idea!

Yuma: It's been a long time Airi

Airi: Hasn't it Yuma, I take it you're here because you want to save her, your other sister

Yuma: No not her, I am here to save Kotori.

Airi: Of course it had to be her. Well then how about we settle this the only way we know how. I challenge you Tsukumo Yuma to a duel but under one condition

Yuma: What condition?

Airi: You must use the deck we made as kids

Yuma: I-I-I

Airi: If you want to save her comply with my wishes

Yuma: Fine I accept Airi.

Authors Note: So ends this very extended chapter. The finale of the Yuni Training arc is the next chapter. Yuni has realized her true potential and now has to bear witness a duel between Yuma and a girl from his past but who is this mysterious Airi and what is her secret and relationship with Yuma. Also Tsuna makes his move to save the Arcobaleno, also I will debut a new piece of equipment to the Vongola in the coming chapters. As always have a nice day and enjoy the read.

Quotes: "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."by Dr, Martin Luther King

"Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity. By Carl Jung


	14. The Bubble Bursts:

The Bubble Bursts: Yuma's Best Friend is the End of the World?

Yuma and Yuni have successfully cleared the Bloody Palace, but one more challenge awaits Yuma, a scorned girl, whose anger is clearly reflected in her red eyes. This girl's name is Airi, Yuma has agreed to duel this mysterious girl, and all Yuni could do is watch. Meanwhile Tsuna put his plan into motion seeking out the leaders of all the representative battles to ask their help. Back in Checker Face's lair Kotori arose full of sweat and struggling to catch her breath, it immediately drew the intention of one of her attendants.

Female Attendant: Madam, is something the matter?

Kotori: It couldn't be he wouldn't

Female Attendant: If I may pry, who are you talking about?

Kotori: (Clinches her fist) Yuma has awoken Airi! Is he stupid!

Female Attendant: Is this something I should alert Checker Face-sama to

Kotori: No, I'm sure he already knows

Checker Face: You would be right, as it stands right now; Yuma has come face to face with an old rival of yours right Kotori-chan. Well I'll worry about him later, right now I must monitor how his partner in crime is doing.

Kotori: Did you get what I asked for?

Checker Face: Yes of course but you must give me some information before receiving this intel.

Kotori: Grr! Fine what do you want to know.

Checker Face: When Yuma was battling Bermuda, he talked about something called the wing of Death by any chance do you know why Yuma has it

Kotori: So you already know what it does

Checker Face: Of course, also (evil eyes) How many of your wings does he have?

Kotori: Why should I tell you?

Checker Face: Loyal to him to end huh? I guess you will have to find out about Chrome on your own. But can you risk that? Every minute you're stuck here with me, she has to spend more time with Yuma.

Kotori: Do you think I'm stupid, Yuma is in the Bloody Palace and there is no way he would take anyone there with him.

Checker Face: You see this is why I am an Information Broker, Yuma did take someone in there with him, a girl for that matter but if you want to find out that information you have to tell what I want to know.

Kotori: I trust him, he wouldn't betray me

Checker Face: But how would he betray you if he doesn't know your feelings for him, sure you know his but he doesn't know yours and doubt is a powerful force, besides he hasn't see your face for quite awhile

Kotori: It only has been a week and a half

Checker Face: Recently through a very reliable resource I found out that Yuma has gained temporal abilities and the person that has been with him has been there for the equivalent of two years, so in reality Yuma hasn't seen you in two years.

Kotori: Two years!

Checker Face: Doesn't seem so farfetched now doesn't it so the information

Kotori: Yuma have really forgotten me (welling up tears)

Checker Face: No I'm pretty sure he hasn't forgotten you, in fact he has been training non-stop I'm not telling you to not trust him and just making sure if you trust the girl he's with and do you think the girl with him is the same one on this paper. In fact I am asking you do you trust her?

Kotori: Yuma has six of my ten wings, along with both the Wings of Life and Death

Checker Face: So what are your holding of his?

Kotori: How did you?

Checker Face: Simple logic, so what are you holding

Kotori: The Infinita Crown

Checker Face: Impossible, the Infinita Crown, GIVE IT TO ME!

Kotori: I can't

Checker Face (Angrily): YOU CAN AND YOU WILL IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE!

Kotori: Stop it, (crying) I can't, it only manifests if Yuma gives me my wings

Checker Face: So you have to be complete.

Kotori: Yes so please don't kill him

Checker Face: I'm sorry, here's the information you requested by the way the girl he's with is named Yuni but you have nothing to worry about she's they have more of a sibling relationship than a romantic one.

Kotori: (smiles) I knew he wouldn't betray me

Checker Face: (Walking away) Too easy

Tsuna makes a call to Vongola Ninth and asks for his help in contacting a person. After obtaining the necessary information, Tsuna flies to a house in a forest and enters, saying that it has been a long time. Later, Tsuna expresses his thanks, informs the person that he will focus on the Representative War, and leaves. In Kokuyo Land, Mukuro notices Tsuna, who wants to talk to him. At Namimori Hospital, Tsuna approaches Byakuran and Enma and talks to both of them. After doing so, Tsuna flies to the Varia's hotel and asks Xanxus to lend him a hand. Xanxus stares at him and Tsuna looks back at him with resolution. Tsuna visited Talbot. Talbot told Tsuna that he came to Japan because he had a bad feeling about the Representative Battle. As Tsuna repeated the words of Bermuda to Talbot, Talbot commented that Bermuda is a tough guy. Tsuna told Talbot his idea to replace an Arcobaleno's removed Flame. Tsuna further elaborated by saying that Checker Face removes the Flames of the current Arcobaleno to create the new generation and that Bermuda had survived as a Vindice by forcing the Flame of Night, a Flame made of hatred and vindictiveness, into his empty Pacifier. Tsuna suggested that if the correct type of Flame is injected into the empty Pacifiers based on their owners, there might be a chance of the Arcobaleno surviving.

Talbot compared Tsuna's idea to using blood as a transfusion for anemic people. Tsuna questioned his idea's probability and after much contemplating, Talbot replied that it might be possible and disclosed that he had been doing research on the Pacifiers, finding them to be similar to both the Vongola Rings and Mare Rings. Talbot explained further, saying that what is transferred between Arcobaleno generations is not the Pacifier's soul but rather, the energy that is contained. Thus, even after the Flame is removed, if the right type of Flame is injected before the soul dies completely, the Arcobaleno's life could be prolonged. Tsuna interrupted excitedly but Talbot continued on and remarked that the process would not be so simple because the changing of the generations is also linked to the pacifier's lifespan. Talbot said that it is still worth a try because nothing is known yet and informed Tsuna clearly that if Bermuda were to win the Representative Battle, then all would be lost. Talbot told Tsuna to defeat Bermuda and stated that Tsuna is the only one who can accomplish this. Tsuna responded with a resounding yes.

Tsuna: (yawns) Time to head back, I wonder if Yuma has finished his training yet.

Yuni: Yuma, who is this person and why is she so angry at you

Yuma: This person is a girl I knew when I was very small, she was a close friend until I had to leave.

Airi: You left me all alone, in this palace you didn't even say goodbye

Yuma: I couldn't I had to go

Airi: NO, you promised to meet me at the river bed before you left then you just disappeared. I waited for three days Yuma hoping that you would be come but you never did, and so I returned to this place alone. She probably took away from me, she was always jealous of you and me.

Yuma: Airi, you don't understand I had to leave without telling you, if I went to see you it would have

Airi: SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP and duel me.

Yuma: Airi, I

Airi: Duel Yuma please; it's the only way I could understand

Yuma: D-gazer Set, Duel Disk Set.

Airi: Finally, D-Gazer Set, Duel Disk Set

Airi had a golden duel disk with a blood red D-Gazer, the decorations around the D-gazer seemed to have wings.

Airi: 8000

Yuma:8000

Airi: Draw! I summon Essence of the Wild (Earth/Beast-Warrior/LV4/1000/1000) in Attack Position! Now I activate the effect of Essence of the Wild, when this card is normal summoned I can summon two more Essence of the Wild in Attack Position! (evil smile) Now for the fun part, for each face up Essence of the Wild on the field this card gains 1000ATK and DEF. That includes itself!

The monsters that seemed to be in the image of an devil covered in woods and brushery all roared as their attack powered sky rocketed. The monsters tripled in size and stared Yuma down.

Astral: 3 monsters with 4000 ATK right off the bat, Yuma what is this girl?

Yuma: To put it simply she's a monster.

Astral: I have never seen a deck or dueling skills like hers

Airi: Thank you Astral, but you haven't seen how truly horrific I can be

Astral: You can see me!

Airi: At this point should it really surprise you?

Astral: When you put it that way it shouldn't.

Airi: Now I set one card on the field and end my turn. Now Yuma, your move!

Yuma: Fine! I summon Spell Loader in attack position. Next I activate Spell Loader's effect of sending two spell cards. I send two equip spells to the graveyard. Now her Attack power increases to 2800.

Airi: Oh! Are going to do what I think you're going to do?

Yuma: Shut Up Airi! Since I control two equip spells in the graveyard I can special summon my Angelic Overseer! In Defense position (0/2200). Since Angelic Overseer is in defense position I can send another equip spell from my hand to the graveyard, I send the equip spell Sword of Light and Shadow to the graveyard.

Astral: Why is Yuma dueling so well?

Airi: Because this is his deck, the deck he abandoned with me

Yuma: I didn't abandon you, for the last time I had to leave

Airi: Enough of your lies, just hurry up with your turn

Yuma: Fine, you will understand, I will make you understand with my best duel! Now by sending the Sword of Light and Shadow to the grave I can special summon I Level 3 or lower monster from my deck Appear now! Cannon Girl. I can't believe I'm doing this but I tune my level Level 4 Spell Loader, my Level 3 Angelic Overseer and my LV 2 Cannon Girl!

The three monsters rose into the air, and the stargates opened and the monsters turned into a signal beam of light.

Yuma: The guardians of the four cardinal points shall descend for this fight! Appear Now! Synchro Summon! Burning Fist of the Blazing Inferno!(Fire/Dragon/Synchro/LV9/Effect/3000/2100) .

The monster appeared Human with dragon like features, with the most prominent mark being the huge dragon tattoo on his chest. He had pitch black wings and an incredibly long tail. It turns to Yuma and looked at him with its glowing red eyes and smiled.

Yuma: Yes! Now I activate the effect of Burning Fist of the Blazing Inferno! By tributing one monster I can destroy all cards on your side of the field.

Airi: But you have no monsters!

Yuma: I but I do, when Angelic Overseer is sent to graveyard, I can special summon another Angelic Overseer in its place. Now I tribute the Angelic Overseer, go Burning Flare!

The dragonoid flew into the air and flapped its great wings; the trees were instantly set ablaze and the monsters screamed as they were reduced to ashes. The monster's fist then ignited and flew towards Airi, with great speed. Airi brought up her arms to defend herself and the monster struck her with great force. She blocked then screamed and pushed the monster back but then its other fist ignited. Airi surprised by this development wasn't able to bring up her guard and the monster sent her flying.

Yuma: I did it! With that I end my turn! Airi do you get it now!

Astral: Very good Yuma!

Yuni: Alright!

Airi: 2000

Yuma: 8000

Airi: The only thing I feel is this burning hatred that needs to be quenched. Yuma, you will NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE AGAIN! (Roars)

Astral: Such extraordinary power!

Yuni: It's scary that something like that exists.

Airi: DRAW! I activate the spell Chord of Calling! If you have more cards than me I can add five cards from my deck to my hand.

Astral: What? Yuma do you know what she's going to do next

Yuma: Unfortunately I do, She's going to summon Emrakul

Astral: Emrakul?

Yuma: Her most powerful monster, in fact I have never beaten once

Airi:I glad you remember something. I activate the spell card True Essence, This allows me to summon back my Essence of the Wild and summon two more monsters those monsters would be treated as Essence of the Wild but the price to pay for that is all of their attacks are reduced to zero and their effects cannot be activated.

Five monsters suddenly appeared on Airi's field. Airi's appearance began to change suddenly her golden hair became longer and her eyes turned blue. Then out of thin air, she sprouted spiritual angelic wings and her clothing had changed. She is wearing revealing attire, similar to a Greek goddess. On her head, she wears a gold and glass helmet with four wings and a diamond.

Yuma: Airi, that outfit! (Blushes)

Airi: You like, I figure I will give one last moment of pleasure before you die.

Yuma: Wait, when did you decide to kill me?

Airi: Just now, problem

Yuma: Of course there is a problem, you want to kill me

Yuni: Would two shut up and continue the duel!

Airi: STAY OUT OF THIS! I activate the spell card Rapture's Delight! Now all my monsters are level 5 and I gain lifepoints for each monster on the field

Yuma: Here it comes

Airi: I create the overlay network by overlaying these five level 5 monsters! Xyz Summon! Descend Forth! Emrakul, the Aeon's Torn! (Light/Fairy/Xyz/Rank 5/4000/2000).

Astral: What a fearsome creature!

Yuma: I know but the worst is yet to come

Astral: What do you mean?

Yuma: Watch, she makes Tron look tame.

A large monster with its face cloaked and wearing holy armor opened its great white angelic wings and pulled a sword and pointed at Yuma. The monster eyes glowed and all the cards on Yuma's field were destroyed.

Airi: Yuma, I activate the second effect of Emrakul the Aeons Torn! By removing one Xyz material you must send six cards from your deck and remove from the play. Then every monster I control gains attack power equal to the number of cards x600. Go Judgment Blade!

Yuma: (Screams in pain)

Airi: Now Yuma, feel the power of Emrakul (ATK:7600) Attack him directly my servant Sunlight Blade!

Yuma: Astral GO AWAY

Astral: No Yuma were in this together!

Airi: That's so nice, burn together then!

Emrakul lifted its hand and a massive blade comprised of sunlight appeared in its hand. Emrakul then threw the blade with massive force towards Yuma piercing him instantly. The light around Yuma's eyes instantly turned black and then he erupted into flames. He screams of anguish caused Airi to lick her lips in pleasure as she evil grin at the sight of his suffering. Emrakul then raised itself into the air.

Astral: Yuma, Yuma

Airi: I didn't hit you on purpose Astral, I only want Yuma to suffer but if you want to take his place so badly, Emrakul third effect will activate, and effect so powerful that I can repeat a turn

Astral: Repeat a turn

Airi: Yes! Draw! Now Emrakul, finish Yuma off SUNLIGHT BLADE!

Astral: YUMA, YUMA WAKE UP YUMA!

Yuma: Airi, you never believe anyone unless they show you. Then I will show you why I had to leave, why I couldn't say goodbye.

Airi: What?

Yuma: KATTOBINGU ORE! (Roars)

Airi: But it's my turn

Yuma: According to him it's not.

Astral: Who are you talking about!

Yuma: I send the top ten cards of my deck to the graveyard. This allows me to special summon the first of the set of five

Airi: The five, where have I heard that before.

Yuma: Come forth! The Fallen One! (Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV10/4000/3000)

An incredible large humanoid creature appeared, with a large tail and three crescent moon horns on each side of its head. It had two large blade apparatus on its arm and the inside of the body was covered in a blue mystical energy. It also had a large halo with a glyph inside it. It held out its hand and stopped Emrakul's attack.

Airi: The Fallen? You have the Fallen

Yuma: Yes, My turn Draw! Now you will know the reason why I left! (Glowing Gold) Now by removing five cards in my graveyard I can special summon the second of the Five. Descend Forth! THE LOST ONE! (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV10/4500/3500), Next by sending 5 cards and banishing 5 cards number 3 shall descend! Let's go! The Fated One! (Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV10/5000/4000)

Airi: Yuma that's enough

Yuma: It's too late once the first three are out the others must come forth! Rip through and Purify! THE TRUE ONE and THE ABSOULTE ONE! Airi you will lose now

Airi: 2000: Emrakul, the Aeons Torn (ATK 7600/2000)

Yuma: 400: The Fallen One (ATK 4000/3000), The Lost One (ATK 4500/3500),The Fated One (ATK 5000/4000), The True One (6000/5000), The Absolute One (6500/5500)

Airi: Yuma, when did you beat these creatures, they were forbidden only my mother can unlock these creatures

Yuma: I chose these creatures over killing you Airi

Airi: Killing me?

Yuma: Yes, your mother never told you but I had a choice in how I ascend to the Infinitia form. I either kill a cherished one meaning you or I conquer the Chosen Five.

Airi: And you chose them.

Yuma: Yes, don't get me wrong they were incredibly tough but eventually I defeated and absorbed their power but little did I know of the price. For me to obtain such power at such a young age it drove me mad and gave me a uncontrollable lust for blood. So I left with my family for fear I might hurt you. It still turns out that my decision was wrong and for that I was wrong and I'm sorry

Airi: You idiot (tears), YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU.

Yuma: What?

Airi: You were like a brother to me and you left me all alone I was so angry, I was convinced that she took away and then you tell me this after I hurt you. Yuma I surrender you win this duel

The monsters Yuma summoned turned into five colors and reentered his body, he took a deep breath and a gave toothy grin at Airi and Yuni. Yuni and Astral were horrifically confused until ten minutes ago the only girl that Yuma showed any feelings for was Kotori then this girl appeared. After a couple hours both Yuni and Astral annoyance erupted and they began to yell at both of them.

Astral: Yuma pardon my language, but WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?

Airi: Wow, didn't expect that

Yuni: Yuma I understand his frustration, you kept her secret from everyone and then you guys are all touchy feely and frankly its nauseating.

Airi: Jealous, because you want to be in this situation with Tsuna

Yuni: (Blushes) Wait, no I.. How do you know about Tsuna?

Airi: Oh I know everything about you two, the Vongola guardians and this whole battle.

Yuni: How?

Airi: Well the short term answer is Yuma and I are telepathically linked so are experiences are shared. The mystical answer is simple my name is not Airi well not to you guys I am more commonly known as Rapture

Yuni: Rapture as in the end of the world Rapture

Airi: Well the end of existence Rapture, yes it's all the same I guess. Basically Yuma is best friends with the end of existence.

Astral and Yuni: How nice

Yuma: Well now that are training is done how about we get your weapon ready and get out of here

Yuni: Weapon?

Yuma: You're going to need one, Tsuna has its gloves and Reborn has a gun.

Yuni: Hmm, I want a sword

Yuma: Reborn told me to give you a gun like your mother

Yuni: Okay, but I also want a sword nobody in my family has wielded one and I want to be the first

Airi: A little crazy this one I like her already Yuma

Yuma: Funny, so do you have a weapon for her Airi,

Airi: Yuma it's the Bloody Palace, I have the most of powerful weapons ever created within these halls. And judging from your powerfully black aura you require a blade to match your mercilessness

Yuni: I'm not merciless

Airi: Right and I'm flat chested, and we both know that's a lie.

Yuni: Grr!

Airi: So where is it, ah here it is, this sword is called Nightbloom, and this gun here is called Mercurius. Now both these weapons are incredibly powerful, in fact it takes an incredibly powerful person to fully master these weapons. Also the more kills this blade and gun has the stronger they are. I will tell you when you fully max them out.

Yuni: It's so pretty.

Nightbloom was a purple bladed Katana with a crimson line running up its incredible blade. The main distinguishing feature of this blade was its length, nearly double the standard katana size. The gun Mercurius is a classical semiautomatic handgun, based on pre WWII handgun designs by Colt, most notably Colt's popular handguns, the M1911 and the M1903. It is approximately 39cm in weighing approximately 6 kg unloaded and bears a six plus one shot magazine of the .454 Mercurius caliber that gave the gun its name.

The overall look of the Mercurius is simple and recognizable, but what draws the attention is the abnormally long barrel, used to control the heavy round during recoil. It has a titanium nitride barrel, which gives it a characteristic gold color. It functions using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Yuni grabbed the weapons and a glimmer of light flashed before her eyes and the a wicked grin came across her face.

Yuni: Airi, you said the more these weapons kill the stronger they get

Airi: Correct, why

Yuni: Yuma please give me one more day to master these weapons

Yuma: Well I can mess with the controls of the time thingy to give you more time

Airi: That would be perfect; anyways we need to catch up

Yuma: Okay so I press this button right here, Whoa

A shockwave occurred and time slowed down in the reality bubble to the point where a second felt like a month.

Yuma: Oops I think I broke it

Airi: I can't believe it, for as long as we have been apart your still an idiot

Astral: So Yuma has actually been this dumb before I met him

Airi: Correct

Astral: And here I thought Yuma was a complicated character who uses his stupidity to mask his darker secrets

Airi: Your overcomplicating things, Yuma is as simple as they come, no dark brooding character, actually in retrospect you should have seen Yuma's secrets before. I mean one thing I can take away from Yuma is his incredible stamina and durability.

Astral: Yes, this is true

Yuma: Would you both shut up.

Both Airi and Astral talked throughout the duration of the time period while Yuma and Yuni finished their hellish training. Meanwhile Tsuna and the others were awaiting the ending of the training of the two and were expecting their arrival. Tsuna was showing very little patience but on the other hand the other members of the Team were getting to know Cathy, Ryoga, and Shark.

Gokudera: So your name is Cathy

Cathy: Correct

Gokudera: And you are a "Cat-woman"

Cathy: Yes

Gokudera: I'm sorry I having a hard time wrapping around my head around someone who has all the abilities of a cat

Kaito: What's so strange about it, You talk to babies who are actually adults cursed to childlike bodies, you contain powers that no normal human being should possess and finally your fighting zombies

Gokudera: When you put it that way, our time doesn't seem so farfetched as yours.

Kaito: This passes for genius in this time, pathetic

Gokudera: You have a problem with me

Tsuna: Both of you calm down!

Gokudera: Sorry Tenth

Kaito: I apologize (Leans towards Gokudera) What's eating him?

Gokudera: He's been like this ever since Yuma locked himself in that dojo with Yuni

Kaito: Well, I'll guess he'll be happy to know that they will be out in five minutes

Tsuna: How do you know that?

Kaito: He's using a device that comes from Orbital 7 and the way he's been using it, it should run out of power in five minutes, once that happens his powers will shut off automatically, do to Orbital's negation field that occurs when it runs out of power, so you should see them in five minutes.

Five minutes came and went and like Kaito said the negation field activated. The reality bubble began to shatter. Airi, Yuma and Yuni both stood at the fogged wall door as the world behind them collapsed. Yuma turned to Yuni and said

Yuma: Once we traverse this white light the real fight will begin and there is no turning back

Yuni: I know, so the fourth day is tomorrow

Yuma: Yes, and no doubt Kotori will be there

Yuni: You'll be fine

Yuma: Thank you, well Yuni let's take you back home

Both Yuma and Yuni walked through the white light, the doors parted and after three long agonizing days, the trials and tribulations all of it was over all that was left was the representative battle. Yuma was the first one to walk out and he was greeted immediately by Cathy. The others surrounding him asking about his experiences, none of them could see Airi, even though she was standing right next to him.

Astral: They can't see you

Airi: Only because I wish it, even though someone sees me but she doesn't want to admit it. Right Chrome

Chrome: (scared) Does she know I can see her, she's looking right at me. Who is she and why does my chest hurt all of the sudden.

Airi: That's called jealously Chrome.

Chrome: Aaah!

Airi: Shh! We have to get to know each other, since you'll be helping Yuma pretty soon.

Chrome: Huh?

Airi: See you later Nagi-chan (Winks at her) Bye.

Airi faded out of her sight, meanwhile Tsuna and Reborn was looking for Yuni, who still didn't exit the dojo. Tsuna entered the dojo and saw Yuni still practicing with her sword. Her movements intricate and pleasing to his eye, he was in complete awe. Reborn also commented on her sword skill but when he looked at Tsuna, he realized that his words could no longer reach him.

Reborn: I will be taking my leave, it's good to see you Yuni.

Yuni: Uncle, I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Reborn: Well Yuni you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you

Yuni: Thank you Uncle but you seem angered at something

Reborn: No I'll fix it right now

Reborn jumped up and slapped Tsuna on the back of the head snapping him back to reality. Tsuna shook his head and tentatively waved hi to Yuni, Yuni smiled at his shyness, then without any hesitation she hugged him and Reborn.

Yuni: I missed you both so much, Uncle Tsuna

Reborn: (slight smile) …

Tsuna: I missed you too Yuni

Yuni: What?

Tsuna: Nothing

Yuni: O-Okay

Reborn: You two can let go now

Tsuna and Yuni: Ri-Right

Reborn: So Yuni, you did all that training but your team has been eliminated

Yuni: That's easy I will be fighting on Team Reborn.

Reborn: I would have objected earlier but now I think you will be a valuable asset to the team

Yuni: Thank You uncle.

Reborn: So Tsuna you have three more watches anyone else you plan on using.

Byakuran: I believe he has a couple isn't that right Tsunayoshi-kun!

Emna: Tsuna let's end this stupid fight plus I want revenge for what they did to my team and Skull

Reborn: Oh!

Yamamoto: I guess the final watch is mine

Reborn: I am afraid not Yamamoto, since you were eliminated already according to the rules you can only join another team so the last watch will go to anyone of Yuma's friends

Ryoga: Well I'm out I work better against you than with you Yuma you understand

Yuma: Of course, I'll guess I see you out there.

Ryoga: You know it, farewell Yuma

Kaito: Same here, Yuma this Checker Face will not stop me from getting back the Numbers but when he's dealt with, you and I will settle this

Yuma: Kaito are actually acknowledging me as a rival

Kaito: I was talking to Astral, my rivalry is with him.

Yuma: Kaito

Kaito: What?

Yuma: Good Luck

Kaito: Hmpf (Lifts hand into the air)

Yuma: Cathy will join me?

Cathy: Of course Katto!

Yuma: Okay Tsuna, your team is set, your friends are with you, and I take it your plan is ready

Tsuna: Yes all that's left is to beat the remaining teams

Yuma: Then let's do it.

Everybody roared in excitement. Meanwhile at Checker Face's lair the Final Number has been absorbed and Kotori walked out of the orb of energy in just her undergarments but she was kneeling on the floor. Checker Face smiled and walked towards the newly awakened Ouroboros Infinitia. Kotori's appearance was drastically different. Her eyes now had a reptilian eye sickle through the middle of her eye making it appear as if she had crosses in her eyes. The dual dragons have full wrapped around her body and the heads of the dragons adorn her eyes. Her hair was also substantially longer and it covered up most of her semi-nude body. Kotori stood up with her head looking straight into the air.

Checker Face: The battle restarts tomorrow, are you ready?

Kotori: Tomorrow, Yuma and I will will.

Checker Face: Hold your excitement I need you at your peak of emotion for tomorrow so get some rest.

Checker Face left the room with a grin on his face but he failed to notice that in Kotori's hand was a card, a Numbers to be specific. She brought the card up to her face and it began to glow. She smiled and went to her bed, as she descended into her sleep the moonlight shone through the window to reveal the card she was admiring was No.39 Aspiring Emperor Hope.

Author's Note: So this chapter marks the end of the Yuni Training micro arc. The representative battle begins again, and the biggest worry for the new Team Reborn is what time does it occur. Well not much left to say, have a good read and enjoy your day.

Credit: All credit goes to the creator of these characters. Also I made a hell of a lot of references in this arc. The Bloody Palace belongs to Devil May Cry, The Reality Bubble that Yuma created is my own version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and also Yuni's gun is based of Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate. Finally some of the cards were based of Magic the Gathering.


	15. Passing the Torch: The Final Supremacy

**Instruments of Destruction **

After their hellish training Yuni and Yuma returned back to reality drastically stronger than when they were previously. After a cheerful reunion, Tsuna now has new allies but in order for his plan to succeed his must defeat the other Teams to get them to join in. That night Tsuna and Reborn were sitting out on the yard. Tsuna then said that he felt like the days after had been a mess and rattles off things that Reborn had forced him to do that turned his school life into a disaster in the process. However, even after going through all of that, Tsuna says that in the end, he had fun and that he even felt happy to have Reborn as a tutor. Tsuna says that he was outraged when Reborn said that he never expected to die a decent death and angrily questions if Reborn is always thinking sad thoughts whenever he is by the former's side, even when he was having fun. Tsuna exclaims that Reborn is a failure as a home tutor if he has been behaving this way the whole time. Tsuna informs Reborn that this time, it is his turn to teach Reborn.The morning came and Tsuna and the others decided to return to school at Reborn's request.

Tsuna: (yawns) Damn it why did I go to bed so late

Yuni: Because you stood up till 3 in the morning talking to Reborn

Tsuna: True, ugh of all the days to go back to class

Yuni: Well, at least it's the beginning of the week; you should really thank Haru and Kyoko for taking notes for you

Tsuna: I'll be sure to do that, by the way have you seen Yuma

Yuni: He went to pick up Chrome

Tsuna: That's nice, not to sure how she's going to take being ignored for three days straight but then again Chrome has always been water under the bridge person

Yuni: I don't know Tsuna it feels different with Yuma, she genuinely seemed hurt

Tsuna: Wow, so she likes him that much, I can relate somewhat, jealously is a powerful l emotion if isn't taken care easily

Yuni: Tsuna, were you jealous that Yuma was alone with me for three days

Tsuna: Um, well

Gokudera: Hey there tenth! Hello Yuni-chan

Tsuna: Gokudera! Hi

Gokudera: Did I interrupt something?

Tsuna: No actually I have something to talk about with you, I'll catch up with you later Yuni

Yuni: He dodged my question, Tsuna Wait up.

Meanwhile Yuma was trying to talk to Chrome who was actively ignoring him. Her actions drew the attention of Haru and Kyoko. They were dumbfounded at Chrome's actions towards Yuma. Haru then leaned over towards Kyoko.

Kyoko: Why do you suppose she's angry at him?

Haru: I heard from Gokudera, that the reason hasn't been in class is because him and Yuni were off together somewhere on some 3 day training session.

Kyoko: Training session, Yuni impossible.

Haru: No, it's true have you seen her lately, I saw her walking with Tsuna she looks great

Kyoko: So Chrome is angry because Yuma spent three days with a girl without telling her, I don't know what the problem is there not a couple

Haru: I don't think that the reason, Chrome is new to the whole crush thing, so I think this is the first time she's actually felt jealously, and instead of confronting her jealously she's running from it, she can't face him

Kyoko: Wow, you seem awfully experienced with that sort of thing, Haru were you jealous of someone who was with a boy you like. Oh who's the boy?

Haru: (to herself) Is she serious? Well I got to go to class, supposedly there are three new students there and I have to welcome them in.

Kyoko: Okay, see you then.

Yuma: Chrome, wait

Chrome: (to herself) I don't believe it; he's trying to talk to me acting like if nothing happened

Airi: That's because nothing happened

Chrome: Would you leave me alone!

Airi: Sorry can't do that, Yuma's trying to get your attention and frankly your acting irrational

Chrome: If I talk to him will go back into his head

Airi: Kinda hard do that when you know I'm real

Chrome: What?

Yuma: Airi, I'm trying to talk to Chrome

Airi: Okay, okay I'll give you two your privacy

Yuma: Huh?

Airi: See you in class Onii-san

Yuma: Airi

Airi: (Giggles)

Yuma: Chrome, what's wrong

Chrome: (looks away) nothing

Yuma: No something is clearly wrong; you've been like this since last night

Chrome: Why didn't you tell me you were going to disappear for three days?

Yuma: I tried but you disappeared and I couldn't find you and Yuni couldn't put of her training any longer.

Chrome: What was this training?

Yuma: What do you think it was?

Chrome: I don't know that what's bothering me.

Yuma: Look, touch my hand and everything will be clear for you.

Chrome: Fine

Chrome grabbed his hand and suddenly her eyes began to glow sliver and her hair snapped into the air. She was bombarded with the entirety of Yuma's experiences and power boosts. In fact her own flames were being expressed and she wasn't aware of it. Kyoko surprised by this development began to panic as she thought Yuma was doing something to Chrome. She quickly ran past them and didn't even notice Airi sitting on the bench watching the whole scene develop before her eyes with a pleasant smile on her face.

Kyoko: Thank goodness I caught up to you

Tsuna: Kyoko, what's the matter?

Kyoko: Yuma, Yuma is

Tsuna: Yuma is what, what did he do

Kyoko: He lit Chrome on fire

Tsuna: He did what?

Yuni: If you don't mind me asking what color is the fire?

Kyoko: Does that really matter? She's on fire

Yuni: Kyoko, you've seen Tsuna shoot fire out of his hands and you have been witness to a good number of Tsuna's battles and you're asking if that matters

Kyoko: Well, they were purple and silver

Yuni: Oh then she's fine, it's just her flames awakening, one of Yuma's new tricks. C'mon you can walk with the rest of us

Kyoko: Okay I guess.

Tsuna and the others both made it to class, and a yawning Yuma also made it to class, he was taunted by Gokudera and the others about his encounter with Chrome. The Chrome walked in and immediately everyone was surprised to see that Chrome no longer had her eye patch. Instead her gleaming sliver eye was in full display for everyone to see. She greeted her dumbfounded teammates and took a seat behind Yuma.

Tsuna: Did you fix her eye, why is it sliver?

Yuma: No her eye was fixed when she received my blood, she just is about ten times more powerful than what she started as, all of my training I just transferred to her for this battle

Tsuna: That's unfair, she the third most powerful out of all us

Yuma: Wait, Yuni hasn't given you your power boost

Tsuna: No, was she supposed to

Yuma: Well it's on her; I guess she wants that transfer to be a little bit more private.

Tsuna: Private?

Yuma: Yeah, her way of transferring is different from mine

Tsuna: How different?

Yuma: I don't know.

Tsuna: You really know how to build up the drama

Dino: Settle down class, we have a lot of work to get to.

The day seemed to pass as if nothing would occur but then with about 10 minutes until 11:00 the watches rang and everybody around Tsuna seemed surprised. They quickly ran out of the door as a collective. Suddenly Checker Face's voice echoed throughout the school intercom system instead of the watches.

Checker Face: Ladies and Gentleman, what you are about to see is a fight between champions of legendary power, I guarantee you, people you thought you knew aren't what they seem. Now the battle time for this round is 1 hour. Have a great show

Reborn: That bastard, he intends to involve civilians. Tsuna!

Tsuna: Reborn!

Reborn: Tsuna to the roof, we can't risk the Vindice attacking the school

Tsuna: Right! Everybody were headed to the roof

Yuma: We'll scout ahead, Chrome let's go

Chrome: Okay

They both hopped out the window and scaled up the side of the building. Tsuna and the others took the stairs and when the light of the roof shone on their eyes, standing in front of Tsuna's team was Hibari and Team Fon. Hibari smiled and Fon jumped off of Hibari's shoulder and looked at Reborn.

Reborn: Fon is this how we are going to do this.

Fon: I'm sorry Reborn but at the behest of the Vongola Tenth I am obligated to fight your team

Reborn: Tsuna, what are you up to

Tsuna: You'll see Hibari are you ready?

Hibari: Looks like my day to bite the sky has come.

Yuma: Well looks like we're up against Team Fon

Chrome: Looks like it.

Fon: Yuma, I will give you your lesson right now.

I-Pin: No, you won't

Fon: I-pin what are you doing here

I-pin: My apologies Master, but I refuse to let you fight this copycat

Fon: I-pin were you eavesdropping again

I-pin: Maybe a little, Tsukumo Yuma I will be your opponent

Yuma: Um, your just a baby.

I-pin: Grr! Not after this I won't be

Tsuna: That's the ten year bazooka

I-Pin: Fire!

Suddenly standing before Yuma was the fifteen year old I-pin, taking up her battle stance. Gokudera glared at Tetsuya Kusakabe. Meanwhile at the Kokuyo Land, Mukuro stepped out his door and suddenly a hand made of photon light attacked him, he blocked it. Mukuro then heard whistling as Kaito walked into his sight and standing next to Kaito was Xanxus and Team Mammon.

Mukuro: Well, it seems you were right Mr. Kamishiro.

Shark: So it's a deal then, I help you and then you help my sister recover from her burns

Verde: It's a deal.

Shark: Wonderful.

Mukuro: Ken, Chikusa, let's go, M.M get Flan

M.M: Yes, Mukuro-sama.

Finally at Haru's school, Cathy's watch rang, and she saw black ooze approach both her and Haru's desk. Cathy leaped on top of her desk avoiding the chains and she quickly grabbed Haru before her desk exploded. The classroom erupted into a panic as Cathy quickly rushed down the halls, brilliantly dodging the chains, with Haru following close behind. They eventually made outside were they were confronted by five Vindice. Three of which have watches.

Cathy: (angrily) Nyan

Haru: I don't think that's going to help in our situation

Byakuran: Well then I think we'll lend some assistance

Haru: Byakuran, Yuni!

Byakuran: Hey there kitten

Cathy: Do not call me kitten

Byakuran: Ooo touchy, we're on the same team you know

Cathy: I don't know that well Byakuran-san

Byakuran: Such formalities, can we at least get along long enough to get through this fight

Cathy: Okay

Yuni: Okay, then, then let's eliminate these guys.

Vindice: My name is Baptist; I will kill all of you.

Yuni: Glad to know your name.

All at once everybody's flames were activated; the sky was decorated by the entire flame spectrum. The city then felt three large explosions as the fighters clashed. Back at the school Hibari and Tsuna at the behest of Fon, postpone their fight until Yuma finished his fight with I-pin.

I-Pin: So you think you could defeat my master.

The reaction I-pin was expecting was not given to her. Yuma completely surprised her by instantly becoming a fan-boy before her very eyes.

Yuma: I can't believe it, the real Master I-pin standing before my eyes

I-pin: Master?

Yuma: Yes, in my time y

Fon: Yuma, is best she doesn't know

Yuma: Right, okay then, when your master says go, we fight

I-Pin: I can respect that

Fon: Fighters take your position

I-pin took her traditional mantis-like stance, and Yuma began swaying back and forth similar to Bruce Lee when he was mocking his opponent's then he eventually settled down and solidified his stance with his right fist leading his left. Fon took immediate notice to Yuma's fighting stance.

Fon: (to himself) This isn't good; this boy doesn't have a true stance, which means I-pin can read his movements. Be careful my student

I-Pin: Master if you will

Fon: Begin

I-Pin charged in but she was interrupted by a quick jab from Yuma's left fist.

I-Pin: I couldn't see it; he just hit me with left though. Nonsense, I have to keep trying.

Yuma: You should stop; you won't make it near me.

I-Pin: You cocky son of a

Fon: (To himself) Unfortunately, he's right, I-pin thinks she was hit with his left, but as she charged in he quickly switch his stance, allowing his right to be his lead and he hit her with his right. It was fast but not fast enough that I couldn't see it.

I-pin tried again but the same result occurred except this time she was hit three times and this time she took substantial damage. Her frustration was beginning to mount; she couldn't get past Yuma's stance. She kept trying but the result was the same. Eventually Fon was forced to yell instruction to his struggling student.

Fon: I-Pin calm down, I've taught you better than this, he not doing anything that I haven't done to you before. He using misdirection, so calm down and assess the situation properly

I-Pin: Alright calm down. He's only hitting me with his left, Wait! I think he's hitting me with his left, when it's really his right. So that's it he's switching stances. Sorry master, I have to use this technique.

I-Pin took a deep breath and this time she charged at Yuma with a plan. On her approached, Yuma again switched his stance to strike her with his right hand. As his hand came forward, she reached out her arm and pressed his arm down and delivered a powerful kick into his chest. Everybody was elated to see her strike him. Seeing her opportunity she quickly ran up around his shoulders and successfully executed her Daisangan. Yuma seemed unaffected by this technique which made Fon worry again.

I-Pin: Now you're eliminated! Broccoli Monster!

Fon: I-Pin NO!

The timer appeared on her forehead as she attempted to explode.

Yuma: Are you finished?

I-Pin: What?

Yuma: I'm asking you are you finished.

I-Pin: You only have two seconds to live

Yuma: That one more second than you.

I-Pin: Huh

Yuma: I will defeat you in Microns of a second

Those words resonated with Fon, as Yuma threw I-Pin off of him, and he assumed an extremely familiar stance. Raising one of his hands to eye level, Yuma smiled then his eyes shone a bright red, and suddenly he disappeared from I-Pin's sight. Suddenly he appeared in front of her and the last thing she saw was his fist coming towards her face.

Yuma quickly dashed forward and proceeded to hammer away at I-pin rapidly, breaking the ground around it apart. As the dust settles, Yuma gathers enough energy in his hand to punch the airborne enemy through a nearby empty building, shattering it completely. As Yuma recites the name of the attack, I-Pin exploded in a spectacular fashion.

Yuma: _Shinha Gōshou Sen! _

Fon: I-PIN!

Reborn: Merciless, she never stood a chance.

Lambo: Hey boy, didn't your parents every tell you not to hit girls

Yuma: Who are you?

Lambo: I am Lambo of the Bovino Famila and I another member of Team Fon.

Tsuna: LAMBO!

Hibari: My hands were tied.

There 25 year Lambo stood holding I-pin under his arm, with his Thunder Helm Version X fully active and cloaked in armor. He intended to strike Yuma with a lightning bolt but Yuma quickly dodged the attack. Then before Lambo could follow up Fon stopped him and uncursed himself. Fon then turned to Lambo with a serious look in his eye causing Lambo to back down.

Fon: Tsukumo Yuma, to prove you're the best you must beat the rest I shall finally be your opponent.

Yuma: Good, that means I don't have to hold back right?

Fon: It would be dishonorable to me if you didn't

Yuma: Then please educate me, Master Fon.

Fon: Foolish, I will show you the real Exploding Gale Fist first hand, but it's true form I won't bother with the water down version. Fiamma Di Nova: Storm Maximum!

Fon's shirt disintegrated and Reborn was surprised that Fon immediately went to his trump card, Reborn was about to uncurse himself as well to lend Yuma aid but he immediately reconsidered when he saw Yuma smiling. Yuma began laughing loudly, causing Chrome to wonder about his actions. Then he glanced at her and his grin widened. Chrome immediately punched Lambo off the building and then swung her staff and slammed it on the ground sending a large shockwave knocking everybody off the roof. She then ran past Yuma and nodded her head in approval and hopped over the railing. Everybody was shocked at Chrome's actions and Tsuna demanded an explanation.

Tsuna: Chrome why did you attack everybody? Including Reborn

Reborn: Thank you Chrome.

Chrome: Tsuna, Yuma is about to unleash all of his new power, I suggest we wrap up here don't you think Lambo

Lambo: Chrome-chan I don't want to hurt you but If I have to I will

Chrome: Oh don't worry about hurting me; I'm just worried how you will recover

Lambo: My armor is incredibly tough, but enough talk Wide Horn, now I suggest you run. Corna Molla Elettro Shock.

Chrome jumped into the air, avoiding the towers of lighting Lambo was producing, and then she pulled out her staff and charged in towards Lambo. Lambo attempted to kick her but she tilted her head and his foot went by her head. She then slammed down her staff on his other foot sending him jumping into the air. Lambo look down and Chrome had her hand on her right eye. When Chrome revealed her right eye Lambo was covered in a veil of mist flames and suddenly he couldn't move

Lambo: What sort of Illusion is this?

Chrome: Well, not bad for a first try, this is my illusion Freeze Rain. My mist flame surrounds my opponent and then holds them in place. And so you don't try anything I'm going to try another technique.

Lambo: Let me go!

Chrome twirled around and as her arm passed through the circle it ignited with her mist flames. She then launched the flames at Lambo causing him to scream but no damage was inflicted on him, instead they formed a cross on Lambo's body.

Chrome: (Snaps her fingers) Flash Tear!

Lambo: My flames, I'm losing my flames, stop it!

Chrome: Sorry Lambo, you tried to hit me you must be punished

Lambo: Onii-san Save me

Tsuna: I'm sorry Lambo but she's right you raised your hand to your elders, you must be disciplined.

Lambo: Will someone Save me!

Chrome: Now, we end th—huh? Arrgh

I-Pin: I'm not defeated yet

I-pin struck Chrome across the face with her foot, but despite that attack Chrome's hold on Lambo didn't weaken.

I-Pin: I wasn't able to defeat Yuma but I know I can beat you

Chrome: Really?

I-Pin: Yes really!

I-Pin jumped in and began attacking Chrome. Chrome and I-Pin exchanged powerful blows but her control of Lambo wasn't weakening. As I-Pin attempted to throw a punch, Chrome's staff broke through her guard but I-pin dodged the strike to her head. I-Pin saw her opening and used a flame infused palm strike to do serious damage to Chrome. Thinking she won she attempted to retrieve Lambo when I-pin heard Chrome's voice

Chrome: I-Pin

I-Pin: No I defeated you

Chrome: What you beat was an Illusion and now welcome into my trap (Eye Shines) FREEZE RAIN

I-Pin: NO!

Chrome: Now I will be using a technique Yuma taught me.

Chrome pulled out ten throwing knives from her jacket.

Chrome: You know what they say the first knife cuts the deepest

I-Pin: Is this what you're going to do you're going to nick us with a few blades, which may eliminate me, but Lambo's watch is protected by Gyuudon and his armor is impenetrable by something as brittle as that.

Chrome: Quite confident are you? Well then let's give it a whirl then! (Both eyes begin shining) _Gather here o countless blades... The dream you see, will disappear in an instant!_

Chrome threw all ten knives towards I-Pin and Lambo both of them turned their faces to avoid the strikes but when they turned their heads the Knives were suspended in the air. The knives began glowing with Chrome's mist flames and then they began to multiply exponentially. Both I-pin and Lambo began shaking in fear as the near infinite amount of blades that were gathered in front of their face made them feel certain death was imminent.

I-Pin: Wait

Lambo: NO!

Chrome: (smiles and snaps her fingers) _Hyakkaryouran!(Punishing Blossom)_

The Knives propelled towards Lambo and I-pin but as the knives raced towards them the effects of the bazooka wore off and they were reverted back to toddlers but the mental damage was done both of them paralyzed with fear as Chrome walked up to both of them and gently pulled of the watches and smashed them. She looked over to the side and saw Gokudera defeat Tetsuya despite his obvious disadvantage in strength.

Gokudera: Hey Chrome, I see you defeated the kids

Chrome: You won your battle too, how's the boss doing

Gokudera: It seems the main events are both are going to begin.

Chrome: It seems so.

Gokudera: Good Luck Tenth

Chrome: Win Boss

Gokudera: You're not going to watch Yuma fight

Chrome: What? My place right now is with the boss

Gokudera: No I'm the tenth's right hand, give Yuma a witness to his battle and frankly I think you're the only one who can see it.

Chrome: You sure

Gokudera: GO! I'll take care of Tsuna if anything happens.

Chrome: (Warm smile) Thank you Gokudera!

Gokudera: (Blushes) Oh well, no problem. (Chrome leaves and serious smile) You have to be blind to know you weren't worried about him.

Hibari: Let's dispense with the formalities shall we

Tsuna: Right, Cambio Forma Modo Attaco Mitena di Vongola Primo

Hibari: Cambio Forma!

Both Tsuna and Hibari charged at each other and both Tsuna's flame enhanced punch and Hibari's tonfa struck creating a massive squall of flames to meet in the middle and explode. Tsuna spun around and kicked Hibari in the face, Hibari rolled of his kick and struck Tsuna in the back with his tonfa. Seeing his opportunity Hibari quickly struck Tsuna three times, once in the back and twice in the chest. Tsuna fell to one knee, Hibari raised his tonfa to strike a finishing blow but Tsuna caught the tonfas and used his Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised.

Hibari: Shit, he tough! Well I guess it's time I acknowledge him as my boss, but doesn't mean I have to lose. TSUNA! LET'S END THIS RIGHT NOW!

Hibari created a large number of chains and spikes in an attempted to trap Tsuna, Tsuna nimbly dodged the blades but suddenly found himself trapped.

Hibari: Now my ultimate technique IRON MAIDEN!

Tsuna: Damn

Reborn: Foolish student

The spikes revolved rapidly and closed in around Tsuna, in a giant ball of chains and spikes. Hibari looked satisfied with the result but then he saw that the chains and the spikes were not closing instead they were being forced opened, suddenly the chains and spikes exploded causing Hibari's guard to open up, at that moment Tsuna in flash of light appeared in front of Hibari

Gokudera: He got him

Reborn: Well done my student

Tsuna: DOUBLE

Hibari: Looks like the baby has grown into a man, congratulations Tsuna

Tsuna: X BURNER!

Hibari: GAAH!

Tsuna: Did I win?

Gokudera: Tsuna, that was unbelievable, since when were your flames this strong

Tsuna: (Staring at his hands) I-I I Don't know.

Gokudera: Wait so you eliminated Team Fon, why is Fon still fighting Yuma

Reborn: Pride

Tsuna: Pride, why does Fon even care?

Reborn: Fon is passing the torch

Gokudera: I get it know, It's the greatest martial arts master vs. the future greatest martial art master

Reborn: Right, all we could do now is crown a winner.

Yuma: (Roars) Hiyaah!

Fon: (Grunts)

Both fighters were at the center of the roof, exchanging blows from many different styles of Asian martial arts. Both fighters appeared as blurs streaks of red and crimson flashing all over the roof. The thuds of their strikes could be heard all around the school. Fon eventually found an opening in Yuma's guard and struck him in the chest with a strong straight punch. He followed it that up by kicking him continuously into his chest and then his foot rose straight up as it appeared to be next to his head, striking Yuma in the chin, then he brought both palms forward sending Yuma flying. Yuma bounced off the rail and jumped forward brought his knee forward then he grabbed Fon's face and slammed his face into Yuma's knee. Yuma then delivered a punishing round his kick resetting their positions.

Fon: Your fundamentals are excellent but I sense your still holding back 1 level.

Yuma: I am not

Fon: It's useless to lie to me, your fist say it all. SO Tsukumo Yuma! Show me this Kattobingu, because the next attack has all of my pride, all of my power put into it.

Fon assumed the stance of his Exploding Gale Fist but this time his dragon tattoo was glowing. The sky around them became dark and thunder began to clap around the area.

Fon: _Shinha Bakuryū Enbu (True Supremacy Exploding Storm Dragon)! _

Yuma: (awe struck) The final Supremacy technique! Awesome!

A Massive dragon comprised of complete storm flames clad in gold roared towards Yuma with great force. The Dragon itself seemed more powerful than anything Tsuna or anyone has ever seen. Yuma then waved his hands in a semi-circle, and suddenly began yelling. The aura around Yuma exploded skyward and parted a hole through the sky. Yuma then cocked back his fist and set his feet. He raised his stance exactly like the Exploding Gale Fist and his fist began glowing red.

Yuma: My heart and soul become one, Feel my immense and supreme fist My secret technique Ten'I Muhou!

Yuma threw his punch and he propelled towards the dragon, as Yuma approached the Dragon, the Storm Dragon opened its mouth and devoured Yuma. Tsuna and the others all thought Fon had won but Chrome sliver eye glimmered and she looked towards Fon was in awe at what he was seeing. Yuma was physically going through the dragon

Yuma: K-K-Kattobingu Ore!

The Dragon was absorbed and became one with Yuma's fist, he struck Fon in the chest and the impact was similar to a drill delivering numerous strikes in a short amount of time. Fon began to see all of Yuma's emotions through his fist.

Fon: Well Yuma I'll pass all of my knowledge to you, use this undying fist to save us all.

Yuma: Yes Master

Fon: (Smiles) (to himself): I have one last gift for you Yuma, a cure for the virus that's eating you. You will be cured by the end of this day. I guarantee it

Yuma appeared behind Fon and Yuma arm was smoking and Fon eyes were rolled back his dragon tattoo was gone, and on Yuma's exposed back a tattoo of a phoenix appeared on him. Fon fell forward unconscious but he was caught by an uncursed Reborn. Yuma was about to faint but Chrome got under his arm and held him up

Yuma: Chrome I did it

Chrome: Yes you did Yuma you beat Master Fon  
><span>Yuma<span>: Aw-(passes out)

Astral: Yuma

Chrome: It's okay give a couple minutes he'll be just fine

Astral: Okay, by the way where's Airi

Chrome: Please don't mention that girl to me

Airi: Why not?

Chrome: Oh no  
><span>Airi:<span> So Chrome how does feel to have absolute power

Chrome: I'm not listening to you

Airi: Oh I get it you want some alone time but I think it's against the law to that to an unconscious person

Chrome: Will you get your head out of the gutter!

Tsuna: Chrome?

Chrome: Hehehe sorry just a thought

Gokudera: Okay

Tsuna: Let's go check on Yuni and the others

Reborn: Right.

**Author's Note**: Well that's the end of this chapter, all fighting in this one, in the next chapter Kaito vs. Mukuro and Shark vs. Xanxus. As always enjoy the read and have a nice day.

**Credit**: All characters and the powers belong to their respective creators I do not claim ownership


	16. Where's Yuma?: Kotori's Psychotic Search

Where's Yuma?: Kotori's Psychotic Search

Team Reborn has successfully defeated Team Hibari, in such Tsuna has gained a new ally in his fight against the Vindice, but his other teammates are engaged in a heated battle against the Vindice. Alas Team Reborn isn't the only team fighting, Team Verde and Team Mammon both are engaged in mortal combat.

Shark: So Kaito, when did you join this team?

Kaito: What I do or how I do it is none of your business but if you must know I fought my way in.

Xanxus: If I knew people from that time were such gifted fighters I would have recruited Yuma if any of you useless pieces of trash bothered to get any information on him

Squalo: Once again sir I am sorry

Xanxus: I can't concentrate properly knowing that such a powerful fighter is with the Vongola tenth. Anyway Kaito do you know this boy?

Kaito: His name is Ryoga Kamishiro, also known as Shark. He is a powerful water duelist and another one of Yuma's allies. As far as his power goes he's the third strongest duelist amongst us.

Xaxnus: Perfect! Hey Shark, duel me!

Mammon: Ugh not this again

Xanxus: Shut your mouth my last duel was interrupted by this stupid watch, besides I won't lose until I fight him once more.

Shark: Are you sure you want to duel me?

Xanxus: Are you backing out?

Shark: Never!

Xanxus: Excellent let's go then! Duel Disk Set, D-Gazer set

Shark: Duel Disk set, D-gazer Set

Xanxus and Shark: DUEL!

Shark: 8000

Xanxus: 8000

Xanxus: I will go first! Draw! I activate the field spell Eternal Vacuum; Next I activate the Continuous Spell Star of Hatred! Now I summon Solaric Dragon in attack position! (ATK 1700/1400). Thanks to Star of Hatred I get to place one Stardust Counter on this card, and I get to add another Stardust Counter during the end phase. Star of Hatred gives 400 points for each Stardust Counter on my monsters.

Shark: A counter deck hmpf!

Xanxus: I end my turn! (Solaric Dragon Atk: 2500/2200)

Shark: My turn draw! Let's see what Yuma's has been contending with in this timeline. I summon Right Hand Shark" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Then, I Special Summon "Left Hand Shark" (1300/1500), also in Attack Position, as I control a "Right Hand Shark". I Set 2 cards and end my turn.

Xanxus: All of that buildup and no action boring, my draw! Activate Burning Draw! This card allows me to draw 2 cards for each stardust counter on the field. I have two so I draw 4! Now I activate Solaric Fusion by sending the required monsters to graveyard I can special summon I Solaric fusion monster from my extra deck. I send three Solaric monsters to my graveyard, Come forth! Divine Solaric Tiger! (ATK 3200/DEF 2900)

Shark: His ace monster!

Xanxus: Now Star of Hatred gives 400 for every Stardust Counter on the field. Solaric Dragon has 2, and Eternal Vacuum has 18 counters since I sent three level 6 monsters. Also my Tiger puts five Solaric Counters on all my cards. So in total 35 total counters, this gives my monster a supreme power of 17,200. ITS OVER

Mammon: How much?

Squalo: Apparently he knows how to play this game well

Xanxus: Game Over! Divine Solaric Tiger attack Right Hand Shark, with Strike Laser Claw!

Shark: (grins) Amateur!

Xanxus: What!

Shark: Trap Card open, Posideon's wall! By destroying both my creatures I can negate the battle phase and then draw 2 cards.

Xanxus: This changes nothing, next turn you'll be burnt to a crisp

Shark: No I won't, because you're going to lose now! Draw!

Shark Special Summons "Right Hand Shark" from his Graveyard as he controls no monsters. Next, he Special Summons "Left Hand Shark" from his Graveyard as he controls "Right Hand Shark", increasing its Level by 1 ("Left Hand Shark": Level 3 → 4). Shark Overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark (2600/2400). He activates its effect, detaching one Xyz Material to Special Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) from his Extra Deck. Finally, he activates the Spell Card "Summoning Chain", which, as Shark Xyz Summoned 2 monsters this turn, Special Summons "Cat Shark" (500/0) from his Extra Deck. Shark activates his face-down "Xyz Drop", attaching itself to "Cat Shark" as a Xyz material. Shark then activates his second face down "Clean Water" which allows him to remove all counters on the field. He activates the effect of "Cat Shark", detaching an Xyz Material to double the ATK of all Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monsters he controls until the End Phase ("Bahamut Shark": ATK 2600 → 5200) ("Black Ray Lancer": ATK 2100 → 4200) ("Cat Shark": ATK 500 → 1000). Shark then activates the quick play spell Xyz Replay which allows him to use and Xyz effect twice. He chooses "Cat Shark" ("Bahamut Shark": ATK 5200 → 10400) ("Black Ray Lancer": ATK 4200 8400) ("Cat Shark": ATK 1000 → 2000)

Shark: Now it's game over! Bahumut Shark Obliterate that Tiger! Charging Death Bite!

Xanxus: Garragh!

Shark: Black Ray Lancer attack Solaric Dragon with Black Spear!

Xanxus: AAAAH!

Shark: 8000

Xanxus: 0

Mammon: He defeated him with such ease.

Squalo: That seems to be a common theme, at least he made it to turn 2 against him, and against Kaito he only had one turn

Mammon: So sad, he should stick to fighting. But wait since he lost isn't he eliminated, NO we are eliminated

Xanxus: Relax we're not eliminated, Kaito has the boss watch.

Mammon: You trusted a complete stranger with our victory

Xanxus: I'll be damned if I'll be eliminated from this battle, without even engaging in a fight. KAITO

Kaito: Take your damned watch I don't need it

Kaito threw the boss watch back at Xanxus and Kaito charged straight forward towards Mukuro. Mukuro whipped out his trident and engaged Kaito head on. Kaito using Orbital 7 for flight and his duel disk as a weapon.

Mukuro: How strange, you seem to produce no flames yet your combat abilities are on par with my own. How are you doing that?

Kaito: That is of no concern to you.

Mukuro: Oh but power like that must be very taxing on your health

Kaito: Shut up, Photon Hand!

Many hands of light appeared out of Kaito's back and attempted to tear Mukuro to shreds. Kaito frustration began to grow as Mukuro kept laughing at Kaito's attempt to stop him. Mukuro then vanished into mist when Kaito slashed through

Kaito: An illusion.

Mukuro: There's an illusion within an illusion, hidden within an illusion there's another illusion...Born within an illusion is another illusion...Lies hidden within the truth, truth hidden within the lies. This is the Mist

Kaito: (chuckles) If you think this will intimidate me you are sadly mistaken.

Mukuro: Oh! Aren't we brave well then let's make things more interesting! Genju Gagaia

A swarm of man eating crows blanketed the sky, and descended on Kaito. Orbital verified to Kaito that the crows were real. Mukuro smiled but then suddenly he was inflicted by many gashes across his body.

Mukuro: What the hell is this?

Mammon: Hahahaha, you thought you were the only illusionist here I think I pretty good also

Mukuro: What is this?

Mammon: This is Hyper Mirage R! Whenever a person breaks the rules they are subject to the punishment of this illusion. The rule is whenever a person uses their most powerful move they will be hit with Hyper Mirage R.

Mukuro: Damn You! This was a one on one fight

Mammon: Was it now, I believe those are Verde's Reality Illusion Gloves so it's fair.

Verde: You didn't think I prepare for that did you

Mammon: What?

Verde: Cerebral Thunder!

A concentrated lightning bolt struck Mammon's head and suddenly the Hyper Mirage R was dispelled. The Crows resumed their attack and then Flan jumped up and added his most powerful illusion to Mukuro's crows. A swarm of locust and other birds of prey also appeared next to the crows. Mammon was still trying to shake off the Cerebral Lighting. Kaito and the Varia were surrounded by the illusionary tornado.

Xanxus: Cowards! Ligre Tempesta di Cielo! Cambio Forma: Pistole Imperatore Animale

Verde: You have Cambio Forma how!

Xanxus: (Grins) DIE! Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame)

A massive liger erupted from his guns and devoured the illusions easily. The liger attempted to destroy Mukuro but Mukuro used his own Cambio Forma and used his mist flames to bring Shark's Bahumut Shark to life. The Shark clashed with the tiger, its teeth bit into the mane and the tiger distingrated but Bahamut Shark was destroyed as well. Verde looked quite pleased with himself but then he saw Xanxus kneeling and a glowing red Kaito behind him wielding a very large spear.

Kaito: Disappear all of you! With the spear of my very soul! NEO-GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON destroy them.

Kaito threw the spear with tremendous force, Flan attempted to put up a barrier but it was destroyed easily. The spear turned into Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and it gathered energy in its mouths

Kaito: Ultimate Photon STREAM!

Xanxus: Got them

A large explosion occurred at the area that was around Team Verde. Everybody in Team Mammon waited for the smoke to clear. As the smoked cleared a veil a surrounded Team Verde, Xanxus and Kaito were stunned that they survived.

Mukuro: Well Shark-san you're just full of surprises.

Verde: We're on earth did you technology like that

Shark: (to himself) I can't believe that obsessive Cat girl made something like this. I think the question I should be asking is why she would make something like this. (To Verde) A friend gave it to me.

Verde: It seems to be an energy disperser; it absorbed the energy of the attack and brushed it off like it was nothing.

Shark: Can we strike back?

Mukuro: It doesn't look like it.

Shark: Great

Kaito: Can we still fight

Xanxus: I have one shot left; get me around that barrier and their toast.

Kaito: Seems simple enough, Orbital increase photon Output by 200%

Orbital 7: Kaito-sama that's incredibly dangerous, is it even worth it

Kaito: Yes, it is because if I don't help Yuma win this silly battle, I won't be able to save Haruto, so matter what strains I have to put myself I will exceed my limits.

Orbital: With Haurto's power couple with the increase you will have a 1000% percent capable ability for 30 seconds

Kaito: Plenty of time. Xanxus get ready

Xanxus: Don't order me around kid

Kaito: Let's go

Xanxus: Right behind you

Mukuro: They are preparing for an attack

Verde: Shark prepare that device I have an idea

Shark: What do you have in mind?

Verde: I'm going to send all of that energy back at them.

Kaito clinched his fist and the ground around him created a shockwave and a crater. The raw power shocked everyone the crimson red energy pierced the sky for everyone to see. Kaito was surrounded by rings of lighting.

Squalo: This power is is amazing

Xanxus: What the hell is this kid?

Kaito: Xanxus! Don't Miss! Galaxy Eyes answer my call!

Shark: GET DOWN!

Kaito: Photon Stream of Destruction!

Kaito unleashed the massive beam from his body, splitting the ground in half. Shark and Verde attempted to deflect the beam. The beam was held still for a few seconds, and then a mighty roar from Kaito shattered the energy field exposing them all to the following attack.

Xanxus: There is no blocking this Martello di Fiamma!

Mukuro: Genju Gagaia!

The crows and bullets kept intersecting each other creating massive explosions in the sky. Then suddenly a ball of black lighting energy descending from the sky, both teams didn't notice the ball of energy until it landed. The explosion was massive both attacks were instantly wiped out. Xanxus and Mukuro held up their arms shielding their eyes from the dust. Both Arcobaleno were stunned at the display of power

Verde: What energy was that?

Mammon: Look something is in the dust!

Within the dust there a large two headed dragon roaring within the dust, when the dust settled, standing in between the teams was Kotori with a sadistic grin on her face. Both Kaito and Shark were stunned to see Kotori especially looking the way she did. Her appearance was dramatically different, the only reason they recognized her was because the color of her hair. Her hair was much longer almost to her kneecaps and much more wild. She wore a black and white Qi-pao dress with a long split on her left leg. The pattern of the dress had two dragons swirling around her with their heads meeting at her chest. Her most chilling feature was her draconic eyes, her irises resembled crosses.

Shark: That can't be Kotori

Kaito: This just got a lot more complicated.

Xanxus: You know this girl?

Kaito: She's the girl we came here to save.

Mukuro: She's the eliminator

Kotori: How right you are! Mukuro

Mukuro: How do you know my name?

Kotori: I know all of your names and everything about you, because that's the charity I show my victims

Xanxus: You overestimate your abilities girl

Kotori: You overestimate yours, Ryoga-kun where is Yuma

Shark: I don't have the slightest clue

Kotori: Kaito

Kaito: Probably with Tsuna we are in the middle of the battle

Kotori: (sharpens eyes) With Chrome?

Mukuro: Oh I see you're jealous but if you intend to hurt Chrome I will have to stop you.

Kotori: Sweet but you won't be able to stop me.

Mukuro: Genju Gagaia!

Xanxus: Mantello di Fiamma

Kotori: Pathetic.

Kotori grabbed both her swords and slashed away all of the incoming projectile attacks in a beautiful display of swordsmanship. She appeared with no scratch, sensing the danger both Mammon and Verde attacked her at the same time. Mammon placed Kotori in Hyper Mirage R and sent his most powerful illusion Ouroboros at her. Verde unleashed a very powerful green lightning blast as well as firing a weapon capable of creating dark holes from his hand.

Kotori: What pathetic excuse for an Ouroboros!

Mammon: What?

Kotori: Fine since none of you will tell me where Yuma is, YOU ALL DIE!

M.M: What?

Mammon: Don't worry Hyper Mirage R will deal with her

Kotori began building up her very own lightning, the black energy crackling in the air, while the white energy surrounded her. Suddenly Kotori formed a gauntlet of lighting blades around her swords. The blades of lightning were very long making its killing zone incredibly vast. Hyper Mirage R created many gashes but she was unaffected and in fact her body was healing the scars just as quickly as they were being formed.

Verde: A monster!

Mammon: Boss we must retreat

Kotori: (Three voices): There is no escape! Dragon Emperor: DEATH CLAW (竜皇絶命爪, _Ryūō Zetsumeisō_).

Kotori turned into a beam of light and the light swirled around everybody in the battle field. Everybody was in agony as streaks of lightning and gashes laced across their body rapidly. She eventually formed a dome of lightning and she appeared sliding out of it. She twirled her swords and slammed them into the hilt. Upon clicking the hilt the dome exploded and everybody laid motionless their watches clearly destroyed. She smiled at the destruction and looked towards the sky.

Kotori: Yuma where are you? Oh another battle maybe he's over there.

Kotori quickly disappeared; she was heading to where Yuni and the rest of Team Reborn were fighting the Vindice. Meanwhile Yuni, Cathy, and Byakuran were in full swing fighting against the Vindice. The Vindice were highly aggressive attacking Yuni, Byakuran and Cathy quickly and mercilessly.

Yuni: We need to get some breathing room

Cathy: The let me handle it

Yuni: You don't have any flame that's dangerous.

Cathy: Who says you need flames to be effective.

Cathy put on the gloves from her Lolita gothic style dress and then press a small switch located on the bottom of the glove. A series of electrical wires shined throughout the glove. She then got on all fours and wound up similar to how a cat does before pouncing. She then sprang into action. Baptist swung his great axe creating a massive wave of black flames; Cathy easily jumped over it and slashed across his body. He twinged in pain but resumed his attack, struggling to keep up with her speed, Cathy easily jumped around the Baptist slashing him repeatedly.

Cathy: I think it's time to end this. Weapon X Prime activate!

Byakuran: Oh, princess whatever your planning you better make it quick looks like Cathy has had it with this guy, and I don't think the other Vindice are going to wait around anymore.

Yuni: First off Byakuran-kun don't call me princess second only a few more seconds.

The electric veins of the gloves expanded throughout Cathy's body. Her eyes sickled and suddenly she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Baptist: Useless!

Baptist reach out his chains and grabbed another Vindice and threw him in Cathy's path. She appeared in front of the unwilling victim and slashed him left and right, then backflip kicked him, she jumped into the air and then her gloves began glowing and her claws expanded, she then slashed in a left angle and the slashed him in a right angle forming of X out of energy. She then landed in front of Baptist.

Baptist: Got you

Cathy: Oh no

He wrapped her in chains and began bringing the chains tighter. She squirmed in pain but she couldn't get free, and just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, A large fireball struck him across his body sending Baptist flying releasing his hold on Cathy. Byakuran quickly caught Cathy and jumped out of the range of the Vindice chains.

Cathy: Byakuran, here take this.

Byakuran: Gloves?

Cathy: They are a more powerful version of my gloves, I originally was going to give them to Yuma but the situation right now demands you use them

Byakuran: But if there for Yuma how would they work for me?

Cathy: They automatically bind to the person through DNA binding, once they are binding to your DNA, your power will increase almost a hundredfold.

Byakuran: A hundred fold?

Cathy: Yes, so take them

Byakuran: (Laughs) Thank you Cat-chan now let me return the favor. By protect you and Yuni.

Byakuran formed his brilliant white wings, and put on the gloves. Once he put on the gloves, the electrical veins that were on Cathy's body, showed up on Byakuran's body. Suddenly his Mare ring began resonating with the gloves, and then his brilliant white wings were joined by a beautiful pair of Black Wings. A Vindice threw the chains Byakuran smiled and clapped his hands instantly negating the attack.

Byakuran: Didn't work

Vindice: What how?

Byakuran: White Applause! By clapping my hands and using my sky flames I can negate any attack whose power is the same or lower than mine.

Vindice: Are you saying you're stronger than us?

Byakuran: Yes!

Byakuran formed a large fireball in his hand and held it up in the air. Smiling while did it the ball became bigger and bigger.

Byakuran: Bigger, Bigger, Bigger, Perfect

Baptist: That thing is massive, how those he have that much power. ATTACK HIM NOW ALL OF YOU

The Vindice all charged in at Byakuran. Byakuran simply jumped into the air and floated up their but when he looked down he saw the chains, he panicked for a minute but then he saw the chains sliced to bits and Cathy cut across the air.

Byakuran: Thank you Cat-chan

Cathy: (Smiles) Destroy them all

Byakuran: As you wish!

Byakuran threw the immense ball of flames, as the ball descended Baptist quickly grabbed the watches of the other Vindice members and the disappeared in a portal at the same moment the Fireball landed on top of the Vindice, defeating them relatively easily. Byakuran and Cathy celebrated their victory and then Cathy turned her attention to Yuni who was non-existent in this fight.

Cathy: And why didn't you help

Yuni: Because my power wasn't needed in this fight

Cathy: For a moment there it was, we could have been killed

Yuni: No, you were never in any danger I foresaw it

Cathy: You expect me to believe you can see the future

Byakuran: Actually Cat-chan she can

Cathy: Really?

Yuni: Yup

Cathy: That still doesn't explain why you didn't fight

Yuni: Because I need all of my power to deal with the threat heading our way

Cathy: Threat what threat?

Yuni: Her (Points finger behind Cathy)

Cathy: (Stunned look) Ko-Kotori!

Kotori: Hello Cat-Chan by any chance do you know where Yuma is!

Yuni: He'll be here in three minutes

Kotori: (Angrily Stares): And who are you and how do you know Yuma

Yuni: (smiles) Oh I thought you knew everything about us, I guess Checker Face didn't see me as much of a threat. Oh well! My name is Yuni, but you probably know me as the girl that spent three days alone with your precious Yuma

Kotori: (eyes bead) That was you!

Yuni: Yup

Cathy: Yuni, watch it the levels of energy she putting out are unlike anything I've ever seen

Byakuran: Cathy we could take her, and now that we have Yuni-chan's help we can defeat her

Cathy: No we will be slaughtered instantly

Byakuran: What?

Yuni: She right both of you even with your increased power would be defeated by Kotori, that's why I didn't fight against the Vindice.

Kotori: Yuni, I will kill you

Yuni: (laughs) Not the first time, I've heard this, but if it a fight you want then you get a much better one than the fight you had against Team Verde and Mammon

Kotori: (grins) Interesting, the let's see what you got! (draws her swords)

Yuni: (grins) Funny I was going to say the same things to you (draws her sword and gun). (Whispers) Byakuran take Cathy and go get Yuma.

Byakuran: What about you?

Yuni: I will hold her off go get him now

Byakruan: Okay, Cathy let's go

Cathy: Right (to herself) Is that the same Kotori?

Byakuran and Cathy took off into the sky, on their way to Tsuna and the others to inform them of Kotori's arrival. Meanwhile Kotori and Yuni circle each other then without warning indents were made in the ground and both of them were in the air with their weapons clashing. Their energies melding the air creating streams of energy in the air. Both of them smiling as they clashed with each other, Tsuna and Team Reborn felt the shockwaves of the battle. Back at the school Yuma regain his composure but sensed Kotori's presence. Without warning he grabbed Chrome's hand and took off in blazing speed.

Yuma: Kotori

Chrome: Oh no Yuma (to herself) That feeling of sadness and immense pain is back in his heart. She has brought him nothing but pain during this entire incident I don't think she realizes the pain he's in.

Kotori: You're good

Yuni: Thanks, the same to you but I really have to thank Yuma for this power but let's cut the formalities and really let loose

Kotori: I don't think

Yuni: You want him to find you right

Kotori: Okay, Let's go Yuni.

Author's Note: Well, isn't this quite a development, the final two teams are decided, Cathy's is a technological genius, Byakuran is Freeza and Kotori is on a rampage. Yuni's true intentions will be revealed in the next chapter as she confronts Kotori. The next chapter Team Reborn vs. Kotori. Like always enjoy the read and have a nice day

Credit: All credit of the creation of the characters go to the creators and so on.


	17. Yuma's Heart Belong to Me

Horrifying Power: Yuma's Heart Belong to Me

Kotori has appeared on the battlefield, she had already claimed Team Verde and Team Mammon as her first victims in her bloodlust pursuit of Yuma. Kotori now finds herself confronted against a phoenix but not the one she wants, Kotori pits her bloodlust against the freshly trained Yuni.

Yuni: So Mizuki Kotori, are you ready? Because I won't be holding back

Kotori: You will insult me if you do; besides I want to see how well Yuma teaches.

Yuni: (chuckles)

Yuni's Nightbloom Sword began glowing and then with one mighty swing she sent out a crescent wave energy burst of sky flames towards Kotori. Kotori unwilling to absorb the hit jumped into the air, when she looked down Yuni's other weapon the Mercurius pistol also began glowing. Yuni fired several shots of Black Fireballs towards Kotori as well. Kotori swiftly moved through the air, she avoided the final fireballs by slicing them in half.

Kotori: Your aim needs work

Yuni: Does it now?

Kotori: (turns around) What the hell?

Yuni: I am capable of so much more than simple fireballs. Mercurius Technique Lv.1 _Rekkaiou (Ruinous Bloom)_

Out of the fireballs thousands if not hundreds of thousands of bullets fired from the orbs of black flames. Kotori out of panic began slashing at the bullets but as she slashed they multiplied. She tried avoiding the bullets but then she realized they were following her. Finally Kotori's frustration exploded and she increased her power output creating a white aura around her body and subsequently destroyed all of the bullets from the shockwave.

Kotori: (snarls) Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction!

Checker Face: Oh isn't that going a bit far to defeat Miss Yuni.

Yuni: Too weak

Checker Face: Excuse me

Yuni: (Eyes flashes) _Maou Engekiha (_Devil Blaze Attack Wave)

A massive wave of black fire erupted from Yuni's Nightbloom and it collided with Kotori's Soaring Destruction. A stroke of fear entered Kotori's heart when she saw Yuni's face. Her face was almost psychotic and she appeared like a devil with her shadow giving the appearance of horns and upside down wings. Kotori forced her blades further down attempting to block the massive wave of fire, but then Yuni kept slashing the air and more waves came out of the sword, the sword turned crimson and Yuni back flipped to give herself distance, she threw her gun into the air and grabbed the sword with two hands and the sword became engulfed with flames.

Yuni: Shin Kamimaou Engekiha (True Devil God Blaze Attack Wave)!

With one might slash Kotori was blown away by the sheer force of the slash, carried by the fiery wave Kotori screamed as she set ablaze by Yuni's vicious assault. Yuni, the caught her gun and awaited Kotori to reappear, Kotori crashed to the ground like a meteorite causing a massive explosion. Kotori walked out of the blaze and was highly damage and steam was emitting of her burning body. Kotori angrily gazed at Yuni and then smiled.

Yuni: What's so funny?

Kotori: Nothing, do you want to hear a story

Yuni: Now?

Kotori: C'mon it will be fun. Well I'm going to tell you anyway, when I was little I would always see Yuma train over and over again. One day I got tired of watching and I wanted to train with him I thought it would be fun. Every day we would spar and he defeated me every time.

Yuni: Does this story have a point?

Kotori: Then Yuma pointed out that I wasn't very good at dodging and then he gave me a piece of advice that I would never forget. When I am thinking too much, dance.

Yuni: ….

Kotori: Well, it's time to dance on this battlefield of destruction.

Yuni: (to herself) Here she comes

Kotori: Don't think you're the only one who knows how to use the Nova technique.

Yuni: What?

Kotori grin evilly at Yuni and crossed her swords, Kotori took a deep breath and then grunted slightly. Suddenly the ground began shaking and the sky began to crackle with thunder and lightning. Kotori's hair rose and the in a flash a column of light parted the sky, everybody in the entire city paid witness to the display of energy.

Reborn: Wow, who is producing that much energy?

Tsuna: I'm guessing that's Kotori

Reborn: Tsuna kick it into high gear I fear Yuni will be in trouble.

Tsuna: Right

Astral: Yuma look

Yuma: I know she's going infinite (smiles) I'm proud of you Yuni

Chrome: Huh why, she's staring death right in the face

Yuma: I'm proud because she pushed Kotori that far besides Yuni can take on this version Kotori is still incomplete

Chrome: Still I rather not take any chances, by the way you can let go of my hand now

Yuma: Sorry! (awkward laugh)

Chrome: It's okay

Yuma: Yuni has five minutes tops Kotori's Nova is vastly different than anything she's seen

Chrome: What do you mean?

Yuma: You'll find out

Chrome: I don't like the way that sounds

As the rest of team Reborn descends on the battlefield, Kotori finished her impressive display of power. She raised her swords in the air and closed her eyes, she assumed her stance. Then without warning she attacked Yuni. Yuni quickly blocked the first strike, but then Kotori spun and kicked her in the chest. When was stunned for a bit but when she looked up Kotori was once again in her face. This time Kotori began spinning with her swords each blade crashing down on Yuni's guard. At first Yuni's guard held strong but then her arms began to weaken at the sheer strength of the attacks.

Yuni: I didn't know she was this physically strong. I have to get her off me.

Yuni began timing the attack and when Kotori's next strike came down Yuni quickly shot a bullet point blank at Kotori's head. Much to Yuni's shock she dodged it. Kotori smiled and her eyes light up.

Kotori: Got you (Kicks Yuni) Your mine now!

Kotori lifted Yuni in the air and delivered her own combination of slashes and kicks. She then grabbed Yuni's throat and slammed her to the ground. Kotori's hand began glowing red, then a large pillar of dark energy sent Yuni back into the air.

Kotori: Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu)

Kotori mid-air finish when she is in the air she builds massive speed and creates a vacuum and sucks in her opponent and delivers a devastating strike. Yuni rolled on the ground and Kotori stared at her motionless body. Smiling at her supposed victory, she attempted to depart then she saw a white tattered robe thrown her direction, she cut in half and then her eyes widen when she saw Yuni staring at her smiling

Yuni: You thought you were the only one with the ability to self-heal. You haven't had much practice against this type of fight have you. Now it's my turn to tell you a story stop me if doesn't sound familiar, I couldn't dodge

Kotori: Wait, Yuma

Yuni: Dance my flames.

Yuni aimed her gun at Kotori and she fired a large fireball at Kotori. Kotori attempted to slash the ball in half but it would not cut, as the ball followed her around Yuni took the opportunity to use her own Nova form. Once Yuni activated her Nova flames Fiamma di Nova: Dark Sky Infinite. She looked at Kotori and threw Nightbloom towards the fireball. The sword went through the Fireball piecing Kotori.

Kotori: A distraction

Yuni: Correct (in front of her)

Yuni ripped Nightbloom out of Kotori and kicked her to the ground, then kicked her again knocking her back into the air. Yuni landed on the ground then in blazing speed charged at Kotori

Yuni: _No more holding back! I'll decide it! Zankuujin! Mujinshou! (_Slash Sky Blade Negative Ash Rush)

She unsheathed the sword and millions of slashes erupted from the blade each flaming strike hit Kotori; she fell to the ground like a flaming meteor. Yuni holstered her gun and sheathed her sword. Checker Face was stunned at Yuni's display of power.

Checker Face: That dirty Arcobaleno

Yuni: I'm sorry Yuma; I hope you can forgive me

Kotori: The question you should be asking is he going to forgive me

Yuni: How are you?

Kotori: You are strong I give you that but you're nowhere near my league of power. My ultimate attack and attack that is a surekill 99% of the time the attack that wiped out the Vindice. Feel my power! Dragon Emperor: Descends (Ryūō Kudaru)

Kotori thru her swords channels all her elemental and cosmic energies to one focal point thru that focal point usually around her heart she summons seven elemental Chinese dragons each of a different color finally an eighth dragon appears behind her cloaked in gold. The dragons will circle her and then rush the opponent. Kotori will attack the opponent as well as they are inflicted with all her Dragon Emperor Techniques at once. The Dragon's descended upon Yuni, whose fear was evident. As the first dragon appeared a loud scream of Yuni's name echoed through the air.

Tsuna: YUNI! NOVA X BURNER!

The massive wave of flames intercepted the dragon and much to Kotori's surprise was holding her attack back. Tsuna was joined by Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Dino. Seven Flames holding back eight dragons. Kotori began increasing her power and then she yelled

Kotori: Go away all of you! Divine Dragon Emperor: Descends (Tenrai Ryūō:Kudaru)

All the dragons turned white and easily began to devour the flames and increasing their power, Except Tsuna's whose flame refuse to be devoured, barely shielding team Reborn. Reborn uncursed himself and attempted to shot Kotori but as the bullets came within her peripheral vision, the bullets were devoured by one of the dragons and subsequently increased its power.

Reborn: Impossible, it got stronger.

Tsuna: That's not helping mister. I happy you're here it, sad to say I don't even think Reborn would be strong enough to save us from this

Enma: He really is that dense.

Reborn: You know Tsuna your right I don't think Reborn is strong enough to stop her.

Yuma: But I am! KOTORI!

Kotori: Yuma!

Yuma: Ten'í Muhou!

The glowing fist struck the dragons and began pushing them back. Yuma then turned to Tsuna and Yuni.

Yuma: You two hit her with your strongest attack NOW!

Tsuna: NOVA XX BURNER!

Yuni: Eternal Fatality!

Kotori: There pushing it back

The attack was nullified and a large explosion was created. The energy orb was so massive that it enveloped the school; luckily every student was evacuated as soon as Haru was attacked. Everyone survived but Yuni was completely out of power and was about to faint when Tsuna caught her. She placed her hand on his face and smiled then she passed out succumbing to her injuries.

Yuma: Kotori, I can't believe you caused all of this

Kotori: I am trying to end this battle

Yuma: Your giving into your bloodlust, you could have just found me if you concentrated

Kotori: Yuma, you don't understand I am doing this to help you

Yuma: Kotori, why are you here? I thought you only show up when someone breaks the rules

Kotori: Yuma, why are treating me like this, after all the trouble I went to get you this (Holds up a card)

Astral: Yuma is that?

Yuma: Hope!

Tsuna: Hope, whose Hope?

Reborn: The card

Kotori: I went through a lot of trouble to get this card Yuma

Yuma: Kotori I'm sorry, but since you're here might as well complete your transformation

Gokudera: You're going to do what?

Tsuna: Why are you going to help finish her transformation?

Yuma: Because if I don't Kotori will die and I cannot allow that happen, if any of you wish to stop me go ahead.

Everybody stood still, Yuma hands began to shine like a rainbow and feathers appeared in his hands, he then carefully placed each one of them into Kotori's hair. Then without warning a beam of light enveloped Kotori and she became consumed in the ecstasy of power. Her face was in complete pleasure and Yuma kept looking down in regret.

Astral: Yuma what's the matter

Yuma: This doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm betraying myself

Astral: I can't place it but this doesn't feel like the same Kotori I know it sounds crazy but her appearance isn't the only thing that has changed.

Kotori descended down from the pillar of light, and once again her appearance has changed. She now had bright white angelic wings 10 of them to be specific. Four were covering her nude body much to Yuma's shock and embarrassment. Everybody else couldn't see this form since the blast of energy pushed them all back a great distance. Upon the completion of her transformation Chrome appeared just out of Yuma's sight but not Kotori's.

Kotori: Thank you Yuma

Yuma: Ko-Kotori your appearance

Kotori: You like it, my body is now complete and perfect. This power is amazing I see everything Yuma its beautiful, every proton electron molecule positively beautiful. I think it's time I return the favor.

Yuma: Wha What do you mean by that and why are you getting so close?

Kotori: (Places hand on his chest) Yuma, you're going to be king. (Brings both hands together ) Yuma take your crown.

Checker Face: Where is it, all that's there is that stupid numbers card. (Slams his fist on his chair) That conniving bitch, she had it in front of me the whole time. Wonomichi! GET DOWN THERE AND RETRIEVE THAT CARD! She'll pay for deceiving me.

Yuma grabbed No.39 Aspiring Emperor Hope, but this time a different reaction occurred. The energy that was emitting from hope automatically fused Astral and Yuma together placing them in their Zexal form. Everybody saw Yuma in that form and they were surprised at what they saw. Then a crystal of many colors appeared on his head and then to golden spikes came out of the jewel and Yuma's crown was formed.

Chrome:(yells) YUMA!

Kotori: (Snarls) Chrome. Yuma I have one more gift for you

Yuma: Huh?

Kotori placed her hands on Yuma's face and leaned forward on him and placed her lips on his. Without warning she kissed Yuma very passionately. Kotori turned herself and Yuma around until she was in Chrome's view, while Yuma struggled to break her embrace. Chrome was beyond shocked and she clutched her heart as she as if she was in deep pain and then she quickly got up and ran away. Yuma noticed that Chrome saw the kiss and pushed Kotori away and called her name. Yuma turned back in anger towards Kotori

Yuma: You're not Kotori, the Kotori I know would never do something so mean

Kotori: I won't give you up to no one, you hear me Yuma no one.

Yuma: What has he done to you?

Wonomichi: Psychologically she's been broken, her mental state isn't what it was before but apparently it wasn't broken enough since she still defied Checker Face and gave you the crown.

Kotori: Get out of here

Yuma: Bastard you die first.

Wonomichi: That would be so threatening especially coming from the king of all Infinitia but lucky for me I have this

Kotori: Wait

Wonomichi: I guess you forgot about this little thing, too bad. (pushes button)

Yuma: Aaaah! This pain it feels like my body is being ripped to pieces.

Wonomichi: Shishihsihi that's because it is. A handy little virus that was implanted in you when Checker Face hit you with the gun that's why your precious little girlfriend was fighting for him

Yuma: I can't recover my body won't heal

Wonomichi: Now Kotori if you want to save him, beat that crown off of him

Kotori: Yuma I, I

Yuma: Nothing you can do can ever hurt me, you hear me Checker Face nothing

Wonomichi: Well what's it going to be Ms. Mizuki

Kotori: Yuma I'm sorry.

Yuma's screaming echoed throughout town, Chrome was still running when she heard his screaming but every time she thought about him that image of Yuma and Kotori and the pain she felt prevented her from acting. Suddenly Airi appeared once again next to her and began floating next to her but this time she was smiling or taunting her, she was serious and impeded Chrome from moving forward.

Airi: This is pathetic

Chrome: Leave me alone

Airi: You hear him screaming why you're not helping him

Chrome: Why doesn't Kotori help him?

Airi: Because she's the one attacking him

Chrome: What?

Airi: If you stood around instead of running off like a scared kitten, you would have saw Yuma push Kotori away from that kiss. Then the virus that was in his body was set free and now he corroding in front of my eyes (tears) and there is nothing I can do.

Chrome: Airi what do you need me to do?

Airi: You're not a puppet anymore, make your own decision if you don't want to help Yuma that's on you just remember what you saw meant nothing to him

Chrome: What?

Airi: What's your decision?

Chrome: Let's go.

Airi: Thank you.

Airi soul meshed with Chrome and a bright light appeared on Chrome's body but only for a moment. Chrome then ran back to the fight. Meanwhile Yuma was thrown into the rubble to the school. His wounds couldn't heal and his blood stained the ground. Kotori slowly walked up to him with her swords covered with his blood and her eyes were glowing with excitement. Yuma looked up in pain and disgust at Kotori. His look of disgust and anger caused Kotori to question his opinion of her.

Kotori: Why do you look at me like that?

Yuma: Because the Kotori I know wouldn't do this, enjoy this bloodlust

Kotori: I knew it, you couldn't accept the real me, the me that enjoys the spilling of blood and the anguish of others

Yuma: Bullshit, that's the Kotori Checker Face crafted. I always knew you had a lust for battle, but it was just battle not blood, you used to faint at the sight of my blood. Kotori please stop, so we can go home.

Kotori: Arrgh! (grabs her head) My head hurts

Yuma: Because this isn't the real you

Kotori: Shut up, If you won't accept me for who I am then die then, then after you die I'll kill that girl named Chrome how's that sound

Yuma: Don't you go near her

Kotori: Grr! Die!

As the swords came down Yuma kept staring at the blades but then they were blocked. Kotori was surprised at the fact her attack was blocked. Her shock quickly turned to anger when she discovered it was Chrome who blocked her attack. Tsuna and the others took a breath of relief that Yuma was safe. They took the opportunity that both Wonomichi and Kotori were distracted and decided to take the moment to restore their flames.

Chrome: So I finally get to meet you in person, my name is Chrome Dokuro

Kotori: I know who you are, and I'm going to kill you

Chrome: Why?

Kotori: Because he's mine and no one else's

Airi: Aww aren't we selfish

Kotori: Airi your back

Airi: As if you didn't know, Chrome let's teach this girl a lesson.

Chrome: My pleasure, (eye begins glowing) Fourth Truth: _Dukkha Nirodha Gamini Patipada. _

Chrome's flames exploded and in consumed all of team Reborn. Wonomichi laughed at what he thought was Chrome's lack of control but he was surprised when all of Team Reborn was healed, but the bubble kept expanding, in covered an area so large that the orb even reached Team Verde, Team Mammon and Team Fon.

Reborn: Incredible, is as if nothing happen to us at all

Tsuna: What's incredible is that Chrome's flames haven't weakened the slightest even after that massive flame burst.

Airi: Yuma can I borrow your key

Yuma: Huh

Airi: Please

Astral Yuma: That's not fair, here

Chrome: (catches the key) Okay what we do know

Airi: Now, do you accept my power

Chrome: What?

Astral Yuma: What?

Airi: Yuma I cannot reside in this realm for too long, so I decided to give all of power to Chrome. Don't worry I won't disappear forever, part of me will always be in Chrome. Just now her Nova will be dramatically stronger.

Astral Yuma: Goodbye Airi

Chrome: I accept your power.

Airi: Goodbye Yuma

Chrome and Airi: We open the overlay network to overlay our souls.

Astral Yuma: They could use Zexal?

A blue and purple light rose into the sky and a slight image of both could be seen and then rising even higher they past a gate and exploded in the sky. The sun seemed to shine through the myriad of clouds that had gathered during Kotori's arrival. Then descending from the sky like an angel Chrome came forth. Her hair now was exactly like Airi's in terms of length, she also experienced a change in body structure. She inherited most of Airi's voluptuous body, her hair unlike Yuma's gold her hair was Platinum with purple streaks.

Kotori: Zexal? How were you able to use it?

Astral Yuma: I forgot she has some of my blood running through her veins. So of course the emperor key would work with her.

Kotori: Blood?

Chrome: Kotori Mizuki prepare yourself (extends staff) I will hold nothing back. FIAMMA DI NOVA: Virtuoso Mist Infinite.

Kotori: (smiles) So you have a Nova too this is going to be fun.

Gokudera: Man this Nova thing is starting to get out hand practically everybody has it

Reborn: Because everyone can get it, but only a few can ascend to its infinite forms.

Goukdera: Hmm I wonder if I can achieve infinite

Reborn: Keep wondering because you can't

Tsuna: Harsh.

Chrome attacked Kotori and took the offensive. Kotori for the first time was defensive.

Chrome: So you actually trying to avoid me, hmm I wonder how strong my punch is let's find out.

Kotori: Go away, Dragon Emperor

Chrome: Shut up!

Chrome punched her in her mouth before she could complete her attack. Chrome then began falling from the sky with her fist aimed for Kotori's head. Kotori rolled over and Chrome crashed into the ground. The ground parted and a crater was created, Chrome eye began glowing and Kotori looked directly into her eyes. Suddenly Kotori was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of Chromes each one attacked. Kotori frantically fought off all the illusions but to everybody else she was swinging at nothing but she was getting hurt. Seeing her opportunity Chrome decided to unleash her full power.

Chrome: _For everyone's bonds... For everyone's destiny! Let's settle this!_

Chrome starts with one arm pointing up and one pointing down. She moves both by 180 degrees to form a glyph, in which knives appear on the outer ring. Chrome directs her hand forward, causing the knives to shoot from the circle and attack Kotori, subsequently moving outwards in a circle formation. Chrome then directs her hands upwards, causing the knives to pick up Kotori from below and move it into a starry sky in which a glyph appears, formed by the knives which then return to Chrome. Finally, the knives spin in turn with Chrome, and the glyph erupts with a strong light beam aimed towards the earth, inflicting damage Kotori caught within.

Chrome: (breathing Heavily and smiling): I did I got her.

Chrome's hair turned back to her regular purple hair style and she knelt down on one knee she turned to Yuma who was fighting of Wonomichi and smiled. Both Yuma and Chrome exchanged smiles but then a large explosion occurred where Kotori was. Chrome looked back in horror Kotori was looking right into Chrome's eyes.

Kotori: Disappear! (Aims hand towards Chrome)

Without warning the area around Chrome exploded, Yuma yelling for Chrome. The explosion was so powerful that everything around Chrome was instantly destroyed. Chrome fell out of the pyre in front of Kotori with her hair covering her face. She put her foot on her head and began pressing down on it. Chrome began moaning in pain.

Wonomichi: Finish her off and let's go

Kotori: Since when do I take orders from you, (gasps)

Yuma: (angrily snarling)

Yuma screamed to the sky as he gripped Kotori's head. His body emitting fire and his eyes appeared demonic. Kotori grabbed his arm

Kotori: Let me go (fire erupts from her eyes) LET ME GO!

She kicked Yuma into the air and Wonomichi seeing his opening surrounded himself with a mysterious energy and slammed into to Yuma with tremendous force against a surviving glass paneling. Wonomichi laughed as Chrome screamed out for Yuma but none of them noticed the energy coming from behind the glass. The glass exploded and Yuma hovered in the air with ten wings made of energy, he opened his eyes and smiled at Kotori and Wonomichi evilly.

Astral Yuma: I will teach you the meaning of fear.

Tsuna: What?

Yuni: We have to go right now!

Tsuna: I gotta get Chrome or she will die

Yuni: Don't worry Yuma won't hurt her, Tsuna Run!

Everyone began running from the area as Yuma mimicked Kotori and raised his hand. Yuni quickly extended a wing of energy like Yuma and teleported to where Chrome was and moved her to safety. As Team Reborn ran away a massive gold dome of energy erupted behind them. The fear in everyone's eyes that was captured was exactly what Yuma wanted. When it was over Yuma and Kotori were floating in the air but Wonomichi was nowhere to be seen.

Kotori: You did it

Astral Yuma: I know, tell Checker Face the next time I see him I'm going to kill him

Kotori: Yuma mark my words the next time we meet it's to the death for destiny is playing and we are its actors

Astral Yuma: (smirks) Always the poet.

Kotori departed from the realm and retreated back to Checker Face's domain. Meanwhile Yuma descended back towards the towering hole he left.

Yuma: Astral I think matter is your power

Astral: I will take over.

Astral Yuma held out his hand and one of the wings formed into a spear and it was casted into the ground. The ground began to rumble and then everything was restored as if nothing happened. Upon landing back on the ground, Astral and Yuma split back into their regular bodies.

Astral: Yuma are you okay?

Yuma: (about to cry) No, No I'm not (tears running down his face)

Yuma fell to his knees crying in heartbreak, with Team Reborn witnessing the event. Tsuna and the others attempted to console him but Reborn stopped them and at that moment the watches rang to signify the end of the battle. The last two teams remaining are the Vindice and Team Reborn. Everybody went back to Tsuna's house to celebrate their victory into the finals but Tsuna was still worried about Yuma and his mental wellbeing

Tsuna: I don't think it's right for us to throw a party while Yuma is still depressed

Gokudera: It's kinda sad to see he's always so cheery.

Byakuran: Well he's going through a severe heartbreak right now, and he's deeply confused.

Gokudera: Why are you talking to us as if were friends

Tsuna: Because we're are

Reborn: Unfortunately Byakuran is right, Yuma is horrifically confused and angry. Checker Face has manipulated this girl into thinking that Yuma has abandoned her. Then to see his best friend bloodlust first hand, he feels betrayed. Not to mention his relationship with Chrome has complicated matters further

Tsuna: What relationship? They seem like pretty close friends to me, thanks to him Chrome has finally opened up and seems well more human.

Mukuro: How dense can someone be?

Yuni: It's shocking actually

Tsuna: Why are you taking his side?

Reborn: Right now Yuma needs some time to think, he'll be in time for the party, its tonight after all.

Gokudera: I actually I forgot what time it was usually these things tend to drag on forever so I forgot its only lunch time. But if what you say is true what's stopping Yuma from going back home

Reborn: Hmm that's a good question, by what I've known of the boy he doesn't seemed hell-bent on revenge if that was the case he would be attacking Checker Face as we speak.

Tsuna: Then why does he fight what is his pride

Yuni: If there was one thing I learn about Yuma is how amazingly similar you two are. Tsuna what was your pride again

Tsuna: You guys my friends why?

Yuni: That's Yuma's reason, all of the friendships, and bonds he's created with us he doesn't want them to disappear. His Kattobingu that Gokudera makes fun of behind his back

Gokudera: Wow she's good

Yuni: (giggles) Anyway Yuma will be fine

Kaito: Take it from us

Tsuna: Kaito

Cathy: If there is anything Yuma know how to do is to bounce back from the very depths of despair

Shark: And getting others out of it, by the way Cathy thanks for the gloves unfortunately Kaito destroyed them

Cathy: Nyaa! YOU DID WHAT?

Kaito: None of this would have happened if you were fair and gave everyone a pair. I mean you even gave a complete stranger your new tech and you left me high and dry

Cathy: You're a complete stranger to me

Kaito: What are talking about at least you have seen me more than you have seen this guy

They continued their bickering as they continued to set up their party decorations. Meanwhile Yuma was sitting in a bed of grass on a hill somewhere outside Namimori, Astral floating beside him. Chrome was watching from a distance. Chrome hadn't been seen since her fusion with Airi and she kept herself hidden as she began to eavesdrop on the conversation Yuma and Astral were having.

Astral: So Yuma what are we going to do?

Yuma: I don't know wait for them to show up again

Astral: On another note, what happen when Kotori attacked Chrome I felt your soul lose all control to your anger? Then the power that occurred as a result was tremendous, I have never felt so powerful is that the power of the Infinita King?

Yuma: Apparently so, who would have guess Hope was the crown, well Astral you're a lot more powerful than what you thought too huh?

Astral: I understood that Kotori betrayed you but it didn't seem to bother that much while she was throwing us around like a rag doll

Yuma: (smiles) Actually I kind of embarrassed to admit this but fighting Kotori like that was fun

Chrome: (whispers) What?

Astral: You have to be kidding me?

Yuma: Actually I'm telling the truth, Kotori has always had that killer instinct that was no surprise. Besides she gave us back Hope so I know she's still in there. What really made me angry is when she looked like she was going to kill Chrome.

Astral: Why?

Yuma: I don't know, I can't tell you for sure but I know you felt it and I'm not as good with words as you are.

Astral: It felt like if Chrome died, a part of your happiness would die forever.

Chrome: (Blushes) Huh?

Yuma: That's about right, I can't explain it but like Kotori if Chrome wasn't there anymore then I think I would be the saddest person on earth.

Chrome: Yuma (slowly walks to him)

Yuma: Crap did you hear that?

Chrome: (grabs his hand) Please

Yuma: Chrome um (Blushes)

Chrome: Please (smiles) call me Nagi

Yuma: (wide grin) Okay Nagi

Astral: Nagi, did the front of your hair turn platinum as a result of you fusing with Airi

Nagi: Wait how much of my hair is platinum

Astral: A bit

Nagi pulled Yuma off the ground and the two ran back into the city, the image of their smiling faces frozen on the computer of Checker Face. Kotori watching the screen in a stunned anger, turned around a blew off a section of the residence

Checker Face: I see you're at full strength tomorrow is the finals are you ready to atone for your previous transgressions

Kotori: I won't make the same mistake

Checker Face: Well as you see on the screen he's made his choice but it doesn't seem to affect you much

Kotori: It doesn't affect me because her time on earth is short anyway

Wonomichi: Whew! Didn't think I would survive that?

Checker Face: Wonomichi its time to prepare for the finals, Let's begin.

Kotori went back into her room and shut the door, she laid on the bed in the fetal position, and clutched her heart. She fell asleep with tears running down her face and her clutching a picture of Yuma in her hand. When an attendant came to check on her, she removed the picture from her hand but when she looked at it. It read "I will kill this person, I will kill the person I love" The attendant look down in horror at the smiling adolescent as Yuma and Nagi rush back to Sawada residence.

Author's Note: Well were in the finals and subsequently we are almost at the end of our journey of this crossover, Kotori has set her resolve and Yuma and team Reborn attempted to enjoy this brief moment of peace before the final battle against the Vindice, and Checker Face takes place the next day. I hope you enjoy the read and have a nice day. As always all credit of the creation of the characters goes to its respective creators.


	18. Ascend the Flames: Yuni's Bold Move

Ascend the Flames: Yuni's Bold Move

The finals have been decided and Team Reborn and Team Bermuda are the final contestants. As Bermuda's Vindice make their final preparations. All the previous teams and Team Reborn decided to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Yuma along with Chrome (now Nagi) made back to the Sawada residence. When Yuma walked through the door Cathy pounced on top of him and gave him a tight hug

Yuma: Nice to see you to Cathy

Cathy: Yuma you're an idiot, don't scare me like that again

Yuma: I won't I promise

Cathy: I can't trust your promises, you have to swear

Yuma: Swear on what?

Cathy: You're Kattobingu, if you swear on that I know you won't break it

Yuma: (smiles) Okay, I swear on my Kattobingu!

Cathy: Wonderful (gets up) Reborn-sama by any chance can I get a chance to examine these rings and your weapons

Reborn: Why, they are already upgraded to their fullest extent.

Cathy: I don't know why you persist on lying but then again that is your job description. Why don't tell Tsuna what will happen if he keeps using the Nova Flames on his ring

Reborn: How did you?

Cathy: Kaito is very good with information, so Reborn care to divulge any information

Reborn: You're playing with fire Cathy

Cathy: Am I now? The fire wouldn't be burning if you weren't forthright with your information Reborn

Byakuran: Hahaha, The great Reborn getting schooled by a high school student

Reborn: Shut up Byakuran, okay fine since I don't have much of a choice. Tsuna if you keep using the Nova Flames your ring and all of its abilities will shatter and be gone forever.

Tsuna: WHAT?

Reborn: You see little girl now Tsuna and everyone else will be hesitant to go at their full power

Tsuna: If I can't use my Nova flames how can we beat the Vindice

Cathy: That is the reason why I want to examine the rings; I think I can upgrade them into something far more powerful

Reborn: And you base this is off of what

Cathy: You really have a hard time trusting people don't you

Reborn: I'm an assassin it's our job not to trust people

Cathy: If you want facts, when Byakuran integrated my power gloves with his ring his power output was the equal to the same amount of energy Yuni was putting out during Nova form

Yuni: That strong

Cathy: Yes, I think I can integrate the technology of my inventions with your rings all of your rings

Xanxus: Well little girl aren't you full of surprises

Tsuna: Xanxus when did you get here?

Xanxus: I come when I please, and don't act like were friends because we're not

Tsuna: I'm not too fond of you either Xanxus just don't frighten my mother

Xanxus: I am applaud to think that I would be a rude guest if there is anything we Varia know how to do is to be good guests. Right now Belphelgor and Squalo are helping your mother in the kitchen right now

Tsuna: (shocked) Well would you look at that

Reborn: I'm not too sure, that would take a lot of time and time is something we don't have

Cathy: It will be relatively simple; I already have all the specs and designs of everyone's ring thanks to Talbot

Reborn: Impossible Talbot would never divulge that information to a complete stranger

Cathy: What part of Kaito is incredibly good at gathering information did you not hear before

Reborn: (Shocked) When did you?

Kaito: When I entered this time period I had Orbital scan the technology of this time for any abnormalities then it was simple tracking from there

Reborn: These children are monsters (to himself) what do you need?

Cathy: I don't need much, I already have most of the parts, I just need a place to work my magic, and Kaito's assistance

Kaito: Wait why my assistance?

Cathy: Well I can't ask Shark or Yuma they aren't efficient with technology and also I would also like to examine your Photon technology as well

Yuma: Better do as she says, she's as relentless as Tron is if not more

Kaito: That bad

Yuma: That bad

Kaito: Fine I'll help you

Cathy: Wonderful, now all of you give me your rings

Xanxus: Fine with me

Byakuran: Okay, I've already seen it work

Tsuna: Be careful with them

Enma: We're trusting you with basically our lives

Cathy: Your trust is well placed

Cathy gleefully took all the rings and ran off to an unknown location. Katio walked slowly behind with head bent down in embarrassment. All of the leaders and their guardians went back to their activities and the Arcobaleno decided to have a meeting to discuss the past events but when Yuni arrived to monitor the meeting Reborn cut her off.

Reborn: Where are you going?

Yuni: To the meeting

Reborn: I'm afraid not, you're going to have a good time and enjoy your day

Yuni: I don't have time for

Reborn: Listen to me Yuni, you are still a child and as a favor to your uncle please go enjoy your day. Do whatever you like. Just have fun

Yuni: Thank you Uncle (giggles) Tsuna! We're going out

Reborn: Wait I never said

Fon: (touches Reborn shoulder) She's gone

Reborn: Let's get this meeting over with

Fon: (smiles) Always the parent

Yuni walked back to the living room area, and walked towards Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hey Yuni, what's up

Yuni: We're going out

Tsuna: What errand to we have to go on now?

Yuni: No errand, just you and me.

Tsuna: Wh-what?

Iemitsu: Ahh the smell is so lovely

Tsuna: What smell?

Iemitsu: My boy the smell of youth, everything for you is a pursuit, strength, happiness and love.

Tsuna: And you're smelling this now why?

Iemitsu: Tsuna be back by 7:00 otherwise me and Reborn will hunt you down

Tsuna: What?

Yuni: Let's go (pulling his arm), Yuma and Chrome are already waiting for us

Tsuna: We're exactly are we going?

Yuni: (giggles) To my house first, I have to pick up something for all of us and then we could go in fact you could meet here. (gives him a paper)

Tsuna: Wait this is

Yuni: Sshh! If you open your big mouth then everyone would want to go and I want this just to be the two of us

Tsuna: (Hard Blush): Yuni um, I, what about Reborn

Yuni: What about him he's going to be in a meeting all day

Tsuna: Wait how is it going to be just us when Yuma and Chrome are going?

Yuni: Would you just go with it for once Tsuna please

Tsuna: Okay fine.

Tsuna took a nearby train to the station, he was still clueless as to what station he was supposed to stop at but he noticed that wherever Yuni was leading him was far away. He eventually fell asleep but then his phone began ringing instantly waking him up. It was Reborn

Reborn: Tsuna where are you?

Tsuna: Um, (yawns) On a train Why?

Reborn: By any chance is Yuni with you?

Tsuna: No, she told me she was going back to her house why?

Reborn: You're not lying to me are you?

Tsuna: No why would I do that?

Reborn: Okay, Goodbye

Tsuna: Man that guy is persistent, now I know why Yuni is going through all this trouble by the way where I? Wait there's Yuma; I guess this is my stop

Announcer: Hiratsuka, next stop Hiratsuka

Tsuna: Hiratsuka, why would she bring us here?

Tsuna walked out of the train and was greeted by Yuma. Tsuna immediately inquired about the significance of come to their destination and the whereabouts of Chrome.

Yuma: Well, apparently we are here for a festival, Yuni always kept talking about this festival and thus she invited me. As for Nagi I have no idea where she is

Tsuna: Nagi? Who's Nagi

Yuma: Chrome's real name

Tsuna: Wow I didn't know that, anyways do you even know where this festival is and why are both the girls gone

Yuma: How should I know it's supposed to be a surprise

Astral: Most of my observations with your species females are that this is a ploy to impress both of you

Tsuna: I take it you must be Astral

Yuma: You can see him

Tsuna: No but I can hear him

Astral: Yuma this should come as no surprise that they can see me; I'm basically human in this time period.

Yuma: Pretty much

The two continued their chatter as they made their way into the city. Tsuna inquired about Yuma's health after the virus had run its course. Yuma revealed that once Kotori forced his transformation with the crown that the virus had burned itself out. Yuma then decided to show off some of his new powers in the palm of his hand. In his palm he conjured many elements such as water, earth, and lightning. Tsuna looked at this display of power and commented to himself

Tsuna: I don't think he knows this but he's using all of the flames in his one palm. Remarkable and scary at the same time (to Yuma) By the way where are we going?

Yuma: Well, Nagi told me that were going to something called a Tanabata festival, and we're supposed to be going into some store.

Tsuna: What store?

Yuma: Well um I forgot (rubbing his hand behind his head)

Tsuna: IDIOT!

Astral: It's right here.

Yuma: Thank you Astral

Tsuna and Yuma entered the shop, almost instantly they were ambushed and jumped by a flurry of people with measurement tape and each one bartering for their service. Suddenly a loud yell came from the back and the sales people parted as the store owner walked out, she had a very small stature and was very old, she walked up and observe the boys.

Yuma: Grandma?

Store Owner Woman: Is your name Tsuna?

Tsuna: Ye-Yes

Store Owner Woman: These are for you. Your girlfriend drop these off for the both you, I believe her name is Yuni

Tsuna: Sh-She's not my girlfriend

Store Owner Woman: Yes, yes and I am twenty years old and we both know that's a lie. I'm only thirty

Yuma: Grandma what are you doing here?

Store Owner Woman: What a rude young man you are (Hits him with a stick)

Yuma: Aaah

Store Owner Woman: I don't know where do you come off calling me your grandmother but I know any grandson of mine would have better manners than that

Yuma: Ah, um sorry (Bows)

Store Owner Woman: That's a good boy, and here take this

Yuma: Blank Rings

Store Owner Woman: These are special rings with many mystical properties, who knows maybe they will help you coral some unstoppable force that dwells inside you. Now hurry change in the back you don't want to keep them waiting. Hurry, hurry!

The boys were dressed in traditional Japanese male kimonos, the kimonos themselves were the most formal style of kimono is plain black silk with five _kamon_ on the chest; shoulders and back but each one had a different haori. Tsuna had a red haori with the Vongola crest as his kamon, Yuma had a black haori with a golden phoenix crest across his back, he also had the Vongola crest but it had a infinite symbol as a backdrop.

Yuma: Wow, I look and feel like one of the samurai of the past

Tsuna: This is great, did you make this

Store Owner Woman: Sadly I am incapable of such fabric mastery these kimonos were made by the girl you call Yuni. If you see her and she's interested in a job tell her to give me a call

Tsuna: Sure.

Yuma: Well we have to go

Store Owner Woman: Be careful you two and treat those girls to a nice time, especially you Yuma no fighting

Yuma: What I wouldn't fine

Tsuna: Wow she treated you like she was your grandmother

Yuma: I'll say she even hits like her to, but my grandmother I believe didn't exist yet in this time period. (Leaves the store)

Store Owner Woman: What a gullible child, be careful my grandson.

Tsuna and Yuma departed for the festival, and as they approached the outskirts of the festival, they noticed that they drew a lot of attention but their attention was soon cut short when they say both Yuni and Chrome standing in front of the gates, wearing very formal kimonos themselves. Yuni wore a bright white Kimono, with the Giglio Nero insignia across her back, and Chrome wore a pure black kimono with a skull pattern throughout the kimono but the thing that shocked Tsuna was the same phoenixian pattern in platinum was on her thigh.

Tsuna and Yuma: Wow.

Yuni: I think they like the way we look

Chrome: What makes you so sure?

Yuni: There mouths are still open. Well c'mon lets enjoy the festival

Both the girls grabbed the boys and they entered festival grounds. Yuma and Chrome headed almost immediately to the festival games, in which they quickly dominated and turned into a completion between themselves. Tsuna and Yuni strayed away from them and took a more romantic route. The two stood side by side as the street performers danced and sang throughout the street as the parade descended down the street.

Yuni: Tsuna thank you

Tsuna: For what?

Yuni: For bringing me here for being with me

Tsuna: (warm smile) Your welcome Yuni

Yuni: (puts her head on his shoulder) This moment right here, I wish it would last forever.

Tsuna: Me too. (Holds her hand)

Unbeknownst to Tsuna and Yuni, up in a tree was Reborn uncursed and in great anger.

Reborn: I knew he was lying, and at a Tanabata festival no less with my niece. I'm going to make him hurt.

Yuma: I wouldn't do that if I was you

Reborn: Huh?

Yuma and Chrome were sitting under the tree watching the festival and they were also apparently tracking Reborn.

Reborn: Yuma do not interfere

Yuma: Whose interfering, we are simply warning you

Reborn: Warning me, I do not worry about fighting my student

Chrome: But I think you have reservations about fighting Yuni

Reborn: Grr

Yuma: Well you were right Nagi

Chrome: Too easy

Reborn: You two are awfully disrespectful to me right now; you don't know how powerful I actually am

Yuma: True but you know how powerful I am, and your knowledge of Nagi's power is lacking and frankly that's dangerous

Reborn: Astral stop speaking for Yuma

Astral: His perception is amazing

Reborn: Yuma doesn't sound that intelligent

Yuma: What?

Nagi: (Giggles) Your right he doesn't

Yuma: That's not funny, anyway leave them alone Yuni is fulfilling a deep fantasy let the princess enjoy her day with her knight. Besides this is the only way for Tsuna's flames to hit its peak is to this she's his key

Reborn: Yes but I don't want him to be her key

Yuma: What's that supposed to mean? What does he mean by that Nagi?

Nagi: (blushes) Well um I guess

Reborn: It was a joke wasted on kids, I'm leaving, if you're not back in the next hour I will blow this place up

Nagi: Isn't that a bit extreme

Reborn: Not at all, I have bombs rigged to this entire place, see you all in an hour.

Yuma: He's crazy

Nagi: Yuma we have to disarm those bombs

Yuma: He's probably bluffing

Nagi: I don't think he's bluffing look

There was a ticking bomb under the tree they were sitting at. Both them comically yelled and began frantically running around the festival disarming all the bombs. Meanwhile Tsuna and Yuni made their way up to a nearby hill overlooking the entire festival; the backdrop was very romantically cliché. They saw Chrome and Yuma running around the festival frantically but they dismissed their panic as a game they were playing.

Tsuna: Yuma told me that you were the only one that can ascend my flames but you haven't done it yet why

Yuni: Well in order for me to ascend your flames I have to do well I have to

Tsuna: You have to what, if you're that uncomfortable with it you don't have to do it I will manage, as you say I am the Vongola Decimo

Yuni: The warrior whose hands when fighting are in prayer. Tsuna do not misunderstand I want to do it I want to ascend your flames it's just. (stares into his eyes) Fuck it.

Tsuna: Yuni? (She kisses him)

Yuni passionate kiss to Tsuna caused Tsuna to glow a bright white and he entered Hyper Dying Will mode instantly. She placed her hands on his face and pressed in further and suddenly an orb of flames arose from the ground and parted the sky. As the pillar pierced the sky both Nagi and Yuma collected the final bombs

Nagi: Yuma (throws bombs)

Yuma: Ready Kattobingu Ore! (Kicks them into the air)

Nagi: _Hyakkaryouran! _

_The bombs expoloded creating a midday fireworks for the spectators of the Nagi and Yuma exchanged smiles and then headed back to the kissing couple. Once there Nagi and Yuma were still shocked that they were still kissing. _

Nagi: How much power does she have to give him?

Yuma: It's over already

Nagi: Oh! (worried) Oh! We have to stop them before this gets out of control

Astral: Yuma I sense Reborn's presence

Yuma: I have an idea (evil smile). Nagi get ready to transport us to Tsuna's house

Nagi: Wait how did you know?

Yuma: We'll talk about this later.

Yuma opened his palm and began focusing on them. Suddenly a surge of water erupted from his hand, Tsuna and Yuni got up from the ground drenched and enraged. Tsuna who was already in Hyper Dying Will mode and Yuni also acquired Hyper Dying Will flames from their little exchange and drew both her weapons

Nagi: They look mad

Astral: Actually it's pretty impressive that Tsuna can accomplish this without the use of his ring

Yuma: Not helping.

Both adolescences jumped to destroy Yuma, Yuma merely closed his eyes and awaited the attack that never occurred. Both Tsuna and Yuni were frozen in mid-air, Yuma looked toward Nagi's direction and saw that she was the one who stop them.

Yuma: How did you?

Nagi: As you say we'll talk about it later.

Yuma: Fair enough let's get out of here.

Within an instant they disappeared from festival and were teleported to the front of Tsuna's house. Nagi unfroze them and Yuni and Tsuna realized that they were home and the party that was planned for the family was ready to kick off. After a very awkward apology Nagi, Tsuna, Yuma, and Yuni, snuck back into the house and changed out of their clothes and back into regular clothes and then entered the party. Tsuna upon entering was mobbed by his male friends, while Yuma began talking with Shark.

Gokudera: So how was your date?

Tsuna: It was nice

Yamamoto: Wait you acknowledge it was a date

Tsuna: Yes

Goukdera: Where did you guys go?

Tsuna: A Tanabata festival

Xanxus: Tsuna!

Tsuna: Oh not now, what is it Xanxus I thought we agreed on a truce

Xanxus: I am not here to fight but to celebrate one of the passages to manhood

Gokudera: What does he mean by that?

Tsuna: Xanxus what do you know?

Xanxus: (Evil smile) Enough, especially what you two did on the hill of such a festival

Tsuna: How do you know that?

Xanxus: Well ghost told me

Tsuna: (angrily) Astral!

Xanxus: Whatever, you have kissed a girl and by that you alright as a person in my book later.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei: YOU KISSED HER!

Xanxus: Boy did he kiss her come with me, I tell you story.

To Tsuna's embarrassment the story spread around the party floor but somehow it escaped Reborn's attention. Both Yuni and Tsuna were completely embarrassed but happy at the same time that their relationship was accepted by everyone but Gamma was completely unaware of this new relationship and Tsuna and Yuni preferred to keep that way. Meanwhile Yuma finally got alone time with Nagi that wasn't interrupted by anything.

Nagi: So how did you know about my new powers?

Yuma: Well do you remember that fight with Vindice while I was training Yuni

Nagi: (jealous tone) How can I forget.

Yuma: Well I noticed the Vindice moving slower than usual and when I turned my head I saw this sliver light. It was then I realized it was you, and Astral figured that your powers affected time in some way or form. That is so awesome

Nagi: Th-Thanks. Yes Astral is right I can manipulate time to a certain extent, I really don't know the true extent of my control but it does come in handy

Yuma: Why didn't you use it with Kotori?

Nagi: I did, that's how I survived

Yuma: Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if something terrible had happen to you. You mean a lot to me don't forget that

Nagi: (red face) Um, I Okay

Yuma: Now let's go back to the party, I think they are having a Karaoke contest and I think you should sing that beautiful song that's always playing in your head.

Nagi: I can't keep anything from you guys

Astral: (soft smile) No I'm afraid not

Yuma: (Big smile)  
><span>Nagi<span>: Okay

They went back into the party, this time Cathy emerge from her mysterious lab, clearly exhausted she hovered to where Yuma was standing and informed him that she has finished the new weapons and she will calibrate them tonight.

Yuma: Don't push yourself too hard Cathy, at least enjoy the rest of the party

Cathy: You know I'm not much of a people person Yuma, actually come to think of it the only exposure to large crowds I have is with you guys

Byakuran: Cat-chan

Cathy: Ah Byakuran-kun

Byakuran: Let's dance

Cathy: Wait I don't ahhh

Yuma: Hehehehe

Kaito: Yuma, where's Cathy

Yuma: Over there dancing with Byakuran

Kaito: What?

Yuma: Are you jealous?

Kaito: Nonsense, I want to know where my jacket is, she took it from me and I haven't seen all day. Cathy!

Cathy: Nyan, I'm in trouble

Yuma: So Tsuna how's the new power

Tsuna: It feels so different but it feels good. Anyways why aren't you dancing, I heard through Yuni your pretty good at it.

Yuma: I've only had one dance partner, but speaking of dance partners Shark seems popular. Isnt that your crush

Tsuna: Huh?

When Tsuna looked over he saw Shark dancing with Kyoko, but Tsuna didn't react negatively instead he encourage them. Yuma looked at his drink and looked up when Reborn appeared on a makeshift stage.

Reborn: We will be holding a karaoke competition and a final thank you to all of the battlers of this fight. The participants will be in a following order but before I announce the participants I will announce the judges. The judges for this competition are myself, Viper, and Verde.

Gokudera: How is that fair, you guys are the hardest people to please in the world.

Reborn: Will all hecklers shut up! Now to announce the participants: Squalo, Basil, Gokudera, Haru Adelheid, and finally Chrome.

Enma: She signed up I'm happy she did that.

Reborn: The participants will be going in that order.

Tsuna: I wonder who will win, hey Enma what does Adelheid sound like when she sings

Enma: Her voice to me is beautiful.

Yamamoto: Well, that was a bad person to ask.

Xanxus: Actually it's true, I heard her rehearsing on my way back in, she's my favorite to win this thing, by the way I am taking bets on tonight's victor pool opens at 100, do not be shy or and participation is mandatory.

Xanxus gleefully collected all the bets, Tsuna was surprised that there was an odds table set up for everyone. Ironcially Squalo had the lowest odds to win at 100-1, while Adelheid was the favorite to win, the second lowest odds at 70-1 was Gokudera. As the competition started Squalo decided to sing the Death Note 2nd ending What's up people and as predicted he received a score of 0.

Tsuna: That was horrible

Yuni: My ears hurt

Lambo: You SUCK

Reborn: You heard the baby let's move on Basil your next.

Unbeknownst to everyone Basil suffered from crippling stage fright and sang far too low to get any real score. All the judges gave him a combine total of six. Squalo angry at this fact yelled at the judges.

Squalo: Oh C'mon you couldn't even hear him how does he get a higher score than me

Lambo: BECAUSE YOU SUCK

Reborn: Exactly now get off the stage, Gokudera your up next

Gokudera appeared with his piano and began a beautiful ballad on the piano but Gokudera's problem was that he was off key and this angered the judges greatly but they still gave him a decent score. Gokudera left the stage with a score of 65.

Tsuna: That's good considering who they are

Fon: It was a beautiful ballad on the piano and also they rewarded his originality.

Tsuna: Well that makes sense.

Reborn: Haru Let's go

Haru sung Touhou's Bad apple, although she on key she couldn't keep up with the song and Verde's keen hearing downgraded her score, she tied with Gokudera with a 65. Next up was Adelheid the crowd cheered as she took the stage. The judges were skeptical of the most hyped competior and her loudest fan was Enma himself making her blush slightly. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

Adelheid:

_I wanna be a star!_

_I wanna be a star!_

_That never stop,_

_Oh shining down on you_

_I wanna be a moon!_

_I wanna be a moon!_

_Like a gentle wind,_

_Oh softly touch your face_

_(Feel my breath when you close your eyes at night_

_It's alright you were not the only one_

_I will be the waves carrying your board)_

_I'll find your day_

_What do you want to be,_

_if there is a choice?_

_Do you have a dream,_

_that make you feel alive?_

Reborn: Wow, just wow

Crowd: YEAHHH!

Enma: Alright Adelheid!

Adelheid: (Blushes) Thank you, (bows) Thank you

Chrome: How am I supposed to beat that?

Yuma: Nagi, just sing, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, just sing your song, just like Adelheid

Nagi: But I'm so nervous

Yuma: You already know what I say when I'm nervous just say it to yourself

Reborn: Score is a 99

Xanxus: (as an announcer) A near perfect score from the passion of the Simon.

Reborn: Get off my stage (Kicks him off) Now the next contestant Chrome

Nagi: Um Reborn-sama its Nagi now

Reborn: (Smiles) My apologies Nagi Dokuro

Nagi: I hope you guys like it

Xanxus: Doesn't matter what she does Adelheid has this in the bag.

Like Adelheid before her she stood in front of the microphone, she looked at Yuma and his friends. She then took a deep breath.

Nagi: (Whispers)Okay, Kattobingu ore!

_Oh anima effimera_

_che ti celi nel profondo dell'inganno,_

_chi hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco deserto?_

_Privato di un'ala,_

_l'uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi in silenzio._

_La sofferenza è svanita lontano;_

_ora l'uccellino non piange più._

_Una morbida nebbia d'argento_

_Una morbida nebbia d'argento_

_avvolge teneramente ogni cosa._

_(grabs the microphone) _

_Riposa, riposa in pace._

_Nel racconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in libertà._

_Ecco il mio ultimo incantesimo,_

_affinché la tua luce non conosca ombra._

_Che lo splendido sogno dorato non venga infangato_

_dalla tristezza apportata dalla verità._

_La foresta della colpa,_

_che consumava l'uccellino,_

_si è disseccata in silenzio._

_Petali caduti al vento avvolgono_

_con dolcezza le guance pallide._

_Quel giorno, quanti misteri_

_avrei dovuto risolvere per poterti portare via?_

_Riposa, riposa in pace._

_Nell'illusione che hai creato,_

_ho conosciuto l'amore._

_Non smetterò di pronunciare il tuo nome,_

_per continuare a dare vita ai tuoi desideri._

_Che niente e nessuno ti trascini_

_nelle tenebre dell'oblio._

_Riposa, riposa in pace._

The crowd was dead silent, Nagi looked at the stunned faces of everyone when she turned to judges they were actually crying. Mukuro nodded his head in approval also with a small tear running down his face. Xanxus and everyone else was shocked, Yuma then yelled out Nagi's name in admiration and Adelheid close behind him, everybody was clapping for Nagi. Judges held out their scorecards and amazingly it was a perfect 100. Xanxus wasn't even upset that Mukuro took the abundance of the money.

Nagi: I did it! I did it!

Reborn: The winner Nagi Dokuro.

After the party wound down everybody fell asleep pretty much in the living room. The Varia took the couches, the Simion Family went back to their house, Cathy was sleeping on a chair with her head lying on a desk full of machine parts. Kaito walked by with his coat over his shoulder, he looked at Cathy and placed it over her. She nursed it and smiled, Kaito gave a faint smile and headed to the draw and there he saw 25 Numbers cards in front of him, he grabbed them and headed out the door. Yuma and Shark discovered the same thing they met outside.

Kaito: I take it Kotori gave this back to us

Shark: It appears so; she thinks we can't be her without them

Yuma: I wonder if she took the gift I left her

Shark: You knew she was going to do this

Yuma: Guys, it's Kotori I know everything about her, just like she knows everything about me.

Kaito: Your relationship is warped

Yuma: It doesn't change the fact that this is a challenge to all three of us.

Kaito: I accept it of course.

Shark: Same here

Yuma: Then its decided we will fight Kotori, no one else

Shark and Kaito: Right

Meanwhile Kotori was in front of a mirror twirling around the mirror with a kimono just like what they wore in the Tanabata festival. The colors were black and white and circling around her were two dragons of those colors. The dragons meet around her chest. On the bed along with her discarded clothes was a note that read "Yuni made this for you, when we get you back we will go to the festival all of us." Behind the note was a picture of Nagi, Tsuna, Yuma, and Yuni with a big smile making several different poses.

Kotori: Tomorrow it ends (Giggles)

Author's Note: Well this filler chapter is completed, needed to break up the constant fighting. Anyway Kotori has challenged the strongest duelists in Zexal, what's her motive, does she even have one? Who knows, the next chapter will also debut Cathy's new version of the Rings. The songs that were used in this story will be shown below along with translated lyrics for Nagi's song and youtube links. Like always have a good read and have a nice day.

Credit:

Adelheid's song: Nami Miyahara SKY

watch?v=EVMvzslT2Fc&list=FLW-q4QsIN3PHj7WNdja3Jw&index=1&feature=plpp_video

Nagi's Song:

志方あきこ (Akiko Shikata):白夢の繭 ～Ricordando Il Passato

watch?v=UFyzTtKNzYI&feature=BFa&list=FLW-q4QsIN3PHj7WNdja3Jw

Translated lyrics: Oh ephemeral soul

you conceal yourself in the depths of deception,

who have you continued to wait for in the deserted woods?

Dispossessed of a wing,

the little bird closed its eyes in silence.

The suffering has disappeared far away;

now the little bird does not cry anymore.

A soft, silver mist

A soft, silver mist

tenderly wraps up everything.

Rest, rest in peace.

In the story that I have written, you can fly in freedom.

Here is my final incantation,

so that your light will know no shadow.

So that the splendid golden dream will not be sullied

by the sadness brought about from the truth.

The forest of sin,

that consumed the little bird,

has withered in silence.

Petals fallen in the wind wrap up

the pale cheeks with gentleness.

That day, how many mysteries

would I have had to solve in order to be able to carry you away?

Rest, rest in peace.

In the illusion that you have created,

I have known love.

I will not stop speaking your name,

in order to continue to give life to your wishes.

So that nothing and no one can drag you away

into the darkness of oblivion.

Rest, rest in peace.

My sweet love... in peace.


	19. Final Round: The Regalia are Completed!

Final Round: The Regalia are Completed!

The pleasant events of the day have come and gone; now the dawn of the finals has dawned upon Tsuna and company. Tsuna has successfully rallied the leaders of the other factions to join his team, no longer team Reborn instead they are representing all the Arcobaleno, they await Checker Face to declare the time of the fight against the Vindice, though Kaito, Shark, and Yuma are uneasy since Kotori has essentially declared a challenge to the three strongest duelists in the entire competition.

Cathy: (Yawns) What time is it?

Kaito: Seven in the morning

Cathy: (Cat like scream) What are you doing in my room?

Kaito: Waiting for you to give me back my jacket besides what did you do to it?

Cathy: Oh that, I modified the photon energy so that it doesn't impact your health anymore, it would be a shame that you do all that work and your brother doesn't have a brother to come back to

Kaito: (shocked look) I didn't ask for your help but Thank you

Cathy: Anytime, now let's debut my inventions shall we.

Cathy walked into the living area, where the newly formed team was exchanging watches and going over battle strategy. Though as soon as she was seen she was mobbed by the leaders inquiring about their rings almost desperately, she seemed a little overwhelmed at the situation which prompted Kaito and Yuma to push them back. Cathy took a deep breath and regained her composure.

Cathy: Okay all of you here are your rings back.

Gokudera: So what exactly did you do?

Cathy: Oh that's easy I created a new armor that fuses all the power of each families ring, everybody can use this new weapon but it's easier for the bosses the use the weapon since their respective flame are the balancers for each of these flames

Verde: Impossible I won't accept that, I spent years trying to crack the code of the Tri-Ni-Set and you mean to tell me that you cracked in one night

Cathy: One night you insult me, it took me 30 minutes

Verde: Why you insolent brat, I don't even think these things work, and even if you did what's preventing any of these bosses with this supposed overpowered weapon to use after all this to conquer the families afterwards

Cathy: That's simple; the weapon requires the energy of all seven Dying Will flames to activate, and the approval of the Family boss to activate. So for example say Xanxus uses his weapon he needs all seven flames and Tsuna's permission to use since Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo.

Xanxus: Of all the underhanded I have to get

Cathy: Yup, oh and any attempt to tamper with the weapon will result in its immediate destruction.

Enma: She's meticulous.

Reborn: What is the name of this weapon?

Cathy: Regalia!

Xanxus: So where is it?

Cathy: Put your ring on and activate your dying will

Xanxus with no hesitation activated his dying will with his ring. His flames kept growing and growing until they consumed him, after the flames dissipated Xanxus was cloaked in a menacing black armor. Xanxus couldn't believe the amount of power he had.

Cathy: That is the Wrath Regalia. This armor is created by fusing the combine flames of the Varia Rings, though not as powerful as the Vongola or Mare rings, the armor makes up for its lack of raw power by enhancing the Flames of Wrath used by Xanxus, effectively creating a Fiamma di Nova: Wrath form. In this armor Xanxus has a black skeletal chest plate and obsidian gauntlets, the gauntlets allow his flames to change their designation during his attack without dropping his rate of fire, also his armor contains a neural interface that dramatically increases his accuracy.

Reborn: Amazing

Xanxus: Amazing I feel I can destroy the entire Vindice on my own with this type of power.

Cathy: Glad you like it

Xanxus: Girl how many languages do you speak

Reborn: Oh no you don't we won't have shameless recruiting right now

Xanxus: Reborn when this is over we fight

Everybody laughed and ultimately decide to use their Regalia when the fight arrives. Cathy then left with Kaito by her side and went looking for Yuma. They found Yuma resting on the roof conversing with Astral.

Astral: Are you sure you're going to use it?

Yuma: Hey it's gotten us to the finals right, might as well use it against the most powerful enemy we have every come across.

Cathy: Yuma, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something to give you.

Yuma: Really

Cathy: Here this is for you (Opens palm to reveal the gloves he arrived with)

Yuma: Hey my gloves

Cathy: Attach those rings you got to this and you too will have a Regalia

Yuma: How did you?

Kaito: I am very good at getting information

Yuma: Wow, but there are two sets of gloves

Cathy: The other one is for Nagi

Yuma: Okay, are you going to fight?

Cathy: Nah, I'm going to sit this one out and wait for you guys to return, besides I'm exhausted, Night Yuma

Yuma: (smiles) Night Cathy, you ready Kaito?

Kaito: Let's get this over with, Orbital

Orbital: Yes Kaito-sama

The day proceeded like normal then at 2:00p.m the watches rang and Checker Face declared the start of the finals. Team Arcobaleno decided to use the park as the location at the final battle. Reborn and Tsuna were waiting in the middle of the park, when Bermuda and Jager appeared through their portal.

Bermuda: Well, Reborn, Tsuna I've hope you have no regrets because today you die

Reborn: You talk big but you are even unsure about your victory

Bermuda: Your sly talk won't get you out of this, nobody absolutely no one will get in the way of our Vengeance our Vendetta. Not you, Tsuna, or Yuma.

Reborn: So do we have to find your team or are we going to turn this park into a warzone

Bermuda: It will be a crater when we are through with you, Vindice assemble

Dorothea, Baptist, Big Pino, Small Gia, Alejandro, and another Vindice who still was cloaked appeared in front of Bermuda. The Vindice all drew their weapons and prepared for battle. Tsuna activated his Dying Will and his regular Vongola Gear and awaited their attack.

Bermuda: Tsuna, now your nobleness has gone too far! Do you really think that you can take on all of us by yourself?

Tsuna: (smiles) Actually No, I didn't but you knew that didn't you.

Reborn: Everybody why don't you show yourselves

Byakuran, Dino Enma, Mukuro, Nagi, Squalo Xanxus, Yuma and Yuni all appeared out of nowhere and they stared down the Vindice.

Bermuda: Sneaky bastards, I suppose the rest of the Arcobaleno are around here somewhere, we lucky I prepared for that (Snaps his fingers)

Seven more Vindice appeared and all stared down the Alliance team and as Bermuda predicted this flushed out the rest of the Arcobaleno, all of them uncursed. Bermuda chuckled at the fact of the Arcobaleno actually united

Bermuda: Now this is comedic, okay we will just stall you out until your curse time is over

Checker Face: Now that would be a viable strategy if I didn't cancel the time restriction for this battle

Bermuda: You bastard

Checker Face: Have fun

Reborn: Well isn't that a pleasant turn of events

Bermuda: Attack!

Reborn: Let's go!

The entire area exploded in flames, with the Arcobaleno fighting the seven unnamed Vindice, Xanxus and Squalo began their fight against Small Gia and Big Pino, Tsuna and Enma began fighting Alejandro, Dino and Mukuro started their fight against Dorothea, and Byakuran got his rematch with Baptist. The only ones not fighting were Yuma and Nagi, the Unnamed Vindice, Bermuda and Jager.

Bermuda: So are you going to stand there or are you going to fight.

Yuma: (smiles) Actually I'm going to wait, I want to see how the Arcobaleno are going to fight.

Bermuda: Insolent, fine but remember I've hunted your kind before and I was the best

Meanwhile Reborn isolated one of the unnamed Vindice and uncursed himself almost immediately.

Reborn: Why don't you show yourself former sun Arcobaleno Batista?

Batista: Have been called that in a very long time, so how have you been Reborn?

Reborn: I've been fine but I'm finally going to put you to rest right now

Batista: That's interesting since the one who taught your assassin's technique was me

Reborn: Yes, this is exactly why you will die here.

Batista: (Grins) Too easy.

Vindice chains came flying towards Reborn, Reborn turned his head to dodge the chains, but when he looked back, Batista was holding a hand gun that had already absorbed a good portion of his flame of Night.

Batista: Hell Shot!

Reborn: Shit

The bullet went through Reborn's head, appearing to kill him. Batista assumed his victory and the decrepit zombie went to aid the rest of his Vindice brethren, suddenly he felt a surge of power coming from behind him, when he turned around he only saw singed grass. A dark figure appeared behind him holding his hat.

Reborn: Ciao

Batista: You bas Gaaaah!

When Reborn pulled the trigger a large blast erupted from the gun completely destroying Batista. Reborn then twirled his gun and holstered it in a cool fashion and uncursed himself.

Reborn: That's the True Hell Shot, rest in peace Batista. Damn I should have shown Tsuna. That is really how you use Nova form. Oh well I'll instruct him as soon as he dispatches with the other one.

The rest of the Arcobaleno didn't have as much of an easy time against the other Vindice. Some of them were completely unknown to them but they did share similar powers to them. Viper squared off against a powerful illusionist whose illusions were actually defeating Viper's, as Viper's fight continued Fon fought against the Storm Vindice, who was Fon's predecessor.

Fon: Hmm that fighting style seems familiar, Jian is that you

Jian: I was wondering when you would figure it out

Shockingly Jian's appearance was not actually all that decrepit, she still maintained most of her skin the only thing that showed she was a Vindice was her arm was a skeletal.

Jian: Someone has replaced you as the world's best

Fon: Yes, A phoenix has risen

Jian: So the dragon was defeated by the phoenix well it's only natural

Fon: I knew it when I met him; I defeated the tiger, so another was bound to show up, sad to say that he doesn't even exist in this time.

Jian: Well, one last fight for everything

Fon: Well decided it in one blow

Jian: I couldn't agree more.

Fon: _Shinha Bakuryū Enbu (True Supremacy Exploding Storm Dragon)! _

Jian: _Shinha Bakutora Enbu (True Supremacy Exploding Storm Tiger)!_

A massive dragon and tiger began fighting for position their fight darkened the sky. As the sky cracked with thunder, Viper gained the upper hand on his opponent and casting a combination of Ouroboros with Hyper Mirage R defeated his opponent. Lal Mirch and Colonnello easily defeated their opponents, and finally Verde defeated his opponent with such ease that he commented why was he ever afraid of the Vindice.

Fon: Victory is mine goodbye

Jian: So it is, goodbye Fon

Fon pushed through the flames of the tiger and emerged on the other side. Jian was nowhere to be seen. All the Arcobaleno reconvened and they quickly noticed that Yuni wasn't present. Reborn not seeing his "niece" prompted him into action. But when they arrived there all the Arcobaleno were stunned to see another Ex Sun Arcobaleno Vindice struggling to even land a hit on Yuni. She was dodging all of his attacks with the greatest of ease.

Yuni: Are you finished yet because you're not worth my time.

Unnamed Vindice: You little bitch how dare you! I am a Vin Gah!

Yuni: (Sword through his stomach) Absolutely no one calls me a bitch, ever! Vanish!

Unnamed Vindce: Wait what you are doing please no AAAHH!

Yuni brought the blade through his skull and almost instantly reduced him to bits, the slashes occurring so quickly that none of the Arcobaleno actually even saw her unsheathe her blade. When she turned around she saw a baffled Arcobaleno much to her surprise.

Yuni: Why are you all stunned, I am the leader of you guys aren't I? Anyway let's get back to Tsuna this was a cheap distraction.

Viper: That girl is vicious

Verde: Indeed, if she wanted to she could have defeated all of our opponents with ease

Reborn: This is a great turn of events but enough admiration for now she's right this was a distraction.

All the fighters from the Alliance team were thrown back and were forced to regroup all the current Vindice with watches showed they were more powerful than what they led on. Even though Tsuna and Enma successfully defeated Ginger bread and all of its forms, the evil puppet master showed he had more tricks up his sleeves. Squalo was eliminated as was Dino. Mukuro was still in play as were the rest of the leaders. Bermuda kept both Yuma and Nagi from interfering.

Dino: Still want to take on Jager by yourself.

Xanxus: Shut up

Small Gia: Looks like they didn't anticipate us being so strong did they Big Pino

Big Pino: I don't think so

Byakuran: How boring this is?

Alejandro: Boring you're going to die

Xanxus: Your right we wanted to save this for Jager. If Cambio Forma isn't enough for you guys then we have to use this.

Bermuda: Hmm all of their flames have gotten stronger. Hmm I don't like this

Mukuro: You shouldn't, I can't believe I'm saying this but here you go Tsuna.

Tsuna: Thanks Mukuro.

Xanxus: I'm going first, Attivare! Abiti da cerimonia di Ira (Activate Regalia of Wrath)

Bermuda: Regalia?

Byakuran: Oh you are going to love this, Soar, Regalia of Spirit!

Small Gia: What the hell is this, there flames are so strong

Xanxus: I will show you what power is by eliminating the entire team. (Roars) Cambio Forma! _Pistole Imperatore Animale_

Dino: Wait don't you think that's a bit much to use with the Regalia!

Xanxus: No I don't my Cambio Forma isn't integrated with the Regalia so I will use it how I please. Time to die you bastards

Byakuran: (com link) I don't think it's fair for you to have all the fun, hey Cathy how do use this thing.

Cathy: A powerful armor created by fusing the combine power of all the mare rings. Byakuran still retains his sky flame but he now as access to use all of the flames as he pleases. The armor also physically increases his base physical attributes and allows him to use both his white and black wings. The armor is bright white with a Luna symbol on the back, to represent the mare rings connection to the waves

Byakuran: This is an automated message, but on the other hand I get to use all of the flames, oh this is going to be fun.

Xanxus charged towards Small Gia, Big Pino, and Alejandro with Byakuran not trailing far behind. Small Gia and Big Pino unleashed a barrage of projectiles, missiles, bullets, and canon shots. Xanxus easily dodged them but then Xanxus was ambushed by a legion of Vindice puppets.

Yuma: Impossible, I killed those things!

Alejandro: You can't kill shadows; the flames of night grant me shadow puppets.

Tsuna: Bastard

Xanxus: You little shit; you think this will stop me! FIAMMA DI PECCATTO! IRA!(Flame of Sin: Wrath)

His guns began glowing bright red; the interface targeted all of the shadow puppets in succession. He fired the Dying Will Bullets without hesitation but not even Xanxus was even prepared for the power these shots had. The shot resembled his Scoppio d'Ira but extremely more powerful than his previous forms. The recoil sent him flying past Byakuran and through several trees, but he single handily wiped out the legion of shadow puppets and eliminated Alejandro.

Bermuda: Such frightening power

Jager: So this is the trick they wished to hide from me.

Tsuna: He, he was completely wiped out

Byakuran: My turn!

Small Gia: This isn't a fucking game! Wha! (Gasping in fear)

Byakuran: Oh I believe it is goodbye.

Small Gia: Wait, no Stop Pino Stop him AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

A giant hand grabbed Small Gia, and crushed him as if he was nothing. Byakuran turned towards Big Pino and smiled. Big Pino frantically began shooting cannon shots towards Byakuran. Byakuran kept advancing his position and clapping as the shots came towards his directions.

Byakuran: Got to give me more power than that.

Big Pino: I will crush you!

Byakuran: You're boring; I will draw this to a close.

Byakuran's understanding of the Regalia was significantly better than Xanxus'. He used his Regalia to anchor him down, he then opened the palm of his hand and the tips of his fingers began shinning in the colors of all the dying will flames. Big Pino's attacks were all being absorbed by his wings, Byakuran with that child-like smile formed a rainbow colored orb and fired it towards Big Pino. Big Pino kept firing but it was useless; the orb enveloped and shredded Big Pino to dust. Now the only Vindice that were left standing was Baptist, Dorothea, the Unnamed Vindice, Jager, and Bermuda.

Bermuda: How troublesome, Jager its time you teach these kids a real lesson in power.

Jager: It would be my pleasure, 1st Squad, its time

Dorothea, Baptist, Unnamed Vindice: Right!

Xanxus: I got this!

Tsuna: Xanxus wait you couldn't handle the recoil last time

Xanxus: Shut up you brat! Fiamma di Peccatto: Superbia!

Nagi: That's Squalo's flame

Tsuna: Rain Flames this time.

An image of Shark emerged from the blasts, this time Xanxus wasn't sent flying, but the Unnamed Vindice jumped up and pulled out a very large blade. Its length was easily two times larger than an average human, and easily sliced through the attack. The Unnamed Vindice looked up towards Xanxus, and sheathed the sword. When the Unnamed Vindice landed, The unnamed Vindice turned to Jager for conformation to attack.

Jager: Be a dear and rid us of the trash

Unnamed Vindice: Yes

The Unnamed Vindice dug into a bushido stance, and began glowing gold and the flames exploded sending a shockwave that sent Byakuran flying. Without warning, the unnamed Vindice jumped to where Xanxus was and kicked him to the ground. Xanxus quickly recovered and fired off a quick succession of shots. Each shot barely missed The unnamed Vindice or forced it to use its Vindice chains to deflect the bullets.

Tsuna: Enma lets go help him

Xanxus: DON'T YOU DARE!

Tsuna: Xanxus this is no time to be stupid

Xanxus: You brat do you have any pride?

Tsuna: Grr!

Xanxus: Let me finish my own battles.

Unnamed Vindice: How beautiful but this is your end

Xanxus: Funny, because it doesn't feel that way to me.

The Unnamed Vindce looked down and saw Xanxus holding both guns in its sternum.

Unnamed Vindice: Damn you

Xanxus: Le Bestie del Cirlce nono dell'Inferno: Inferno Mitragliatrice (Beasts of the Ninth Circle: Inferno Gatling)

The guns began firing rapidly into the stomach of the Vindice with tremendous force. The shots increased and became stronger as they began to push back the Unnamed Vindice and sent it flying.

Xanxus screaming with passion as his flames ignited the sky. The flames of all the Varia rings were channeled through the attack. When Xanxus ended his attack, his arm grew limp and a faint smile came across his face.

Tsuna: What an attack, no one can survive that.

Unnamed Vindice: Guess I'm no one then

Xanxus: No way!

Unnamed Vindice: Guess everyone is going to know my secret. (Looks up)

Xanxus: A woman

Mukuro: A living one, how are a Vindice, you are clearly much younger than any of us, and you don't wear a stone pacifier. Who are you?

Bermuda: Allow me to enlighten you this woman Xanxus is my granddaughter.

Mukuro: Impossible she's far too young to be your granddaughter she's only 14 tops

Bermuda: Well my great granddaughter six generations down. Her name is Ria von Veckenschtein, the only child born whose Hyper Dying Will Flames are naturally the Flames of Night.

Xanxus: I don't care she's going down, Fiamma

Ria: Enough of that. (Grabs hilt of the sword)

Xanxus' guns were sliced in half and a huge gash appeared on his chest. She then appeared next to him and punched him in the stomach, and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword. She then stepped on his wrist crushing his watch and successfully eliminating him.

Ria: Who's next?

Byakuran: Try your luck with me,

Byakuran from the thick of the trees fired the same fireball that wiped Big Pino, but Ria harmlessly slashed the ball in two and appeared in front of Byakuran slashed him across his chest. Again the armor wasn't touched but Byakuran was mortally wounded. Squalo came screaming from the bushes to avenge his fallen comrade but Ria blocked his sword strike.

Tsuna: Enma, Nagi, Yuma let's go help them.

Baptist: I believe your opponent will be me, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Baptist's giant axes came crashing down on the group, they all skillfully dodged the attack but then his Vindice chains wrapped around Tsuna's leg and dragged him back down to the ground with heavy impact. Baptist then pulled Tsuna towards him and attempted to deliver a fatal crash of his axe, but he quickly realized that he couldn't move.

Baptist: What the hell is this?

Enma: I think it's time I give this Regalia thing a shot!

Baptist: You too

Enma: Scared? (smiles) Regalia della Terra: Fedeltà (Regalia of Earth: Loyalty)

Cathy: (automated message) This armor was is the result of the fusion of the Earth Rings, hence Enma has all the abilities of the rings. The armor is an extension of his Simion gear; the gloves have extended fully to cover his arms and legs. The metal is a living organic metal and grants Enma perfect defense, the armor is able to self-adjust its hardness essentially making Enma invincible in the state of battle, it also allows Enma to make incredible precise black holes.

Baptist: No matter if Ria can defeat the Regalia so can I?

Bermuda: (to himself) How dare you compare yourself to my Ria? Baptist, my dear Ria can use the Flames of Night like no one else, a rare child born with the spirit of vengeance already in her heart. Her true abilities have yet to be realized.

Baptist appeared to slash Enma in half; he began to celebrate his victory when he realized that the Enma he slashed disappeared into sand.

Baptist: An illusion

Enma: It's much worse than that, (Lifts hand, and arm begins glowing brown)

Baptist: What the hell is this mud?

Enma: The Dying Will Flame of Swamp can corrode any inorganic substance until it rots, but thanks to Cathy it's capable of so much more, like returning your zombie ass back to dust

Baptist: Like hell it will, DIE

Channeling his Flames of Night to his axe he created a shockwave of fire that headed straight for Enma. Instinctively Enma used his Mountain Flame to create a large mountain but the flames instantly sliced the mountain in half, but as the attack attempted to touch Enma the armor itself hardened and Enma was unaffected.

Enma: Whoa cool, this thing really is the perfect defense, (grins) Time to see what this thing really can do.

Enma used the flames of the forest to restrict the movement of Baptist and his chains.

Baptist: The fucking trees get off of me

Bermuda: (to himself) Never compare yourself to Ria, you scum Farewell

Enma places both his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. A strong wind began to occur and Enma appeared to be struggling with the energy he was harnessing.

Baptist: When I get out of here I am going to grind your bones.

Bermuda: That's impressive, that Black Hole singularity is enough to collapse a star, kinda overdoing it there kiddo

Enma: Shut up, eat this!

Enma formed the Black Hole into a spherical projectile and fired it at Baptist. Baptist manage to break an arm free and he threw his axe, cloaked in his flames at Enma, it manage to get by the attack but when it reached Enma, he simply lifted his arm and the axe shattered

Baptist: I can't die like this I won't die like this NOOOOO!

Baptist was sucked into the ball and crushed into nothing. Enma smiled and turned his attention to Ria, who easily defeated Squalo, Dino, and is was in the process of defeating Mukuro

Mukuro: Nothing works against her and Jager is making sure to keep Nagi separated from me and I can put Flan in this type of mortal danger, I have to defeat her with what I got.

Ria: No, that's not going to happen

Mukuro: Genju Gaa! (hit in the stomach and sent flying)

Ria: Why do you all announce all of your attacks, how about I announce one of mine?

Ria got very low to the ground with her sword pointed straight into to air and her hand was extended behind her, the sword began switching between red and black energies.

Ria: (yells) Shissousuru Kyouki (, lit. _Dashing Ecstasy_)

Red Crescent shapes of energy launched from her blade, thousands of these waves flew towards Mukuro, Mukuro quickly accessed that any hit from that attack would kill him instantly

Mukuro: Damn it, well it ends here for me. (smiles) I knew getting involved with the Mafia was trouble

Explosions streamed through the air, and Ria licked her lips in sadistic ecstasy but her ecstasy was cut short when Tsuna was holding Mukuro and successfully deflected the attack. Ria was mystified and charmed by Tsuna. Tsuna clinched his fist and stared at her with a firm resolve.

Tsuna: I will be your next opponent Ria

Yuma: Dorothea I guess that leaves you with me

Dorothea: You're going to fight me alone, I much more powerful than Baptist

Nagi: Who says he's fighting alone.

Jager: No, Ria, Tsuna is mine

Bermuda: Jager wait we have more company coming.

Yuni: Tsuna!

Tsuna: Yuni! Reborn!

Bermuda: Well the Arcobaleno have returned have you met my granddaughter

Yuni: Is a pleasure to meet you? (Clashes swords)

Ria: What the?

Yuni: I didn't like the way you were looking at Tsuna

Tsuna and Yuma: Y-Yuni

Reborn: You two stay out of it and fight your opponents

Tsuna: Right

Yuni: Hey Tsuna how about we test out our Regalia

Tsuna: I couldn't agree with you more.

Yuma: Well Bermuda I guess that makes you my opponent

Bermuda: It seems so, but I don't feel like fighting you hand to hand, so I challenge both you and Nagi to a duel.

Yuma: Both of us! Now who's being cocky.

Bermuda: Oh come now, you think I only had one granddaughter

Tsuna: Not another one

Ria: Ooo This is going to be fun Sophie is coming

Tsuna: Sophie?

Ria: Oh you'll like her she's at least three times stronger than me.

Yuni: At least

Ria: Yeah

Nagi: Yuma what are we going to do?

Yuma: Duel them of course. I accept your duel

Bermuda: Well then Sophie why don't you show yourself.

Sophie: Okay, grandpa.

A young girl about Nagi's age appeared from the void, her hair was in pig tails and she had very dark black hair and piercing red eyes, very similar to Ria the only difference being that Ria had pitch black eyes instead of red.

Sophie: Yuma, Nagi it's a pleasure to meet you (bows)

Stunned by her manners Yuma and Nagi bowed also then all of them activated their duel disks

Bermuda: Yuma, if I win you join me in killing Checker Face

Yuma: I was already going to kill him I don't need to be in your group to change my mind on that

Nagi: When did you come to that decision?

Yuma: The same moment when Kotori attempted to kill all of you.

Bermuda: How noble it's sickening

Sophie: I think it's kinda romantic

Bermuda: Concentrate Sophie

Sophie: Right

Bermuda and Sophie: DUEL!

Yuma and Nagi: DUEL!

Tsuna: Regalia di Vongola: Virtù (Regalia of the Vongola: Virtue)

Cathy: The armor crafted out of the flames of the Sky, like Enma his armor is also crafted out of organic metal but his armor is crafted more versatile as its able to switch between pure offense and pure defense in mere nanoseconds, it also has upragaded the X-burner substantially, as well as granted him other mysterious abilities. Looks similar to Enma except with a different color scheme, red and sliver instead of Black and gold

Tsuna: Mysterious abilities what do mean mysterious abilities you created the thing you should know all the abilities

Cathy: If you are yelling at this remember this is an automated message and Tsuna you are a complete moron if you are yelling at this, also since you activated your regalia your girlfriend is in for a little surprise

Tsuna: Wow super specific message, wait Yuni is there anything wrong

Yuni: What, my flames are (Explodes)

Tsuna: Yuni!

Yuni: Now this is awesome

Reborn: How, when did she make one for the Arcobaleno

Cathy: A surprise armor made in secret using the power of the Arcobaleno flames, it grants Yuni unrivaled power, granted her the abilities of her Arcobaleno brethren, comprised of small amounts of flames from each Arcobaleno. The armor is very feminine as it was built only for Yuni.

Yuni: Okay now it's a fight

Ria: This is going to be fun

Yuni: Swords or guns

Ria: Swords for now.

Yuni's armor was form fitting and was a brilliant white color. Her katana Nightbloom was now fused within her armor, it was retractable on her wrist. Her gun Mercurius also was fused in her armor, able to draw it from her hip incredibly quick. Yuni swung her arm and her sword was drawn then both fighters disappeared only the impact of their steps were seen and then in a flash of light both fighters clashed in the middle of the battlefield with huge smiles on their faces. Meanwhile Tsuna and Jager were staring each other down, both fighters clinched their fists, and then a massive pillar of flame appeared between the both of them, a mixture of black and gold flames rose through the sky.

Author's Note:Next chapter will be the conclusion of the finals, and should be out fairly soon. Sophie and Ria are Original characters. All characters in Reborn and Yugioh belong to its owners. Like always have a good read and a nice day.


	20. Vengeance is Paid: Hope and Soul Unite!

**Deep Night **

The finals are underway and the Alliance team has felt the true power of the Vindice, Bermuda and his granddaughters have pushed the team to its limits already eliminating several members of the Alliance team. Now Yuma and Nagi are engaged in a duel against Bermuda and his younger granddaughter Sophie, while Ria the oldest takes on Yuni. Tsuna and Jager have engaged in their rematch and Dorothea is hanging around in support of her teammates.

Bermuda and Sophie: 8000

Yuma and Nagi: 8000

Sophie: First turn is mine Opa! (German for grandfather)

Bermuda: By all means

Yuma: She's so polite

Bermuda: I'm offended vengeance may be who I am but doesn't give me an excuse for not being a proper parent.

Yuma: Um, I'm sorry (bows)

Sophie: I play the field spell Kikai Battle Subway!

The entire area turned into a German underground subway when a train came rushing down the tracks, all the duelists entered the train and Sophie then continued her turn.

Sophie: I set a monster card and end my turn

Yuma: Next turn is mine Draw, I set one monster card and two cards face down

Astral: Yuma this girl, I think she can see

Yuma: How do you figure?

Astral: Because she's hasn't broke her gaze of a me, so be careful

Yuma: Okay

Bermuda: Now my turn, you guys should be familiar with this deck. I summon Doom Titan-Brutal in attack position. (LV4/2000/1000)

Astral: This deck was actually his!

Bermuda: Now I activate Doom Titan-Brutal eff, to destroy your face down monster Yuma

Doom Titan Brutal lifted its large axes and threw them at the face down monster Yuma had, the monster revealed itself and the axes were stuck in the shield of the monster. The revealed monster was Dododo Bot (LV4/1800/1900)

Yuma: Dododo Bot cannot be targeted by card effects so he remains unharmed.

Bermuda: That's fine I set two cards and end my turn

Nagi: My turn, Draw!

Bermuda: Sophie by on your guard, this girl's deck is a very powerful one-turn kill

Sophie: Yes Opa

Nagi: (smiles) That was true

Bermuda: What?

(Flashback)

_Nagi was sitting on a bench the morning of the finals, when she was approached by Yuma. He sat next to her a for a minute didn't say anything, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with him just sitting there, until finally her curiosity got the better of her. _

_Nagi__: Yuma what do you want, why aren't you saying anything _

_Yuma__: I just wanted to enjoy the peace, its nice (smiles) _

_Nagi__: (blushes) Stop that its creepy (pushes him) _

_Yuma__: Well sorry, just enjoying the fact that I can relax _

_Nagi__: I know what you mean it's the first morning I had where I was at complete peace _

_Yuma__: I want you to have this _

_Nagi__: What is this? _

_Yuma__: It's the deck I have been using since I've been here, I don't need it anymore _

_Nagi__: No I can't this is yours besides I have a deck _

_Yuma__: Yes but this one really belongs to you, from here on out I will be using the deck made me a good duelist and been with me through the good and the bad. Besides Airi will appreciate that deck and it will um what was the word Astral used, um Reson, reson _

_Nagi__: Resonate _

_Yuma__: Yes, resonate with you, besides I trust you completely. _

_Nagi__: Th-thanks _

_Yuma__: (gets up) Yup, Nagi is the only one who protects my heart _

_Nagi__: Huh? _

_Yuma__: See you _

_Nagi__: Yuma wait! (disappeared) Damnit he isn't very smart but he knows how to be cryptic. (To herself) What did he mean that I'm the only one who protects his heart) Could it be? _

_(Flashback ends) _

Nagi: Now I know what he meant by his heart, this deck is his heart and Yuma entrusted his heart to me, I won't let him down, my draw! I summon Angelic Overseer (Light/LV3/1200/1900/ in defense position.

The angelic monster twirled around the sky and landed with its wings closed. Nagi chose to activate the effect of Angelic Overseer which allowed her to add one card to her hand, she added an the spell to her hand, she set one card and ended her turn. Sophie stared at Yuma and Nagi and saw visibly saw the bonds of their friendships.

Sophie: Your relationship is beautiful, the bonds you two share is very strong no signs of betrayal what so ever

Yuma and Nagi: Th-Thanks

Sophie: I'm jealous

Yuma: What

Sophie: Me and Ria all we have is each other, before Opa came into our lives, everybody demonized us we were treated like monsters, all because of this accursed flame, this flame of night (opened her hand and created a fireball) Were bullied, abused and betrayed. Friendship is meaningless and your friendship sickens me and it reminds me of the that girl who pretended to be our friend and forced us to leave our hometown.

Yuma: Friendship isn't meaningless

Sophie: You have to grow up kid, but I will burn that sentiment right out of your mind.

Sophie then she activates the spell card Universal Kikai Gear, which allows her to equip any number of Kikai Ouhi monsters to a Kikai Ouja monster. That monster gains 1000 ATK for each card that is equipped by this effect. She proceeds to equip 4 monsters from her hand. Then she activates the spell card Machine Empress Command which allows her to draw cards equal to the number of cards in the spell & trap card zone. She draws for cards then activates the monster effects of her Kikai Ouhi monsters by summoning them to the field.

Astral: Four monsters in an instant, this girl intends to finish the fight right here

Yuma: You're a despicable person Bermuda; you have corrupted the heart of these girls

Bermuda: I have merely showed them the world for what it is that's all.

Yuma: (yells) Bermuda!

Sophie: ENOUGH!

Sophie's field: Kikai Ouja - Akki the Absolute (Earth/Machine/Effect/LV4/1900/1400), Kikai Ouja - Frost the Resolute (Earth/Machine/Effect/LV4/1800/1000), Kikai Ouja - Talas the Conqueror (Earth/Machine/Effect/LV4/1900/1500), Kikai Ouja - Itigara the Malevolent

(Earth/Machine/Effect/LV5/2200/1700), Kikai Ouhi - Megan the Supersonic

(Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/LV3/900/1300)

She then tunes her Kikai Ouhi Megan the Supersonic with Kikai Ouja-Itigara the Malevolent and Kikai Ouja-Frost the Resolute, to Synchro Summon Kikai Ouhi - Mika the Sovereign Queen (Earth/Machine/Effect/Synchro/LV12/3200/3800). Activating her effect she special summons another Synchro monster, she summons Kikai Ouhi - Mariah the Perfect Soul (Earth/Machine/Effect/Synchro/LV10/2900/3100), Finally she overlays her two level 4 monsters to special summon Kikai Ouhi - Rina the Supreme Empress (Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect/Rank 4/2350/2850), using her effect, she detaches the material and summons her final two monsters from her extra deck.

Kikai Ouhi - Trisha the Advent Chaos (Earth/Machine/Xyz/Effect/Rank 4/2750/3050), and Kikai Ouhi - Rose the Crimson Flower (Earth/Machine/Effect/Synchro/LV9/2900/3500)

Sophie: You will all disappear with my vengeance, Rose the Crimson Flower, and Rina the Supreme Empress attack Yuma and Nagi's monsters with Sword of Vengeance!

Both duelists braced for the large explosion that occurred, and then Sophie declared a direct attack with Mika the Sovereign Queen, Mariah the Perfect Soul, and Trisha the Advent Chaos. The resulting attack appeared to defeat the two young duelists and Sophie flipped her hair and began walking away as if she won but then their figures appeared out the smoke and Yuma was on his knees and his hand outstretched and a trap card was activated.

Yuma: Damage Diet halves all the battle damage we take this turn.

Sophie: (smiles) Cheeky bastard, okay let's see what you got I end my turn.

Yuma and Nagi: 3575

Bermuda and Sophie: 8000

Yuma: Draw!

Astral: Yuma we need to use Numbers

Yuma: Your right. Draw! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! Revive! Dododo Bot! Next I summon Gagaga Magician in attack position. Sophie I will show the light of Hope Kattobingu Ore! I overlay my level 4 Dododo Bot with my Level 4 Gagaga Magician; I create the overlay network with these two monsters. Xyz SUMMON! Welcome Back, Number 39: Aspiration Emperor Hope (Light/Warrior/Effect/Rank 4/2500/2000).

The Number monster descended to the field with great energy, then with a resounding roar of the word Hope the mechanical emperor awaited Yuma's next move. Yuma the activated his face down card Fiery Fevor, which allowed him to double the attack of Hope, next he activated from his hand the spell card Xyz Overforce! In addition to his regular attack Hope can attack two more times since he had two Xyz materials.

Yuma: Sophie, feel the power of Hope, Hope attack Mika the Sovereign Queen, Kikai Ouhi - Mariah the Perfect Soul, Kikai Ouhi - Rina the Supreme Empress with Hope Mars Blade!

Hope jumped into the air and attempted to destroy the three monsters, but Sophie showed an excited grin and yelled

Sophie: You idiot, I activate the effect of Rose the Crimson Flower

Nagi: No you don't, I activate the counter trap Silence! By paying 2000 lifepoints I can negate the effect of any card and destroy it, then this card becomes continuous and you can no longer activate spells and traps.

Sophie: Such a powerful card!

Yuma: Go HOPE!

Yuma and Nagi: 1575

Bermuda and Sophie: 1450

The explosion matched Sophie's but instead of concern for his injured granddaughter Bermuda seemed intrigued by the power of the Numbers. He stared at Hope and with his brilliant mind he automatically deduced the power of the Numbers.

Bermuda: I changing the reward for this duel, instead of joining my team I want you to give me the Numbers

Yuma: You don't know what you're asking

Bermuda: Oh I know exactly what I'm asking, a power that amplifies the negative and positive emotions of people, that power is amazing and I want to use it. For that power I will gladly sacrifice anybody for it

Sophie: Opa?

Bermuda: Be quiet, your useless to me now! Because of your incompetence I am force to uncurse myself to these children

Bermuda spoke into the watch, and much to the horror of the other Vindice Bermuda power scorched the earth around him, when his transformation was complete, he was a typical Victorian man appeared in his late 20s early 30s, he has a tuxedo and top hat, and what a monocle. He also was holding a cane.

Bermuda: Wonderful, time for you all to disappear.

Jager: Bermuda-sama  
><span>Bermuda<span>: Leave me be Jager.

Jager: Yes sir, gahh

Tsuna: Keep your eyes on me

Bermuda: Very good Tsuna-kun keep up the fight only focus on him. Now my draw! First I summon Doom Titan-Blobulous (Dark/Fiend/Effect/0/0). Now I activate the effect of Blobulous, once per turn I can equip one Doom Titan monster from my hand and Blobulous gains the effect of the equip monster. I equip Doom Titan-Fatal.

Nagi: Oh no!

Bermuda: Doom Titan-Blobulous destroy Nagi's Silence.

Blobulous tapped its belly twice and it spit out a beam in the image of Doom Titan Fatal, the monster crashed on the card destroying it. Bermuda then activated the effect of Doom Plague. Special summoning two Doom Titan-Fatal's. He then sacrificed all three of them to summon his ace monster

Bermuda: Behold the monster crafted out of pure vengeance Arise! Doom Titan-Armageddon

(Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV10/? /0)! Armageddon effect activates! Big Bang!

Doom Titan Armageddon, which appeared as an humanoid creature with large, horns around his head, and upside down wings, blacked charred skin, with red magma cuts throughout its body. Its most telling feature is that both Bermuda and Armageddon shared the same piercing purple eyes. A massive explosion similar to an atomic bomb enveloped the field destroying everything on the field, but Yuma with Astral's instruction quickly activated a trap card.

Yuma: Trap card open! Shield of Hope! By reducing Hope's attack by 500 No card on my field cannot be destroyed by card effect.

Bermuda: Aren't we clever but I also have a trap! I activate the trap card Doom Burial!

Astral: This isn't good.

Bermuda: I send these three Doom titan monsters to the graveyard

Bermuda sent three Doom Titan- Destroyers to his graveyard. Bermuda then activated the second effect of his Doom Titan Armageddon and equipped the five monsters from his grave to Armageddon. Its form became more malicious, now it had multiple arms, a demonic predatory face on its torso, and its legs disappeared for a snake tail.

Bermuda: Armageddon gains the effects and attack of all of the monsters that are equipped from him. Doom Titan Armageddon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/12000/0).

Astral: 12000 ATK!

Bermuda: End this duel, absorb all the flames of my useless granddaughter and kill them

Sophie: AAAAHHH!

Yuma: STOP IT!

Nagi: ENOUGH!

Bermuda: Let's see how far you will go for her Yuma, Armageddon kill the girl first!

Yuma: No

Bermuda: Vengeance Rain!

The massive creature flapped its wings and large purple needle projectiles fired towards Nagi with terrific speed. Fear clearly shown Nagi's face, her mind screaming for her life not to end, she opened her eyes when she heard Yuma scream.

Yuma: Hope! Activate your effect! MOON BARRIER!

Bermuda: WHAT?!

Both Hope and Yuma intercepted the attack and took the damage of the attack, Yuma was still standing, but Bermuda was smiling as he raised his hand and Armageddon flew into the air.

Bermuda: I activate the third effect of Doom Titan Armageddon! I can 200 points of damage for each equip spell on Armageddon. Farewell Yuma! Hatred SPIKE!

Five crimson spikes crashed down on Yuma stabbing him and spilling massive amounts of blood. A sudden thud of the heart occurred in both Kotori and Nagi. Nagi's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. Bermuda began laughing as Yuma fell to his knees, Astral held him up.

Yuma and Nagi: 575

Bermuda: 1450

Astral: Yuma do not fall

Yuma: (coughs) I'm fine really just a lot of broken bones. Nagi it's all on you

Nagi: Yuma you need help

Yuma: Don't worry I can heal from this. Finish him, his twisted scheme must end.

Nagi: Okay. My turn Draw

Bermuda: What hope do you have against me? He trusted you to protect his heart but you obviously failed at that and there is nothing in your deck that can stop me.

Nagi: (to herself) I failed, Yuma's dying and nothing I have can stop that thing. He had to save me again; he took all the damage again. I bring him nothing but pain

Airi: Please shut up

Nagi: Airi?

Airi: You haven't loss yet have you

Nagi: No but

Airi: But nothing, believe in your power, besides what makes you think that I didn't have something to bail him out. Draw your card and lets begin

Nagi: Okay Draw! I summon Birds of Paradise! (Wind/Winged Beast/Lv4/0/1000), by activating its effect I can summon up two more Birds of Paradise!

Bermuda: So you have three birds big deal.

Suddenly Yuma's extra deck began glowing and a card flew out of it and landed in her hand, it was a numbers but she wasn't possessed by it. In fact it felt comforting to her.

Nagi: With this card I can win, I overlay my 3 level 4 Birds of Paradise. I create the overlay network with these three monsters. Xyz summon Descend Forth! Numbers 38! Aspiring Empress-Soul!

A massive orb descended down and out of the orb a bird-like humanoid mecha, composed primarily of titanium silver. Some parts of its body, such as the interior part of its armor and its hands, are colored violet. It has red in its crest and other parts of the body, as well as some green crystals. The number 38 was located on the center of its torso.

Bermuda: Another Numbers big deal, the power of my Doom Titan far exceeds anything you can do.

Nagi: You would think that would you, but by using my Birds of Paradise as Xyz materials I gain 500 points for each one that was used. Now I activate the card I added to my hand I activate Temporal Mastery, by paying 2000 lifepoints I can fuse both Yuma's turn with my own.

Bermuda: Fool your lifepoints are barely at their minimum.

A blue wind blew through the field and Yuma's wounds were healed instantly and he stood up. He stared at the new Numbers as did Astral, they both were in awe at the new Numbers, Astral was also shocked that Nagi wasn't affected by their power.

Nagi: Yuma, you and I share this turn so if we are going to beat him I think we should be at full power at least.

Yuma: Your right, you ready Astral.

Astral: This man must be stopped so yes I'm ready

Nagi: Airi you ready to go

Airi: Hey, I'm always ready to fight.

Both of them holding the Emperor's key they shot into the air, fusing their souls with their respective partners. But this time something different happened, instead of descending in their usual Zexal form Yuma and Astral underwent another transformation, the gloves Cathy gave them began resonating with their power, and suddenly Zexal Yuma appeared from the smoke.

Yuma: Regalia? I have regalia?

Cathy: Another armor made in secret, this armor goes in conjunction with Yuma's Zexal form, although it only contains three pieces of armor, metallic leggings, metallic gauntlets, and a chest plate. The armor itself is form fitting and overall filters Yuma's powers as to not overwhelm him; it also boosts all of his physical attributes

Astral Yuma: Thanks Cathy, but what happen to Nagi

Nagi: I'm right here, I think also got this Regalia thing

Bermuda: This girl Cathy is becoming a real pain in the ass

Nagi: What's mine called?

Cathy: Chrome/Nagi's Regalia, interesting enough it's not an armor but instead more of a change of clothes, upon activating the Regalia, her outfit changes, and her eye changes color. She has turquoise eyes and chin length purple hair that is styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top that covers her lower face, neck and arms, close-fitting shorts and knee length socks. Over this she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The middle of her chest and abdomen, as well as the top of her thighs, are left exposed. The power of the regalia has yet to be explained since I didn't build it instead it was formed as an after product from the creation of Yuma's Zeal Regalia.

Nagi: Oh that's just perfect. Never mind lets end this

Astral Yuma and Rapture Nagi: Chaos Xyz Change!

Astral Yuma and Rapture Nagi: Appear Now! Numbers 38 & 39

Astral Yuma: CNo.39 Aspiring Emperor-Hope Ray!

Rapture Nagi: CNo.38 Aspiring Emperor-Heart Soul!

Rapture Nagi activated the effect of her Chaos Numbers, by detaching all of the Xyz materials on it, Heart Soul grants all monsters on the field to increase the ATK by the ATK of one monster on the field times three. Astral Yuma followed up her move by using Hope Ray's effect to reduce Armageddon's Attack

Bermuda: This cannot happen Huh?

Sophie: No more running now Opa!

Bermuda: Let me go you pest

Astral Yuma and Rapture Nagi: Attack Hope Ray and Heart Soul! Struggle against these Holy chains, SHINING BIND!

A massive glyph appeared under Bermuda, but clearly avoided Sophie, a white mist began appearing around Bermuda. Bermuda used his flames of night to repel the mist but it was useless and he and his monster were being enveloped in it, then the mist exploded sending Bermuda flying, his lifepoints were reduced to zero. Yuma and Nagi both ran to Sophie, who was okay and stood up on her own power. Her sister Ria who was fighting Yuni immediately stopped midway through and shattered her own watch when she saw what Bermuda did to her sister. Everybody stopped fighting when Bermuda was defeated. Yuma and Nagi celebrated their victory and went back to aid Tsuna but their joy was for naught as Bermuda stood up flames fully roaring now. Yuma was about to fight but he was stopped by the other Arcobaleno.

Reborn: This is our fight, we will finish this

Yuma: With all respect this man killed my kin, if anything I should be the one to end his existence and allow him to rest. Besides your fight is with Checker Face not him

Reborn: Fair enough

Bermuda: Yuma I will kill you

Yuma: Try it

Tsuna: Go ahead, NOVA BURNER!

The large pillar of fire erupted towards Bermuda but he easily caught with one hand and put it out. Tsuna was stunned, Bermuda ripped off his overcoat, to reveal his horrible mangled body. He then yelled out with rage.

Bermuda: Jager, Dorothea, end their lives all restrictions, including the final one is lifted

Jager: Yes sir

Dorothea: As you wish

Bermuda: NOVA DI FIAMMIA: SERA!

Reborn: Oh this isn't good

The Vindice became cloaked in their flames; their flames gave them a form of flames that appeared like animals. Bermuda appeared like a vicious serpent, Dorothea appeared like a panther, and Jager looked like a Bird, with long black wings.

Bermuda: Yuma and the girl are mine, Everyone else do as you wish. YUUUMA!

Bermuda charged at Yuma and slammed him away from everybody, Jager and Dorothea both attacked the only standing individuals left Tsuna, Yuni, and Enma. Jager and Tsuna took off towards the sky; a fabulous display of flames took place. Tsuna fired off numerous fireballs, but the speedy Jager easily evaded them and then used his chains to wrap Tsuna around and slam him to the ground. Dorothea then followed that attack up by slashing Tsuna across the back. He rolled back towards Yuni and Enma.

Yuni: Tsuna that was foolish, why did you attack them alone?

Tsuna: Actually I just wanted to fight Jager; I didn't count on Dorothea interfering.

Enma: Sorry I'm no help that last attack really drained me, and we can't make the oath flame because I don't know how the regalia will act.

Tsuna: This is bad

Kaito: No it's not, Photon Hand!

Dorothea: Wha? AAAAHHH!

Shark flew in from out of nowhere and kicked Dorothea across the face, and then smiled as he landed. Both Kaito and Shark had visors on that reflected the powers of the Vindice and instantly reflected their weaknesses.

Shark: Yuni, Tsuna you two fight Jager, Enma, Kaito and I will handle Dorothea.

Tsuna: Right, let's go Yuni

Yuni: Okay

Enma: Alright but I only have one shot left

Kaito: That's all you are going to need.

Dorothea: Insolent child you think you flameless children can defeat a virtual god

Kaito: There is no such thing as mortal gods, Photon Hand!

Dorothea quickly dodged the flurry of Photon hands from touching her, meanwhile Shark was centering a shot, and Dorothea quickly noticed that Shark was holding a gun. She laughed at the thought that he though mere bullets were going to hurt her but Shark gave her a disturbing grin and fired his gun. The bullet exploded with more force than usually and an image of a shark's tooth appeared on the bullet and it easily tore through Dorothea. Kaito seeing his opportunity began glowing brighter and extended both hands and created a cage out of photon energy.

Kaito: Galaxy Cage!

Dorothea: As if this can hold me, (Exerts flames)

Kaito: Go ahead keep wasting your flames

Dorothea: Wasting flames?

Kaito: Shark now!

Shark: Right (Pulls out a second gun)

Shark aligned his shot, and switched the guns to automatic. When the visor centered Dorothea, a barrage of bullets struck Dorothea and her flames appeared to be diminishing.

Dorothea: Why do I feel so weak?

Kaito: It's simple, the Galaxy cage is designed to draw out all of your flames, while Shark's tooth of the shark is designed to absorb and destroy your flames and now that we have distracted you enough it's time to say farewell

Dorothea: Farewell? I still have plenty of power left

Shark: True but you forgot you are fighting three of us right?

Dorothea: Oh Shit!

Enma: Farewell, FIRE!

The same Black Hole that he made against Baptist was fired at Dorothea but it appeared much larger and consumed a greater amount of energy and space. Shark and Kaito quickly jumped out of the way and Dorothea was quickly sucked into the vortex. She didn't scream, nor struggle, she simply smiled and disappeared into the vortex.

Enma: Okay I'm done. (The regalia shut down and his ring returned to normal)

Shark: Okay that was hard; I was scared there for a moment

Kaito: Yuma can handle Bermuda on his own

Shark: We are always bailing him out, I starting to get sick of it

Kaito: I know the feeling but we owe him, he saved your soul how many times was it?

Shark: Shut up.

Meanwhile Yuni and Tsuna began their terrifying battle against Jager. Jager attacked Tsuna and Yuni with his flamed imbued chains. They quickly dodged the chains, but when they looked back to see the damage the chains did, both of them were surprised to see the damage it caused. The entire forest of trees was reduced to a ashes.

Jager: I won't miss a second time you two Hah!

Yuni twirled around the chain and charged forward, she clashed with Jager causing their flames swirl and explode backwards. Yuni then extended free arm downward and drew her gun Mercurius. She then aimed it at his head and fired several shots at him. Jager withdrew from his position to avoid the bullets but as he moved away, Tsuna appeared behind him and with his flame induced fist, punched him rapidly in the back, and then quickly fired a burst of fire.

Jager: (steaming) Very good Vongola Tenth and Sky Arcobaleno but alas to say I know all too well the power of the sky flames

Tsuna: Impossible, all of the Sky Arcobaleno have been in Yuni's family.

Jager: You see that would be true but unfortunately Luce was not the first Sky Arcobaleno, I was!

Yuni: Oh this is not good

Jager: Your correct in assuming that since I know all the power that is associated with that power. Now watch and learn girl, maybe you can learn a thing a two.

Jager opened his palm and he formed a orb of black fire, he then formed the fire into a spear and twirled it around as his main weapon.

Jager: This is the true weapon of a Sky Arcobaleno, not a sword or gun but the actual flame itself, you still need conduits, I have no need for such things. Now face the strength of my Lancia di Vendicarse (Spear of Vengeance)

Jager threw his spear at the two kids, they attempted to dodge but when the spear landed, chains of fire wrapped them up and restricted their movement. His spear then reformed in his hand, and he began spinning it in the air drawing more power into him.

Jager: You see you two to be a sky user must mean you must use the very element itself, draw upon its power and use it to your advantage, only then will your Nova forms become truly infinite. Now feel my fury IGNITE PRISON!

Jager slammed the spear into the ground and created a red glyph on the ground from which pillars of flame rise up. The flames surround the kids at various angles rather than going directly upwards, creating a pyramidal "cage" of fire very befitting of the name. The influx of energy appeared to harm Yuni and Tsuna greatly but upon completion Tsuna and Yuni were completely unharmed. Tsuna's Regalia protected the both of them by forming a very strong shield.

Yuni: We have to do something; I don't think we can take another hit

Tsuna: Jager's right, we have to use the element of the sky to our benefit

Yuni: Wait why would he help us?

Tsuna: Not us you, you're the Sky Arcobaleno he's teaching you how to use your flame. All I have to do is to stop holding back

Jager: Good, very good. Tsunayoshi Sawada come, come an attack me with all of your strength, show me the power that surpasses the Primo.

Tsuna clinched his fist and the colors of all the Dying Will Flames appeared on his ring, and suddenly all of the box weapons of the Vongola appeared in front of Tsuna, he then opened his arms and all of the box weapons entered his being. The symbols of all the Vongola box animals appeared on his gauntlet and his armor took a sudden transformation, now appeared all white, with gold rims. Tsuna then charged at Jager.

Tsuna: I will, no we will defeat you all of the Vongola together, (punches his fist to the ground) **Attacco di Squalo! **

Jager: Rain flames!

The massive shockwave charged at Jager like a tidal wave in the form of a shark. Tsuna then jumped of the ground and formed his hands as if he was pulling a bow.

Tsuna: Flame Thunder!

Tsuna kept up his assault his speed was so fast that he was well ahead of all the attacks that he just launched, appearing, microseconds in front of Jager much to Jager's surprise. Tsuna then cocked back his fists.

Tsuna: Maximum Ingram! (A flurry of blows easily over a hundred) Not done need to use more power!

This attack sent Jager flying into the air, but Tsuna using Hibari's cloud flames formed flaming tonfas and using's its propagation ability made several hundred chains holding him in place. Tsuna then opened both his palms each palm holding the final two Dying will flames (except Sky) He then fired Lambo's Elettrico Cornata, and Chrome's Flash Tear! Jager suddenly found himself severely weakened, Tsuna then jumped up and aimed his hands and timed it to hit Jager at the exact moment the other attacks hit.

Tsuna: Now, Sky Harmony Buster! FIRE!

The force of the attack was so great it sent Tsuna flying similar to Xanxus, but the force was equivalent to 20 atomic bombs, the explosion was incredibly grand. The sky appeared to part at the force of the attack. Jager screamed as the attacks hit.

Tsuna: That was the strength of the Vongola.

The smoke cleared but Jager and the watch was still intact, Jager kneeling on one knee looked up at Tsuna and unfurled his chains around his wrist. Tsuna was in disbelief that anyone could survive an attack like that.

Jager: Foolish boy, I cannot be defeated by one full powered Sky user.

Yuni: How about two?!

Jager: Huh!

Yuni: Little known fact about me I am a very quick study. I call upon the flames of the Arcobaleno, Mare, and Vongola, lend me your power.

Yuni held up her sword Nightbloom to the air, and all of the individuals held up their rings as the power entered her blade. Yuni the brought the blade towards her forehead and began chanting.

Jager: She's doing it just like her ancestor Luce, well done Yuni

Yuni: Now Receive your judgment, Lama delTrinità!

Yuni threw the sword into the air, and then the very atmosphere of earth parted and a powerful beam descended down from what seemed the heavens and crashed down upon Jager but the beam didn't seem strong enough to destroy Jager or his flames, he then looked up and saw both Tsuna and Yuni holding Mercurius which had undergone a transformation, now it appeared like the head of Sky Harmony Dragon.

Jager: The two of you did well

Tsuna and Yuni: Sorry Jager, but the two of us didn't defeat you, all of us as one did. (Fires Gun)

Jager: Humph! (the bandages across his face fell off revealing a smile) Of course, mother forgive me for the sins I have wrought.

Jager disappeared in a pillar of light, Yuni and Tsuna both thanked the fallen Jager. Yuni picked her sword off the ground but just as they were about to move both of them fell over and their Regalia disappeared. Both of them unconscious with one hand on top of the other, meanwhile Bermuda sensing the death of Jager grew even angrier and attack Yuma with even more ferocity.

Bermuda: I will get my vengeance on Checker Face, even if it means giving my soul to the flame of night

Astral Yuma: Wait no; giving yourself to the wing of death could destroy your soul forever.

Bermuda: I don't care I have given up everything, and nothing will stop me.

Bermuda pushed his hand deep into his heart and ignited it, this made him scream in agony, Yuma and Nagi both closed their eyes to the horror that was before their sight. Then Bermuda's form became twisted and malicious. When Yuma and Nagi opened their eyes, they saw a horrific sight, Bermuda was cloaked in a dark purple energy, his arms now are two blades no longer hands. His form barely recognizable, he became just a shadow.

Astral Yuma: What have you done? Bermuda! Bermuda!

Bermuda: Bermuda is gone boy, there is only WRATIH!

Astral Yuma: Nagi take these. (Throws ten cards at her)

Rapture Nagi: What are these?

Astral Yuma: Zexal weapons use them; they are the only things that can stop him

Rapture Nagi: Right!

Wraith: DIIIIEEE!

Both Yuma and Nagi quickly dodged the incoming Wraith, but shadow tentacles erupted from his back and they chased down both Yuma and Nagi. The tentacles wrapped around Nagi and began constricting her. She screamed in anguish, as Wraith pulled her in and formed an blob of energy.

Wraith: I will consume your power! Blah!

Astral Yuma: Zexal Weapon! Phoenix Bow!

One of the rings on Yuma's gauntlet began glowing, and a Hawk appeared on it and is eyesight sharpened. The Hawk Ring increased Yuma's accuracy to the point a high powered sniper rifle was less accurate than he was. He fired three arrows that destroyed all of the tentacles easily. Wraith snarled and launched three purple fire projectiles at Yuma; it was at this point Yuma called upon another Zexal Weapon.

Astral Yuma: Zexal Weapon! Scorpio Shield! (the orbs were absorbed)

Wraith: DAMN YOU!

Rapture Nagi: How do you use this things?

Astral Yuma: Oh that's right she doesn't know how to do the shining draw!

Rapture: Don't worry I'll take care of that. Nagi just follow my motions.

Both Rapture and Nagi went into a series of martial art motions, and they began chanting. As her arms moved a blue aura appeared around her arms, like water. Yuma intercepted Wraith and attacked him with the Zexal Weapon- Tornado Bringer. Wraith and Yuma battled in the sky, as Nagi kept prepping her weapon. Then when Yuma gain a successful strike against Wraith, Nagi was able to successfully call her Zexal Weapon.

Rapture Nagi: Come to me Zexal Weapon! Mermaid Trident, Mist Gun.

Wraith: Keep calling your toys, nothing you can do can hurt me. Disaster Light!

Wraith raised his hand and a red light pierced the sky and thousands of blood red needles struck both Yuma and Nagi injuring them heavily. Yuma's shield was easily destroyed and both fighters' powers began fading in and out.

Astral Yuma: This isn't good Astral, we hit him with everything and he still is beating us

Rapture Nagi: That jerk, he challenged to a duel on purpose to drain most of our energy.

Ria: Perhaps we can help

Astral Yuma: Ria, Sophie!

Sophie: We will lend you our power, our power of vengeance is meant to punish to guilty not to satisfy blind ambition obviously our Opa has forgotten that fact.

Ria: So we will give you our power and you defeat him

Rapture Nagi: Right now I'm open to everything.

Sophie: Okay Sister let's do this.

Ria: Right, We call upon the spirits of Vengeance to turn these two into our champions to punish the guilty.

Wraith: Foolish little girls I am vengeance

Unseen Spirit: Foolish man, you are nothing, you two shall become my champions, by my daughters decree

Nagi: Daughters?

Ria: Talk about it later.

A blue energy surrounded Nagi and Yuma and they became imbued with its power and they were able to call upon a new Zexal weapons. Nagi and Yuma extended their arms to the sky and the cards that descended from the sky were blue. Then they yelled out

Yuma and Nagi: Cast in the name of Vengeance, and your sentence is Death! Come Forth! Zexal Weapon Infinita Fist (Serpent Brass Knuckles-Yuma), Darkmoon Blade (Two koi fish fused to form one blade-Nagi)

Wraith: Wait leave me alone, what are all these voices

Yuma: These are the voices of those you have wrong, now pay for sins. Shinha!

Wraith: Yuma wait I can help you

Yuma: Mogeki Reppa!

Wraith: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nagi: Banish from our sight.

Nagi slashed the blade upward and Bermuda appeared to cut in half and landed far away from their battle. Both Yuma and Nagi were excited from their victory but like everybody else exhaustion overcame them and they to collapsed, Sophie and Ria dragged the victorious duo to a tree and departed without word. Meanwhile on Wraith's fading corpse, a foot appeared next to him.

Wraith: I will not die, Who are you, Impossible Kotori?!

Kotori: Glad you remember me, you have something that belongs to me

Wraith: I am the wing of death, you cannot stop me

Kotori: Exactly, you are my wing of death; hence your soul belongs to me.

Kotori reached down and grabbed Wraith by his exposed heart and raised him to eye level. She gave him a wicked smile and began absorbing his power into her being. As he screamed, her eyes began glowing and Bermuda aka Wraith disappeared and all that was left was a card. Kotori picked up the card, and was giddy with excitement.

Kotori: One hour, and I get to duel Yuma! I can't wait. HAHAHAHA!

**Authors Note: **Okay by far my longest chapter, there was so much to cover, but now we are entering the final chapters. All of the Vindice are defeated, and the final enemy Checker Face stands in their way. His plans set in motion, what role will Yuma and Kotori play in the endgame and will the Arcobaleno be replaced? As always enjoy the read and have a nice day.


	21. Set Her Free: Yuma's Desperate Move

Set Her Free: Yuma's Desperate Play!

The Alliance team was victorious against the Vindice and Yuma and Nagi with the aid of the Vengeance Sisters successfully defeated Bermuda who corrupted his soul with the flames of Night and became the being known as Wraith. Little did Bermuda know, by assimilating himself with the Flame of Night he allowed himself to be devoured by the new fully powered Kotori. As she laughed at the prospect of displaying her new power, Checker Face readies himself to create a new set of Arcobaleno and the death of the of the current Arcobaleno.

Checker Face: Very nice, this batch will be great Arcobaleno

Wonomichi: Sir, you know they are going to attempt to kill you

Checker Face: I am well aware of that fact, but the only one that I want is Yuma, once I get his crown I will have no need for any of the Arcobaleno and this accursed power can vanish into the sky.

Wonomichi: Does that include me sir

Checker Face: Nonsense Wonomichi, you're too reliable to let die

Wonomichi: Thank you sir.

Checker Face: Now, I must go prepare, go and retrieve that insolent brat before she does something stupid.

Wonomichi: Right, but wouldn't that be dangerous.

Checker Face: Quite, but the girl is too insane to actually channel that power wisely. You will be able to finish her with little to no effort, since your power already exceeds that of the Vindice

Wonomichi: What about Yuma sir?

Checker Face: Don't worry about him, knowing his luck he will probably be worn out from fighting his insane girlfriend. Also all of that transformation using Zexal outside of the Parallel Space shouldn't be too good for his health.

Wonomichi: I'm off then wish me luck

Checker Face: Good luck

Wonomichi departed the castle; meanwhile everybody in the alliance team was regaining conscientiousness. Tsuna was the first one to awake along with Yuni, when they looked up they saw a very unhappy Reborn in front of them.

Tsuna: Reborn why are you upset? Did we lose?

Reborn: Oh no reason in particular, but I take it you two grew close in this battle

Yuni: Uncle doesn't be silly our relationship is purely platonic.

Reborn: (Chuckles) Platonic you say? Yuma and Nagi is platonic, hell even Yuma and Kotori is platonic, yours, your relationship isn't platonic or should I bring up the festival

Tsuna: Reborn, shut up

Reborn: What?

Yuni: Tsuna?

Tsuna: I said shut up, I am perfectly capable of protecting Yuni, and I promise you nothing will happen to her, but in reality she doesn't need our protection she can protect herself, but I promise you if she ever calls my name, I will be there no matter what

Reborn: (smiles) Well, it seems my student I have nothing left to teach you as far as being a man that is but if she is hurt in any way you will face my wrath

Tsuna: (smiles widely) Right, Yuni lets go find the others.

A short time later they gathered everyone; unbeknownst to them Ria and Sophie healed all of their injuries. By the time Tsuna and Yuni found everyone, they were already gathered and waiting for them.

Xanxus: You finally made it! What happened Tsuna, you and your girlfriend decided to get cozy?

Yuni: (appeared in front of him) You will take care, not to talk so crassly in front of me or else I will be force to cut your head off.

Xanxus: Little girl get out of my face, you don't have the balls to do that

Squalo: Um, Xanxus she's not someone you should talk down too

Xanxus: Nonsense, I don't care if she's the leader of the Arcobaleno she can go fu-

Squalo:DUUCK!

A screaming slash wished across the top of Xanxus' head and both Xanxus and Squalo were stunned at Yuni's ruthlessness.

Yuni: Next time I won't miss, the only reason I missed is because Yuma would be mad at me if I didn't give a fair chance to fight back, now are we crystal

Xanxus: Ye-Yeah.

Yuni: (smiles) Good.

Meanwhile back at the sight were Wraith was defeated, Yuma found himself locked in a dream, and he was trapped in a field of some sorts, full of flowers and trees a beautiful sight indeed. He called out for Astral but Astral didn't respond, then a shadow walking by him caught his attention. He then saw a normal Kotori running by him grabbing his hand. They frolic in the meadow but as Yuma's Happiness grew suddenly a large shadowy creature whose face contained a mask appeared. When Yuma looked up its mask appeared to be a fusion of Tron's and Checker Face's. Suddenly Kotori's body began burning up inside her.

Kotori: Yuma, I can't take it my heart, my heart hurts so much. Please stop the pain.

Yuma: Kotori I, I don't know what to do

Kotori: Yuma please help me

Kotori began screaming as the mark of Tron's crest appeared on the left side of her body, and the Ouroboros on the right. Suddenly the markings of all the numbers all began to fight within Kotori, until finally they melded together creating the current Kotori appearing before Yuma

Kotori: Yuma, I don't want to

Yuma: Kotori!

Kotori: (Roars)

Kotori charged at Yuma with sword in hand, ready to impale his heart, as Yuma closed his eyes for the impact but no impact came instead a large amount of blood splattered on his face. When Yuma opened his eyes he saw an impaled Nagi instead. When he reached out to her, Kotori drove the sword in deeper and then brought the blade upwards. Nagi fell to the ground reaching for Yuma's hand but when he reached back she was obliterated by a large pillar of fire that descended from the sky.

Yuma: Nagi, Nagi NAGI!

Yuma's hands were shaking as the blood of his friend was dripping of his hands. His red eyes began to shine as he looked up at Kotori with great anger but as he looked up he saw Kotori in the heart of the demon that Yuma found himself confronted with.

Yuma: What are you?

Demon: What am I? I am the desire of Revenge, the Revenge of Tron, the Ambition of Checker Face, the burning revenge of Bermuda and the Doubt of Kotori. In a sense I am a being that feeds on Tragedy and Heartbreak, and this girl is a fabulous host.

Yuma: It's you you're the one making her act this way

Demon: Hahahaha, you human are quick to blame the supernatural, but how do you suppose this gap in her heart was created. Your relationship with that girl certainly didn't help things now did it?

Yuma: Let her go!

Demon: How can I let her go, when she is a part of me (Transforms)

The demon transformed into a corrupted version of Kotori. She looked exactly like the original the only exception was that her eyes were distant.

Demon Kotori: I give her credit though, even though she is currently under my control she is still fighting to come back to you, so all in all a very strong girl but she will be mine soon and then with her power and body I can bring a lot of despair and calamity to you humans

Yuma: I will kill you

Demon Kotori: So scary, how you are going to do that genius, you kill me you kill her.

Yuma: I will find a way, I have hope

Demon Kotori: Hope such a useless concept, no matter when we meet for our duel, I will defeat you and make you my king.

Yuma's deck box began glowing, and suddenly Astral reappeared. Yuma with a smile on his face called out his ace monster, to attack the demon. The demon attacked hope and the two exchanged a powerful offensive. The demon laughed at Hope's attempt to destroy it, and then Hope threw its arm in the air and began absorbing more light and casted down on Yuma and Astral. Overwhelmed by this power all Astral and Yuma began falling to its power. Unable to take the light the demon vanished from Yuma's mind. When Yuma looked up he saw a new version of Hope cloaked in a heavenly light and another door in the universe where he first discovered Zexal

Yuma: Astral, another door

Astral: But I don't have anything to do with this one

The Door: (Woman's voice) Yuma, Yuma

Astral: That voice! It's the same voice that gave me my name, M-mother

The Door: Do not hold back anymore child, unleash your full power all of it only then will this door open for you and you can save the ones you love, cause if you do not then they will both die and you will lose to despair.

Yuma: Astral, we go alone from here then

The Door: NOOO!

Yuma: Huh?

The Door: There is no more go alone, if you go alone then all the members of the alliance team will die, and you will lose to Checker Face's overwhelming power. Listen to me Tsukumo Yuma.

Yuma: Okay.

The Door: Then this is goodbye for now, and my son please make sure you never leave his side, and remember I am so proud of you

Astral: Mother, mother!

Yuma was casted out of his mental state and returned to his original body and dreamscape. He was soon woken up by a worried Nagi. When he opened his eyes, he was happy to be greeted by her warm smile. Caught in the jubilation of seeing her alive, he embraced her tightly. Her face turned cherry red, and her mind was racing with thoughts but she embraced him back.

Nagi: Yu-Yuma, what are you doing?

Yuma: Please, please don't say anything and just stay here with me, just a bit longer

Nagi: O-okay(to herself) He's crying, what happened in that mind of his. Let me take a look

Nagi's eye began to glow, and she placed her hand on Yuma's head, and activate her _Dukkha Nirodha. _When she activated it she saw all of the experiences Yuma just experienced. She then came to a different door and her Numbers began glowing. She held it up and she heard Astral's mother, saying to her to key is in your hands.

Nagi: My hands

Door: When the time comes unlock his power.

Nagi: Wait, what do you mean by that? Wait!

(back in reality)

Kotori: Well isn't this nice

Nagi: Kotori

Yuma stood up without saying a word and a serious look on his face.

Kotori: So you chose her, and you left me here to suffer

Yuma: Shut up

Kotori: Yuma, you're breaking my heart

Nagi: Yuma what's wrong

Yuma: Kotori, no you demon get out of her head.

Kotori: So you've figured it out, but you have no one else to blame but yourself. Her jealously, anger, and sadness, gave birth to me

Yuma: Along with Tron's crest and Checker's Face Infinitia Seal, the only reason you exist is because of those things

Kotori: Well her emotions give me control and I will control you too, once I beat you in this duel.

Yuma: And if I win, you let her go, also you have to return to rest of the Numbers.

Kotori: Ah then the conditions change, then if you lose, you become mine willingly to do with as I wish, my slave.

Nagi: Yuma, you can't

Yuma: (Clinches fist) I have to save Kotori, I accept

Shark: There you go jumping into the situation that's an obvious trap.

Kaito: Idiot, I believe you also issued a challenge to us as well.

Kotori: I did, I want you all to feel the power of my Darkness Dragons! And devouring you two will serve to be quite delicious. (Licks her lips)

Kaito: Then let's begin, Photon Change!

Yuma and Shark: Duel Disk set, AR Vision Link, D-Gazer Set

Kotori: I guess I should fight you all with my current form. Ahh(sensual voice)

Kotori began twirling as the dragons around her body began glowing, Kotori gained markings on her face surrounding her eyes, her eyes turned gold and her hair red, her outfit incinerated and she was covered in a skintight bodysuit that resembled the consistency of blood. She reached out her arms which also gained an elbow length gloves that were made of fire. Her deck just appeared there and she stood waiting for her opponents.

Shark: Yuma, your girlfriend sure knows how to dress for the occasion. That outfit leaves nothing to the imagination.

Nagi: She is not his girlfriend!

Shark and Kaito both looked at Nagi in shock, Nagi turned her blushed face away in embarrassment, for her outburst. She snuck up behind Yuma and slipped in four cards into his deck before he noticed anything. It appeared like she hugged him before the duel began, this act actually angered the Demon Kotori greatly. She yelled for the start of the duel.

Demon Kotori: 24000

Kaito, Shark, and Yuma: 8000(each)

Demon Kotori: First turn is mine! I activate the continuous Spell Draconic Circle! By paying 1000 lifepoints a player can summon a dragon monster from their hand. I pay 1000 Lifepoints, now I call forth! The first of my Darkness Dragons! Come forth-Darkness Dragon-Lightning Dragon(LV 10/3500/1000). Next I set two cards and end my turn.

Demon Kotori: 23000

Kaito, Shark, and Yuma: 8000 each

Shark: Next turn is mine, Draw! (To himself) Since she has such a high-amount of lifepoints I have to widdle them down as quickly as possible. (looks at his hand) This how I will do it.

Shark Normal Summon "Right-Hand Shark" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Then, he Special Summons "Left-Hand Shark" (1300/1500) from his hand, also in Attack Position, as he controls a "Right-Hand Shark", he then overlays both monsters to Xyz summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (Water/Fish/Rank 3/1900/1400). He then activates the Spell card Siren's Blessing. This card allowed Shark to summon up to four more monsters but Demon Kotori could draw cards equal to the number of monsters he summons.

Demon Kotori: What a gentleman, I'm not beyond charity

Shark: Oh but a Siren's gifts come with a price, a hefty one at that. I summon Rip-Tide Shark x2 (Water/Aqua/Effect/Level 3/2100/0), and Ebbed-flow Shark x2 (Water/Aqua/Effect/LV 3/1900/200)

Shark overlaid those monsters and made two more Submersible Carrier Aero Shark. He then activated the effects of his Aero Sharks and damaged Demon Kotori for each card in her hand. Demon Kotori held her arms up defense as she was bombarded by a barrage of missiles from all three Aero sharks. The explosions drew the attention of the Alliance team, they ran towards the explosions. Demon Kotori took 3200 points of damage for each Aero Shark.

Demon Kotori: 13400

Kaito, Shark and Yuma: 8000 each

Demon Kotori: You asshole, I know what you are planning it won't work.

Kaito: It doesn't have to it's my turn. Draw!

Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0). He equips it with "Photon Spear", which will let it inflict piercing damage and allow it to be treated as two Tributes for the Summon of a monster. Treating it as two monsters, he Tributes it to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kaito Sets a card.

Kaito: I end my turn.

Yuma: My turn!

Astral: Yuma we need to summon a monster that's can deal with her other Darkness Dragons as well as this one. Especially that one!

Yuma: I have the perfect guy in mind. First I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of Draconic Circle, and pay 1000 lifepoints to summon 1 Dragon monster from my hand. I special summon Ganbara Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Effect/LV5/2100/1800). Next I change the level of Gagaga Magician to five. I overlay these two level five monsters. Now I create the overlay network with these two monsters. Xyz summon! No. 61 Volcasaurus (Fire/Rank 5/2500/1000)!

Demon Kotori: Damn Numbers

Yuma: Now I activate the effect of No.61 Volcasaurus, by detaching one Xyz material I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict damage equal to its attack. Go Magmax!

Demon Kotori: Noooo! AAAHHH!

Demon Kotori: 9900

Kaito: 8000, Shark:8000, Yuma: 7000

Demon Kotori: You are all bastards, you all think that your pitiful attempts at damage are laughable at best. I will show you the true meaning of damage! Draw!

Demon Kotori gave a heartless grin, and then summon a monster called, Dragon Priest (Earth/Dragon/Effect/LV4/0/2200). Next she activated the spell card Dragon's Roost, creating five Dragon Priest's on the field. She then activated the effect of all of her Dragon Priest. By selecting one dragon monster in her graveyard her Priests become the same level as the selected monster, she selected her fallen Darkness Dragon-Lighting Dragon, her monsters were all level 10, and she then treated all the priests as two Xyz materials and opened a massive overlay network.

Demon Kotori: All powerful dragons born of darkness and emotion, come forth to vanquish my enemies and banish them to the deepest regions of hell Xyz Summon! Darkness Dragon-Whirlwind Dragon, Darkness Dragon-Volcanic Dragon, Darkness Dragon-Typhoon Dragon, Darkness Dragon-Landslide Dragon, Darkness Dragon-Indignation Dragon! (Dark/Dragon/Effect/Rank 10/4000/4000)

Yuma: You have to be kidding she summon all of them

Shark: 4000 atk each of them

Kaito: Yuma, is fair to say she a better duelist than you

Yuma: Its fair now. Look at them all

Demon Kotori: I'm going to make you all hurt. I activate the effect of Darkness Dragon-Typhoon Dragon, by removing an Xyz material from this card destroy all cards on your side of the field.

Yuma: Shark, Kaito.

All three of Kotori's opponents shielded themselves from the massive tornado as it swept up everything around it and destroyed it, leaving a pile of rubble in its wake. At that moment they realized that this was not AR vision anymore, but real monsters and power. Demon Kotori raised her hand and all the dragons began charging their attacks.

Demon Kotori: You all lose, Attack my Darkness Dragons attack their lifepoints directly with Elemental Execution!

Yuma: Damn it she's going for Shark and Kaito first, and I don't have anything to protect them

Kaito: As if I need your help! I activate from my hand Galaxy Priestess effect, now by sending her to the grave, I gain 1000 lifepoints for each spell card that was destroyed this turn. Gaaaah!

Demon Kotori: You live, but Shark won't,

Shark: Don't be so cocky, I activate from my graveyard the effect of my Rip-tide Shark, by removing him from my graveyard, I can have one your monsters lose 500 ATK. AAAAAHH!

Demon Kotori: Yuma you will feel the brunt of my power.

Yuma: AAAAAAHHHH!

Astral: Yuma, Shark, and Kaito!

Nagi: Yuma!

Demon Kotori: 9900

Kaito:1000, Shark: 500, Yuma: 4000

Yuma: No, we're okay

Shark: I think I have a couple broken ribs but I good, you Kaito.

Kaito: I'm okay, just a dislocated shoulder, and heavy internal bleeding nothing serious

Nagi: These guys are idiots.

Kaito: Don't forget Yuma isn't the only one here with special power. (Roars, and glows red), I activate Monster Reborn, Be revived Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

As Kaito controls "Galaxy-Eyes", he activates "Galaxy Expedition", letting him Special Summon "Galaxy Knight" (2800/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. As he controls a "Galaxy Knight", he can Special Summon another copy (2800/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effect of all other face-up monsters.

Kaito: Now I activate the effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! By detaching and Xyz material from Neo Galaxy-Eyes, and take all of the materials from all of your monsters!

Demon Kotori: NO!

Kaito: His attack is now 9000, and can attack nine times, now is about time I say to you, YOU LOSE! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM!

Demon Kotori: AHHHH!

Yuma: We won? Kotori

Shark: Damnit Kaito, didn't hold back, he could have killed the girl.

Demon Kotori: SHE'S STILL MINE!

Kaito: Impossible, how do you still have lifepoints?!

Demon Kotori: My trap card (Blood dripping from her chest), Poison Vial of the Lovers!

Astral: Yuma what's wrong?

Yuma: (shaking).

Nagi: He's going into shock, what did you do?!

Demon Kotori: Hahahaha, simple I made him share my pain, I simply borrowed some of Yuma's Lifepoints to reduce the damage of Kaito's attack.

Demon Kotori: 900

Kaito: 1000 Shark: 500, Yuma: 1

Astral: Borrowed you left him with 1 life point

Demon Kotori: I never said I left him with much, just enough for him to live barely

Nagi: You're not Kotori, she would never hurt him, and you're just a selfish brat.

Demon Kotori: Hold your tongue

Nagi: I can't believe you're the girl he has so much memories of, his heart is warmed by your mere presence and you hurt him this way, you are unforgivable I can't understand why he would ever try to save someone like you

Demon Kotori: Shut up, shut up, this isn't me.

Demon Kotori (demon): This is you, get back in there I'm in control

Kotori: Get out of my head, I need to help Yuma

Demon Kotori: No, he will be yours like I promise, but in death!

Kotori: Let me go! Yuma!

Yuma: Ko-Ko-Kotori

Shark: Damnit Yuma is fading fast, I don't think even his healing factor will save him from that, Draw! I summon I send two cards from my hand to my graveyard to special summon Tricolored Shark(Water/Fish/Effect/LV4/2200/1500) in attack position. Now I activate the effect of Tricolored Shark when this card is special summoned by this effect I can special summon two more monsters whose atk is lower than this card, come forth Right-Hand Shark, Left-Hand Shark.

Demon Kotori: Shark's ace monster?

Shark: I create the overlay network with these three monsters! Xyz Summon! Show yourself, No. 32! The deep sea king of overwhelming powers from the depth! Use those fangs to crush everything in sight! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake! Now attack her

Demon Kotori: I wouldn't do that if I were you, If you reduce my lifepoints to zero, so does Yuma and you will have to explain to poor little Kotori why you let Yuma die.

Shark: Of all the gutless, fine I end my turn.

Yuma: Let her go

Demon Kotori: So you can stand, impressive but you can barely lift yourself let alone play a card, plus I have made you so weak that you can't even fuse your soul with Astral.

Nagi: Yuma I got you

Yuma: Thanks

Nagi: I'll act as your arms!

Yuma and Nagi: Right, Draw! We set two cards face down and end our turn.

Demon Kotori: Disgusting! But this energy, this is the power of the Ouroboros Infinitia! It's wonderful! It seems this girl is really fighting for her freedom. You humans are pathetic, she allowed herself to become possessed by me, I am only a creation of her negative emotions her dark side. I think it's time to draw the curtain on this fight. Draw!

Demon Kotori, looked at her hand and then a malicious dark energy enveloped her body. She then held up a card covered in that very energy. She then yelled the name of the card as she activated.

Demon Kotori: Come forth guardians of the maiden; shower them in your dark energy so they shall receive their punishment. I activate the spell card, Chaotic Fusion!

Kaito: What is that?

Demon Kotori: Your death of course! I fuse together All of my Xyz Darkness Dragons! Fusion Summon! Darkness Dragon-Chaos Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/Fusion/LV12/5000/5000). The Dragons are returned to my extra deck as a result of using this card. But I'm not done next I activate Fusion of Ruin! By sending those same cards to the grave I can summon her second guardian! Swallow the Sun! Fusion Summon! Darkness Dragon-Ruin Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/Fusion/LV12/5000/5000). Finally I activate my final card! Wicked Fusion! Hence I remove all of Darkness Dragons to call forth my ultimate monster! Darkness Dragon-Sinistral Dragon! (Dark/Dragon/Effect/Fusion/LV12/10000/0)!

Kaito: There attack means nothing in front of my Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!

Demon Kotori: That would mean something but I think your eyes are foggy take a good look at my Darkness Dragon-Sinistral Dragon!

Kaito: 10000 ATK!

Astral: She could destroy all of them this turn.

Demon Kotori: Goodbye Kaito, Shark! Darkness Dragon-Sinistral Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Star Storm Scream!

The massive black Chinese dragon rose into the air and took aim at Kaito, Kaito ordered Neo Galaxy Eyes to counter attack but as the attack rose into the air, Sinistral Dragon launched its attack and it easily overtook the Galaxy's eyes attack, and struck the ground creating a massive explosion and sending Kaito hurling threw the air and several obstacles until he finally rolled over beaten and bloody. Demon Kotori then ordered Ruin to attack Shark, and the same result occurred, the only difference was that Shark Drake was still living. She went to attack Yuma but then Yuma activated his trap card.

Yuma: Trap card open Glimmer of Hope! Nagi care to do the honors

Nagi: My pleasure, the effect of Glimmer Hope allows me to special summon 1 Numbers monster from our deck, equal to the number of monsters special summoned!

Demon Kotori: Stop referring to his deck as ours, it's not yours its Yuma

Astral: There's that dragon's roar again Kotori is fighting back, Yuma get on your feet you're the only one who can get her out.

Nagi: I will give Yuma all the energy he needs. Fourth Truth: _Dukkha Nirodha Gamini Patipada. _(She grabs Yuma's head and places her forehead on his, as Yuma stared deeply into Nagi's glowing eye)

Demon Kotori: How dare you! Destroy them Chaos!

Yuma began getting feeling back into his body and Kaito and Shark began rising in the background. Suddenly Yuma became cloaked in fire as his powers kept rising! Yuma and Nagi then raised their hands in the air, as light and fire balled in their hands

Yuma: Shine Down! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!

Nagi: Descend Forth! Numbers 38! Aspiring Empress-Soul!

Demon Kotori: Aspiring Empress-Soul?

Yuma: I activate Hope's effect go Moon Barrier!

Demon Kotori: Noo! It's no use without your guardians you can't defeat me

Nagi: Foul Demon, you have poisoned the lives of these innocents for far too long

Demon Kotori: Am I speaking with Nagi or Airi

Nagi: Both for we are one, I am Yuma's guardian and I will lend him my power! Yuma they are in your deck.

Yuma: What?

Nagi: It's okay you can control them now, I trust you and if you fall I will be there to pick you up

Yuma: Nagi. (Wipes tears from his eyes) Okay Kattobingu! Draw! I send the top ten cards from my deck to the graveyard, to special summon! Come Forth, guardian of fire whose wings have been clipped to grant mankind fire, the primordial, The Fallen ONE! (Dark/Fiend/Effect/LV10/4000/3000),

Kotori: YUMA SAVE ME

Yuma: Kotori, I'm coming, I won't fail this time (roars)

Pillars of fire began rising throughout the ground and three of them were the largest. Tsuna and everybody remarked at the heat that was emitting, meanwhile Checker Face slammed his fist in anger as he yelled at the fact Yuma was awakening.

Checker Face: That bitch was the key, that fucking doll was the one to unlock his true powers. Wonomichi what are you doing?

Wonomichi: I am not interfering in this fight; I'll strike when this is over.

Yuma: O Beautiful Mistress of the elements, I call upon your power, use the flame of the fallen to guide your way from depths of darkness! Descend Forth! The Lost One! (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV10/4500/3500)! Finally within in the core of my being lies the being whose power represents the Infinitia King himself! Rule over all! The Fated One! (Dark/Fiend/Effect/5000/4000)

Demon Kotori: There power means nothing, as long as Chaos and Ruin are on the field Sinistral cannot be destroyed! Their power will feed Sinistral

Yuma: You are so stupid, this is the last time you will hurt Kotori, and I will be rid of you forever! I activate the spell card The blades of Infinitia!

Demon Kotori: What's that?

Yuma: This allows me to equip all three of the monsters you see before you to Hope. I now merge the power of my guardians past and present , Come forth Blade of Inifintia and equip to Hope! Kotori I will set you free. Now I activate the effect of Blade of Infinita, for one turn I can send these monsters to the graveyard and all my monsters gain infinite attack power.

Demon Kotori: What NO!

Yuma: Furthermore I am no longer affected by spells, traps and monster effects. Aspiring Emperor-Hope, Aspiring Empress –Soul! (Looks to Nagi) Shall we

Nagi: My pleasure

Yuma and Nagi: Vanish into the light, the guilty shall be punished! SHINING BIND!

Demon Kotori: NOOOOOOOOO!

The massive beam of light enveloped Kotori, and a veil of darkness that befell her was lifted her darkness dragons reverted to their true form and their true power, the Demon that was formed from all that energy attempted to escape, but awaiting was Kaito and his Galaxy Eyes and Shark with Shark Drake. Then with a resounding roar of the attacks of each monster the demon was destroyed.

Kaito: Yuma take my coat!

Yuma: Why?

Kaito: Simple I don't think Kotori would appreciate her first memory of these people being seeing her in the nude.

Yuma: Oh your right, wait I have to catch her. Kotori.

Yuma jumped up and wrapped her in Kaito's coat, the two landed safely, and Yuma looked up to hear a lot of clapping. Apparently the whole alliance team witnessed the duel and applauded all the members of the duel for a spectacular display in power. Wonomichi attempted to cut the celebration short but the guardians of both Yuma and Kotori prevented him from even moving. Yuma looked down on Kotori who eyes began to part.

Yuma: I finally saved you, and I am so sorry.

Kotori: Shut up and hold me, just hold me Yuma

Yuni: Good for them

Tsuna: Yeah I'm happy for them, it fought so hard to get her back, and now she's back in his arms.

Reborn: Now with this they can return to their own time period.

Nagi: Huh? (To herself) I forgot they have to go. Yuma (tears welled up in her eyes)

Yuma set Kotori down and they began to move through the crowd, Kotori promised to tell everyone the location of Checker Face's lair, but under Reborn's advice they decided to regroup. Later that night, while Kotori was being introduced to everyone, Yuma stepped outside to see a star staring Nagi sitting on the floor.

Yuma: Nagi?

Nagi: Yuma, what's the matter how's Kotori

Yuma: She's fine

Nagi: Then what's wrong?

Yuma: Nothing, I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me back there without you I truly would have been lost

Nagi: (blushes) Stop, I don't Huh (Being hugged)

Yuma: I owe a debt that can never be repaid, you have no idea how special you are to me?

Nagi: Thank you Yuma but what you have done for me, you can call us even. Now get back to Kotori, she's been waiting for her prince for a while now.

Yuma: Don't say it that way, Thank you once again Nagi.

Yuma ran off, but Nagi clutched her chest and then began to narrate.

Nagi: Saying those words gave me the worst pain I have ever felt. Every day with Yuma was like a dream, he was so full of life and he in turn made me realize how beautiful life was. I knew eventually it was going to end by why so soon, why tomorrow? It's selfish of me I know but

Astral: There is no need for you to worry, the memories you shared with Yuma are mutal, and you have left an impression on him deeper than what you think

Nagi: What, where you eavesdropping?

Astral: Of course not, but remember Nagi, you share a bond with Yuma that not even Kotori can claim.

Nagi: (to herself) That makes me feel better why?

Airi: Because you're jealous of her.

Nagi: I am not

Airi: Sure believe what you want to believe, I don't need teenage angst tomorrow is the final battle, so if you can put those emotions on the back burner

Nagi: You're so mean

Airi: Of course I am but am I right

Nagi: Yes

Airi: Besides, who says you can't give Kotori a fair shot

Nagi: (smiles)

Nagi ran back inside the house but meanwhile Checker Face was fuming and ready to initiate his endgame, Checker face made his way to a mysterious dark room, he opened the door and smiled.

Author's Note: Okay we are entering the endgame of the story, Kotori is back, Nagi is confronted with her feelings for Yuma, and Checker Face's plan is coming into play. The next chapter, the alliance team storms the stronghold. So like always enjoy the read and have a nice day. Another note I started school this week but I'm confident I can still get the story out quickly.


	22. I am Immortal: Wonomichi vs The Girls

I am Immortal: Wonomichi vs. The Girls

After successfully winning the Arcobaleno battle, Yuma had little time to celebrate as he was immediately challenged by his estranged friend Kotori. Though Yuma didn't know it at the moment Kotori became possessed by a Demon created by several sources of evil including Tron and Bermuda along with Kotori's festering negative emotions. The Demon was defeated and Kotori was set free after a tearful and heartfelt reunion, Yuma took Kotori back to the house, and it was there Kotori divulge the information about the location of Checker Face.

Checker Face: No matter, they only stopped my fun; I have no need for the Arcobaleno anymore. I have everything I need. Yuma is the first king and Tsuna has a very special flame that I must use. So I believe it's time for me to get my hands dirty.

Wonomichi: So you are not mad at me.

Checker Face: Quite the opposite actually I want them to come, Wonomichi prepare for battle, its time I dust off my skills.

Wonomichi: Oh my! He's quite angry. Right away sir!

(Tsuna's House)

Kotori: Thank you for lending me some of clothes Yuni-chan

Yuni: Think nothing of it. How are you feeling?

Kotori: I'm okay, I'm just wondering if Yuma will forgive me for the monster I became.

Yuni: Trust me I think he understands.

Kotori: It makes me sick.

Yuni: What?

Kotori: That I let myself become that way, I felt and acted so ugly. Yuma means a lot to me.

Yuni: I know. Yuma has told me

Kotori: Do you

Yuni: Oh no me and Yuma are close in the sense of a brother and sister. I'm guessing that feeling of relief that went across your face answered your question.

Kotori: (blushes) That obvious

Yuni: Very, so are you going to tell Yuma on how to bond with his guardians, or am I going to do it

Kotori: How did you?

Yuni: Your body is already showing the changes of your soul bind with Chaos and Ruin, it was the only thing that kept you you.

Kotori: I had no choice

Yuni: You can handle it, don't worry I'll tell him, in order for you two to be safe Tsuna and him are going to have to kill this man

Kotori: Are you sure Tsuna can kill? He seems so gentle

Yuni: Sadly he his, that's what I love about him.

Kotori: (to herself) Their relationship is beautiful. (warm smile)

Reborn: I see you've met my niece

Kotori: Ahh!

Reborn: I apologize I didn't mean to startle

Kotori: No, no, I knew you were here, I just didn't know where, also I'm still not used to the whole talking baby thing

Reborn: You'll get used to it eventually, but I need to tell me where Checker Face's location is.

Kotori: That's easy; it's not even this dimension.

Reborn: What?

Kotori: He is located a pocket dimension so to speak. In between time.

Reborn: Bastard, he knew we wouldn't be able to reach him

Kotori: Don't be so sure of that

Reborn: What do you know?

Kotori: Not that, I can teleport you all there, all the Vindice powers derive from my own power so I also have to same warping abilities

Reborn: That's good but is sure you want to fight; you seem deeply disturbed by your actions

Kotori: Don't get me wrong I am very sorry for what I did to you, but what causes me grief is what I did to Yuma the pain I've caused him, I like to fight

Reborn: (smiles) You're a scary girl Kotori. Well time to check on that stupid friend of yours.

Kotori: By the way as a quick question

Reborn: What?

Kotori: Where was Yuma staying this whole time?

Reborn: He was very nomadic, for the first two days he slept in the street basically, then for three days he stood at Yamamoto's house, now he's staying where all of you guys have been staying Haru's house.

Kotori: Oh I've met her she's really nice.

Reborn: Her house is the only one that has excess number of rooms. Cathy, Kaito, Shark, and Nagi have been staying there.

Kotori: (eye twitch) So these past two days Yuma has been living with Nagi.

Reborn: Pretty much.

Kotori: Interesting.

Reborn: (To himself) I am sorry but I am afraid I've put Yuma's life in danger once again.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Yuni informed Yuma about the ability to Power and Soul bond to his guardians. After thinking about it for a bit Yuma decided to soul-bound with his guardians but Yuni advised that Astral and Yuma power-bond with one another.

Yuma: But don't we already do that with Zexal

Yuni: Yes, but that is merely a version of Soul-Bonding that gives Astral a tangible body. Yuma you have ten rings. Five rings represent animals and their abilities. You have shattered all of them to gain their abilities against the fight against wraith.

Yuma: How did you know that?

Yuni: Yuma, I am basically your younger sister, I know everything about you, whether you like or not

Yuma: (to himself) Jeez she's worse than Akari

Yuni: Wasp, Leo, Wolf, Hawk, and Dragon. All of these rings grant you additional abilities to supplement your own. Your accuracy, mental awareness, preciseness, strength and speed all increase 10 fold but still that was barely enough and they shattered.

Yuma: How does this relate to me and Astral?

Yuni: Simple Astral has physical abilities that you haven't tapped yet, if you two were to fuse your bodies instead of your souls, you will be far more powerful, and smarter to

Yuma: Are you calling me dumb

Astral: Yes she is!

Yuma: Shut up, but what will happen to me and Astral

Yuni: Nothing actually. Since your power bonded you two will share a body & mind but not soul. Zexal fuses your souls but basically Astral uses your body.

Yuma: So how do we do it?

Yuni: You and Astral have simple match your power along with your thoughts. So Astral-kun instead of letting Yuma do all the physical work, you have to add your own energies to his own.

Astral: You sure you can handle all of my power Yuma

Yuma: Just because you have all the Numbers at your disposal doesn't mean you have more power than I do.

Yuni: (to herself) Astral-kun you are getting more competitive with Yuma every day, I guess that makes him more human than he gives himself credit.

Both Yuma and Astral separated themselves and stood side by side. Yuni and Nagi observed the two as Astral and Yuma began glowing red and blue. Each energy rising above the other until eventually they capped off. Then without warning their energies suddenly mixed and each body began glowing white. Then a large wave of wind and then kneeling on the floor full of smoke was the new power bonded Yuma.

Yuma: Wow that was intense. Astral where are you

Astral: I'm here.

Yuma: Wait you used my mouth to answer me.

Astral: So it really did work.

Yuma: Huh, what's a matter with you two why is Nagi red and you aren't looking at me.

Astral: Yuma where are your clothes.

Yuni: (chuckles) Hah payback!

Yuma: Yuni you evil little brat, I'm going to kill you.

Yuma immediately left the House, while Yuni celebrated her successful prank. Yuni turned to Nagi for affirming her act but Nagi was flushed red and covering her face.

Yuni: Nagi, did you noticed that Yuma's body was well more muscular than before

Nagi: Um I didn't see anything.

Yuni: Your too shy, besides I was just wondering is Astral's real form that muscular or is it that there combined muscle masses turned him like that. By the way Nagi was that Eye of yours always glowing like that.

Nagi: (blushes) Leave me alone.

Yuni: (laughs) This is so much fun.

Nightfall came and everyone was sound asleep, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno armed their weapons and readied their abilities, there were only four people awake, a pensive Reborn, a frantic Verde, and an energetic Yuma and a restless Nagi. Nagi wondered around the house unable to sleep, she later found herself standing in front of Yuma's room door. She knocked on the door and it cracked opened there she saw Yuma swinging a kick in the air, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

Yuma: Nagi?

Nagi: I'm sorry am I interrupting something.

Yuma: No, just getting used to new body.

Nagi: You two are still bonded?

Yuma: No, actually Astral and I separated hours ago, I'm guessing. So what's on your mind?

Nagi: Nothing.

Yuma: I don't know why you try to lie, Astral has very high perception, and some of it seemed to rub off on me.

Nagi: Well, are you really sure about fighting this man, he has killed so many of your kind before.

Yuma: To be honest, I'm terrified of the guy, I mean every Infinitia he's face he's killed. I mean he even used to Arcobaleno to kill us. His power must be awesome but I can't let that stop me.

Nagi: I have never seen you scared before.

Astral: Remember Nagi Yuma is still human.

Nagi: I know that, is just Yuma is always charging head first into everything

Astral: That's because Yuma never gives up on anything, even though for some reason he doesn't feel like yelling it this time, probably because he feels shy around you.

Yuma: Shut up I'm not shy you just interrupted me; anyway I thought you were sleeping.

Astral: I was but I know the need for us to master these powers. If we want to survive then we have to master this power bond. I believe if we fuse it with Zexal it can be something truly special.

Nagi: Well then.

Yuma: Nagi?

Nagi parted her arms, and purple flames erupted in a ring around her, Yuma and Astral suddenly found themselves in an orb of purple flames. Astral quickly surmised that it was an illusion. When the flames dissipated, Nagi appeared in a more powerful but familiar form. She wore a hood covering her head, but her clothing consisted of the same clothing as Airi wore when they fought in the Bloody Palace, the difference was the clothing was black and has a skull pattern on her back, and she still had black kneesocks.

Nagi: Yuma I will help you achieve your goal. (Smiles) By kicking your ass!

Yuma: (chuckles) (to himself) Her soul bonded to Airi's monsters. (to Astral) You ready!

Astral: Of course!

The two fighters fought and dueled the entire night, the smile on their faces couldn't have been wider. It appeared to Reborn who was observing the two, not fighting, but something more majestic. Reborn smiled and watched. The morning came and the day of the fight was upon them. In secret Tsuna left his house leaving his remaining guardians asleep. When Tsuna arrived he was greeted by the Arcobaleno, Yuma, Kotori, and Nagi, and finally much to his surprise Mukuro.

Tsuna: Mukuro what are you doing here, I thought you were injured

Mukuro: Nagi healed me right up.

Enma: I will also be joining you

Tsuna: Enma, good.

Enma: No I won't be joining you physically, my injuries still haven't healed fully, I am only giving my Regalia, Tsuna I am entrusting the powers of the Simion with you.

Tsuna: Okay I won't fail you

Enma: I know

Yuni: Yuma,what happened to Kaito, Shark, and Cathy

Yuma: Kaito and Shark won't be joining us on this mission. According to Cathy their equipment was to damage to be of any use as for Cathy she should be here soon. She's finishing some last minute detailing

Reborn: When Cathy arrives we will depart.

Kotori: Yuma, did you?

Yuma: Yes, the Fallen One, The Lost One and the Fated One are all a part of me now. Look no rings

Kotori: (smiles) Yuma, stop acting silly this is serious.

Yuma: I know by the way Kotori are still using those swords Checker Face gave you

Kotori: Of course not, I mean what was I thinking

Tsuna: You didn't like those swords

Kotori: No, they did nothing to augment my power and skill, my weapon are these guys.

She pulled out two very large katana's roughly the size of half of Kotori's body. The most telling thing about her swords was that they were curved at the tips, her hilts were dragon heads and they were distinctly colored. Kotori sword on her right was gold, and the sword on her left was sliver.

Tsuna: How nice?

Cathy: Yuma!

Yuma: Cathy you're here.

Cathy: Of course. Here Kotori this is for you.

Kotori: You made me something

Cathy: Petty jealously aside I still consider you a friend

Kotori: Thanks Cathy that means a lot

Cathy: So let's get this show on the road.

Kotori: Okay everybody stay together.

Gokudera: Tenth! Wait for me!

Tsuna: Gokudera!

Kotori's eyes shone for a brief second and in an instant they were in front of the mansion Checker Face. They scenery was very classical Vampiric. Tsuna was scolding Gokudera for jumping in unprepared and injured but Nagi remedy the situation quickly.

Cathy: Luckily I planned for you.

Gokudera: How did you?

Cathy: Kaito is very good at Information.

Gokudera: That blond bastard. Anyway whatcha made me

Cathy: An upgrade to your system C.A.I

Gokudera: Wait how did? No don't tell me Kaito is very good at information

Cathy: Correct, he is also an excellent thief.

Gokudera: Son of a bitch.

Cathy: Okay Reborn what's the plan

Reborn: Okay I don't think he knows we're here yet. So we are going to split in three distinct groups. Tsuna, Yuma and the Arcobaleno are going to head towards Checker Face. Gokudera you will lead the distraction team and keep everyone busy while we make our way through the castle.

Tsuna: That plan isn't going to work.

Reborn: Why not?

Tsuna: Because he knows we are here.

As they looked over the plateau, they were greeted by the sight of an army. Using the power of the Tri-Ni-Set Checker Face conjured an army and a massive one at that.

Yuma: You guys want to hear my plan

Kotori: (Smiles) I have an idea what it is.

Nagi: (smiles) So Yuma

Yuma: Tsuna we are going to Kattobingu Ore! (Bring it to 'em)

Tsuna: (Laughs) Everyone! CHARGE!

Yuma: Wait Tsuna!

Tsuna: Huh!

Yuma: Let me and Kotori handle these guys, we can spare the energy besides we have to shake off the rust

Tsuna: But there so many

Reborn: Yuma is right, we don't know what lies for us in the castle. Besides they need to reconnect and catch-up

Yuma: Let's go Kotori!

Kotori: Right! Wait Yuma you aren't going to fight them with your bare hands are you?

Yuma: Of course not, you're here now so I have to use my weapon.

Kotori: (smiles) Let's show everyone what we can do.

Yuma: (Raises hand)Come forth! Zexal Weapon! Sunlight Blade!

A beautiful golden sword appeared in Yuma's hand, appearing similar to Hope's Sword. Yuma and Kotori with a murderous enthusiasm rushed into the valley and began attacking all of the conjured spirits. Everybody was amazed at their sync, every slash, every cut was in perfect unison.

Reborn: I'm starting to think they just wanted to fight.

Colonello: Reborn look up!

Tsuna: From the air! Yuma and Kotori Don't see it they will be decimated by those numbers

Reborn: Well Colonnello, it's time for us to fight as well. Everyone if you have ranged attacks, now is the time to use them. Ready Colonnello, Yuni!

Colonnello and Yuni: (draws weapons) Ready

Reborn and Colonnello: Present Please!

Both Reborn and Colonnello undid their curse and aimed their weapons!

Reborn: Chaos Storm Bullet!

Colonnello: Maximum Rifle

Yuni: Blistering Waltz!

Reborn fired his gun and his Chaos storm bullet danced around the air and through the bird like spirits that descended on them. Colonnello Maximum rifle destroy the entire left flank of the army and Yuni's Blistering Waltz destroyed the entire wave.

Reborn: A tad bit of overkill Yuni!

Yuni: Sorry!

Tsuna: It looks like Yuma and Kotori are finishing up.

Yuma and Kotori: _"Can you see through these slashes of godlike speed?!_

Yuma and Kotori began running in a circle around the vast armies gathering them around like a dog herding sheep. Then with any wasted movement both fighters backflip and push off their feet with tremendous force, causing the ground behind them to rise. Yuma and Kotori began slashing the air and releasing waves of energy towards the enemy. They pause for a breath moment while the reset their positions of their blades, their bodies glow red and blue. Then with an afterimage of Astral and Yuma drawing the sword both Kotori and Yuma slash the air and millions of slashes erupt!

Yuma and Kotori: "Brilliant Overlord! Never fight a battle you can't win."

Both Yuma and Kotori smiled at each other then waved down to call everyone down towards the entrance. Everybody was still shocked at what they saw. With godlike speed and precision Yuma and Kotori destroyed the entire spirit ground army. Gokudera estimated at least 4 legions of ground troops.

Gokudera: That was just plain scary, hey Nagi what do you think?

Nagi: They weren't even trying

Gokudera: What do mean by that?

Reborn: She means Yuma and Kotori didn't even use their powers, just their natural talent.

Gokudera: Oh if that's not the biggest bullshit I've ever heard

Nagi: It's true, I know Yuma's skill first hand, that wasn't even close to what he can truly do.

Yuni: (sly smile) Of course you know Nagi, you were with Yuma the entire time

Tsuna and the others went on ahead, while Yuni continued to bother Nagi.

Yuni: So you and Yuma the entire night how sly Nagi

Nagi: It wasn't what you thought, we were training the entire time, he needed to get used to his body.

Yuni: Uh-huh

Nagi: I'm serious

Yuni: No, no of course I believe you

Nagi: (Blushes) Yuni cut it out I won't be bullied by you.

Yuni: Touchy, anyway we're here.

Nagi: Huh.

The group hesitantly entered the castle. Cathy quickly took charge leading them through the castle. Gokudera question that decision but Kotori agreed with the decision to let her in as her information was more accurate than her memory. They came across various traps that required the use of the Arcobaleno and their powers.

Reborn: Bastard is clearly attempting to waste our flames so will be in no shape to fight.

Cathy: Not to worry Reborn I have that covered.

Cathy pulled out a gauntlet with seven glowing gems. Each gem shone brightly, Cathy then explained that she crafted this gauntlet to use the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. Each gem was charge by its respective counterpart. Every Vongola guardian, Varia member, Milliefiore member donated their flames into this gauntlet.

Verde: This girl made a skeleton key out of Dying Will Flames impressive.

Cathy: That's very high praise coming from you Verde. Ironic since in my time you were one of my idols

Verde: Well naturally but if I was one of your idols why were you so belligerent to me when we first met.

Cathy: That's easy, your condescending and abrasive and you can attest to this no scientist likes to be insulted about their work.

Verde: (Blushes) Well, I'm glad to have aided your studies and I apologize for my behavior earlier.

Lal Mirch: Verde apologized, Colonnello this really might be our last battle.

Colonnello: I get what you're saying.

Cathy: So let's put this baby to use. Will Gauntlet activate!

Each puzzle was solved rather quickly, as they made their way to the third floor of the castle, Kotori remembered her room was in that floor. The first room they were in required the use of the lightning flames hardening ability to harden a ball of clay to lift the gate. Cathy and Gokudera easily accomplished this feat. The next room required the use of two flames, Storm and Cloud. Several targets needed to be destroyed at once with one bolt of lightning and again easily solved. Finally they needed to use all the flames at once. Cathy quickly gathered she needed to use the sky flames to activate all the flames, and she did. Once that was accomplished they proceeded to the next floor.

Cathy: That was easy enough

Reborn: True but all of those trials did require a lot of power to do, that thing has to be tapped out.

Cathy: Well I designed it to have the reserves of the Arcobaleno and Tsuna combined.

Reborn: That's amazing so it definitely has power left.

Cathy: No you were right, I'm completely tapped. This thing is just a piece of metal now it won't even recharge

Viper: This guy is playing for keeps.

Cathy: Okay were here, this looks like the guest rooms. Let's take break

Kotori: Hmm

Yuma: Something wrong Kotori

Kotori: (shock) Everybody run!

Without warning, lasers appeared behind them and attempted to bifurcate all of them. Quick thinking on Viper's part, he casted an illusion that disoriented the targeting system allowing them to make it to stairs but before the ascended up the stairs Kotori placed her hand on the sheath. She began radiating energy.

Cathy: Whoa Kotori take it easy, you're going to bring to whole floor down

Kotori: (giggles) That's the point.

Cathy: TAKE COVER

Kotori: DRAGON EMPEROR! SWORD STORM!

A bevy of slashes erupted throughout the floor and the brick was distingerated, the cuts were so quick and flawless that there was no debris everybody was on the ground for nothing. They walked through the next floor and came to an atrium and eventually a courtyard, where Wonomichi was descending from the sky literally.

Lal Mirch: Well if isn't the lap dog

Wonomichi: My aren't we one to talk, I am afraid the only dog here is you and since you're a female you can guess what a female dog is called.

Lal Mirch: Why you little?

Wonomichi: Temper temper

Reborn: Where is Checker Face?

Wonomichi: He's one the next floor awaiting you guys, but first you have to get by me.

Viper: Simple enough

Wonomichi: You would think that I am pretty unassuming but rest assured I am quite powerful. Let me show you

Wonomichi threw off his hat, and flashed a ring. Then he raised his hand in the sky and yelled

Wonomichi: You all see this ring, there is more to the Tri-Ni-set than you know, so I activate Ring of War-Legion! Arise my armies!

Several Legions of Spirits erupted from the rings and took up arms. Wonomichi attempted to overwhelm the team, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were going to undue their curse but Tsuna stopped Reborn.

Tsuna: Don't do it Reborn, in fact I think I have something to take care of this army

Reborn: Tsuna don't be stupid, you alone don't have the flame strength to handle these numbers

Tsuna: Cathy how do I use Enma's Regalia along with my own

Cathy: Simple just place his ring on your other hand and activate your flames like always.

Tsuna activated his Hyper Dying Will, a like before his Regalia activated but this time Enma's Regalia and His fused together, and the Oath Regalia was born. Tsuna was fully armored from Head to toe but according to Cathy he hasn't tapped into its full power yet. Tsuna didn't care at the moment as he started manipulating the gravity on the ground. The armies of both air and land couldn't escape its grasp even Wonomichi was intrigued at this development.

Tsuna: This is the power of the Oath Regalia, you are defeated (squeezes his hand)

The armies were crushed in an instant but Wonomichi held out his hand and created more armies. This time Yuma one-shoted the entire army but the result was the same.

Yuma: Damn him they keep coming

Kotori: Yuma, go on ahead.

Yuma: What?!

Kotori: I believe Cathy, Nagi, Yuni and myself can handle this guy

Tsuna: But why

Yuni: Tsuna your just as dense as Yuma, he's only getting you to use more of your power, in an attempt to tire you guys out

Wonomichi: Hohohoho!

Nagi: What's so funny?

Wonomichi: That you think that's my plan.

Nagi: Then what's your plan then

Wonomichi: I'll never tell

Nagi: God I hate this guy

Kotori: You and I both, all right let's show him what we can do GO!

Yuma: Right, Let's go Tsuna

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yuma and the Arcobaleno all departed towards the final destination, while the girls were left to fight Wonomichi .

Kotori: Ever since I met you I've wanted to punch you right your smug face

Yuni: Punch your nice! I've wanted to cut him

Wonomichi: You girls are so violent, but just so you know I am not past hitting a girl.

Nagi: Who cares? You'll die right here

Wonomichi: Oh and how do you suppose to do that?

Cathy: Like this!

Cathy threw a spear at a blazing speed at Wonomichi slicing bits of his hair off. Wonomichi calmly reached into his pockets and put on three more pieces of jewelry. A chain, earing, and another ring, he looked at them sinisterly.

Wonomichi: Any power you have I suggest maxing it out because I'm done playing with you little girls.

Kotori: Here he comes.

Then with blinding speed, he appeared in front of Kotori and punched her across the face. Cathy cried out for her but Wonomichi appeared in front of her and kicker her in the stomach. Yuni dodged his first attack but he quickly grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground causing it to crack. He then rose up and awaited his counter attack.

Kotori: That was cheap.

Wonomichi: What can I say wait weren't their four of you, I distinctly remember only hitting three.

Nagi: Got you!

Wonomichi: Uh no!

Wonomichi was holding in between his fingers Nagi's new weapon, her staff has changed into a scythe. Wonomichi then threw his elbow into her stomach. Then grabbed her head and held her up to his eye level.

Wonomichi: These eyes of yours that stare at me with such hatred, they represent so much more than what most people think. They are your bond to Yuma since he has brought them back. I suppose you don't need them anymore. (Moves his hand to her face)

Nagi: Get away from me! NOO!

Kotori: _Ryūō Shoukougeki! (Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill) _

The dragon came roaring out of her blades and slashed off Wonomichi's arms. Wonomichi grimaced in pain as Kotori grabbed Nagi.

Nagi: Thanks

Kotori: Anytime

Wonomichi: How cute? (his arms grew back)

Yuni: Disgusting, how did you that?

Wonomichi: With this the Chain of Rebirth! With this any wound inflicted on me is instantly healed. Next is the ring of dimensions-Umbra. This allows me to teleport anywhere I wish but without the petty weakness of the Vindice. Finally the earing of Favor and Protection, not only does it increase my stamina and power but it also alters me to any surprise attacks. Also to make things even more bleak, the earing also grants me the ability of probability. Meaning if the attack you attack me with has a chance of failing it will.

Yuni: Dirty bastard he's basically immortal

Wonomichi: That's right and everytime I attack you the probability of your deaths skyrocket.

Wonomichi pulled out a rapier, and took up his stance then he mockingly twirled his sword around his finger.

Wonomichi: Well en garde!

The girls charged at Wonomichi, he easily dodged all of their attacks. Even Cathy's reflexes were no match for his speed and enchanted items. He continuously nicked them not enough to fatally wound but the cause suffering and humiliation. All of the girls' frustration began mounting. Cathy then took a minute to analyze the equipment he was using. Her contact lenses began streaming down numbers.

Cathy: Oh you have to be kidding me, those things are shorted out by that.

Nagi: What are you going on about?

Kotori: Nagi dodge! (Wonomichi came crashing into the ground as they continued to fight)

Cathy: I know the weakness to those items. They run a specific energy wavelength of the Tri-Ni-Set.

Yuni: So how does that help us?

Cathy: It's shorted out by a very specific energy source

Kotori: Well don't keep us in suspense!

Cathy: It's Photon energy.

Kotori: Are you serious, we need Kaito, but he's too weak to come here.

Cathy: Don't worry he's not far (To herself) I hated when he's right.

_Cathy's Flashback_

Cathy: I see you have tapped out my new Photon coat

Kaito: Hey without it I'll be dead. Thank you

Cathy: Huh (slight blush) your welcome.

Kaito: Well I have to (about to faint)

Cathy: Kaito!

Kaito: I thought you liked Yuma

Cathy: I do, I do its just I'm concerned for your health that's all

Kaito: Well then, if you are going to help Yuma you are going to need these.

Cathy: Kaito these are

Kaito: Take them I don't have the energy to use them, and besides you're the only one who can use Photon energy here beside myself am I correct

Cathy: How did you?

Kaito: Cathy, I'm Kaito I can get any information.

(_End Flashback) _

Cathy: Idiot. (smiles) The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. (Particles of light began gathering in her hand)

Kotori: Wait that's

Cathy: The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear as my weapon and guardian! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!

Yuni: Well is that interesting, the spear of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, I wonder how you came into possession of that.

Cathy: Talk about it later, now we have to make sure the probability of this attack working is 100%

Wonomichi: So you discovered my little secret it means nothing!

Wonomichi charged forward, with full killing intent on his mind, he directed his attack towards Cathy, but Cathy easily blocked the attack, she then swept his feet with a swift leg sweep. Not missing a beat Yuni jumped over Cathy and fired three shots at Wonomichi, he was able to get away but not without injury.

Wonomichi: You caught my shoulder impressive Yuni-chan but are you sure you are hurting me!

Yuni: I'm bleeding

Wonomichi" I have my own abilities as well. I am able to transfer any wound on my body to my opponent. Handy no!

Yuni: Ahh! Damnit why am I good shot!

Kotori: I think it's time for us to go all out

Nagi: Agreed

Wonomichi: By all means ladies, since you will be hurting yourselves.

Kotori: Wonomichi you don't know me too well, my true power might surprise you. As you well know I have bonded my soul with Chaos and Ruin

Wonomichi: I am aware and that is the reason why you cannot use your full power, my energies disrupt yours.

Kotori: Yes but you didn't know all Infinita have more than two guardians. We have five!

Wonomichi: What!

Kotori: I am personally going to introduce you to Will, Loyalty, and Death!

Kotori took a deep breath and suddenly a ring of energy exploded. Three wings made of energy appeared on her back, and her hair became sliver with green streaks going through it. Kotori's eyes reflected the colors of her guardians. She had a trichromic eyes, meaning one eye was Hazel, the other was Blue and White. She unsheathed her sword and entered her stance.

Yuni: Amazing if we fought her like this we all would have been killed.

Nagi: Her power is outstanding

Wonomichi: I'm glad you are all admiring her power but remember you still have to damage me first. Huh!

Kotori: This is mine now! (rips out his arm)

Wonomichi: Damn it! (yells) That hurts!

Kotori placed her hand on his chest and a tremendous force of electricity appeared from her palm sending him flying and damaging him severely. His wounds healed but the pain didn't disappear. Wonomichi gritted his teeth and attacked Kotori relentlessly, completely forgetting about Yuni. Taking her opportunity Yuni began gathering energy for her ultimate attack. Wonomichi noticed this and completely let down his guard allowing himself to be injured continuously by Kotori, Nagi quickly noticed this but nobody understood why he did that.

Kotori: When you are ready Yuni! Go for it!

Yuni: (Sky darkened and she entered Dark Sky Infinite Nova Form) Open, gate to the void! Receive your baptism of Darkness! Eternal Fatality!

Kotori: Supreme Dragon Emperor! Majestic Gate!

Cathy: Photon Stream of Destruction (Spinning the spear)

Nagi: Wait Stop!

All of the attacks fused together to became a giant beam of destruction and it hit Wonomichi destroying his equipment and mortally wounding him. They thought they won but then laughter came from the rubble.

Wonomichi: How stupid! To think those attacks were something to be feared

Yuni: How is he alive!

Wonomichi: Very impressive girls very few people have pushed me this far, I dare say you are the only ones that have force me to this point.

Kotori: Supreme!

Yuni: Die

Cathy: Photon!

Wonomichi: Useless! (holds up his hand)

On Wonomichi Dying Will Flames appeared on his head, but it was different, it was a very a dark purple color and it resembled horns more than anything. Suddenly the attacks of Yuni, Cathy, and Kotori were drained.

Wonomichi: Delicious! Now try and dodge this is my ultimate attack. Its damage is double the damage you all inflicted on me!

Nagi: That's is why he dropped his guard.

Wonomichi: Endless Tragedy!

It appeared as if time stopped then blood exploded out of Cathy, Yuni, and Kotori! They fell to the floor mere steps away from the gates of death. Seeing them wounded nearly sent Nagi into a panic. She looked at Wonomichi in pure fear.

Nagi: This man is a monster!

Wonomichi: The doll lives, I guess you were smart enough not to attack me! But that won't save you know. You have no hope of stopping me your power will need to be equal to Kotori's to stop me.

Suddenly Nagi calm down and smiled at him.

Nagi: Is that all? I'm glad everybody is unconscious because I didn't want them exposed to this power!

Wonomichi: Aren't we full of ourselves

Nagi: It's not that, ever since I finished that training with Yuma I've been a bit different.

Wonomichi: What happened you two had an adolescent night

Nagi: No, get your mind out of the gutter, Let me give a brief explanation on what exactly guardians are. When an Infinita is born they are born with certain spirits that protect them some more powerful than others. Yuma and Kotori have some of the most powerful but the being known as Airi had the most powerful guardians.

Wonomichi: Ohh and why is it my master hasn't claimed her soul

Nagi: Simple, because she was bounded to Yuma's soul, so technically Yuma was the end of the world. Because Airi's real name is Rapture and when Yuma gave his blood to me so I can live, I became bonded to her, but we took it one step further and fused our souls.

Wonomichi: That means you are

Nagi: You guess it!

Nagi began concentrating and her purple flames surrounded the entire floor and then they enveloped her. Her appearance didn't change, the only thing different was her hair it was much longer than usual. She pulled out her scythe; she placed her hand in the middle and parted the large scythe in half. Wonomichi was shocked to see the weapon change completely.

Nagi: This is my real weapon (smiles)

Wonomichi: Big deal, inflict all the damage you want I won't be killed by you

Nagi: Oh, now who's full of themselves?

Her weapon was two _Kusarigama_-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

Nagi: Time to go

Nagi charged in Wonomichi attempted to guard himself against a fatal blow but when Nagi grew close she appeared to stop, he then saw another image of her until he was surrounded by Nagi's scythe like weapons.

Wonomichi: A pitiful illusion at best

Nagi: This is justice, this is my truth.

Wonomichi: Where is that voice coming from?!

Nagi: And the winner is me!

Nagi began starts with one arm pointing up and one pointing down. She moves both by 180 degrees to form a glyph, in which knives appear on the outer ring. Nagi directs her hand forward, causing the knives and scythes to shoot from the circle and attack the enemy, subsequently moving outwards in a circle formation. Nagi then directs her hands upwards, causing the knives to pick up the enemy from below and move it into a starry sky in which a glyph appears, formed by the knives which then return to Nagi. Finally, the knives and scythes spin in turn with Nagi, and the glyph erupts with a strong light beam aimed towards the earth, inflicting damage to the target caught within.

Nagi: Trillion Drive Ex!

Wonomichi: (Loud Scream)

After the carnage of the attack was completed Wonomichi surprisingly still lived. Wonomichi still chuckled, he was about to inflict to Nagi what he did to the others but Nagi turned around with her eye glowing bright white at that moment she shouted.

Nagi: POWER STEAL!

Wonomichi: What (shriveling voice) happening!

Nagi: Ah I see you a manifestation of a Tri-Ni-Set a faux Infinitia so to speak.

Wonomichi: You're a monster a beast, how can Yuma ever respect someone like you

Nagi: Hahahaha! Your funny, but if there is one thing I learned from him is this, when you want to protect something, your enemy's life is worthless. (Grabs him and impales him)

Wonomichi: Wait you're not going to!

Nagi: Endless Tragedy!

Wonomichi: (Death Scream)!

Nagi: (exhales) I have to heal the others and get to Yuma now! C'mon Kotori get up.

Meanwhile Yuma, Tsuna and the Arcobaleno entered a dark room the spotlight shined on them and Checker Face soon had the spotlight on him and he was clapping. Every one of Checker Face's enemies stared angrily at him. Checker Face stood up and bow to them congratulating them on their achievement, he then looked up

Checker Face: And now the Final Act begins!

Authors Note: Kaito is the world's best information broker; Yuni is psychic and a bully and Wonomichi's a smart-ass. As Checker Face put it the Final Act begins, Yuma, Tsuna and Arcobaleno against A villain with a New Orleans mask but what surprises does he have in store and Nagi's mysterious new abilities, all revealed in the next and possibly final chapter of Yugioh Reborn. Have a good read and nice day.


	23. I Love You: Chrome's Tearful Goodbye

I Love You: Chrome's Tearful Goodbye

The final battle has appeared in front of our heroes, and now Yuma confronts the man that killed his kind, for Tsuna the man that has caused him unending grief, the one who threaten to take his beloved master and his beloved. Finally the Arcobaleno get to fight the bringer of the curse. Kotori, Yuni and Nagi after wrapping up their fight with Wonomichi are now running down the corridor to aid in the fight.

(Flashback)

Nagi: (to herself) Yuma seems to be getting accustomed to the increase mass, that last kick made my arms numb. But he knows something about Checker Face he hasn't told anyone.

Yuma: Okay Nagi, here I come my maximum power!

Nagi: Yuma wait I don't think I can handle that.

Yuma and Astral fused their Zexal form with their newly formed power bonded form; the power was so intense that it caused night to turn to day for a brief moment. Kotori smiled as she saw a bright star in the sky, as Nagi looked up in awe but just as Yuma touched the ceiling of his power he reverted back to his base form and began plummeting to the ground. Nagi caught the falling Yuma, even though it caused herself to collapse.

Yuma: Well Astral I think that's the highest we can go

Astral: For now, I need to rest Good night Yuma. Night Astral

Nagi: That was close don't do that again

Yuma: Sorry, (chuckles)

Nagi: It's not funny you could have died falling from that height

Yuma: That's nothing, besides Astral would have absorbed most of the force, he could levitate

Nagi: Yuma you have to be careful that form can drain physically so quickly

Yuma: Right

Nagi: Anyway let's continue

Yuma: Can't my body is completely out of order, I can't even move my pinky toe if I wanted to

Nagi: You're hopeless! (Places his head on her lap)

Yuma: (Blushes) Um Nagi, this is a little embarrassing

Nagi: Oh grow up, haven't you done this before

Yuma: Yes but only with my mother, no other girl has well done this

Nagi: (warm smile) Then relax and sleep knowing that there is someone to wake up to

Yuma: You're really sappy you know that

Nagi: (Frustrated) Go to sleep (Punches him in the head)

Yuma: Owowowowo,

Nagi: Yuma you can be such an idiot sometimes

Yuma: Nagi, I'm going to miss you

Nagi: Me too

(flashback ends)

Nagi: Only after I read his mind did I get what he meant by that "Ï miss you"

Yuni: Please be okay Tsuna, everyone.

Meanwhile the fight with Checker Face was about to start, Checker Face sauntered from his throne and looked at all the Arcobaleno with a faint smile, and then he looked at Yuma and adjusted his iron mask, his demeanor completely changed. The aura of killing intent surrounding Checker Face was strong enough to make Reborn shed a drip of sweat.

Checker Face: I take no solace in defeating the child forms of the Arcobaleno so I will undue the part of the curse that turned you all to children but rest assured this isn't a permanent solution for if you leave this place while this part of the curse is undone you will die instantly.

Reborn: Seems fair. Go ahead and do that!

Checker Face: Calm and collected as always Reborn, well you were my favorite Arcobaleno. Loyal to a fault and always with a need to satisfy that need for battle and excitement

Reborn: Don't read too much into it this time we are not playing. Tsuna and Yuma hang back here, this is more our fight than you two

Yuma: But you can't do this

Tsuna: Reborn you and the Arcobaleno can't do this by yourselves

Lal Mirch: Stop acting selfish, this man has ruined our lives and we won't let him ruin yours. You guys are the future and you are just kids, that's including you Mukuro!

Mukuro: What how did I get in this conversation?

Colonnello: Remember you three, you are Reborn's backup plan. If anything happens to us take Yuni and go. Got it

Tsuna: But

Reborn: No but's about Tsuna, now watch and learn both of you the true form of the Nova di Fiamma!

Viper: Enough chatter let's do this

All of the Arcobaleno closed their eyes and began glowing the color of their flames, all of them formed into a ball.

Reborn: This is the entirety of my flame strength in my hand to truly use Nova you have to become one with your flame and ascend it even higher.

The Arcobaleno ate the flames and all of them quite literally became enveloped by their flames. Each one of them became cloaked in the color of their flame then the flames became their weapons. Reborn held orange guns, Colonnello had a blue rifle with a blue visor over his left eye. Verde had a green glasses, Skull had no weapon instead his body was covered in cloud flames. Finally Viper cloak was made of mist flames and Fon's fist were also lit ablaze. Lal Mirch visor and shoulder armor were cloaked in her flames as well albeit weaker than the others.

Tsuna: Amazing, they look a little animalistic.

Mukuro: The true nature of the Nova di Fiamma to become one with the flame including your box animal, there pacifiers are the only symbol of their flames

Checker Face: kukukuku always the teacher Reborn, but I will show you difference between our power. Because the Tri-ni-set isn't the only thing I can manipulate, the power I stole from the first Infinita far supersedes your own.

Yuma: The first Infinitia

Checker Face: That's right you didn't know, a long time ago a being of immense power known as the Origin Infinitia, he took the form of whatever legendary creature he chose. I sought him out for his power and apparently he saw through my ruse and scattered his power across space and time. With a new Infinita born across time

Yuma: But that would make you very old wouldn't it

Checker Face: Yes but that's not the case, as you are well aware I am able to travel between time periods. This was one of the abilities of the many Infinitia I've killed well indirectly

Reborn: This is where the Arcobaleno came in; you curse us turning us into children as a price to pay for unimaginable power.

Checker Face: Yes and no. At first the Arcobaleno weren't cursed to be children when they killed an Infinitia they died, so when I acquired enough power turned them back to children.

Lal Mirch: What a disgusting tactic all in the interest of power

Checker Face: What better interest is there but power? Power is the only love I require; nothing caused me to the go down this path. The only thing that drives me is my lust of power nothing more nothing less and nothing will stop me. Now let me show you the fruits of my labor.

Reborn: Just die!

Reborn shot the ground and then took off towards Checker Face. Reborn, Fon, and Lal Mirch led the charge for hand to hand combat. Reborn threw his knee into the air. Checker Face skillful pressed Reborn knee away from his face and then blocked both Lal and Fon attacks.

Tsuna: He's fast

Yuma: That fighting style, it can't be!

Tsuna: Yuma do you know something

Astral: Yuma what's wrong

Yuma: I don't know yet.

Colonnello: Burst Rifle!

A quick succession of shots fired out of the sniper rifle at Checker Face's face. Seeing his opportunity Checker Face back flipped to dodge bullets but he quickly realized that the bullets were following him, Colonnello used his Rain flames to guide the bullets. He then ran around the battlefield until he reached a specific spot. He then pointed at the ground and looked at Reborn with a smile.

Reborn: That Bastard

Colonnello: What's he up to.

Two bullets rose up from the ground and they intercepted Colonnello attack. Viper decided to formulate a new plan with Fon. Using his illusions he created a great number of Fon's each one using _Bakuryū Enbu! _

Fon: I will unleash my limits, Tenrai _Bakuryū Enbu! (Divine Exploding Storm Dragon) _

Yuma: FON! NO!

Checker Face: Got you!

Checker Face stance changed placing his left leg raised over near his elbow! Checker Face then ignited in a flame unknown to the Arcobaleno! It was gold, Checker Face then dashed forward leaving the indents of his feet on the floor. Fon realized too late that his attack failed as Checker Face easily passed through the Storm Dragon and struck all of the Fon's at once! He attempted the attack again but Viper used his Hyper Mirage R to restrict his movement

Checker Face : Do you think this is my only attack! Your sadly mistaken! Writhe in the flames of hell! Brimstone Tempest!

A tornado of magma erupted from his hands similar to the X-Burner the only difference is that his attack appeared more as a pyroclastic cloud then an attack. Skull intercepted the attack using his undead body to absorb the attack. Lal mirch and Colonnello then used a combination of their attacks. Colonnello fired his Maximum Rifle and Lal Mirch using her cloud's flame propagation ability multiplied the attack by a hundred fold. Without noticing Checker Face suddenly found himself coiled around by a giant centipede and living organic metal snakes!

Lal Mirch: He won't be able to dodge and he flames are getting weaker

Colonnello: Reborn! Everyone now! Attack him immediately after my attack hits!

Lal Mirch flipped down her visor to see if Checker Face was still present. The attack struck him with thunderous force. She confirmed he presence and all the Arcobaleno's flames erupted creating very large pillars of flames! Reborn held out his gun and seven balls of energy entered his gun. Holding the flames of his comrades Reborn aimed his gun and with a cold look in his eyes fired at Checker Face!

Reborn: We end this now! Face certain Death!

Reborn fired the seven balls of energy, each shot successfully hitting and causing a massive explosion, Reborn then pulled the gun to his head and closed his eyes, he moved the gun slightly to the left and fired the final ball of energy in the color of his flame, when it hit the explosion was so massive that the entire castle was destroyed. Everybody except the Arcobaleno was scrambling for cover. When the dust settled the Arcobaleno were all kneeling down. Yuma and Tsuna were reunited with Kotori, Nagi, Yuni, and Cathy.

Yuni: Uncle why did you fight him without me?

Reborn: It wasn't your fight Yuni! Even though I would like to think Luce would have like to be involved.

Checker Face: Oh don't worry it will be her fight soon enough!

Colonnello: How are you alive!

Checker Face: I told you I can use aspects of the Tri-Ni-Set that none of you could imagine. In fact the power you all call Dying Will Flames are just a percentile of my power! Now I will show you the difference between me and The Arcobaleno!

Yuma: NOOO!

Tsuna: Reborn!

Checker Face: I'll CRUSH YOU!

Checker Face takes his offensive as the weakened Arcobaleno raise their bodies once again to defend themselves. But all too soon did Checker Face made them realize the difference in their strength. He appeared in front of Fon and delivered three hard punches into his sternum the dents were obvious. He was sent flying as Checker Face quickly turned his attention the Colonnello. He vanished from their view and appeared in front of him, with his hand cloaked in fire he plunged his hand downward towards Colonnello who was unable to defend himself.

Checker Face: (very wicked smile) Bye

Lal Mirch: Colonnello NO!

Checker Face not only stabbed Colonnello but he also destroyed his pacifier in the process effectively ending his life. He pulled out his hand as Colonnello fell to the floor much to the horror of his comrades but especially Lal. Angrily she charged in, despite Yuma and Reborn warning! Checker Face easily dodged her attack and grabbed her by the leg and slammed her to the ground with thunderous impact. Easily sending bouncing off the ground writhing in pain, and in mid-air he delivered a powerful punch that easily shattered her pacifier and her body.

Checker Face: I won't let you formulate a plan Reborn, let me show you what I really can do.

Checker Face began concentrating and radiating with purple flames, his form appeared to change revealing a slightly demonic appearance, with sharp horns and a more muscular body even though this sight was created by the flames themselves.

Checker Face: Yuma you should be familiar with this attack. Shinha!

Yuma: (scared) I knew it!

Nagi: Yuma's scared, why!

Checker Face calls forth two energy serpents that enveloped the Remaining Arcobaleno in a shadowy dome along with himself. Checker Face then moved at blinding speed striking the Arcobaleno in each of their vital areas including their pacifiers, each one of them shattered like glass. The only Arcobaleno left was Reborn and he was sent flying into the air, when Checker Face gathered all of the energy of the shadowy dome into his fist and punched towards Reborn's direction.

Checker Face: Shinha MaouKami Gogeki Ken! (True Supremacy Devil God Roaring Fist)

Reborn: Tsuna remember what I taught you!

Reborn fell to the ground with his pacifier destroyed and his body broken. As Reborn fell Tsuna was in disbelief as his teacher was defeated so easily. His face darkened and he began gritting his teeth, he then looked up at Checker Face's smiling face and he lost it.

Tsuna: I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BIIITTTCH!

Checker Face: Well come on then

Tsuna in his rage exploded towards Checker Face despite people urging him to hold on, though as he approached Checker Face and large impact came across his face and he was sent flying to the ground. When Tsuna looked up he was surprised to see that it was Yuma who kicked him.

Tsuna: Yuma he killed Reborn, he has to pay get out of my way

Yuma: I can't let you die; Yuni would never forgive me, besides he would have killed you the minute you flew past him. Reborn taught you better

Tsuna: Grrr!

Yuma: Kotori it's time for our offensive, can you do me a favor and power these guys up, I will buy you guys' time to power up.

Kotori: Okay, gather up in a circle while I concentrate; now I need you guys to use your max power and I will amplify it.

Gokudera: Well isn't that a handy power

Kotori: It is, it comes in very handy when training, this will only last about 30 minutes or so, make good use of it.

Checker Face: Like I'll let you

Yuma: You will because I am your opponent.

Checker Face: Tsuna you aren't interested on how come my fighting style resembles Yuma's so much

Yuma: You don't have to explain that, they were only eight people who know that fighting style, you, me, my parents, my grandmother, your sisters and its creator.

Checker Face: True, but your pathetic version wounds me, it's the MaouKami Ken (Devilgod Fist) not Kami Ken.(God Fist)

Yuni: Sisters?

Yuma: I refuse to use that form.

Checker Face: Oh but you must since it was your grandmother that taught to me, I was her best student and the only grandmaster of the art. A martial art so powerful it was deemed one of the thirteen forbidden arts.

Tsuna: Your grandmother instructed this monster, does she have any idea what she has done!

Checker Face: Don't blame him I was young like him eager to learn she had no idea of my desire for power and soon I became the greatest well until Yuma was born.

Tsuna: But how is that possible for you to be alive in that time period, you have to be hundreds of years old.

Checker Face: Alas when I was cursed by that wretched Origin Infinita, I gain the ability to travel through time periods, even though I explained this already, another facet of the curse is all of the lost years of the Arcobaleno actually increases my own life span

Yuni: You bastard my family suffers a short life because you refuse to die!

Checker Face: Yes

Tsuna: You bastard

Yuma: (smiles) I believe that was enough time wasn't Kotori!

Kotori: Yes, okay Yuma lets defeat this man together.

Yuma: Right!

Tsuna: OATH REGALIA!

Gokudera: This is what I'm talking about NOVA DI FIAMMIA: STORM!

Mukuro: This Regalia is amazing NOVA DI FIAMMA: MIST

Yuni: Bastard I will make you pay for killing my family.

The fighters took off after Checker Face. He assumed his stance and intercepted Yuma's attack, Yuma attacked him furiously at the two danced and parried each other's attack. Kotori ran interference and began slashing at him to interrupt his rhythm but it was useless.

Checker Face: Silly girl put that thing away, (grabs the sword and shatters it with a snap of his wrist)

Kotori: Oh no!

Yuma: Don't panic Kotori! We can do this

Kotori: Right!

She quickly clinched her fist and punched him across the face sending him flying but just then Checker Face attempted to counter attack but then his came across a murder of crows, he looked to the side to see Mukuro and Nagi conjuring these beasts. He swirled around destroying all of them but then as he finished his final revolution and beaming arrow and spear headed for his face and struck him in his mask

Cathy and Gokudera: Got him, get him guys!

Tsuna and Yuni: Right

Checker Face: Damn it! Where are they? Damn Mukuro and his illusions

Tsuna: Gravity XX Burner!

Checker Face: I can't move! I can't move! Damn it! Arrgh!

Checker Face was enveloped by the concentrated flames, Tsuna manipulated gravity to prevent the flames from leaving his body. Yuni then pointed her gun and her arm that was holding her sword was glowing. She aimed her gun and fired a similar energy blast to Reborn and threw her sword towards Checker Face. Her glowing arm guiding the spherically rotating blade at Checker Face, the blast and blade connected at the same time causing a massive explosion.

Tsuna: Let's hope that was enough. Be on your guard everyone.

Checker Face: That was very good. (Blood dripping on the floor) You all manage to piss me off! (Looks up and his mask was shattered to pieces)

Yuma: His eyes

Nagi: They are made of pure energy

Checker Face's eyes had bulging veins connecting his eyes, and all that was revealed was just pure energy in the sockets. Checker Face gnashed his teeth at this revelation and proceeded to explain angrily.

Checker Face: This is the forsaken curse placed upon me by that thing! A body that is unstable and able to destroy itself, that bastard granted me my wish of ultimate power but my body couldn't handle it, and it threaten to destroy itself, so I killed my comrades and stole their power to sustain myself, then I traveled thought out time seeking out other Infinitia hunting them down so I wouldn't die, This is the purpose of the Arcobaleno! To find me the final piece that will keep me intact! Tsukumo Yuma, Mizuki Kotori! You two are the final two, my salvation and nothing will stop me!

Tsuna: We will stop you!

Checker Face: Such bravado, but you've done goofed now that my mask has been removed my power will continue increasing, I who have devoured thousands of Infinitia, you all have written your epitaphs, now whose first.

Tsuna: Everyone look out!

Checker Face: Too late!

Tsuna looked on in horror as Checker Face stood in front of Yuni and easily and mercilessly shattered her pacifier and greatly injuring her in the process. His speed and power so overwhelming that everybody felt powerless to defend themselves, he then turned his attention to Mukuro, Gokudera, and Cathy. He appeared in front of Mukuro!

Checker Face: Shinha

Yuma: STOP IT!

Checker Face: MaouKami _Sōjū Geki (Devil God Twin Beast Attack!) _

He launched two energy serpents at Gokudera and Mukuro, both serpents entered their bodies causing them great pain before bursting out of their chests leaving a very fatal wound, He looked at Cathy and Nagi and stormed towards them but Yuma intercepted and received his attack with full force sending him flying into both the girls. Checker Face then arranged for a finishing blow and began gathering energy into his palms. Kotori then quickly jumped in front of all of them and spread out her arms and formed a barrier.

Checker Face: Zero Dissolver!

Kotori concentrated as the beam of black erupted from his palm. Kotori tried her best to hold up the barrier, she screamed out of the pressure causing her to reveal her true form, bright blue energy wings erupted from her back as she began pushing back the attack, her eyes grew draconic and she let out a vicious roar. Checker Face seemed mildly surprised but then he added his second hand and Kotori was forced to make a dome over their head to protect everyone. When the rage was over Checker Face stood waiting for Tsuna and Yuma to get up as the only four people standing besides Checker Face was Yuma, Tsuna, Kotori and Nagi.

Tsuna: Yuni wake up, wake up Yuni! Please! Wake up! (Sobbing)

Checker Face: Well you guys force my hand, I will give you my best offer. I will turn you and the Vongola into Arcobaleno hell I won't even turn you guys into babies and in return I will bring by the previous Arcobaleno. You know I'm powerful enough to make it happen.

Yuma: Tsuna you can't do this

Tsuna: Shut Up, Yuni, Reborn their dead

Checker Face: So what is your answer Tsuna?

Tsuna: I, I

Yuni: (coughs) Tsu-Tsuna

Tsuna: Your alive!

Checker Face: Impossible

Astral: Not really she is a phoenix after all, she has to ability to revive also her curse gave her a short life. You overestimated yourself.

Tsuna: You can take your offer and shove it!

Checker Face: I will not be outsmarted by a bunch of kids! Tsuna you have forfeited all of friends' lives you will all bear witness to my full and ultimate power! My true Infinitia form!

Kotori, Yuma, and Yuni: Shit!

Gokudera: Damnit the bleeding won't stop and your reaction isn't inspiring confidence!

Kotori: The full Infinitia form he about to use is basically fighting a god so no worries

Mukuro: Wonderful, many people search the world looking for a god I get the rare opportunity to fight one

Yuma: This man is no god, he's a devil masquerading as a god! Astral let's go

Astral: Yuma are you sure? We can only keep the form for five minutes

Yuma: It will have to be enough, Kotori how long can you hold your form

Kotori: 4-5 Minutes give or take

Yuma: Then lets go Kattobingu Ore!

All three Infinitia unleash their full energies, power so great that it threatened very location they were in. The energy emitting of Yuma and Kotori actually began healing their comrades and restored them to full health, Yuma and Astral Power Zexal form made Yuma resemble Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope, gold and white plated armor, long beautiful phoenix wings and Hope's helmet was present on his head. Kotori form was chaotic like her animal, she had 3 pairs of angel wings on her right and 3 pairs of demon wings on her left. Her eyes were white and black and draconic. She had dragon plated armor on her body. Finally Checker Face form was truly ominous. He had no armor nothing special his body was glowing white with green markings going down the side of his body, also where his heart was, laid a rotating ball of energy, swords orbit around him as he opened his eyes his hair elongated and his body grew significantly more muscular.

Mukuro: They are all monsters

Gokudera: Well Reborn always said that they held a burden most mortals couldn't handle

Tsuna: Nagi why are you concerned?

Nagi: Yuma, he can't win!

Yuni: What! But they are so strong surely together they can!

Nagi: No, he's not even using his full power, he just revealed the form not the extent of the power of that form. They are in trouble. Tsuna, everyone! Be prepared to save them

Tsuna: You heard her everyone activate you max power! As high as you can go!

As per Nagi's prediction Yuma and Kotori were struggling with the awesome power of Checker Face's Infinitia Form. Yuma and Kotori launch a barrage of coordinated attacks but Checker Face easily dodges them. Yuma then flew in to deliver a punishing blow to his stomach cracking the armor and making both him and Astral wince in pain.

Yuma: I think he broke something

Astral: He broke two of your ribs and punctured your lung

Yuma: Aren't you glad you don't feel pain

Astral: Actually It was quite painful actually, we are of one body and mind remember

Kotori: Enough chit chat both of you he's attack again

Checker Face warped in front of both of them and began punishing them both with his fists and rotating blades. He slapped Yuma to the side and held Kotori by the throat! He then formed his rotating blades into one mega blade. He evilly smiled.

Checker Face: This blade has stolen the powers of all the Infinitia I have in possession today, but none will be as sweet as yours. Watching you lose your powers in front of your boyfriend will be priceless.

He pulled the blade back and went to stab her, at that moment Yuma cut of his hand that was holding her throat and was impaled with the sword himself. Checker Face looked displeased and angry at the outcome as a shocked Kotori reverted to her normal human form, Mukuro caught her but they were all shocked to see Yuma being held by the sword and he lifted high in the air so Yuma can slide down further. He kept sliding until he was at the hilt of the sword.

Astral: What's the matter Checker Face you seem angry, was it because your blade can only steal Infinitia whose blood has been on it previously.

Checker Face: You bastard! I will tear out your insides

Yuma: (coughs blood) I believe you have already done that

Checker Face: Raarrrghh! I will be rid of you! SoHaRyu!

Yuma: Hehehehe!

The black dragon erupted from the sword blowing out Yuma's mid-section completely; he fell to the ground with a smile on his face, as if he accomplished something. His friends all attacked in rage as another one of their allies has been defeated. Checker Face not only defeats all of them but steals their flames and destroys their regalia as well, reducing all of them to mere children. All the excess energy he stole began to change his form. He successfully gained the energies of the Ouroboros Infinitia and now his body began changing. Kotori injured herself was kneeling next to the motionless Yuma.

Checker Face: With this you all die! Raaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh !

His body became cloaked flames and his clothing became flames he had robes on the lower half of his body made with the colors of all the dying will flames, his hair was elongated and made of flames as well the only thing that wasn't on fire was his chest and abdomen. His orb now a large jewel showed his entire pillaged Infinitia roaring in it.

Checker Face: This is amazing, my dear Kotori I didn't know you were this powerful, If I had let you realize your true potential you could have defeated me very easily. Tsuna, you and your familigia were definitely the seven strongest but the one who has surprised me the most was little miss Nagi, the doll became the second most powerful amongst you. But now the curtain closes, and with it your lives! You will die together that is my parting gift! Ain Soph Aur!

Checker Face formed an orb in his palms and raised over his head and casted down towards the group. As space and time began to warp and Checker Face's plan seemed to coming to fruition, he in his mind became a god, he started to monologue

Checker Face: At long last my very long quest has come to an end, and now that they are all gone I guess I'll just take over this pathetic planet. A world ruled by me, an actual living god. A world were community and peace, will be replaced by a world where the strong dominate the weak. A world where a hellfire will be considered a haven, and the streets will be rivers of blood to those who defy me, there corpses food for the vermin. A world in my hands, a world in my image! Hahahahaha!

?: How dare you use one of the powers of the Creator!

Checker Face: WHAT! That voice I know that voice

Origin Infinitia: It's been a while Checker Face or should I call you by your real name Richter

Checker Face: You bastard you power is nothing compared to me, and how did you appear I thought you scattered yourself throughout time.

Origin Infinitia: Ah yes but a good concentration of me is in this boy that you so easily impaled

Checker Face: What is that boy to you, so what are you going to fight in his place

Origin Infinitia: No, I am just going to balance the scales a bit, arise fallen warriors!

A bright light enveloped the group and restored them back to life, Yuma touched his stomach to see if there was a gap, there was nothing but before he could say anything he was hugged on both sides by a worried Nagi and Kotori. Tsuna, Gokudera and Mukuro looked up and the massive of energy that was speaking.

Gokudera: I don't know how many times a person can face the brink of death and then be restored to perfect health but I know that isn't good for your overall lifespan

Mukuro: The Tri-Ni-Set is actually a living being

Yuni: That's not only the Tri-Ni-Set! More importantly we are alive

Origin Infinitia: I have brought you all back to life and restored your powers, Checker Face no longer claims dominion over the Ouroboros Infinitia but in order to have a fair fight you must use the Ascended Flames of Dying Will! For he is not using and normal powers are you?

Checker Face: Tch!

Origin Infinitia: His flame is known as the Flame of Abyss, it literally draws energy from the negative energy around the universe. Kotori would be the original keeper but my friend here as prevented that little detail.

Yuma: That voice I know you

Origin Infinitia: You should we are family after all

Nagi: Wait how!

Origin Infinitia: After I scattered my powers I totted around in a human body to make sure the balance was maintained, then I met a fiery beautiful woman

Yuma: Okay this getting weird

Yuni: So you are Yuma's grandfather!

Origin Infinitia: Guilty, now children raise your hands and receive your flames. To the little priestess named Yuni you are now the keeper of the flames of the Flames of Certainty. These flames will kill their target with absolute result so long as their chance of dying exists. Nagi I shall give you the flames your true soul deserves the Flames of Rapture. Next Kotori you shall have the Flames of Endless! Your flames shall never burn out. Mukuro and Gokudera along with the rest of the Vongola familiga shall receive the true forms of your flames! Finally to the two with the most will amongst you all. Tsuna and Yuma! Tsuna I bequeath to you the flames of Miracles and Yuma the flames of Origins. These are the most powerful flames in existence use them wisely. Oh I forgot one Cathy for you help I grant you a Dying will flame the flame of Truth no question will go answered to you

Yuma: Awesome

Checker Face: I declare this to be unfair

Origin Infinitia: Unfair was using a flame beyond their realm of understanding and using a power that is forbidden, you knew you fucked up when you used Ain Soph Aur! Now resume the battle.

Along with their new flames they received new weapons! Kotori's Endless Flames granted her a golden sword, Nagi held a scythe of pure black flames, Yuni weapon was platinum gun, Gokudera's bow with ignited with flames, and Murkuro staff met the same result. Finally Yuma and Tsuna both gained gauntlets on their hands, but Yuma's were crafted for hand to hand purposes. They sprang into action and attacked the bewildered Checker Face at once!

Yuni: You will pay for my uncle, in his memory, (Appears in front of him) Face certain death!

Yuni pointed the gun directly in front of his head, he attempted to dodge but due to her flames of certainty, the bullet followed him wherever he teleported and before he knew it he was surrounded by a sheet of bullets. All of them piercing his body and causing massive explosions all over his body. As he parted the smoke in an attempt to recover, both Mukuro and Gokudera from a great distance away fired beam-canon like shots at his arms rendering them useless. Suddenly he looked up because the sky grew dark, his eyes widened in horror.

Kotori: Come to me Endless Light! I will make you pay for making me a monster!

Mukuro: (chuckles) How horrific her blade is drawing in all natural light she basically taking the light of the sun into her blade.

Kotori's sword shone brightly, she motioned the blade over her head and dove down . She rotated about six times creating a descending elliptical arc and charged at Checker Face. He looked behind him to see she was already there and then all of the energy was brought forward by her amazing speed. He bowled over in pain and the attack singed his skin. His body cloaked in golden flames. Nagi then followed down and sliced him down the middle and it appeared as if his soul was ripped right out of him when he was struck by the scythe.

Checker Face: Where did you?

Nagi: (smiles) Kotori's rotations were a distraction for me to use my new flames, guess what I just reaped your absolute defense. Finish him off guys!

Yuma and Tsuna: With pleasure.

Tsuna: (Raises his hand) With this it ends

Checker Face: (Yells at the top of his voice) Verum SUMMATUS Sacra proelium!

Tsuna: What!

Yuma: Damn it, Tsuna stop!

Tsuna: Wait why?

Yuma: Because he invoked his right to sacred battle

Tsuna: What is that?

Yuma: Verum SUMMATUS Sacra proelium is basically a martial art fight to decide the true owner of Kami Ken, so this was his final card

Origin Infinitia: Unfortunately it must be heeded.

Yuni: Well I give him credit he thought it out well, but what is so special about this martial art fight

Origin Infinitia: The loser gains the other's power!

Everyone: WHAT!

Tsuna: Yuma you can't accept this

Yuma: I have to, trust me I won't lose, I have Kattobingu remember

Tsuna: (smiles) Then I will fight with you, so if I lose Checker Face also gains the flames of miracles!

Checker Face: Okay, but remember Tsuna you are not allowed to use any of your ascended flames.

Tsuna: I am aware of this fact

Checker Face: Then let's begin the fight.

Checker Face, Tsuna and Yuma all began circling each other, then the Origin Infinitia bellowed and the fighters took off. Yuma and Checker Face met in the middle each with their fist cloaked with their life energy. The explosion sent Tsuna flying to the edge of the cliff.

Mukuro: This is bad, Tsuna isn't even in their league of skill

Yuni: That's because he's missing something. (To herself) But I have to wait for him to give me the signal.

Yuma: Shinha Kami Ken! (God Fist)

Checker Face: Shinha Kou Ken! (Light Fist)

It was a spectacular display of fighting prowess, but like before Checker Face began gaining the advantage, his body directly fused with his power provided him with an edge, he struck Yuma against the head sending him flying. He then dashed back and began gathering all of the remnants of his power.

Checker Face: You lived through the first one but you won't live through the next one TSUKUMO YUMA!

Yuma: I need more power!

Astral: Yuma think for a minute power isn't the answer

Yuma: (self-realization) Your right!

Astral: Yuma when we became one body and soul, there was another memory that you have one that wasn't your Kattobingu, the only advice you grandfather gave you. Remember!

Yuma: Power is meaningless without faith. Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe

Astral: And you have unbelievable faith in your friends and yourself. Show him that!

Checker Face: Go SoHaRyu!

Checker Face summons a pair of energy-based dragons from its hands. These dragons blanket the area with their energies, trapping the target in a dark and shadowy, inescapable dome, leaving only it and the Checker Face inside. Tsuna called out to Yuma but he couldn't hear him

Checker Face: DIE!

As the first attack came in Yuma caught the fist and the energy that surrounded them disappeared. Checker Face threw the other fist and Yuma caught that one, Yuma then inverted his arms causing him to dash back and stare at Yuma angrily.

Kotori: What happened to Yuma he never was that fast?

Origin Infinitia: It seems our little Yuma has become one with his power; him and Astral are truly one! A power that exceeds Zexal and Infinitia, if I may be so bold an Infinite Zexal!

Astral Yuma: You end is now! (Punches him in the stomach)

Checker Face: Guaaahhh! Impo-ss-ible!

Astral Yuma: Witness the true power of Shinha! KATTOBINGU ORE!

_Yuma charges and explodes life energy. Upon completion, the Infinitia quickly dashes forward and proceeds to hammer away at Checker Face rapidly, breaking the ground around it apart. As the dust settles, Yuma gathers enough energy in its hand to punch the airborne Checker Face through a mountain in the wasteland background, shattering it completely. As Yuma recites the name of the attack, , Checker Face explodes in a spectacular fashion._

Yuma: Shinha Goshou Sen! (True Supremacy Palm Wave)

Gokudera: Just pure destruction

Astral Yuma: Tsuna now unleash your all of your power finish this man

Tsuna: Ri-Right Yuni now!

Checker Face exploded from the ground in roaring anger, his body broken and cracking at the seams. He raised his hand towards the group.

Checker Face: Fuck the rules you all die! Ain Soph

Yuni: Tsuna! Catch

Tsuna catches his Vongola Ring and quickly enters his Hyper Dying Will Mode, then he remembered what Reborn did with his flame, and Tsuna devoured his Nova flames and entered True Dying Will Mode. He aimed his hand at Checker Face and then he fired his ultimate attack

Tsuna: Checker Face Repent at the gates of the dead! Maximum X Burner!

Checker Face: No its coming in too fast

A blood curdling scream and Tsuna and Yuma were declared the victors, both boys fell to the ground Yuma and Astral immediately separated. Both boys began laughing and remembering when they met.

Tsuna: When I first met you, I really wanted to kick your ass

Yuma: I shared the same feeling.

Tsuna: But at this moment I am proud to call you friend

Yuma: Same here. Ahahahaa oh oh it hurts to laugh

Everybody crowded around each other, Tsuna was still sad to see that the Arcobaleno were dead but Yuma walked over to Tsuna and reminded him that he was the keeper of the Flame of Miracles. Tsuna immediately got it and used his flames on the Arcobaleno and like a miracle they were brought to life

Reborn: Tsuna

Tsuna: Reborn!

Reborn: Normally I would frown upon this feeling of emotion but from the bottom of my heart thank you for restoring us back to our real bodies and selves. (hugs him back)

Checker Face: Enjoy your last moments of existence

Yuma: Why don't you die!

Checker Face: Oh but I am, and when I die all of the collected Infinitia energy will wipe out existence even in victory you lose! GOODBYE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Nagi: Everybody hold on!

Nagi teleported everyone to a safe location, including the Origin Infinitia, at that moment Yuma and Astral began walking back towards the wasteland.

Kotori: Where are you going?

Yuma: Astral predicted a while ago that Checker Face would do something like this and he came to the same conclusion that I did, we are the only ones who could stop this. Besides I can't have anything happen to you again

Kotori: But what will happen to you?

Yuma: Who knows, it's a gamble if I live or die but I accept my fate

Origin Infinitia: Yuma you will most certainly die

Kotori: It's not fair I lost you once I can't bear losing you again

Nagi: You won't have to

Yuma: Nagi?

Nagi: Yuma it's been fun but I can't let you sacrifice yourself for our sake, you are too good of a person to leave the world, so I will take your place

Yuma: Don't be ridiculous you don't have the power

Nagi: That's why I have yours

Yuma: What! I can't teleport, Nagi wait!

Nagi: (Warm smile) I guess I can tell you this now Yuma. Yuma you were literally the best thing that happened in my life.

Yuma: Nagi

Nagi: Don't worry I talking to you telepathically everybody else is hearing something else, this is just between you and me.

Yuma: Nagi don't do this

Nagi: Yuma, how can I pretend to never know you like it was all a dream? I couldn't bear it, but I kept your relationship with Kotori in my mind, but every time I was confronted with the thought of you leaving it brought tremendous pain in my heart. Then that night when you fell I asleep I read your mind for one last time and found out about this plan

Yuma: That means

Nagi: Yes, I took your powers when we teleported, Yuma I really tried not to love you. But all it did was hurt my heart even more. Yuma it made me love you even more! Goodbye my amore! Until we meet again

Yuma: Nagi No!

Nagi attempted to kiss Yuma but at that moment her illusion faded and Yuma fell to the ground reaching at dust. His hands grasp the dirt on the ground and tears were running down his face. Everybody looked up at the plateau were Checker Face was.

Nagi: Couldn't even give me that

Rapture: Funny the day he becomes one with his power, you do as well

Nagi: The funny thing is I only took his power to teleport

Rapture: He doesn't know that

Nagi: We will see him again

Rapture: You will for we will be one.

Nagi began remembering all of her memories of her life, her first meeting with Tsuna and Mukuro. All the fights she's been in and her memories with Yuma then appeared. A brief flash of their first meeting, her first duel and all the various outings they did together. A tear ran down her face and she sharpened her resolve and spread her newly begotten wings wide and erupted with power. A bright light happened on the cliff and there was no explosion, no noise just silence the wind blew and that marked the end of the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. Mukuro showed a rare tear of emotion.

Mukuro: Goodbye Chrome, sis

Tsuna: Thank you Nagi, Chrome

Kotori: Yuma are you okay

Yuma: I'm fine, I'm okay.

Yuma: (To himself) Thank you Astral for talking for me. (crying) Riposa en pace mi amore.

Author's Note: So the battle is over, but the story isn't there is one more chapter, the aftermath of this battle has yet to be explained, the final chapter of the Yugioh Reborn: Bright Sky. I apologize this chapter was posted so late, it was a hellish week of tests, the next chapter should be in fairly soon, 3 days actually.


	24. The Final Duel

The Final Duel: Tsuna vs. Yuma

A hard fought battle over a scared wasteland, where a magnificent and ominous palace stood. Tsuna and Yuma successfully ended Checker Face's ambitions permanently but at a great cost. Checker Face finally endgame to end existence itself was stopped by the sacrifice of the girl who was considered a doll Nagi (aka Chrome). Her loss leaving great pain in everyone's heart but the greatest hurt resided in her best friend Yuma Tsukumo, who after hearing her confession of love was at a lost on what to do.

Yuma: Astral, what do I do?

Astral: What do you mean?

Yuma: This pain in my chest how do I get rid of it

Astral: Yuma it's unwise to get rid of your emotions

Yuma: But I haven't felt this way in a long time, my parents was the last time my heart hurt like this

Astral: You don't experience loss well, but like your parents Nagi wouldn't want you to be like this

Yuma: If you don't mind Astral, I just want to be alone for a while.

Astral: Okay

Astral floated over to the where the group was conjugated as Kotori was prepping to jump everyone back to their own dimension, Astral then appeared next to Yuni whose concern about Yuma's psyche was evident .

Yuni: How is he?

Astral: He's not taking it well; I take it you eavesdropped on their conversation

Yuni: How did you know?

Astral: Me and Yuma despite being separated I can still read Yuma's mind and all outside interferences.

Yuni: That was a little unfair for Nagi to that, now he's conflicted on two fronts

Astral: What do you mean?

Yuni: Look at this way, as you told me Yuma struggles with loss, his parents, even Kotori's kidnapping reverts Yuma to a bad place. But now with Nagi confessing to him and Kotori's feelings for clearly evident he is trying not to hurt one while keeping the memory of the other. So of course his heart is hurting

Astral: You really looked at this in depth; if I wasn't a floating alien I would found you very interesting Yuni. Tsuna is a lucky boy

Yuni: (blushes) Um-thanks

Tsuna: Yuni why are you blushing?

Yuni: Oh Tsuna no reason

Tsuna: How is he?

Yuni: He's not taking it well; something this traumatic could change him forever

Tsuna: I won't let that happen. Let's go home

Yuni: Tsuna what are you planning

Tsuna: This time Yuni I can't tell you this

Yuni: Huh?

Kotori walked up to the melancholy Yuma and questioned his wellbeing, after a brief moment of silence Yuma stood up and looked at Kotori directly in the eyes. He then forced a smile out of his face, that forced smile made Kotori's heart drop and she looked at him puzzled. Yuma then hugged her and answered her question.

Yuma: I will be fine, Kotori

Kotori: (to herself) Yuma is cold, his heart is freezing right before my eyes and I'm powerless to stop it.

Yuma walked away with a pensive Kotori following behind him. He met back with the others and gave them all false smile and a cold reception, his attitude was not lost on Tsuna who looked at Yuma with a glare of anger before Yuma noticed he turned away and clinched his fist. Yuni grabbed ahold of his hand to calm his down but Tsuna's anger was evident. Kotori walked to the center and everyone gathered in a circle to teleport back. They all did so and returned back to the actual dimension they exist in.

Kotori: I can't wait to go back home, remember Yuma you still have to finals against Tron.

Yuma: I know, but after all this Tron should be easy

Kotori: Yuma, don't underestimate Tron his powers are still a mystery to us.

Yuma: No, I won't underestimate him, I will destroy him for what he did to you, and he had a hand in turning you against me. No more, anyone else who hurts those close to me shall never walked the earth again

Kotori: Yuma!

Astral: Yuma isn't that a bit harsh

Yuma: It's necessary. (Moves away)

Kotori: That is not Yuma, that's the demon Yuma was before he met me.

Astral: How bad was that version of Yuma?

Kotori: They are polar opposites of one another, if we don't do something Astral, Yuma will be lost forever

Tsuna: Kotori where is Yuma going to be right now

Kotori: Um I don't know, but usually when Yuma wants to think he goes to high places, why do you ask?

Tsuna: Because I'm going to make sure we don't lose Yuma

Kotori: How are you going to do that?

Tsuna: By reminding him what's important?

Both protagonists walked away and spent the night alone, Reborn smiled at Tsuna's growth, meanwhile Yuni and Kotori grew increasingly worried, meanwhile Kaito and Shark were having conversations with the rest of the Vongola family; Cathy was discussing technology with Verde, that night was very peaceful. On Kotori's word Kaito went to seek out Yuma, he eventually found Yuma in the same spot where he fought Tsuna the first time.

Kaito: What is he doing?

Yuma: Kaito, the door that brought me here is only a few minutes away from here

Kaito: How did you know I was here?

Yuma: Not much escapes me now, Kaito if you guys need me I will be right here until we leave.

Kaito: Yuma, you have to get over it

Yuma: Kaito, just tell everyone this, your my friend I don't want to hurt you

Kaito: Are you threatening me?

Orbital 7: Kaito-sama I would advise fighting Yuma his energy is unstable and he could easily destroy us.

Kaito: Hmpf!

Kaito flew off and delivered the message to Kotori, as expected it caused her to worry even more. That night continued Tsuna walked by the room where the girls were staying and he heard a crying Kotori. She pleaded quietly to Yuni, that she was powerless to prevent what Yuma was going to become. Tsuna grit his teeth and angrily went to his room. In his room he saw the Origin Infinitia sitting on his window.

Origin Infinitia: Are going to fight my grandson?

Tsuna: How did you?

Origin Infinitia: In many ways Yuma is still a child, and I fear you are the only one who could snap him out of it. Tsuna you have to prevent Yuma from becoming another Checker Face.

Tsuna: Yuma isn't that bad

Origin Infinitia: He's not but his emotional state is slowly degrading soon he will be devoid of any emotion; he will become cold and mechanical. Add that with his power and you have the making of a tyrant.

Tsuna: I will stop him, he's hurting to many people and he's unaware of it I am going to make him aware.

Origin Infinitia: Then take this (throws him a card)

Tsuna: What this is?

Origin Infinitia: That will snap him out of it, and restore his Kattobingu

Tsuna: I swear if I hear Kattobingu come out of his mouth I am going to break his teeth

Reborn: It isn't right to mock someone's pride Tsuna, his Kattobingu is the same as the pride your pride the only difference is that his has a title. Unfortunately, all of this negativity has affected his pride.

Tsuna: You're not going to stop me are you?

Reborn: Of course not but I will be there to evaluate your progress

Tsuna: (laughs) Always the teacher.

The morning came and everyone was present to say their goodbyes except Tsuna, Tsuna was already were Yuma was and both of them were staring at the sky. Yuma turned around and clinched his fist. He looked at Tsuna with a sad anguished anger; Tsuna stared at him with a determined anger.

Yuma: So are you here to fix me?

Tsuna: You are hurting to many people; you have no idea the consequences of your actions

Yuma: I don't care

Tsuna charged in and punched Yuma across the face, Yuma absorbed the punch and punch Tsuna back. They kept up this exchange until both of them activated their powers. Tsuna the Flames of Miracles and Yuma and his Flames of Origins, exploded in anger and both fighters exchanged furious blows with one another. Each one reading the others move, they were a perfect match against each other. A short time later everybody arrived to see the two friends warring with each other.

Yuni: Tsuna stop it!

Kotori: Yuma what are you doing?

Tsuna: NO he must stop what he is doing

Yuma: I will defeat you

Reborn: (smiles) this should be fun.

Both fighters were held at a standstill.

Tsuna: I know how to settle this

Yuma: Duel

Tsuna: Duel

Yuma and Tsuna flipped back and reset their positions, and then both Yuma and Tsuna declared their intention to duel, both of them set their D-gazers, activated their AR Vision and their duel disks. They drew their cards and yelled

Tsuna and Yuma: DUEL!

Tsuna: 8000

Yuma: 8000

Tsuna: I will take the first turn, Draw! I summon Sacred Knight Lucille (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV4/1900/1000). Next I activate the effect of Lucille and I add Sacred Knight Michael to my hand. I set one card and end my turn

Yuma: My turn!

Tsuna: What you don't need Astral?

Yuma: This duel is between you and me, Astral would understand

Tsuna: But I thought you two were one or are you abandoning that too.

Yuma: Shut up! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack position; next I activate the spell card Gagaga Crest! Come Forth Gagaga Chaos Paladin. I now switch Gagaga Magician level to eight. I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come! Number 22 Frank Ken! (Dark/Zombie/Rank 8/4500/1000)

Astral: Yuma is using numbers without me!

Kaito: When did you two gain such a powerful Numbers?

Astral: He promised me he wouldn't use those numbers

Kotori: Wait this isn't good, Astral you have to do something, Yuma can get possessed by the numbers

Astral: I can't do anything

Origin Infinitia: Don't worry Yuma's power exceeds the numbers there is nothing they can do to affect his psyche but he can affect their forms.

Astral: What do you mean by that?

Origin Infinitia: Watch and see

Yuma raised his hand to declare the attack with Frank Ken, the massive monster wound its fist back and attacked Sacred Knight Lucille and destroyed it. Tsuna was sent flying and hit up against an invisible barrier. Reborn didn't notice that barrier before and then he realized it was Yuni who put it around them to protect themselves from their battle. Tsuna looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Yuni struggling to maintain the barrier. He rose up in anger and yelled.

Tsuna: Trap Card open Radiant Soul! Revive! Lucille!

Yuma: I set two cards and end my turn.

Tsuna: Your hurting Yuni

Yuma: It was her choice to put the barrier up

Tsuna: I don't believe you how can you be so heartless

Yuma: If it makes you feel better then help me raise the battlefield.

Tsuna: 5400

Yuma: 8000

Both players used their flames to suspend themselves in the air and created a sphere in which they floated on for the duration of the duel.

Tsuna: My turn Draw! I activate the effect of Sacred Knight Michael from my hand; by returning one Sacred Knight on the field I can special summon him to the field

Tsuna special summoned Michael and then summoned Lucille again this time he added Sacred Knight Lancaster to his hand, Tsuna then activated the spell Hollowed Grounds to special summon Sacred Knight Jain, then he special summoned Lancaster using Lancaster effect. He then raised his hand into the air and began glowing gold.

Tsuna: I create the overlay network with these two monsters! Ascend! Heavenly Knight Valkyria (Light/Warrior/Rank 4/2400/2000).

Tsuna created another Valkyria and then ordered both monsters to attack Fran Ken, Yuma thought that Tsuna was foolish for attacking him but Tsuna then activated the effect of both his Valkyria. By detaching a Xyz material from her, they gain attack equal to Frank Ken original attack. Heavenly Knight Valykria (ATK 6900/DEF2000)x2. Yuma was struck down by their heavenly blades and sent screaming into the barrier himself. When the smoke cleared Yuma's lifepoints depleted but his eyes were glowing bright red.

Yuma: 3200

Tsuna: 5400

Tsuna: What the?

Yuma: I will not lose! Not anymore!

Tsuna: But you didn't lose! You beat Checker Face

Yuma: I failed her, she's gone

Tsuna: Are you talking about Nagi! Yuma she sacrificed herself to save us

Yuma: It should have been me!

Meanwhile down below everybody is trying to make out what are they saying but Origin Infinitia used his powers to mute their conversation. Everybody except Reborn who could make out what they were saying. Origin pleaded with Reborn not to say anything, to which Reborn complied.

Tsuna: Don't be stupid, what about Kotori, and your friends

Yuma: It should have been me! DRAW!

The shockwave of Yuma's draw affect the area around them. Yuma now exploding with flames, sent a column into the sky!

Yuma: Chaos XYZ Change!

Astral: Impossible

Origin: Wait you can hear him

Astral: One body and soul remember

Origin: Shit I forgot

Yuma: Descend Forth! Chaos Number 22. Fran Ken Stein! (4500/1000)! I activate his effect and negate all the effects of all monsters on your side of the field. Furthermore I can attack each of them! Go! Fran Ken Stein!

The terrifying zombie sprang into action, jumping into the air and crushing one of the Valkyrie's and then punched to other destroying it. After seeing Yuma's anguish Tsuna came face to face with Yuma's sadness.

Tsuna: What happened between you two?

Yuma: Draw your card!

Tsuna: Yuma talk to me!

Yuma: Draw your damn card!

Tsuna: Draw! I discard one Sacred Knight monster from my hand to special summon Sacred Knight Grace in attack position (Light/Warrior/Effect/Lv8/2750/2450) Now since I control one Sacred Knight Monster I can special summon one Sacred Knight Maximillian(Light/Warrior/Effect/LV8/2550/2450)and now I control two Sacred Knight monsters I can special summon Sacred Knight Azraiel,

(Light/Fairy/Effect/LV9/3000/2600). Sacred Knight Azraiel then special summoned a monster from his graveyard Sacred Knight Paladin (Light/Fairy/Effect/LV8/3000/2600) (he was the discarded Sacred Knight)

Tsuna then activated a spell card called Heaven's Gate which allowed him to replenish his hand by drawing one card for each monster level he changed times two in total he drew four cards. Tsuna then gathered all of his sky flames and created an overlay network with his flames.

Tsuna: With these four monsters I call forth the ultimate envoy of Harmony, lend me your power! Xyz Summon! Take Flight! Sky Harmony Dragon!

Yuma: He's summoned him

Tsuna: Sky Harmony Dragon now doubles his attack and Defense (10000/10000). Now I detach a Xyz material from Sky Harmony Dragon to destroy all monsters on your side of the field and he gains the attack and defense on the monsters (14500/14500). Now you lose! Draco Burner!

Astral: It's over

Yuni: Go Tsuna!

Kotori: Yuma (folds her hands in prayer)

Origin: Not yet

Sky Harmony Dragon made a thunderous attack but as the colossal dragon beam pierced through Yuma's body, Yuma's lifepoints refused to drop to zero but instead held steady at 100

Tsuna: How are you?

Yuma: Trap card Ray of Hope!

Tsuna: That means

Yuma: Appear now! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Tsuna: You don't deserve to summon him, because you have given up on yourself, you have no hope of anything right now

Yuma: She told me she loved me

Tsuna: What I can't here you

Yuma: She confessed her love for me! And I let her DIE! Tsuna this guilt it hurts! I don't want to feel it, so I rather shut myself to the world than feel that pain

Tsuna: (to himself) She did what I had no idea!

Yuni: Oh my goodness he clueless

Origin: Don't tell me you can hear it too.

Yuni: Boyfriend duh!

Origin: Stupid lovers' link.

Tsuna: Are you stupid, by acting the way you acted your hurting Kotori, what about her you don't care about her anymore

Yuma: I do care about her too much, that what makes the pain worse, and I don't want to hurt her anymore she's better off with me like this

Tsuna: You're wrong and if Nagi was here she would tell you the same thing, is this how you want her to remember you! As a coward!

Yuma: I am not a coward; I am not a coward (building energy)

Tsuna: Yuma stop it, you will destroy us all.

Origin: (to himself) Celestial Ki already? He's so young

Yuma: Draw! I summon Gagaga Girl, now I activate the spell card Calling of Soul! While I have a face up Aspiring Emperor Hope, I can Special Summon one Aspiring Empress Soul from my Extra deck without cost. Arrive! Number 38 Aspiring Empress Soul! Now Hope and Soul Chaos Xyz Change!

Astral: Yuma be careful

Yuma: Come Forth: Chaos Number 39: Hope Ray, Chaos Number 38: Heart Soul! Heart Soul activates she gains 1000 for each Xyz material on this card so her attack is now 3000. I activate the effect of Gagaga Girl reducing Sky Harmony Dragon attack to zero.

Tsuna: Sky Harmony Dragon!

Yuma: Attack my monsters with Shinning Gate! I win!

Tsuna: No you don't, I activate from my hand the card Miraculous Radiant Soul! Yuma this is the last turn of this duel

The dome became enclosed in an inescapable light and the boys were sent high into the sky both Sky Harmony Dragon, Hope Ray, Heart Soul were no longer on the field all that was left was Yuma and Tsuna.

Tsuna: Yuma, you can't beat yourself up this way Kotori heart is breaking, you will only cause her death.

Those words seem to cause Yuma great pain, as he eyes beaded and the sound of a loud heart beat rang out throughout the sphere. Yuma fell over and cloaked himself in flames. Tsuna then herd him crying beneath the blanket of flames. The flames started projecting images of Yuma's past. Abandoning Airi, Seeing another girl that he didn't recognize disappear,his parents leaving him and never returning, Kotori becoming his only real friend before he met Cathy, Shark, and Kaito, Tsuna at that instant realized why Yuma was in so much pain. Every time something precious is in his life comes around it disappears.

Tsuna: Yuma I've had no idea

Yuma: (crying) I don't want them anymore, I don't want my emotions

Origin (Mental) If your flame is a special as both me Checker Face thought than you can snap Yuma out of this, go Tsuna perform a miracle.

Tsuna began concentrating his flames many colors began swirling around him and suddenly his flames formed a feminine image. Tsuna fell to one knee but the flame was sentient and walked to Yuma. The flames appeared in the form of his mother and caress his face. Suddenly a young angry Yuma was pulled out of his body.

Tsuna: No fucking way

Origin: My daughter it's been such a long time.

Young Yuma: Why did you leave me alone?

Mira: I didn't leave you alone Yuma, I know you been through a lot but you've endured my son and your stronger than this.

Young Yuma: But it's my fault she died Mama, I keep losing everyone Mama

Mira: That's not what she said; she did it to save you and everyone else. You mean a lot to her, but it's not fair what you're doing to Kotori. You mean a great deal to her also. Yuma I am so proud of what you've become; besides this girl is pretty upset that you're handling it this way.

Young Yuma: But Mama where are you going now.

Mira: I will be back soon with your father, just wait for us a little longer. Also tell your grandfather to stop eavesdropping on conversations. Come now Yuma sing with me it's been such a long time since you sung with your mother

Young Yuma: But Mama

Mira: _"You listen to my voice_"

Young Yuma: "You-You listen to my heart"

Mira: "Now I see it clearly"

Young Yuma: "You listen to your voice"

Mira: "Listen to your heart"

Young Yuma: "Do you even smile?"

Mira and Yuma:

_There is nothing you can't do _

_Only you can do to make yourself happy _

_You listen to your voice _

_Listen to your heart _

_Make yourself live _

_We are free _

_Like water flows _

_We are one _

_As we feel the love _

_How long will it take _

_To find our way out? _

_But she never lost her way _

_And made herself to home _

_So we hold each other's hand _

_As we walk along the way _

_No more fears and tears to fall _

_We find our way to home... _

_We are free _

_Like water flows _

_We are one _

_As we feel the love _

_How long will it take _

_To find our way out? _

_But she never lost her way _

_And made herself to home _

_So we hold each other's hand _

_As we walk along the way _

_No more fears and tears to fall _

_We find our way to home... _

_How long will it take _

_To find our way out? _

_But she never lost her way _

_And made herself to home _

_So we hold each other's hand _

_As we walk along the way _

_No more fears and tears to fall _

_We find our way to home... _

_You listen to my voice _

_Listen to my heart _

_Now I see it clearly _

_You listen to your voice _

_Listen to your heart _

_Do you even smile?_

Yuma: Bye mother, goodbye Nagi.

Tsuna: Are you alright?

Yuma: (big smile) I've never felt better thank you Tsuna

Tsuna: So how about we decide a winner!

Yuma: Let's do this.

Tsuna: Miraculous Radiant Soul allows me to special summon Xyz monster from my Extra deck regardless of summoning conditions, its Xyz materials are the monster that was destroyed on my side of the field.

Tsuna's flames arose into the air and formed into a ball, the ultimate Dying Will fused with Tsuna's Nova flames and his Flames of Miracles and it began to take form. Everybody was in awe at what they saw a being without pier.

Tsuna: Oh grand creators of Miracles, embodiment of grace come forth and bring me victory! The Ultimate Flame! Miraculous Sky Nova Dragon! (Light/Dragon/Effect/Rank 12/6000/6000). This battle is mine.

Yuma: No its not, Kattobingu Ore! I activate my second face down! A Path to true Hope! By removing both Aspiring Empress Soul and Aspiring Emperor Hope along with their chaos forms I can summon my ultimate monster. The monster I discovered with Nagi, and brought to life with Kotori! Brilliant heaven, and true embodiment of my soul, I call upon you from the origins of time to aid me in my fight! Descend from the heavens! Ascended Number 39! The Origin of Paradise: Hope! (Light/Warrior/Effect/Rank 4/4000/4000)!

The brilliant dragon had clad scales of gold, and black. It seemed to be a fusion of Tsuna's and Yuni's Sky Harmony Dragons, also it had the colors of all the Dying will flames in its wings. Yuma's monster had brilliant angel wings along with two dragon images meeting at its chest. Its eyes were sliver but it still had the Hope armor and head piece, its armor was red, white, black and silver. Both Tsuna and Yuma both declared an attack. Both monsters attacked each other and a massive explosion occurred. Soon after both fighters came falling to the ground like meteors .

Yuni: Tsuna!

Gokudera: Tenth!

Kotori: Yuma!

Everybody ran to the crater that they left, when they arrived there they were stunned to see the both of them laughing. Yuma and Tsuna both arose from the ground and received hugs from their respective love interests. At that moment Yuma apologized to Kotori and everyone else he hurt. He also gave Kotori back her Ouroboros dragon, even though he didn't use it in the duel

Tsuna: Wait you had her Infinitia also

Yuma: Yeah I had them both. Kotori knew I was going to duel

Tsuna: So I would have lost if I was

Astral: Still can't win on your own huh Yuma

Yuma: I guess so.

Tsuna: Well this is a nice way to say goodbye

Yuma: Well I don't know how to get rid of this door, so I'll return from time to time

Tsuna: Hey I would like to see that world of yours also.

Yuma: You can count on it.

Both boys bump fists and everyone said their goodbyes. Byakuran gave a playful peck on the cheek to Cathy which drew the ire of Kaito, which caused him to punch him on the ground.

Byakuran: Jeez I didn't think you liked her that much

Kaito: I don't it's just not gentleman like to do that to a lady

Byakuran: Right see you around Kaito.

Kaito: Hmpf

Shark: Thanks Verde

Verde: I don't need thanks I kept my word that should heal your sister's burns easily.

They all entered the door, including Origin, Yuma waved one final goodbye before grabbing Kotori's hand and jumping through the door. Soon after that the events that would transpire afterwards seemed like an afterthought. The war with the Barian began, and Yuma was joined by new allies and some familiar ones. Shark's sister was now a part of the Number's club. Then one day star shone brighter than usual and descended from the sky. The morning came and Yuma had no idea he would be asking for Tsuna sooner than he thought.

Rio: So Kotori, where's Yuma?

Kotori: Well I haven't gone to his house yet so I don't know if he's even awake. Why do you ask?

Rio: Wow Nii-san was right you are his keeper

Kotori: I am not, and why are so curious about him anyway.

Rio: I just want to know him that's all is that a crime

Kotori: It's not it's just

Rio: Jealous.

Kotori: I'm not

She wound up chasing Rio and they ran into a girl that was unfamiliar to them. Neither Rio or Kotori have seen her before. She had purple hair and a sliver bangs, her eyes were also purple.

Rio: Thank goodness I had a soft landing.

Girl: Um

Rio: Oh I am sorry Ahh! Sorry I didn't mean to grab them they were right there

Girl: No problem, do you know where I can find Akari Tsukumo.

Kotori: Of course, may I ask without being rude are going there for

Girl: Well I found out through people that if you need to find someone she's the one to see.

Kotori: Well follow us we'll take you to her house.

Girl: Thank you.

Rio: So who are looking for, is it a boy

Girl: Actually yes, I am

Rio: Well I think he will be quite happy with you, physically you're beautiful

Girl: Th-Thank you

Kotori: What's your name by any chance?

Girl: My name is Chrome

Rio: Sounds cool

Kotori: Where have I heard that before?

Rio: My name is Rio Kamishirio and this is

Chrome: Kotori right.

Kotori: Yes how did you know?

Chrome: The person I'm looking for is in your class

The girls walked to the door and Kotori opened the door and called for Akari. Akari didn't answer instead Yuma answered in her stead. Yuma informed Kotori through yelling that she went out last night and hasn't been back since.

Kotori: Well that's unlike Akari, maybe we should do something

Yuma: (Descending the steps) Good morning Rio.

Rio: Good Morning Yuma, you have a guest by the way

Yuma: Oh good morn-Na-Nagi?

Rio: Nagi? I thought her name was Chrome

Kotori: Nagi!

Chrome: Hi Yuma, no Nagi died for real this time, its Chrome again.

Yuma: How are you?

Chrome: I stole your powers remember I can revive from anything, it just took me longer to come back than I thought.

Kotori: I'm so glad to see you, we were devastated when we thought you died, Yuma took it very hard.

Chrome: Kotori I'm sorry

Kotori: Why?

Chrome: Because of this.

Chrome dashed up quickly and kissed Yuma on the lips in front of everyone. Shark and Tetsuo who just walked in, saw the scene and quickly restrained Kotori. Chrome finished her quick makeout with a freshly stunned Yuma. Shark quickly tried to restore Yuma back to reality while Kotori began to bicker with Chrome.

Kotori: How dare you do that to Yuma?

Chrome: It was just a kiss, it's not like I'm claiming him or something

Kotori: That is exactly what you did

Chrome: C'mon it's not his first is it.

Kotori: (Blushes) That's not the point

Kaito comes bursting through the door.

Kaito: Hate to interrupt this little love triangle but Yuma the Barian has made their move. I have already contacted Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola. We have to go now

Yuma: Let's settle this later, let's go

Astral: Observation number 30 Love is a complicated matter, but its battles are very entertaining

Yuma: You're sick

Astral: Well I look forward to seeing Tsuna and Yuni again

Yuma: (smiles) Me to, Kattobingu ORE!

Authors Note: A much better ending than my last one, sorry that ending was rushed, and I regretted it as soon as I posted it. This is the revision, and frankly much better than my last one. I hope you enjoy it and like always have a good read and a nice day.

Another note to my guest who left a review I am sorry I cannot reply to you any other way, if you're reading this thank you. I tried my best to portray Tsuna for who he was. A great fighter but he needed motivation. Most of his newfound strength in the original story came as a result of great stress on him or random power boosts (example chapter 403 or 402 I forgot). Also Checker Face was intrigued by the beginnings of the Flame of Miracles but at the time I wrote that chapter I didn't have a name for it. As for everyone achieving their Nova forms easier than Tsuna, I can't fix that I am sorry I didn't notice that thank you for pointing it out. I just wanted to answer your review and thank you for the honest criticism and I am sorry for Tsuna being portrayed in a way you didn't like.

Credit: The song sung by Yuma and Mira was named A Path by Nami Miyahara from the anime Casshern Sins. All credit for the song and the characters go to their respective creators. Here's a YouTube link to the song. I personally find it very beautiful, also a little useless trivia. The Japanese voice actor for Akari Tsukumo is the one who sings this song. Hopefully she will sing in the actual Yugioh anime.


End file.
